The X-Files - Struggling to Exist
by MrsSpookyLiz
Summary: My version of what I think will happen after the season 10 finale, My Struggle II / Epic / Will Mulder survive? What lengths will Scully go to to save him? Can she save humanity? Where is William? Can some old friends come back to help? Get ready for a roller coaster! SCI-FI / ROMANCE / SHIPPER / FAMILY / ALIENS / ACTION / ADVENTURE / HORROR / ANGST - COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**THE X-FILES - STRUGGLING TO EXIST**

 _My version of what happens after My Struggle II, the X-Files Season 10 Finale_

 _(Personally I think they should make a movie next. If it is the end of the world as we know it,_

 _which it seems to be, I think they should make it epic.)_

 _ **Disclaimer : Although I would love to, I don't own the X-Files. Fox does.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Dana Scully glared into the blinding light as it beamed down on her. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

She felt paralysed.

 _Move Dana… Move!_

Her internal voice was screaming at her desperately. But she was transfixed, amazed by the sight above her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hot tears stung her eyes as she fought against it and every fibre of her being was telling her to run, to get out of the way of the light, that it would be the death of her if she didn't move…

"SCULLLLLLYYYY!"

The sound of his heart wrenching cry finally made her come crashing back to reality. She gasped in shock as the air seeped back to her lungs and she blinked madly, trying to get the white light out of her eyes.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as her eyes seared in pain. She raised her hands to her face and placed her hands over her eyes and felt her heart racing madly. She felt her breathing quicken, panic setting in.

"SCULLY!" He cried out again.

"MULDEEEEER!" Her long, drawn out scream erupted from her as she finally felt the urgency come shattering down on top of her.

She needed to move fast.

Scully pushed herself to move away from the light and she gritted her teeth with determination as she spun round and faced Agent Miller who was still looking up at it, just as mesmerised as she had been. "NO!" She shouted and raised her hands to his chest. Without thinking straight she pushed him backwards, away from the light with all her strength, causing him to fall back against the car that he had brought Mulder in. His back crashed against the car painfully, and he slid down to the ground weakly, the virus taking over more and more with every second.

"Hey… Agent Scully?!" He exclaimed in shock. But Mulder was her priority. She couldn't stay with him and explain.

 _They needed to get out of the light, something just didn't feel right at all. Mulder knew it, that was why he had called out to her, to warn her._

She glanced around her madly and saw hundreds of people, weak and dying, all looking up to the spaceship in terror.

"EVERYBODY GET OFF THE BRIDGE! EVERYBODY!" She screamed to them all, tears now rolling down her face in horror. They looked at her in terror, the whites of their eyes so clear in the darkness. Scully felt the frustration and anger grow inside her. They didn't move. "GET OFF THE BRIDGE! RUUUUUN!" She roared.

They soon got the message. There was a deafening collective scream and then they were running, in all directions. There was no use driving, everyone was grid locked. Scully had to get Mulder out of the car and off the bridge, somehow. When she was convinced that people were leaving, she finally ran to Mulder. Her heart broke as she crouched down in front of him. She saw him sat in the same position as before, but his eyes were now closed.

She swallowed nervously, her emotions going into over drive as she grabbed onto his forearms and shook him. "Mulder! MULDER wake up!" She begged tearfully.

She felt the spaceship behind her. Fear trickled up her spine as everything suddenly felt incredibly hot _. Something was not right at all._

"MULDER!" She shouted again, shaking him violently now. To her huge relief his eyes fluttered open slowly and darted about, trying to focus on her. She raised a hand to his face and held him steady, guiding his eyes to hers. When they finally locked she saw his body soften and knew that the fear and confusion was leaving him.

"S….Scully…" He said in a whisper. Scully shook her head and shushed him gently.

"Shhh Mulder, don't talk. Save your strength." She said tenderly, tears coating her throat as she couldn't believe that he was dying right in front of her eyes. Suddenly her brain suddenly clocked that she was still holding onto the IV.

All this time, everything that had just happened in the past few minutes and she hadn't dropped it. Scully gasped in shock as she looked down at the bag in her hand in disbelief.. _She was even impressed with herself._

"Mulder, I need to give you this IV. Everything is going to be fine, I promise…" She started, reassuringly to herself more than to him, getting it ready as she spoke.

But suddenly there was a deafening noise from above them which made her cry out in shock. Mulder noticed too, and he opened his eyes wide and looked up at the spaceship, which was now glowing brighter and a sweltering heat was erupting from the light, making beads of sweat roll down his face.

"Scu… Scully…" He tried to warn her, but she already knew that they had to move.

"AGENT MILLER!" She screamed, not taking her eyes of Mulder. She placed a hand on his arm and squeezed him tightly. She didn't want him to think that she had left him.

But Agent Miller was already beside her, his eyes wide with fear as he looked at Mulder with worry.

"Yes..?" He breathed weakly.

"Agent Miller I need you to help me carry Mulder away from here, do you understand?" She said as forcefully as she could. Miller took a breath and nodded silently, beads of sweat now pouring down his own face. He looked ready to collapse. Scully felt panic rise in her throat. _She wasn't strong enough to do it on her own,_ Mulder was completely unable to walk himself. She looked back at Miller and then back at Mulder, weighing up her options.

She felt her heart tear into pieces as she made the rash decision. She didn't know if it was the right one or not, but Miller was in better shape than Mulder, so hopefully he would make a quicker recovery.

Scully blinked back a frustrated tear and in a swift move, she grabbed Millers arm and then with her other hand she pushed back his shirt, then pushed the needle into his arm, inserting the IV.

Miller winced as the needle went in, he hadn't been expecting it.

"Woah… Agent Scully.. Thanks.." He started. But Scully ignored him and reached into the car, wrapping her arms around Mulder's shoulders and pulling him towards her. She gritted her teeth as he fell into her arms, his full body weight pushing her back. She grunted with the effort as she pushed him up into a standing position.

"AGENT MILLER! HELP ME!" She shouted in desperation. Mulder clung onto her tightly. He tried hard to get his footing, but he was just too weak. Miller scrambled to get up and holding his IV in one hand, he grabbed onto Mulder with the other, helping her support his weight.

"I got him! Let's go!" He shouted, and together they charged forward as fast as they could, pulling Mulder away from the light and towards the other side of the bridge.

"I'm sorry Scully… You should have left me.." Mulder mumbled into her ear weakly. Scully frowned with determination as they went as fast as they could. She ignored him, her heart racing and her mind focused on the task at hand.

"GET OFF THE BRIDGE! RUN!" She shouted to people as they ran past her, screaming and panicking.

It was a terrible sight. Mothers held babies and sobbed. Scully glanced to to her left as they passed a parked car, as she saw a man sat in the driving seat, _already dead._

"Agent Miller? Talk to me! How are you doing over there!" She shouted across to him.

"I'm ok! I think the IV is working!" He shouted back to her. Scully gasped in relief and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Scully… Just…. Leave me…" Mulder rasped into her ear. She choked back an angry sob as she charged on, making it to the last part of the bridge.

"DON'T SAY THAT MULDER!" She blurted out between tears. "Listen to me Mulder, just hold on.. I'm going to give you an IV as soon as we are off this bridge. It's going to be all right!"

"That's so you Scully, you never give up.." He whispered, emotion clear in his voice. Scully swallowed another sob down as she knew that he was on the verge of saying good bye. She couldn't bear it. _This was not going to happen._

"Keep talking to me Mulder, please… Stay with me!" She begged.

Mulder closed his eyes and felt his organs failing inside him.

He felt so close to death, but at least he was in Scully's arms…

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS AND IM NEARLY CRYING ALREADY..!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING X**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

They were nearly at the edge of the bridge _, just a bit farther…_

"MULDER! Talk to me!" Scully said to him breathlessly.

Her heart was pounding as he didn't answer. She blinked back frustrated tears and tried to look up at him but as she turned to her left she came saw his head lolling over.

She felt horror rush over her as the realisation hit her that he could be dead. He could actually have just died in her arms, _and it would be on her because she had given Miller the IV first._

"Agent Scully!"

She heard Millers cries come through to her through the hazy fog she was in. She blinked in response and he was now screaming at her. "AGENT SCULLY! COME ON!"

She gasped in shock and realised she was stationary, looking at Mulder as if she had seen a ghost.

"Come on! We have to keep moving!" He raged. Scully pulled her gaze away from Mulder and focused on Miller. The desperation and panic in his eyes was overwhelming.

"Yes… Yes I'm sorry.." She whispered, trying to pull herself together.

"It's not much further! Just a few more steps!" He shouted to her. Scully gritted her teeth and pulled Mulder forward, focusing on the finishing point in front of her. _She was nearly there…_

But there was a deafening sound from behind them, and it was not human..

"HOLY SHIT!" Miller shouted in terror as he heard it. Scully opened her eyes wide with shock and then without thinking, they were not both running for their lives, Mulder tight in their grasp.

The noise got louder, nearly bursting Scully's eardrums. She screamed in agony as they finally made it off the bridge and into the mass of cars which had been abandoned. She noticed that it was not as crammed as the bridge, and that they could possibly get a car through the gap if they didn't mind forcing their way through.

"God dammit!" Scully screamed in pain as the noise got louder, and they made use of the space that they now had. Miller helped her lower Mulder down to the ground and propped him up by a parked car. She felt her heart rise in her chest as she cupped his face in her hands desperately, trying to wake him.

"MULDER! Mulder wake up! Please.. I can't.. I _can't do this without you_ …!" She cried out, her heart breaking more with every second that passed.

She felt a sob erupt from her chest as he was not responding. She had to stay strong, she had to stay hopeful…

It was time to act.

She felt the other IV burning a hole in her coat pocket. She reached into it frantically and then brought it out. She tapped Mulder's arm and found the vein, then pushed the needle in as fast as she could. Taking a deep breath she grabbed hold of his wrist, waiting for a pulse…

 _But before she could feel it, it happened._

* * *

There was a blinding flash of light as the spaceship light beam now turned into fiery furnace. She gasped in shock as she saw the terrifying scene in front of her.

The bridge was engulfed into a ball of flames and it was destroyed, right where they had just been standing.

She raised a hand her mouth in shock as she saw it collapse in the middle and come crashing down into the water, cars and people falling to into it, burned to death and crushed.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed as she saw the innocent people dying, the horror unfolding in front of her eyes.

The blood curdling screams were loud and piercing. Scully shook her head in disbelief as people stared with her, shocked and appalled. _She needed to help._

"RUN!" She screamed as the bridge started to collapse further along from the point of impact. People were running towards them, desperate for their lives.

Agent Miller took one look at Scully, then back at the scene unfolding in front of him. Scully already knew what he was about to do, she couldn't stop him.

"No! Agent Miller!" She shouted uselessly, but it was too late, he was running back onto the waning bridge, pulling people to safety. Scully watched him as he grabbed onto young children and ferried them over to their parents on the other side. He saved may be twenty people, hurrying them towards safety. She helped direct them in their panic.

"Scully?"

She turned sharply at the sound of his beautiful voice, a calming and welcoming sound pulling her from horrendous scene in front of her.

 _He was alive. Mulder was alive. He was looking right at her._

Scully tore herself from her attention on Agent Miller and ran towards Mulder, who was now moving slow, his eyes darting about in confusion. She bent down to him and cupped the side of his face in her hand again. His skin felt clammy. She frowned with deep concern but she couldn't hide the happiness that was erupting from her heart because he was alive...

"Mulder, you're all right. It's all right." She soothed, then pulled him into an embrace. His weak body fell into hers thankfully, and she held him close as people screamed and ran past them. She wrapped her arms around him and placed a hand to the back of his head, and she kissed it strongly, the passion and love for him flowing out of her. She just wanted to keep him safe. He didn't need to witness what was happening.

"Scully.." He breathed weakly into her ear. "What's happening…"

"Don't worry about it Mulder. All you have to know if that I'm here, I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you." She said, pulling him even closer. She rubbed his back with her hands as she felt his body start to shake violently. She frowned with concern and kissed his head again, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm.. so cold…" He said weakly.

"You're sick Mulder." She explained to him sympathetically.

"Yeh I gathered.." He said with a slightly jokey tone. Scully heard it and it surprised but relieved her. She was glad that he was still himself.

"Listen to me Mulder." She started, the realisation of what she had to tell him drawning on her. "You need stem cells to recover. We need to find William. It's the only way that I am going to be able to save you." She said, her voice breaking off with emotion.

Mulder paused for a moment, which felt to Scully like a lifetime.

"I know Scully." He said finally. Scully closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "I don't know how I feel about that. I don't want to upturn his life just because of me…"

"Don't say that Mulder." She snapped, pulling back from him. Her eyes bore into his and he blinked as his vision swayed. Scully swallowed another sob. "I won't lose you. I _CANT…_ Lose you." She said forcefully.

Mulder opened his mouth to speak but then stopped himself, a wave of nausea flowing over him. Scully saw his body convulse and reacted quickly, moving out of the way.

Mulder bowled over and vomited violently onto the ground in front of him. Scully frowned with concern and rubbed his back gently, trying to soothe him.

Suddenly there was a screeching of tyres behind them and Scully turned in surprise as a 4x4 came careening towards them. She frowned with confusion and stood up, looking at the vehicle as it pushed past parked cars, crashing into them as it went. Finally it spun round and came to a screeching stop literally feet away from her. Scully took a small step back and felt her heart racing in her chest.

She watched silently as the door opened, keeping close proximity to Mulder.

A tall man with glasses stepped out. It didn't take Scully long to know exactly who it was. Her heart rose with hope as he looked over at her and Mulder with shocked concern.

"Scully!" Skinner shouted, as he ran towards her.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Mulder glanced up weakly as he heard Skinners voice.

He blinked as his vision was cloudy, he could hardly see in front of him. The sickness which still plagued his body was excruciating, but the IV seemed to be working, _partly._ It came in waves now as the medicine fought against the virus. Mulder could tell that it was only a temporary solution, and that he was clearly still _dying.._

He couldn't help it. He was afraid.

Frowning in concentration, he tried to make out the fuzzy figures standing in front of him.

* * *

"Mulder… Mulder are you ok?"

Skinner bent down to look at his friend with heavy concern. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Scully blinked back tears as she saw Skinners reaction to Mulder's condition. Reality came crashing down on her all over again. _Mulder was dying._

"Hey… Skin man… How's it going.." Mulder breathed weakly.

But as they were speaking, a defending crash came from behind them as the remaining part of the bridge finally gave way, and collapsed into the water.

"AGENT MILLER!" Scully screamed in shock as she realised that she had no idea where he was.

Skinner grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back to safety, and Scully gasped in shock as she was pushed back towards Mulder.

Skinner ran ahead.

"STAY THERE SCULLY! GET MULDER IN MY CAR!" He roared as he ran towards the scene. Scully shouted out in desperation as she worried about her friend as he ran into imminent danger, but she clung onto Mulder and with his temporary new energy, she was able to help him towards the car.

"What… What's happening Scully… Tell me.." He managed.

"The bridge is collapsing Mulder. We need to get you out of here and to the hospital."

"What? The bridge is collapsing?" He answered in disbelief, and Scully had to grab him to stop him from trying to run back to help.

"NO!" A gut wrenching cry erupted from her as Mulder fought against her. He had no chance, he was too weak.

"Scully.. I need to help Skinner.. And Miller… Where's Miller?" He said to her grimly. Scully shook her head and charged ahead, tears stinging her eyes again. The screams and shouts from behind them were terrifying.

She grabbed onto the handle of the back door and flung it open. Mulder sighed heavily and let her push him onto the seat. She got in behind him and lay him down.

"I'm not gonna let you get away from me again Mulder." She said in a low voice as he lay back and she closed the door behind them. She placed hand on his forehead.

"Mulder.. You're burning up." She observed sadly, blinking more tears away. She checked his IV bag and saw that it was still functioning. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little.." He mumbled, closing his eyes and frowning in pain. Scully swallowed nervously as she looked down at him.

"It won't be long now.." She soothed. "I'm going to save your life Mulder. I _have to.._ "

Scully looked down at him, her voice breaking off into a sob.

* * *

"AGENT!"

Skinner roared over the screams as people fled past him and ran for their lives.

"SIR! HELP ME!"

He looked down at the sound of his voice and saw that Miller was hanging onto the edge of the bridge for dear life, the drop below him at least twenty feet...

"GRAB MY HAND! GRAB IT NOW!" Skinner shouted as he scrambled down to reach out for him. Miller clenched his teeth as he tried to hang on desperately. His IV was gone in the struggle.

"I cant.. I can't .." He said, his body weakening with every second. He could feel the fear rising in his chest but he also knew that he wasn't the only one that would perish today. _He had saved many lives and he could be proud of what he had done._

"GOD DAMMIT MILLER! REACH UP AND GRAB MY HAND!" Skinner roared desperately. He reached out to him, he was so close but so far. Skinner felt the rumbling of the edge of the bridge as parts of it fell away. He was soon very aware that he was close to death himself.

"COME ON! THIS WONT HOLD MUCH LONGER!" He shouted desperately.

He wasn't going to lose such a young Agent. This couldn't happen.

"I can't. I'm sorry…" Miller said with quiet realisation that he had to let go. _He prepared for death._

"AGENT MILLER GOD DAMMIT! THINK ABOUT AGENT EINSTEIN!"

"Oh.." Miller said, his eyes glazing over as his fingers slid away further. "Tell her… Tell her that I tried my best." He said, tears coating his voice.

Skinner nodded, but he wasn't going to give up yet.

"I will, I will tell her you were a god damn hero." Skinner choked. "But you're going to tell her yourself when you grab onto my hand…"

"Good bye Sir. It's been an honour." Miller cut in firmly, then before Skinner could answer back, he had let go.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Skinner cried out in sorrow as Agent Miller fell to his death, into the cold waters.

* * *

Scully checked Mulder's IV again and he closed his eyes as the medicine poured into his veins. He felt his heart racing as his body fought against the alien virus inside of him. He was _exhausted._

She closed her hand around his and squeezed it tight, her heart flowing with concern and love for him.

 _She couldn't believe he was so close to death_.

She tried to push it out of her mind as she had to remain strong.

"How did you do it." Mulder mumbled. Scully knew he was referring to the IV.

"I used my alien DNA to create a vaccine. It's working Mulder..." She said, then broke off as he opened his eyes and looked at her. She felt her heart race as he looked at her, his eyes full of love and admiration.

"Not for me though right?" He said in his croaky voice.

"No." She breathed and turned away from his gaze, her voice breaking with tears. Scully gasped in surprise as with all his effort, he lifted his arm slowly and placed a hand on her face, then pulled her round to look at him again. Scully blinked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's ok Scully, to let me go." Mulder whispered. Scully felt a huge sob erupt from her chest as he spoke. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Mulder. Don't speak like that! I am going to find William and I am going to save you.. _I have to_."

"Scully." He breathed with affection. "Please don't cry."

He brushed his thumb over her cheek and pushed away the tears.

"Mulder, you know you would do the same for me, if it was the other way around." She said desperately, then closed her eyes as she took in the feeling of his hand on her skin. She closed her eyes in happiness as she enjoyed the touch. She had missed it so much, and she made a promise to herself that if and when they got through this, she would make an effort to show him how much she loved him.

"Mulder…" She breathed, her thoughts overpowering her now. She felt her heart racing uncontrollably as she felt he words on her lips. She wasn't sure whether she was right to utter them, but she couldn't help herself. She sighed and pressed her hand to his which was on her face, then pushed it around to her mouth and then placed light kisses on his palm. She felt her head go giddy with love and passion as she smelt his scent and tasted his skin on her lips once more… "I… I _always._. _Loved._."

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE."

Skinner interrupted her and she pulled away in shock as his voice shouted at them, breaking their moment. Scully turned to him in surprise as he slammed the door shut and started the ignition. Mulder lowered his hand from Scully's face and placed it on his stomach, the nausea welling over him again.

"Sir? Sir what's happening.." She asked frantically as he swerved forward violently. "Wheres Miller?" She demanded, her heart skipping a beat as she realised they were leaving without him.

Skinner didn't answer. He swerved to the left violently and smashed into parked cars, making a way out.

"SIR?" She snapped. She felt her heart rise to her throat as she could already imagine the answer. Glancing into the rearview mirror she could see that Skinners eyes told the story.

They glazed over with angry tears. She saw him bite his lip as he tried to suppress it. _Yes, she was certain._

"He's dead." She gasped, all the colour leaving her face.

"What?" Mulder suddenly said from beside her, then Scully saw him try to push himself up from the seat. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Mulder, no. You have to rest." She said forcefully.

"Agent Miller is dead!?" Mulder said in disbelief.

"YES MULDER!" Skinner snapped. "HE IS DEAD!"

Mulder and Scully looked at each other in shocked silence. They both knew that Skinner didn't want to talk about it.

They got the message.

Mulder shook his head in despair as he remembered how Miller had saved him. He felt a huge wave of guilt flow over him, but he wasn't sure why. He always felt this way, _everything was always his fault._

"Mulder, it's not your fault." Scully tired to calm him, reading his thoughts.

She thought of Agent Einstein at the hospital and dreaded the fact that she was going to have to break the news.

"He saved a lot of people on that bridge." Skinner said, swerving to the right. "But I was too late. He was hanging off the bridge and I tried to take his hand.. I tried to pull him to safety but.."

"Sir.." Scully started sympathetically.

"It's all right. He knew that it was over. He let go."

Mulder and Scully froze in silence as they thought of Agent Miller. They didn't know what to say.

Skinner brushed an angry tear away from his eye and pressed down the accelerator, racing towards Our Lady of Sorrows.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

They passed burnt out cars, people crying and screaming on the streets. Some people lay dead or dying, their loved ones crying around them.

Scully turned her face away from the chaos outside and tried to focus on Mulder. He lay still, his eyes closed. She sighed with worry and checked his pulse. She was relieved to find it was steady.

"Sir, are you infected?"

"I was, but I went to the hospital." Skinner responded from the front seat. "I was looking for you. I saw Agent Einstein and she gave me an IV."

"And you're fully recovered?" She asked in confusion.

"I guess I have a good immune system right?" He said as he turned left past a burnt out fuel station. Scully looked in shock as they passed.

"The city is getting out of control. We need to do something." She said.

"Your main priority is saving lives Scully. Let me sort out the unrest. The army are on the way into Washington."

"They will all need vaccines." She said in a low voice, the huge weight of the task ahead looming over her. She sighed heavily and looked back at Mulder with concern. She had no idea how she was going to save the world and Mulder at the same time, _but she had to try._

"What the hell happened out there Dana?"

"A spaceship came over us." She said in a whisper, keeping her eyes on Mulder as he slept. "It was incredible. Unbelievable.."

"A spaceship came over you and Mulder?"

"Yes, on the bridge. I ran to Mulder and Miller and then it just appeared, right above us." She said as the memory of the bright lights came back to her.

"And then what.."

"It was getting hot, so hot that it hurt. I could tell that it was going to attack, so we had to get off the bridge. Miller and I.." She started, her voice breaking off with sadness at the thought of Miller, "-We managed to carry Mulder to safety, and we got off the bridge, but not before the spaceship attacked. The light turned into a weapon and it hit the bridge, right where we had been standing." She rambled, her own words shocking her as they came out of her mouth. "So many people died…so many innocent people…" She said sadly, her heart breaking. She closed her eyes as the horrific memories came back to her. "It's the end of the world."

"We are going to get through this Scully, you and Mulder are going to get through this."

"Mulder is dying." Scully said, her voice breaking with emotion.

"It's going to be all right.." Skinner started, trying to calm her

"He needs stem cells. I need to find William, it's the only way to save him." She said sadly. Skinner paused. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he would do everything in his power to help.

"I will get right on it. You just focus on keeping him alive." Skinner said as they finally pulled up in front of the hospital.

Scully nodded in thanks and then got out of the car. Skinner jumped out and ran around to Mulder's side. He opened the door as Scully joined him and they pulled him out together.

* * *

Scully felt panic hit her as no one was coming out to help them.

She looked down at Mulder and saw that he was motionless. _He needed help fast._

She ran up to the doors of the A&E and pounded on them with all her strength, her fists banging against the glass.

"HEY! HEY WE NEED HELP!" She shouted, tears threatening to fall again.

She saw a couple of nurses that she recognised in the bustling lobby, but didn't know by name. They turned to her in shock as she banged against the doors and one came running towards her. Scully pushed on the door handle and realised that it was locked. She gasped in shock and horror as she couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

"FOR GODS SAKE HELP! I HAVE A MAN WHO IS DYING!" She screamed, and the nurse finally reached her and opened the door.

"Dr Scully, what's going on!" The young blonde nurse said to her with wide eyes.

"I need an IV and a gurney right now, I have a man who is dying!" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face. The nurse looked over Scully's shoulder and saw that Skinner had Mulder over his shoulder. He was struggling with him as he staggered towards the door.

"But.. We don't have any spare beds! And we don't have any IVs at the minute.. We are totally full Dr Scully!" The nurse said in panic. Scully felt her heart skip a beat and she felt rage and frustration flow through her.

"I DON'T CARE!" She snapped, every fibre of her being going into overdrive. "GET ME A BED RIGHT NOW!"

"I.. I… Ok.." The nurse said helplessly, then ran towards the ambulances.

Scully turned and faced Skinner, her eyes wide with determination. She helped him carry Mulder into the lobby. Skinner brought him down and was about to rest him on the floor against the wall, but the nurse ran towards her with another nurse, pushing a gurney.

"Thank you." Scully breathed with relief, and with Skinners help, they placed Mulder on it.

Scully grabbed onto his hand and he appeared to be waking momentarily. She saw his eyes flutter in confusion.

"Dr Scully, there's no space.." The blonde repeated again sadly.

"We will have to make space! Help me get him up to my surgery." She said forcefully. Skinner nodded in response and started to push Mulder towards the elevator. Scully squeezed his hand and watched as he moved his head side to side in confusion, the bright lights of the hospital waking him.

"Mulder, listen to me. You're in the hospital. It's going to be all right." She said softly as they pushed into the busy elevator. They just about managed to get in.

Scully glanced around as nurses and doctors held masks to their faces, their eyes sad and shell shocked. She looked at Skinner and she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Has the vaccine been passed around?" She asked the young blonde nurse. She nodded solemnly.

"Agent Einstein has been working hard to get it to everyone, but with the demand it's impossible to keep up. Not everyone has had it. It's carnage Dr Scully. That's why we locked the doors.." She said, her head lowering in shame. Scully shook her head in disbelief as a wave of anger flowed over her. _This was a hospital, how dare they lock the doors?_

"Those doors need to stay open, for gods sake there are innocent people out there who are frightened and dying." She said in a low voice, trying to keep her anger under control. She understood that this was an unprecedented situation.

"Yes Dr Scully." The nurse said, blushing.

The elevator stopped at Scully's floor and she pushed Mulder out with Skinners help.

* * *

Turning the corner towards her office, she saw that it was already busy with people in beds. Mulder was waking again and she glanced over in panic at his now empty IV. She needed to get him another one. She heard him groan in pain as they pushed on through the floor, and finally she found a space.

"OK, let's put him here." She said to Skinner, and he nodded. "He's going to have to stay on the gurney until we get a bed. Sir, could you please go and find Agent Einstein. We need another IV for Mulder desperately." She said, her voice breaking off again. Skinner nodded silently as he knew that he was going to have to explain where Agent Miller was..

He left them and the nurse helped Scully get Mulder more comfortable. They got him some pillows and a new sheet. Scully pulled it up to to his chest and tucked him in, knowing that his temperature was going down again.

"Stay with me Mulder.." She gushed as she placed a hand on his face and stroked back a few strands of damp hair from his eyes. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Scu.. Scully.. I'm freezing.." He said to her weakly. Scully frowned with concern then looked up at the nurse.

"We need another blanket." She said, but the nurse shook her head in defeat.

"I don't think we have any spare.." She said apologetically.

"Go find one!" Scully snapped, and the nurse nodded silently and left the room.

Scully let out a breath and felt her chest tighten anxiously. She closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to regain herself and then looked back at Mulder who was lying still, his eyes closed again. She felt his pulse again and looked around at what she had. There were no instruments here. She would have to look after Mulder as best as she could for now..

"Mulder.." She breathed as she pulled up the nearest chair and placed it beside him. She lowered herself down into it, taking his hand again. "Mulder?" She asked, but he didn't respond. She felt her lip tremble with tears as she looked at him. She saw his chest rise and fall slowly, and she kept her fingers on his wrist so that she could feel his heart beating.

"Mulder?" She asked again, louder this time, but again he didn't respond. She knew that his body was _shutting down_. He needed that IV, _fast._

She closed her eyes and lowered her head down onto his chest and rested there, listening to his lungs inhale and exhale. She prayed silently, begging for his life.

After she said had said her Amens, she felt the racking sobs erupt from her.

She wasn't even aware of herself anymore, only him. It felt as if she was watching herself from above, her heart breaking more and more with every breath that he took, fearing that it would be his last…

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

'Agent Scully?'

Scully opened her eyes in shock as she heard the familiar voice from behind her.

She felt herself tense up as she knew exactly who it was.

'Agent Einstein.' She acknowledged as she pulled herself upright from Mulder and looked towards the door. She saw Agent Einstein looking at her, her hair disheveled and her face tear stricken. Scully felt her heart sink for her as soon as she saw the sadness in her eyes.

But Scully saw that she was clutching an IV.

'Agent Einstein.' She repeated, standing up while still holding Mulder's hand. _She wouldn't let go_. 'I…I don't even know where to begin. I'm so, so sorry..' She said with difficulty.

'This is for Mulder.' She interrupted abruptly. Scully paused for a moment as Einstein passed over the IV to her. She felt so sorry for her, but she took it gratefully and hooked it up to him in silence.

Agent Einstein felt tears well in her eyes as she looked at Agent Mulder. She imagined Millers last moments on that bridge. The way Skinner had described it, it had sounded like there had been no choice..

'How is he?' She asked, pushing the thoughts from her mind. Scully glanced up at her uneasily.

'He's dying.' Scully said with difficulty.

'Oh.' Einstein said in a whisper, tears now blinding her vision. Scully felt a sting of anger flare inside her at her emotionless response, but then stopped herself as she saw the look on Einsteins face.

'Agent Einstein, I think you should get your head down for a couple of hours, take some time to yourself..' Scully said sympathetically from Mulder's bedside. She looked down at him and saw that he was showing signs of improvement, but she knew it would only last as long as the IV would let him.

'We need to get him a bed.' Einstein said, shaking off Scully's sympathy. _She couldn't handle it right now or she would fall to pieces._

'Yes we do, do you know where there are any?'

'Down the hall. I saw one about fifteen minutes ago.' Einstein said blankly. Scully glanced down at Mulder again with worry.

'He needs to be monitored. I'm worried that I may have to put him into a coma…' She said in a whisper, tears stinging her eyes. 'He needs stem cells. From our son.'

Einstein was silent as she tried to take this all in. She didn't want to ask too many questions _, she didn't feel like talking much anyway.._

'Agent Scully…. What happened out there?' She heard herself say in a frightened voice.

Scully paused and tried to choose her words carefully.

'There was an attack on the bridge. People were dying. Miller was a hero, he ran back onto the bridge when it was collapsing. He saved lots of people Einstein. It was his choice. You should be proud of him. I'm so, so sorry.' She said softly, her heart aching for her. Einstein bit her bottom lip as the tears started to well up inside her. She glanced away from Scully as they fell down her cheeks.

'Thank you.' She managed, then raised her shirt sleeve to her face and wiped away her tears. 'Lets get Agent Mulder to a bed.'

* * *

Einstein stepped forward and grabbed onto the other side of the gurney. Scully nodded to her in appreciation and they started to push Mulder down the hall.

Scully felt a huge wave of hope as she saw the empty bed, as Einstein has described. With her help they got Mulder comfy and settled.

'Mmmmmph.. Scuullyy..' Mulder's delirious voice drifted out from the bed. Scully bent over him urgently and placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning up again.

'It's all right Mulder.' She said softly.

'Don't do this…its not..worth it…' Mulder managed.

'Mulder, you're delirious..'

'No Scu.. Scully..' He said with difficulty. 'Will… William doesn't… Need.. this…' He said weakly. Scully shook her head in disbelief as she heard his words. She couldn't bear it.

'Mulder just go to sleep. You need to rest.' She said gently.

'Please Scully..just..think about it..' He slurred.

'I have thought about it Mulder. I understand, I know that this is a huge risk..' She started, her voice breaking off into a sob, 'but I have to try. I don't have a choice. I can't live without you Mulder.'

'You…did all right on your own…recently..' Mulder said dryly then let out a painful cough. Scully closed her eyes as his words stung her. She tried to ignore them. She knew that he was partly right, but that didn't mean that she didn't need to save his life right now. She loved him, always had, _always will._

'Mulder be quiet, you need to rest.' She said with a slightly stronger tone. Mulder heard it, and she was surprised to see him smile a little.

'Yes Doc.' He said in a low voice.

Scully checked Mulder's vitals on the surrounding machines and knew that his body was fighting a losing battle. She pondered on the difficult decision that had been torturing her from the back of her mind since they had got to the hospital. Mulder's body couldn't last much longer like this, and she had no idea how long it would take Skinner to find William.

 _She had no guarantee that they would find him at all._

She needed to do everything she could to keep Mulder alive..

Swallowing her tears down, she came to the heartbreaking decision to put his weak body into an induced coma.

She turned back to him and took his hand in both of hers, her heart breaking with sadness as she tried to find the words.

'Mulder..' She whispered sadly, tears rising up her throat again. Mulder opened his eyes and looked up at her, his eyes turning serious as he saw her face.

'Uh oh. What's the bad news.' He said grimly. Scully shook her head and bit back tears. She had to stay strong for him.

'Your body is not strong enough to fight this in its present condition. You shouldn't even be speaking to me, you need to save all your energy if you are going to fight this.' She started.

'Right, so what are you saying?' He asked tentatively.

'Mulder..' She said, taking a syringe from the table beside her. 'I'm going to have to put you to sleep.'

'Doesn't sound too bad..'

'No Mulder, listen to me. I'm going to have to put you to sleep, but…' She broke off, tears rolling down her face. Mulder stared up at her with love and concern. She gathered herself. 'I can't say whether you will ever wake up again.'

Mulder nodded in understanding as her words sunk in.

 _This could be their last moment together. This could be it._

'It's ok Scully. I trust you. More than anyone else in the world. I believe you can do this.' He said with adoration and sympathy. Scully let out a sob and squeezed his hand tightly. Mulder used all the strength he had to squeeze her hand back. He looked up into her beautiful blue eyes and thought to himself how lucky he was, to have had the love of such a perfect woman.

'I will find a way to save you Mulder. If not through William, I will find another way.' She said, more to reassure herself than him. He managed a weak smile and looked at her with soft eyes.

'What did I do to deserve you? Seriously.' He gushed. Scully looked at him and felt a small smile erupt from her lips. She couldn't help it.

'Are you ready?' She asked gently, and he nodded.

'Ready as I will ever be.'

Scully filled the syringe and prepared his drip. She took a deep breath as she did what she had to do.

Mulder didn't take his eyes off her. When she was done, she leant over him and pulled him close to her. Lifting her hand to his face she stroked his cheek gently. She couldn't believe that this was may be the last time he would be with her..

'Mulder..' She gushed, tears falling off her face and into his chest. 'I.. I love you.'

Mulder heard those beautiful words and he felt at peace. He stared at her in wonder as she looked up at him, sadness and love in her gaze.

'I can't believe it. Finally.' He said weakly, a large grin emerging on his face.

'I mean it. I never stopped loving you. I will _always love_ _you_.' She gushed.

'Oh Scully, I love you so damn much. I'm so sorry I broke your heart. I promise I will never do that again. I love you…' He said, the words flowing out of him uncontrollably. This was may be the last time he would ever see her, he needed to tell her the truth.

'Mulder, this is not the end okay? I'll see you soon. William and I will see you soon..' She said between sobs as he slowly began to close his eyes. Scully couldn't help it anymore. It was now or never.

'I... _love you_.. Scully..' He whispered sleepily. Scully had to act now, or she would regret it forever.

She leant over and kissed him firmly on the lips. He kissed her back gently, but it was fleeting. She finally pulled away as she felt him fall into unconsciousness.

Scully lifted his hands to her lips and kissed them over and over as he lay motionless.

'Mulder!' She exclaimed tearfully.

'Oh god please, please don't let him die... Please god...!'

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **hope you are all enjoying it!**

 **sorry this is so sad, but they said it..! They finally said it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Scully lowered his hand down slowly and placed it by his side. She wiped away the tears from her cheeks in frustration.

She was so angry. She wanted to scream. This was not fair.

Why was this happening to them? How much more did they have to go through _. Surely they deserved a happy ending?_

"Agent Scully?"

Agent Einstein was back in the room, standing tentatively at the door. Scully forced a small smile and looked over to her, acknowledging her presence.

"Yes?" She managed.

"Oh my god! You.. you put him under?" She exclaimed, rushing over to her. Scully nodded silently, her heart breaking inside.

"Yes. Could you help me finish up here?" She asked her, trying not to meet her gaze or she would fall apart again. Einstein was silent for a moment, looking at Mulder in shock. She couldn't imagine what Agent Scully was going through. She had no guarantees that she would be able to bring him back.

"Of course." She said gently, and placed a friendly hand on Scully's shoulder.

Dana jumped at her touch and pulled away, swallowing down her tears.

"Please, let's just keep working. I have to keep working." Scully said awkwardly, moving away from Einstein and towards the monitors.

Einstein watched her with sad eyes and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Skinner dialled the number again for the adoption agency.

He was getting no luck.

He glanced up at the TV screen in the hallway of the hospital and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was happening everywhere, all over the world.

Skinner sighed in anticipation as he knew the task at hand was so huge. What Scully an Einstein had achieved here could save everyone, but how would they get it to everyone in time?

Skinner was also worried about Scully's emotions, with Mulder in such a dire situation. He ran a had over his head and took another deep sigh. They needed help.

Raising his phone again, he sat in the busy corridor as people ran past, crying and shouting. _Another death._

Skinner shook his head and dialled the number again, waiting for an answer. He had no idea how he would get this information, but he had to try.

* * *

When she was happy that Mulder was stable, she forced herself to leave his room.

Einstein walked ahead of her. She was telling her about the amount of IVs that were needed, and that they were running out of time. Scully felt a stiffening in her body as she knew that the cure lay in the hands of that cigarette smoking son of a bitch, but she had too much pride to go to him and ask for it.

She knew that Mulder gone to find him and then had been offered it, he hadn't needed to tell her. She just knew, and that of course he had declined. Mulder's words to her ran through her mind, over and over.

 _"He saved your life, Old Smokey. I suppose I should thank him…"_

She passed a few young children with their mothers. Scully felt her heart ache as she thought of William. She was desperate to know if he was all right, surely wherever he was people would be suspicious of him. He would be the only one that would still be well. Surely that would cause news? May be that was how they would find him?

She swallowed nervously as Einstein led her into the busy ER. The sheer amount of people needing help was overwhelming.

They needed to get to work.

* * *

Skinner pressed the end call button again, for what felt like the hundredth time.

He stood up in frustration and placed a hand on his hip. Glancing up at the TV again he watched as a female news reporter was speaking from New York.

 _"Hundreds of people are now being treated in this hospital, but no one is showing any sign of improvement. Reports have been coming through from Washington that there is a cure, however no one knows how long it will take to get here."_

The panic was evident in her eyes.

Skinner made his way towards the ER, to see if he could find Scully and Einstein. He assumed Mulder was still upstairs, resting. He also wanted to find out how he was doing..

"Woah.."

Skinner crashed into a man with a low husky voice, which sounded oddly familiar. He pushed back and blushed, his mind had been elsewhere and he had been walking blindly, not noticing who he might bump into.

"Oh my… Oh my, oh my.. What are the odds hey?"

Skinner frowned as he heard the voice again, so familiar now. He raised his eyes to the man, who was dressed in casual clothes, jeans and a black sweater. He felt the hairs prickle up on the back of his neck as he knew immediately who it was.

Finally his eyes met his and Skinners face erupted into a shocked smile as he saw that he was looking at the face of an aged and weathered John Doggett.

"John?!" Skinner asked in shock. Doggett smiled back and nodded, his face also a picture. "John Doggett?"

"Walter Skinner! How are you Sir? Are you ok? Are you infected?" John asked, his voice rising in excitement and also wonder as he stood in front of his old friend. Skinner looked at him in shock.

"I… I was, but I'm all right now. Scully is a doctor here, what the hell are you doing here?! I had no idea you were still in Washington!"

"Woah, wait a sec. Dana is here? Dana Scully?" Doggett asked in disbelief. Skinner nodded and felt his happiness darken as it dawned on him that John had no idea what the situation was..

"Yes. Mulder too. They are back in the FBI." Skinner said in a low voice. Doggett looked at him in amazement.

"What!? Well where the hell are they! Are they infected?!" Doggett asked restlessly. Skinner placed a hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"We have a lot of catching up to do. Come on, I will take you to Dana."

"Great. I think I'm getting infected. I feel like shit." Doggett said as Skinner glanced at him with concern. "I'm all right, I just need an IV. I'm guessing it will help to have friends in higher places. Man, am I happy that I bumped into you! I cannot believe all this is happening."

Skinner forced a smile and felt relief that Doggett was there with him. He was sure that he would help them out. But first he needed to explain everything to him.

"Yes. It's carnage out there. Scully had been through a lot already…" Skinner said, his voice breaking off. Doggett frowned with concern and looked at him, his tone alarming him slightly. "Listen John, I have a lot to tell you. It's great to see you, but… you might wanna sit down for this…"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. Will update more asap!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Mulder's Hospital Room – 45 minutes later

Scully stared at her old friend in amazement.

He was tanned, very tanned. It was as if he had been living somewhere incredibly hot all these years. His hair was now a greyish tint, and his face had aged considerably. But he was still so familiar. It comforted her greatly to see him again.

She glanced over at Mulder and felt worry flow over her. She swallowed her emotions down and tried to remain calm.

She pulled her gloves off her fingers and pushed them into the nearest disposal. Doggett was sitting in a chair in the corner, staring at Mulder with solemn eyes. His IV was in his arm and he was taking it easy, while having just taken all of this information in.

Scully felt the urge to hold Mulder's hand again, to feel close to him. Walking towards his bedside, she wished that he was awake to see this reunion. She smiled a little to herself as she imagined his reaction. Taking his hand in hers and felt that he was still cold. She frowned with concern and pulled the blanket closer over his shoulders then placed his hand back underneath it. She placed her hands over his covered arm, squeezing it gently. Closing her eyes momentarily she collapsed down into the chair she had been seated in before by his bed and lowered her head. Her back was aching. She was exhausted, but she knew that this was only the beginning. The past half an hour in the ER had been pure chaos.

"Dana, I wish I could say that it's possible to find William, but I don't want to get your hopes up." Doggett spoke from the corner of the room, breaking the heavy silence between them. Scully nodded in silence, tears stinging her eyes.

"I know." She whispered.

"I have been working as a private eye for the past couple of years. But I recently got early retirement." John said as Skinner looked at him questioningly. Scully nodded and smiled a little.

"You deserve it, for everything you did for Mulder and I." She said softly. "John, how come you are in Washington?"

"Believe it or not, I'm on vacation." He said with a smile. Scully raised her eyes to his and couldn't help but smile back. "I live in Tucson. Got a nice little house with a shed out back. Keeps me busy."

"Sounds really nice." Scully said. Doggett nodded but the situation at hand lowered the tone.

"I still can't get my head around this. You're saying that you have the cure inside you? Then why won't it save Mulder?"

"Because he is too far gone. He left it too long to get help… Typical Mulder behaviour." She said with a tinge of frustrated affection, glancing over at him. "Now he needs stem cells. I _need_ to find William."

"I will speak to some of my old contacts. They should be able to help out." Doggett said finally, glancing up at Skinner again. Skinner nodded and crossed his arms in thought.

"I've tried calling the adoption agency that was used, but I can't get through. I don't even know if it's still there. They should have records of where William is, but getting the information is not going to be easy." Skinner said. Scully nodded silently and felt a stab of guilt hit her as she felt that this was wrong. But she needed to try.

"If.. And when you do find him… I want to talk to him." She said with difficulty. Skinner glanced at John and he gave him a look back.

"Dana, I'm not sure that's the best approach. We need to explain the situation to him and his parents, and see if they are willing to help us. We can't guarantee that he will be willing to help someone that he cannot remember."

"He will. I know he will." Dana said in a whisper. She felt a hotness in her cheeks and her heart raced.

"Dana.." Skinner started sympathetically.

"No. Listen to me. He will help us. He has to." Scully snapped, looking back at Mulder who was breathing loudly in and out into his oxygen mask. She blinked back tears as she felt the sadness hit her again.

"I think it would be better if we explain the situation, then ask him if he wants to speak to you. I have to ask him first." Skinner said gently. Scully nodded.

"Ok. Do whatever you can."

"Wait a minute, what about Monica? Have you heard from her at all?" Doggett asked suddenly, rising from his seat.

Skinner glanced over awkwardly at Scully. He knew the situation, Dana had told him already. He knew in the back of his mind that this question would be raised as soon as he had bumped into Doggett. Scully's face reddened again but now it was with fury. She swallowed down the burning sensation in her chest as she remembered the betrayal. Glancing up at Doggett she tried to find the words, but she knew however she said it, it would hurt him.

"What? What's happened to her?" Doggett asked frantically, looking back and forth at the two of them. Skinner pulled his glasses off his face anxiously.

"Monica has betrayed us." Scully snapped. Doggett frowned in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's best just to forget about her. She's a lost cause." Scully said in a spiteful tone.

"Dana!? How can you talk about her like that? What has she done?" Doggett snapped defensively.

"John, she went behind our backs and made a deal with the devil."

"What.. Who… _Cancer man_?" Doggett asked incredulously.

"Yes. She took the cure. She has been spending the last few years being his little _bitch._." Scully spat out in disgust. Doggett felt a sudden burst of fury towards her as she spoke about Reyes in this way, and to Scully's surprise he lunged forward, ready to scream at her, but Skinner grabbed him and stopped him in his tracks. He pushed him back towards the chair that he had been sitting on.

"Stop it John! It's not worth it! You may not like it but Scully is telling the truth!" Skinner shouted. John fell back into the seat and stared at Scully in disbelief. He felt his heart race with confusion and tears stung his eyes. He couldn't believe it. _Not Monica._

"I… I can't… I can't believe she would do such a thing.." He spluttered out, taking deep breaths. Raising a hand to his mouth he gathered himself slowly. Scully was looking away from him and focusing on Mulder. He could see the deep sadness in her eyes and felt a pang of guilt.

"Scully. I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to.." Doggett started apologetically.

"It's all right. I understand." Scully said in a low voice, then glanced back over to him. She managed a small smile. "I felt the same way. I was shocked. But, at least she came to me and told me. She tried to warn me about where Mulder was. She said she wasn't proud of her decision but that she had to live with it. She is not infected, theoretically she could have the cure…" Scully said, then paused for a moment as she thought this over.

"We have to find her. She can help us!" Doggett exclaimed.

"No offence John, but I don't want it." Scully snapped icily.

"I know what she did was wrong, but she could help us. We need all the help we can get." He said, looking at Skinner for approval. Skinner sighed and rubbed his temples in thought.

"He may be right Dana. We do need all the help we can get. Have you still got the cell phone number she called you on?" Skinner asked Scully. Scully frowned in frustration. She didn't want to speak to Monica Reyes ever again, but deep down inside her she knew that they were right. As she studied Mulder's face, she swallowed down her pride and knew that he would be thinking the same thing, if the situation was reversed. She closed her eyes for a moment then nodded in silence.

"Ok, thank you Dana. We will do all we can. In the meantime, sit tight. I promise you I will do everything I can to help you." Doggett said, rising from his seat again and walking over to Scully. She looked up at her friend as he came to her side. He placed a concerned hand on her shoulder and looked down at Mulder. He knew how much she loved him. He couldn't even imagine what she was feeling right now. Scully blinked a tear down her cheek as he touched her. She stared back at Mulder and felt the tears threaten to flow again.

"Thank you. I know you will." She whispered to Doggett, while keeping her eyes on Mulder as his chest rose up and down slowly.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Can Monica redeem herself? Find out soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

When Doggett and Skinner had left the room, Scully checked on Mulder.

Her mind was racing, her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

She knew that her body was desperate for sleep but that she couldn't allow herself to fall asleep with Mulder in this state.

 _She knew that she probably wouldn't be able to anyway, but the thought of falling asleep cuddled up to his body, head laid on his chest was very inviting…_

"Agent Scully? I'm sorry to burst in here but I desperately need your help."

Agent Einstein had rushed through the door, her face stricken and her hair now loose from its tie. Scully looked at her sympathetically.

"Yes of course. I was just about to come and see how you were getting on."

"The military has arrived. They all need the vaccine. Some of them are already infected." Einstein stated, her eyes widening. Scully turned to look back at Mulder for a moment, then managed to tear herself away from him, walking towards Einstein with renewed energy.

* * *

 **Emergency Room – Our Lady of Sorrows**

Scully and Einstein charged ahead through the growing crowd.

She turned to look at the cramped beds and hospital rooms. There were families occupying a whole bed, people were crying and screaming. Most were just silent, holding their IV stands, their eyes wide and glassy, like they had been through a terrible ordeal.

Scully felt a sicking feeling in her stomach. She was so angry at the Smoking Man for overseeing this tragedy. How dare he play god like this? She needed to think of a way to spread the vaccine across the country, not just the state. Her pulse quickened as she felt the overbearing responsibility loom over her.

Einstein rushed towards the group of military officers and started to give as many of them IVs as she could. Scully joined her, and they welcomed her help. She wished she could tell them that everything would be all right, but she knew that she would be lying.

"Thank you Mam." The young officer said to her as she pushed the needle into his arm.

"You're very welcome. What's the situation outside?" She asked urgently.

"It's going to be all right, there's no need to worry. You just stay inside, keep safe." He said, blocking her from the truth. Scully flinched. She knew that this was standard practice, not to cause panic. Of course, he thought she was a normal civilian. _Little did he know she was the centre of this chaos._

"It's all right. I'm an FBI agent as well as a Doctor. I was on the bridge when it went down. I know what is going on, a lot more than you do. No disrespect." She said, raising her eyebrow as she looked into his now shocked eyes. He cleared his throat in confusion and embarrassment.

"I erm.. I'm sorry Mam. I had no idea. It's… it's bad." He said in grim voice. Scully nodded silently and placed the tape over the entry wound keeping the tube in place.

"Any more spaceships?" She asked. The young officer blanched at her words, unsure of what to say. "I told you, I was there. I saw it. In fact I think it may have been after me."

"No mam, no more spaceships. How do you know so much about this anyhow? We could really do with your expertise.." He said amazement. Scully didn't answer and gave him a look, then walked away to treat his colleague.

He watched after her in shocked silence.

* * *

Skinner paced the corridor as he watched the military enter the building. He saw Einstein and Scully run towards them in the distance.

John Doggett was on the phone, speaking to his contacts. Skinner watched on. He looked and sounded frustrated.

He watched as he shouted into the microphone, then proceeded to hang up, punching his hands against the wall in annoyance.

Skinner's heart sunk as he knew deep down that finding out where William lived was going to prove incredibly difficult. _Closed adoptions were done for a reason._

"God dammit! The whole damn country is panicking. No one will help me!" Doggett exclaimed as he paced back towards Skinner, his large boots pounding on the hospital floor.

"We have to keep trying. Have you called the number that Scully had for Monica?" Skinner asked awkwardly. Doggett paused, the color draining from his face.

"I was actually hoping to keep that as my last resort." He said grimly. Skinner nodded in silence. "I can't believe she did what she did. It doesn't seem right at all, the Monica I know would never have done that. I still can't believe it.." He said sadly, hot tears threatening to sting his eyes. He swallowed in confusion as he thought of her, the beautiful brunette that he had been so close to for so many years. They had gotten together briefly after helping Mulder and Scully escape the clutches of the FBI, but then had gone their separate ways after a mutual break up. Doggett had moved on and had had a few different girlfriends throughout the years, he had even gotten married, but that had resulted in a difficult divorce.

He longed to see Monica again, he always thought about her.

"I'll call her." He said finally, snapping back into reality. Skinner looked at him for a moment then nodded in agreement.

"Ok. I'm going to go and find Scully." Skinner said, rising from his seat. "Let me know how you get on. I'll be in the ER."

"All right." Doggett said grimly, raising the phone to his ear. He dialed and waited.

* * *

Skinner caught up with Scully as she rushed over to the next victim, her red tinged hair flowing behind her as she worked furiously, desperate to help as many as possible. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she spun around in shock, her blue eyes widening as she looked at his worried face.

"Sir! What is it?" She asked urgently.

"We're trying everything. I'm sorry Dana, we haven't had any luck yet." Skinner said grimly. He couldn't bear to look at her. He looked down at the floor sadly, tears coating his throat.

"It's all right. We will work it out. I know you are doing all you can." She managed. Scully soldiered on and patted a young child on the head affectionately as his Mother held him tightly. She broke into a small smile as she looked at the boy.

"You're looking a lot better." She said to him. He smiled back at her.

"Yes, thanks to you Dr Scully. Thank you." He said sweetly, and Scully felt a sob erupt from her chest as she felt her heart smash into pieces at the kindness of the young boy. Skinner watched as she broke down, raising a hand to her face and covering her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. The mother looked at her with concern.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" She asked, frowning with sympathy.

Skinner grabbed onto her and pulled her into an embrace, and Scully fell into it thankfully. _She needed a moment._

* * *

Skinner pulled her away from the thronging chaos and towards a darkened empty corridor down the hall. The TV was playing loudly, illuminating the walls with its LED light as it played the news.

"Dana, I'm so sorry." Skinner said to her gently, holding her tightly. Scully felt the sobs take over her as she felt her heart breaking over and over. Finally she pulled away from him and pushed the tears away from her face.

"I don't know if Mulder is ever going to wake up!" She exclaimed, backing away from Skinner and trying to regain herself.

"I know, I'm so sorry.." He said again, not knowing what else to say.

 _"And I am now joined by a young boy who claims to be  
unaffected by this terrible illness that is taking over the city.  
We.. we have him here now?"_

The news reporter on the TV spoke over them, and Skinner froze for a moment as he turned to look up at it, his brow furrowing in concentration.

"Dana.." He started, but she had heard it also. A sign of hope? Could it be him? _Could it really be Willliam?_

Scully gasped and moved towards Skinner again, then clutched onto his arm for support. She turned to look at the TV and they were staring at it together, their tired faces illuminated by the bright light off the screen.

Dana Scully stopped breathing as she watched the news reporter scramble with her ear piece as she listened to her instructions. She looked sick, like she needed help. Scully waited, her voice screaming in her head.

 _Was she going to show the boy?!_

 _"We have… yes we do have him here, he has agreed to speak with us._  
 _The boy is not showing any symptoms at all and is the only person here_  
 _in the hospital that seems to be in normal health…_  
 _Right.. I'm just getting the information now… yes his name is.. William Van De Kamp."_

Scully's eyes widened as she heard the words, the beautiful, wonderful words. _She knew it was him._

"Oh my god..!" She exclaimed tearfully as the woman continued to speak.

 _"William Van De Kamp, fifteen years old. And we are going to speak to him now, good evening William. How are you feeling?"_

Scully let out a sob a she saw her son.

Skinner clutched onto her as he felt her waver by his side and he worried that she would faint. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

She clung onto him desperately, not taking her eyes off the screen.

He was there. _It was him._

There was no doubt about it. His red hair and blue eyes were undeniable. He had freckles on his face, and he had Mulder's features, his strong jaw line.

Scully cried out in happiness and felt her body shake in shock as she stared at him, studying every centimeter of his face and body.

But all the happiness soon started to wane slightly as she saw how frightened and upset he appeared to be. She frowned in deep concern as she saw his expression, her heart soaring with unconditional love as she saw his eyes welling with tears and his beautiful voice tightening with emotion as he spoke.

For a few minutes she couldn't quite work out what he was saying, she was just so happy to see him and the sound of his voice was like a drug to her senses.

"William!" She exclaimed tearfully, walking closer to the TV screen. Skinner still supported her. Her legs felt like they would crumble at any moment. She reached up and placed her hand over his picture on the screen, _almost as if she could touch him._

 _"My Mom and Dad are dying. I don't understand why I am unaffected but it's terrible to watch them die.  
I'm so sad that everyone is sick and I'm still the same! It doesn't make any sense!"_

Scully gasped in shock at his words. She felt a great pain in her heart for him. She felt everything he was feeling at that very moment.

"Oh no… no, no, no, poor William. My poor, _poor_ boy." She exclaimed through her tears. "He's so frightened! My poor baby boy, he has no idea why he is different!"

"It's all right Dana. I'll get Doggett on the next flight to New York." Skinner said, dialing John's number with his free hand while the other was wrapped around Scully's shoulders, keeping her upright.

"New York!?" She exclaimed in confusion, then saw that Skinner was right. The report was coming live from New York City.

"This is just what I feared, that he would be singled out for his abilities." She cried, not taking her eyes off him. She felt a deep sadness that only a mother could describe.

"It's going to be all right." Skinner said, trying to reassure himself as well as her. Hearing that William's parents were dying worried him immensely. He was not sure that they would be able to take him away from them, or if it would even be humane for them to do so.

"Skinner?" Doggett answered the phone quickly.

"John? Come downstairs quick. _We've found him._ "

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

John Doggett rushed down the stairs and turned the corner to see Skinner and Scully clutching onto each other, staring at the TV screen in the dark corridor. He prepared himself for what he was about to see. _He couldn't believe that they had found him._

"Hey." He said in a small voice as he hurried towards them. Scully stared at the screen with wide eyes, her hands still placed on the picture of her son. Skinner turned to face him.

"John, we need you to get on the next plane to NYC. Can you do that?" He asked him.

"Of course." Doggett said in surprise, then looked at the image himself. He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was looking at the same boy that he had known as a baby. "I can't believe that's really him. It's great news Dana, great news."

Scully turned to look at him, finally tearing her eyes away from the image of William. She smiled at him happily, tears glistening in her blue eyes.

"I know, it's amazing isn't it?" She gushed. "But John, he's so frightened. He doesn't understand why he is not affected."

"He also mentioned that his adoptive parents are dying." Skinner said grimly, gauging Scully's reaction at his words. He was not sure that she had accepted this yet. He glanced at her cautiously, waiting for her to respond. The color drained from her cheeks and she swallowed nervously, weighing up her options.

"Go to him, and tell him all about me and Mulder. If he takes the news well, I want to speak to him on the phone." She said in a low voice. Skinner looked at Doggett with wary eyes.

"Dana, I will do my best. You know that." He said gently.

"I know you will. I have to stay with Mulder, or I would come with you."

"All right. I've booked the flight." Skinner interrupted, lowering his phone and putting it back in his pocket. "Any news from Monica?"

"Nothing. The number was dead." Doggett said sadly. Skinner sighed and Scully shifted uneasily on her feet, turning back to the television but to her overwhelming sadness, she saw that William was gone. _She felt tears prick her eyes again as she felt the loss of not being able to look at her son again.._

"Agent Scully?" Einstein's voice carried over them, calling from the busy ER. "Agent Scully?" She called again. "Where are you?"

"Here Agent Einstein!" She called back to her, walking towards her voice. _She needed to remain focused, she had people to help_.

 _Not just Mulder._

The happiness she felt now that she had been given the most amazing gift of seeing her son again spurred her onwards.

Einstein appeared in the hallway and turned to face them. She appeared to be out of breath and she rested her hands on her knees to gather herself. Scully hurried towards her now, guilt clouding her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I left you. Is everything all right?" She asked, Skinner running up behind her.

"No, it's all right. It's not that." She said breathlessly. "There's a woman here to see you. She said her name is Monica Reyes."

Scully felt her heart jump into her throat and her cheeks reddened with fury. She felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

John Doggett was already running past Einstein and towards the ER, before anyone could answer her.

Scully turned to look at Skinner, who was looking at her with knowing eyes.

* * *

John Doggett raced into the ER, scanning the area as fast as he could. Every brunette he saw he would pull round to face him, desperately looking for any sign of her..

Finally he saw her, her long black overcoat nearly touching the floor.

Her face was so familiar it almost made him smile, but he stopped himself when he remembered the betrayal. There was something different about her. Her face was sterner and she looked deeply unhappy. _Doggett saw that the light had appeared to have disappeared from her soul._

He took a deep breath and paced towards her, past the doctors and nurses that surrounded him. He pushed forward and finally reached her as she stood near the reception, her head hung low.

"Monica?"

He finally got the courage from within to speak. He could feel his heart racing uncontrollably. He wasn't sure what he was about to say but he knew that he wouldn't be able to control his emotions.

She looked up at the sound of his voice in disbelief. Turning to look at him she gasped in shock, her face reddening in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Doggett bit his tongue as he saw her reaction, _he knew it was one of guilt._

"John..!" She exclaimed finally. Doggett heard footsteps from behind him and he saw her look over his shoulder and her cheeks reddened further as he knew that Scully and Skinner were behind him. "Dana… I… don't know how to.." She started with great difficulty.

"Save it Monica." Scully snapped icily. "What do you want?"

"I… I wanted to speak to you. I'm so sorry about everything. Ever since I saw you I have been feeling terrible, and now since all of this went down..' She said, looking down at her feet in dismay, 'I felt the need to help. I _have_ to help you, please let me do something..!" She said desperately.

Doggett softened slightly as he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. He shifted slightly as she turned to look at him again, taking in his familiar features. She managed a small smile of delight at the sight of him. "John.." She breathed. "I can't believe you are here! I can't believe I am standing in front of you right now! And with Dana? And Skinner? How did you-" She started.

"We bumped into each other. It was pure coincidence, but there's no time to talk about that now. We have an emergency." John said, his tone softening slightly.

"What?" Monica asked in shock. Scully flinched as Monica looked at her with wide eyes.

"Mulder." Scully blurted out, her lip trembling. Monica froze, knowing the answer. " _He's dying_."

There was a deathly silence as Reyes swallowed down the information, a dreaded feeling looming over her.

"He… he didn't take the deal..?" She said in a small voice, and placed her hand on the reception desk for support as she felt the guilt crash over her once more.

Scully felt her heart break again as she thought of Mulder, dying upstairs in a hospital bed. _She wanted to get back to him desperately._

"No Monica. He _didn't_. He's not like _you_." Scully spat out icily, tears clouding her vision again. _She was so sick of crying today._ She blinked them away in frustration.

"Dana… I… I don't know what to say." Monica said, deeply saddened. Scully looked away from her and closed her eyes, the anger almost at boiling point inside of her.

"Listen Monica, Mulder needs stem cells from William to survive. We know where he is. I'm going to go and find him and tell him the situation." John said to her. Monica nodded silently and looked at Skinner for answers, but he looked away from her angrily and placed a supportive hand on Scully's shoulder. Monica got the message. She had taken it too far this time. _Who could blame them?_

"Let me help you. Please." She begged.

"What about the smoking man?" Scully snapped.

"He doesn't know I'm here. I got away from him, I wanted to show you that I am sorry, and that I want to help."

"Are you in danger Monica?" John asked suddenly, worry clouding his mind. Monica looked into his eyes and saw concern.

"For god's sake." Scully snapped, running a hand through her hand in frustration. "I'm going to check on Mulder. John _, please_ find my son." Scully said, brushing off any concern for Monica and turning to Doggett. He nodded sincerely in acknowledgement and Scully turned away from them all, desperate to get back to Mulder upstairs. Skinner stood between them awkwardly as they looked at each other.

"Flight leaves DC in one hour John. You'd better get moving." Skinner said in a low voice.

"Sure thing."

"I'll come with you. I want to help. Anything I can do.." Monica quipped in desperately. Skinner paused for a moment, knowing that Scully wouldn't like it, but he knew that John needed as much help as he could get, and Monica could be very persuasive.

He sighed heavily, pulling his glasses off his face again and rubbing his temples.

"Fine. But I swear to _god_ , if you do ANYTHING at all to mess this up…" Skinner raged, glaring at her. Doggett grabbed Monica by the arm and she gasped in surprise.

"I'll deal with her myself." He snapped over him, glaring into her brown eyes. Monica felt her heart rise into her throat as her old partner glared into her soul. "Don't worry Skinner. I will make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Come on Monica, let's get out of here."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

New York Presbyterian Hospital - 10.55pm  


William looked at his Mother and Father lying in their hospital beds, side by side.

He sighed as a single tear ran down his cheek from his bright blue eye, his heart beating loudly in his chest and he felt slightly dizzy at the realization that he may be orphaned at any moment...

He swallowed nervously and tried to push back the tears as he heard his Mother cough weakly, then he saw her reach her hand out into the air, seemingly for him to hold onto.

William ran towards his Mother and he grabbed onto her soft hand and looked down at her pale face.

"William.." She whispered as she looked into his face with loving eyes. "It's going be all right darling. You're going to live."

"But.. but Mom.." He exclaimed, "What about you? And.. and Dad!"

"I'm so sorry darling. I'm so, so sorry." She said sadly.

"No Mom, it's not your fault! I don't understand why I'm not sick!? Everyone keeps looking at me like I'm one.. one of.. _them_!"

"Who?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. William paused, knowing that his Mother was a very religious person. He had been brought up to believe in God, and not beings from another world.

But William couldn't deny the images he had seen on the news of the spaceship hovering over that bridge in Washington..

"The _aliens_ Mom. They're _here_. That is why everyone is dying." He said urgently, and watched as his Mother's eyes glassed over and she stared at him for a moment in confusion.

"William, don't be so absurd.." She started.

"Mom, I saw it on the news! I swear to you!"

"It's all right darling. There's no need to be afraid." She said sweetly, changing the subject and squeezing his hand. William started to speak again but then stopped himself. He didn't want to argue with his Mother, not now. _This could be the last time he ever got to speak to her again.._

"I'm not afraid Mom. I promise." He lied, and kissed her on the forehead, blinking away his terrified tears.

* * *

Flight to JFK - 23:00 

John Doggett couldn't deny the awkwardness between them.

It was so evident that someone could have snapped it in half. It felt as if there was another person with them, that they both didn't want to acknowledge.

"Monica?" He barked, after over an hour of silence as they had traveled to the airport and boarded. It had been a strange sensation, filling the nearly empty plane. No one was traveling, everyone was too sick to go anywhere.

"Yes?" She said in a whisper and turned her brown eyes to his.

He studied her for a moment. She seemed so different, like she had a pane of glass over her soul. He knew it had been a long time since he had last seen her, but surely someone couldn't change _completely?_

"Monica..." He started again, swallowing his nerves. "I want to know why… _why?"_ He asked in bewilderment.

"I explained to Dana my reasons." She quipped, turning away from him quickly.

"But Monica! You betrayed us all! How could you… how could you do such a thing?"

"I don't expect you to understand John. All that matters is that I am here now and that I am sorry..."

"You're sorry? You're sorry for making a deal with that asshole? What about all the innocent people that are dead Monica? How can you live with yourself?" He asked, exasperated. She paused for a moment and he seemed to see a shadow of her emotions coming back to the surface as her eyes turned watery. Doggett swallowed again, feeling a stab of guilt now that he had touched a nerve. He knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. This was _Monica._

"I can't." She said sharply, then brushed her skirt down with her hands. Doggett glanced down and noticed to his surprise that she was shaking. Her skirt also looked very straight and stain free, and he figured that she was incredibly nervous. "That's why I'm here now. _I want to help_."

Doggett couldn't speak as he saw her nerves fraying right in front of him. He couldn't believe that he was looking at his old friend and former lover after all these years. She had changed so much.

"So what's the plan?" He pried, eying her silky brown hair.

"We're going to find William...?" She said in confusion.

"No. I mean _after._ After all of this. What's the plan Monica? Are you just going to crawl back in the hole you came out of?" He spat out angrily, the fury burning inside him again. He wanted to fight it back, but he couldn't help it.

Reyes closed her eyes for a moment as she felt the pain of his sharp words hit her.

"I don't know John. I just want to help right now, that's all I want to do." She said desperately, then turned away from him and looked out of the window.

Doggett sighed heavily as he watched her ignore him, his heart aching with betrayal.

* * *

Our Lady of Sorrows – 11.10pm

Scully opened the door to Mulder's hospital room and saw his weak body lying still, the instruments and tubes going into him, surrounding him.

 _She wished he was awake._

She had to tell him all about William. She had found their son. _Their son..._

'Mulder?' She gushed tearfully as he edged towards his body. She looked down at his strong, well-built chest as it rose and fell under the covers. She smiled to herself a little as she imagined him working out in the house they once shared, running for miles and doing press ups and the plank, hour after hour. _After she'd gone_.

Her smile dropped suddenly as she thought of him all alone in that house, heartbroken and depressed. No wonder he was in such good shape. _He had been working the pain away.._

She took hold of his large, strong hand and sat down again in the chair, her heart bursting with love and anticipation. She had to tell him, even if he wasn't conscious. She needed to share the news.

"Mulder, you wont believe what just happened." She said happily, tears streaming down her cheeks. But this time they were of total joy. "We found him. We found our son!" She exclaimed, then let out a happy cry and raised a hand to her mouth as she heard the words erupt from her. Gathering herself, she placed her hand back on his and squeezed it tight, looking at his motionless body lovingly. "He's in New York. New York would you believe! He looks amazing, he looks just like you.." She started, her voice breaking with emotion, "and he has my hair and eyes. I wish you could have been there to see him with me Mulder."

Mulder's chest rose up again and a long breath was let out. Scully watched in silence and felt her heart breaking at the thought of losing him. She couldn't lose him. _Not now._

"Mulder, you _have_ to get through this. You have to see William! I need you to hold on Mulder, please, just _hold on_." She begged, swallowing down sobs. Scully reached over his body and pulled her arm across his chest, hugging him close to her. "I love you so much Mulder. Please don't leave me.." She begged tearfully.

She leant over and rested her head just below his shoulder and listened to his beating heart underneath her. Closing her eyes, she tried to get some kind of rest, even if it was just for a moment.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **More to come in the next few days! Thanks for all your reviews, sorry if I haven't replied but as you probably already know, there was some kind of error with and it wasn't letting me!**

 **Mulder & Scully forever xXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Mulder's Hospital Room - Our Lady of Sorrows

Scully was awoken by the terrifying sound of alarms ringing from the monitors in the room.

She jumped up and stared at Mulder with wide, frightened eyes as the alarms rang loudly in her ears. She gasped in shock as she was forced out of her sleeping state and into complete alertness as she saw Mulder's body convulsing violently on the bed.

"HELP! I NEED HELP IN HERE!" She heard herself scream as she looked down at the terrible scene in front of her. She felt her heart jump into her throat as she watched the man she loved more than anyone else in the world crashing before her eyes. She grabbed onto his arms and tried to hold him down, begging him to stop.

"Mulder! Mulder stop! It's all right!" She begged tearfully.

"Dr Scully!? What's happening?"

A nurse that Scully recognised burst through the doors, looking at her with frantic eyes. Scully felt the urgency rise inside her as she saw her colleague.

"He's crashing!" She shouted over the alarms, keeping hold of Mulder's body as it arched up and down in sharp movements. The nurse checked the monitors but Scully already knew what was happening, _but she couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep for that long._

"He needs another IV!" She shouted, already registering the empty bag that hung by his bedside. She looked down at Mulder again but gasped out loud as his eyes opened suddenly, wide with fear and confusion. She couldn't understand how on earth he could be conscious, not when he was so heavily sedated. The nurse ran out of the room as fast as she could to find a spare IV.

Scully held Mulder's chest down as he continued to convulse. She battled against him, he was so strong. Shaking her head in disbelief and horror, she looked into his eyes and tried to communicate.

"Mulder?" She asked, shaking with fear. Mulder stared lifelessly at the ceiling, his wide eyes full of terror. Scully frowned in confusion as she tried to help him, but she felt totally useless. "Mulder, it's me. Everything is going to be fine. You just need another IV and then we'll get you stable. It's all right, please, please stop…" She said as soothingly as she could manage, but her voice was cutting off with emotion as the worry consumed her.

 _Had she checked his IV when she had entered the room? What time was it? Had she fallen asleep? How could she had been so stupid?_

"I got it!" The nurse called as she burst back into the room. Scully nodded at her urgently and she quickly got to work and swapped the bag.

Mulder's eyes glassed over as the vaccine started to pour back into his system. Scully watched, her hands trembling as he suddenly stopped convulsing and was still again.

"Turn those damn alarms off!" Scully shouted at the nurse tearfully, the sounds now driving her insane. The nurse switched them off and Scully felt relief wash over her as she finally heard the sound of Mulder's heartbeat. It was too fast for comfort, _but at least she could hear it._

Scully cupped a hand around his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. She bent over to kiss him gently on the forehead, her body still trembling with the shock of what had just happened. To her surprise, his eyes were still open.

"I don't understand." She said to herself in tearful confusion.

She tried to get him to focus on her and took his hand within hers as she kept her other hand on his face, soothing him gently.

"It's all right Mulder. It's going to be all right." She whispered softly and bent down to kiss him again.

But then she heard him try to speak but he was struggling against his ventilator. Scully grabbed onto him as she watched his throat tense up, as if he was trying to use his vocal chords. She looked at the nurse in shock and she looked back at her with wide eyes, not sure what to do.

"He's trying to talk!" Scully exclaimed, adrenaline pumping in her body. "Help me remove his ventilator!" She cried out to the nurse and they were both on him. Scully tried to make the process as quick and comfortable as possible for him as she removed the tube with great skill. "It's all right Mulder. I gotcha." She said to him as his face showed his discomfort as she worked with the nurse to remove it from him. Mulder gasped as he struggled to get the air into his lungs as soon as it was removed. Scully placed a hand on his chest gently, frowning with concern. "He needs oxygen!" She said to the nurse frantically.

"I've got it." The nurse said quickly as she pulled the oxygen towards him and passed the mask over to Scully. She looked down at Mulder and she couldn't help but smile with happiness that he was still with her, no matter what the circumstances.

"Scu…" He rasped painfully. Scully felt her heart ache with love as he tried to speak, but she shook her head and shushed him.

"Mulder…" She gushed, happy tears falling from her blue eyes. "Don't speak. You have to get your breathing back to normal. Here, just _breathe_." She said soothingly as she placed the oxygen mask on him. Mulder closed his eyes for a second as he tried to breathe in slowly, but was still struggling. " _Breathe_ Mulder. Just _breathe_." She said over and over, placing a hand on his cheek and stroking the hair away from his eyes. Mulder opened and closed his eyes slowly as his breathing gradually calmed down, thanks to Scully's reassuring words.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. _How was he awake?_ The sedative must have worn off somehow. _Surely this couldn't be possible?_

"I don't understand." The nurse's voice sounded from the other side of the room, echoing her own thoughts. "How is he conscious? And did he just speak to you?"

Scully nodded silently and was suddenly very aware of the noises and conversations in the hallway, including the crowd that had gathered outside because of the alarms.

"Close the door." She said in a low voice to the nurse, who obliged. Scully stroked his cheek gently and looked at Mulder with loving eyes as she blinked back relieved tears.

"Mulder, _relax_. It's all right now. I'm so sorry, I must have fallen asleep." She said, her tired eyes aching in her skull and she closed them as the guilt washed over her.

"Scu… Scu.." He rasped again weakly underneath his mask. His breath was making it cloudy with condensation. Scully shushed him again then bent over and showered his face with kisses, his breathing slowing again as he relaxed more and more with each kiss.

"What do you want to do Dr Scully?" The nurse finally asked abruptly, breaking Scully out of her dizzy happiness. Scully pulled back and sighed heavily, keeping hold of his hand.

"I'm not putting him under again. It's too risky." Scully said, not taking her eyes off Mulder.

"But how is he awake? How did he bring himself out of a coma!?" The nurse asked in amazement.

"I don't know, but I'm _not_ putting him under again. It has to be the virus. It's alien in origin, we don't fully know what we are dealing with here." Scully said, finally tearing her eyes away from Mulder for a moment and looking at the Nurse, who was staring at her as if she were mad.

"You can't be serious..." The nurse scoffed, then turned back towards Mulder's monitors. "We must have given him a lower dose of-" She started.

"Check it." Scully quipped, glaring at her now. "Tell me I'm wrong."

The nurse indeed checked and then turned back to her sheepishly.

"I… I don't understand." She blushed.

"Thank you for all your help, Nurse-" Scully started, her voice drifting off with slight embarrassment.

"-Michaels." The nurse finished. Scully smiled a little appreciatively.

"Sorry, I forgot your name. I know we have met a few times, I just couldn't remember."

"That's all right Dr Scully."

"I suggest you go downstairs and help Agent Einstein with the IVs. We need as many as we can get. Tell her I'll be down as soon as I can." Scully said to her, looking back at Mulder again and stoking the back of his hand with her thumb as he closed his eyes weakly. The nurse nodded silently and walked towards the door and closed it behind her, not before looking back at Mulder again in amazement.

When they were finally alone, Scully checked him over. His temperature was through the roof. She figured it was because of the pain and shock he had just experienced, ' _not to mention the alien virus which was killing him',_ she reminded herself grimly. _  
_

She glanced over at the clock on the wall.

 **12.40am**

Gasping in disbelief and shame, she realised she had been asleep for over an hour. She hadn't intended to sleep, _she didn't even think she had been capable of it right now…_

"I'm so sorry Mulder. I was supposed to be watching over you." She whispered sadly, then she felt her hand being squeezed back. "Hey now, rest, _please_ Mulder."

He blinked a few times then tried to speak again, his voice horse and weak. Scully stroked his face again gently, trying to calm him down.

"Don't speak. It's all right. I'm here." She said soothingly, and he closed his eyes again and frowned in what Scully could only imagine was pain. "Are you in a lot of pain?" She asked with concern. Mulder slowly nodded at her and grimaced, now clearly in agony. Scully felt her heart rate speed up again in panic and she realized she was still trembling.

She forced herself to brush it off. _She needed to be strong for Mulder._

"It's all right. I'm going to give you a larger dose of morphine..."

* * *

New York Presbyterian Hospital – 12.45am

 _William Van de Kamp heard a reassuring and soothing voice of a woman, singing softly to him. He couldn't explain it but she felt so familiar, so close._

 _He smiled to himself as she pulled the covers closer to his body, the warmth of the bed making him feel safe and sound._

 _The singing flowed into his ears again._

 _The sound of her voice was so soothing it made him feel so relaxed and safe. William wanted to see this woman, who was she?_

 _He opened his eyes and yawning, slowly sat upright in the bed. He turned towards his bedroom door. He was so tired, and her singing was making him so sleepy, if only he could go back to sleep.._

 _No, he wanted to see her. He needed to see her, he felt drawn to her like she was part of him..._

 _"Who is that?" He asked, smiling with anticipation as the singing got louder, until it was outside of his bedroom door. He heard her voice soften slightly as he called out, then the door slowly opened._

 _William waited patiently as a beautiful woman with red hair stepped through the door. She had a small frame and was slim. Her hair was about shoulder length and shone in the moonlight which was shining through his bedroom window._

 _She smiled at him so lovingly that he felt tears of happiness and warmth sting his eyes. His heart pounded strongly in his chest as she walked towards him slowly, her blue pajamas and white slippers looked so comfy, he could almost feel the texture of them on his skin, like he had been held by her before.._

 _William beamed as she walked towards him slowly, and as she neared him he noticed that she shared similar features to himself and a stunning pale complexion. He frowned in amazement as she reached him then sat down at the end of his bed, and her beautiful blue eyes, so similar to his, nearly identical, bore into his lovingly._

 _William felt so close to the woman. Who was she? Why did he feel like this?_

 _'Who are you?" He asked in a whisper. She paused, then tilted her head to one side, her eyes searching his face with slight confusion. William saw her smile a little, as if he was playing a trick on her._

 _"What are you talking about sweetie?" She asked, her voice soothing his soul once more._

 _"I… I don't know who you are. Please, tell me." He said._

 _She frowned with concern then edged towards him on the bed a little more. He felt a pang of electricity running from his body to hers, as if they were entwined by some unknown force._

 _"William-" She started in a whisper, then to his surprise and delight she took hold of his hand. William felt great warmth and comfort from her touch, so much that he almost burst into tears._

 _"-I'm your Mother."_

William jumped awake in shock and he came crashing back to reality as it dawned on him that he had been dreaming.

He gasped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he launched out of his chair and blinked as the bright hospital lighting blinded him momentarily. Staggering backwards, he fell back against a table of medicine and instruments and they crashed to the floor, shattering William's dream out of his mind and startling him into the present.

"William?" A concerned face of a nurse was in front of him now.

William tried to catch his breath. He remembered _everything._

Glancing to his left with worry he saw his parents, still laid on their beds and hooked up to machines and monitors. He wiped an involuntary tear away from his eye and tried to gather himself as this horrible day came back to haunt him.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I'm so sorry." The nurse said apologetically. William took a deep breath.

"What? What is it?" He blurted out in frustration and slight embarrassment at the scene he had just made.

"I have some people here to see you." She said gently in an effort to calm him down. William frowned in confusion as she stepped to the side and pointed towards the open door of his parent's hospital room.

He found himself looking at a tanned and rugged looking man, perhaps in his late fifties, dressed in a black leather jacket and black t-shirt and worn jeans, and a tall brunette woman who wore a long black trench coat and high heeled boots. He looked at them as they stared back at him with shocked expressions.

 _He figured that he had never seen them before in his life._

"This is John Doggett and Monica Reyes. They have come to speak to you, they say that it is urgent, and that they are helping the FBI." The nurse said slowly. William frowned in annoyance.

"I don't know who they are. If they are here to ask me more questions about why I'm not sick, then they can go _screw themselves_." He spat out with emotion.

 _He really didn't have time for this._

"Actually, William. We're here to talk to you about your parents. Your _biological_ parents. We've actually met before, when you were just a baby." The woman spoke, and William couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He froze in shock, not knowing what to say. As he stared at them, they edged forward in the room towards him and the nurse stepped back, her head hanging low as she felt as if she was intruding.

William backed away from them defensively and pushed himself back into the chair he had been occupying. He took a deep breath as the man and woman looked at him as if he they hadn't seen him for years, emotion etched across their faces.

 _What the hell was going on?_

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

 ** _Hope you like it_**

 ** _Mulder and Scully forever xXx_**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital - A&E  


 _Agent Einstein was beyond exhausted._

She rushed about and helped who she could and tended to the dying. Some people were just too old or weak to stand the virus.

She heard Nurse Michaels' voice from behind her and she spun around, beads of sweat on her brow. _Taking a deep breath she embraced herself for more bad news._

"I'm sorry, I was upstairs with Dr Scully." She said breathlessly. Einstein felt a tightness in her chest and a feeling of foreboding.

"What's happened?"

"Agent Mulder was crashing. But he's all right now, well," She corrected herself, "he's stable."

"Oh my god." Einstein exclaimed in shock, thinking of Agent Scully.

She felt so sorry for her, but she had to push it from her mind, as well as the heart breaking images of Agent Miller that kept appearing in her mind. They hadn't been partnered for long, _but he was the best partner she could ever have asked for._

"Dr Scully said she would be down as soon as she was able." Nurse Michaels started, and Einstein nodded in understanding. "Dr Scully also said we need to make more IVs."

"That's what we're doing." She said sternly, flashing her an icy glare. _She was so tired, she couldn't put up with people telling her what she already knew._ "We're running at full steam here." She said, rushing towards another sick patient. Nurse Michaels kept close behind her.

"I know. But it's happening everywhere. I heard on the news that people are hearing about the cure here in Washington. We need to reach out."

"Already on it. I have spoken to the World Health Organisation. We need to get more people who are unaffected to come forward, if there are more people that is, and offer their DNA to help make vaccines." Agent Einstein said, keeping calm amid the chaos around her.

"All right." Nurse Michael's said, her voice wavering. Einstein paused then turned back to her, and saw that she was unnerved.

"Look, I'm scared too. But this is happening, and we need to do all we can to stop it." She said, placing a hand on Nurse Michaels' arm.

"Dr Scully said that the virus is… _alien._ " She said in a small voice. Einstein nodded silently.

"I know, I never believed it either. But you've seen the images of that UFO over the bridge right?"

"No, I haven't seen it. I've been too busy, although people have been telling me." Nurse Michaels said.

"Right." Einstein said, hooking up yet another IV into a young girl's arm. "Well, it's real. I can't believe it, but it's real. Aliens are real. _We are not alone_."

Nurse Michael's stared at her in silence, a sickening feeling of dread trickling up her spine.

* * *

New York Presbyterian Hospital – 1.00am

John couldn't believe that _William_ was really sitting in front of him.

He glanced over at Monica as she spoke to him, her face animated and full of passion as she told him all about Mulder and Scully, and their love for him.

William was silent, taking in the information as well as he could, but John knew that he felt _off._ He too, felt awkward speaking to him about Mulder and Scully in front of his dying adoptive parents, but he had refused to leave them.

"William, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but you are a very special boy." Reyes said gently, trying to get him on her side. He looked at her with Scully's eyes and John was amazed at the likeness. "I understand that you are scared and confused, but your biological parents know how special you are, and they can help you get through this."

"You know my biological parents? Seriously?" He asked. He couldn't deny his curiosity, but he was also scared about what these people wanted from him. _Why would they come to him and tell him this now?_

"Yes. We know them very well." John said, smiling a little at William, trying to lighten the mood. "We worked with them in the FBI when you were born. You have to understand that your Mother gave you up to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" William asked, his eyes widening.

"All three of us here know that you have special abilities." John said to him gently, and William's cheeks flared red. "People were after you because of your abilities. They still could be. Your Mother had no choice, she had to give you up."

"An extremely heart breaking decision that has haunted her ever since." Monica continued, her voice full of emotion.

"She… she didn't want to give me up?" William asked with wide eyes.

"Not at all. She loved you very much, she still does. She fights with the decision that she gave you up every day, she feels terribly guilty about it."

William was silent again, and he thought back to his dream that he had just had, moments earlier. He imagined the beautiful red headed woman, with blue eyes just like his own. _Could it be?_

"What does she look like?" He asked in a small voice. Monica smiled and looked at John, feeling that they were making progress.

"She looks a lot like you actually. You have the same hair color and skin color, and the same eyes." Monica said happily.

William felt his heart skip a beat as he heard the words. _He couldn't believe this was happening._

"How do I know this isn't just a joke?" He asked in a scared voice.

"We can prove it. We have the adoption records." John said, taking out his phone where he had stored the file that Skinner had forwarded to him via email.

"No, its ok. I believe you." William said, raising a hand to John.

John glanced over at Monica again nervously, knowing that there was still a lot more to talk about. But William was way ahead of him.

"So, what have you come all this way for? Not just to tell me about my biological parents, right?"

Monica braced herself for the news she needed to break. _This kid was smart, just like his parents._

"May be we should step outside, I wouldn't want your parents overhearing." Monica said in a small voice. William turned to look at them protectively, his heart aching with love for them. They had brought him up well. He had had a wonderful life.

He had always been curious about his biological parents, of course. But he loved his adoptive parents. _That could never change._

"No. I want to stay with them. They can't hear you anyway. They're dying." He snapped.

"I know, I'm sorry… I didn't mean.." Monica said, blushing furiously in shame at William's words.

"We understand. Go ahead Monica." John said, feeling the need to support her. She glanced at him again and they locked eyes for a moment and for a second it felt like old times. John swallowed nervously as his heart fluttered a little for her. She took a deep breath and turned back to William.

"I'm afraid, we have bad news." She started, her eyes welling with tears. John watched in interest as her walls started to crumble down. "Your Father is dying. He needs your help."

"My… my biological Father?" William stuttered, his heart pounding in his chest. "But, how can I help him?"

"You have alien DNA that has been passed onto you from your Mother. She is like you and I, unaffected by this alien virus." Monica said softly.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You said that I have alien DNA inside me? You really expect me to believe this!?" William asked, red faced and upset. Monica shifted on her feet awkwardly then looked to John for support. "Just leave me alone, my parents are dying! What is wrong with you people!?"

"William please. We don't mean to upset you. We can help your parents, we have a cure." Monica said, then William was silent. "I can help save them, with my DNA."

John turned to look at her in shock for a moment as he realized what she was saying.

"How… but… why…" William said in confusion, his mind going around in torturous circles. "Why can't my Mom… my… biological _Mom_.." He corrected himself, blushing slightly as he thought of meeting his biological Mother, "if she has alien DNA, why can't she save him?"

"Because your Father, Agent Mulder with the FBI.." Monica carried on, and John watched as William's eyes widened in shock at her words and he pictured him imagining his Father now, "-is too far gone. He needs stem cells from yourself as you share the same DNA. Scully can't help him."

"Scully? Scully is my Mother's name?" He asked in confusion. "I thought you said her name was Dana, and my Dad's name is Fox..? Why are you calling them by their last names?" John couldn't help but laugh a little.

"She's called Dana Scully, but your Mother and Father have always called each other by their surnames. It's just something they do."

William paused for a moment as he thought about this. He felt his heart race a little as he imagined his parents together.

What were they like? Were they close and loving? _Or did they fight a lot?_

"So… what you're asking me to do…" William said finally, his brain ticking over, "is travel back with you to Washington to save my Father. You want me to _leave_ my parents while they are _dying_ , and travel with you, two complete strangers?" He said in a dry voice, looking away from them and towards his adoptive parents.

John and Monica held their breath as he mulled it over in his head. _They knew this must be the most difficult decision he would ever make._

"How can you save my Mom and Dad?" He asked Monica after the tense silence.

"Your biological Mother, Dana, has made a cure. She is a medical doctor as well as an FBI agent. If I stay here, I can get her to tell the doctors at this hospital how to make the vaccine from my DNA and I can save them, and everyone else here." She said as John watched her with anxious eyes. He felt proud of her, and understood now why she had come all this way. She had wanted to save people's lives. She really did want to make up for her wrongdoings, and he admired her for that.

"But… surely I can do that?" William asked, clearly frustrated. John shifted on his feet awkwardly, a tightening in his chest making him nervous. He had to persuade him or Dana would never forgive him.

"William. Your Father needs _you_ to save him. You're the _only_ person in the world that can save his life. Monica can stay here and save your parents. I know you don't know us and you are right not to trust us, but I'm _asking_ you to take a leap of faith."

"I don't want to leave them like this.." William said, tears stinging his eyes as he took hold of his Mother's hand. Monica frowned with concern and took a step nearer to him.

"I promise they will be the first people that get treated." Monica said softly, and William turned back to look at her. She looked at him with gentle eyes, and he couldn't believe that this woman had cared for him as a baby. It seemed so crazy, but he couldn't deny his own curiosity and longing to meet his _biological_ parents.

"Ok." William whispered tearfully, looking back at his adoptive parents.

"I'll do it."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **XxX**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Our Lady of Sorrows – Dr Scully's Office - 2.10am

Dana Scully grabbed a hair tie from her desk drawer and scooped her hair up into it, tying it back so she could get some relief from the back of her neck which was burning up.

She sat down in her chair and took a deep breath to gather herself, sweat beading on her brow. Her office was now hers again, the patients who had been waiting in here had managed to get beds. She placed her elbows on her desk and placed her hands in front of her face in a prayer like position and closed her eyes, trying to have a moment of peace just for a second.

She had been downstairs with Agent Einstein and had helped the doctors with the IVs. Progress was slower than she wanted but she was at least _making_ progress.

 _She needed to stay as positive as she could._

Scully felt a blaze of fury hit her sharply as she thought about the smoking man and how this was all his fault. She felt tempted to go after the piece of shit herself, but she knew that she couldn't.

She was needed here. Besides, she _wouldn't leave Mulder._

After having a few moments to herself, she picked up Mulder's charts and started to make her way over to the door of her office to head towards his room, her thoughts solely on William, John and Monica.

She pressed a hand to her stomach as she stood, a wave of dizziness catching her by surprise as she thought of her son, her _beautiful boy_. She couldn't believe that she might be meeting him in the next few hours. It seemed so unbelievable after all of these years.

Her phone suddenly rang in her white doctor's coat pocket. She scrambled for it frantically, then saw who it was. She paused for a second as she felt the rage return to her, but she had to push it away.

"Monica?" She asked in a tight voice.

"Dana, we have great news." Monica said, getting straight to the point, which Scully appreciated.

"What? What's happening?" She pressed, anxious tears stinging her eyes.

"William is coming back with us."

Scully felt the room sway as the words echoed inside her and she staggered towards her desk, grabbing it for support as the dizziness came back to her again. She dropped Mulder's charts as she stumbled, but she didn't even notice.

"Oh my god…!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

"But, I want you to know that he is still very concerned about his adoptive parents. He will need space, and he is coming because he wants to help Mulder." Reyes said sympathetically. Scully nodded silently, closing her eyes for a moment while the room slowly came back into focus. "John and William should be back with you by 5am. The Flight leaves at 3.05."

"Thank you." Scully spluttered out, missing the fact that Monica was not coming back with them.

"You're very welcome." Monica said, greatly relieved by Scully's kind words. "Dana listen, I need your help… I'm going to stay here in the hospital and get the doctors to make vaccines out of my own alien DNA. Can you tell them how to do this?"

Scully blinked in confusion as she heard Monica's words. _She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this before._ Of course, Monica could save people. She paused for a moment as she considered the sacrifice she was making, and she finally believed that Monica was indeed trying to right her wrongdoings.

"Yes Monica, of course." She gushed in amazement. "Schedule me a meeting with them and I will give them everything they need. You're doing the right thing Monica." Scully said tearfully, her heart racing with elation at the thought of having her son by her side in the space of a few hours. She thought of Mulder, and how happy he would be to see him. She knew that William would be scared and confused, but she would do everything in her power to help and comfort him.

"Thanks. I think they want to speak to you right away, if you're able." Monica said. Scully breathed out a long stream of air as she gathered herself. Yes, _she could do this._

"All right." Scully said with a nod.

"I wanted to say again how sorry I am for what I have done." Monica said unexpectedly. "I hope that I can save many lives here, and in the surrounding areas. I also promised William that I would make sure they treat his adoptive parents first."

"Oh… oh yes, of course." Scully said, her mind racing again. "Listen, I understand, and I accept your apology Monica." She heard herself say, her heart taking over her head. She was just _so god damn happy right now_ that no one could dampen her spirits.

"Thank you Dana. I'll pass you over now to the doctors."

"Good luck, Monica."

* * *

Mulder's Hospital Room – 3am

Scully looked through the glass window of Mulder's hospital room.

She looked at him lying there, his eyes closed and sleeping soundly. She knew that he had a heavy dose of morphine and that he had been out of it for a while, but checking her watch she knew that he should be stirring soon. _She wanted to be there when he woke up._

Opening the door to his room she walked in and felt the urge to scream at the top of her lungs, _'William is coming!_ And that _'Everything is going to be all right!'_

But she stopped herself as she knew that would be ridiculous.

She walked up to his bedside and looked down at his sick body, her eyes welling with tears again at the sight of him so weak and helpless. The rage boiled inside her again. She wanted vengeance, but she knew that it was useless. She had no idea where cancer man was, and she had a duty to fulfill here.

"Mulder?" She asked softly, taking his hand. He didn't respond. She smiled to herself and chose her next few words carefully. "Mulder please wake up, I have great news to tell you." She soothed, stroking his hand gently in hers.

"Mmmm.." He mumbled suddenly, and she felt her heart skip a beat as he frowned in confusion as he started to wake at the sound of her voice. Scully bent over and stoked his forehead gently. His temperature had gone down now, but he was still clearly sick, his skin pale and clammy.

"Hey sleepy head." She said with a smile and bent down to kiss him on the forehead. He still wore his oxygen mask, so she couldn't kiss him on the lips _, but she really wanted to._

"Mmmmph… Scully…" He whispered weakly, trying to focus on her. He blinked a few times and squinted in the lights of the room. Scully felt a stab of sympathy for him and she decided to act on it. She pulled away from him and went to turn off the lights, so that only his bedside light was on and the lights from the monitors. The room was suddenly a lot more calming.

"Scully… Scully please…" Mulder called out to her as she switched off the light, his voice desperate and unusually frightened. Scully gasped and turned in shock to see he had pulled off his mask and was holding his hand out to her, fear etched across his face. Scully crumbled inside at the sight of him so helpless, and she ran back to him, tears clouding her vision and she grabbed onto his hand with both of hers and sat down in the chair again and kissed his hand, then his wrist.

"It's ok, It's ok.." She breathed over and over, kissing his skin softly.

"Scully... don't... leave me." He managed weakly and she frowned in concern and love as he looked at her with desperate eyes. She swallowed heavily as his frightened face took her by surprise. He was usually a lot stronger than this, but this virus was the worst illness he had ever faced. Never before had he been so close to death.

"I'm not gonna leave you Mulder." She said as strongly as she could, but her voice was wavering with emotion at the sight of him.

"But you don't love me anymore." He rasped sadly, then Scully watched in shock as she saw tears roll down his cheeks. She shook her head in disbelief as she realised that he was delirious, the morphine and drugs in his system making him confused and emotional.

"Mulder, stop. You're delirious. It's all right, I'm right here." She blurted out and kissed his hand again. But Fox shook his head at her in denial, more tears coming from his eyes.

"No." He said sharply. "You are going to leave me aren't you? Just like you did before! You walked out on me and left me alone in that house, I was going insane with worry when you never came back home. You're going to leave me again aren't you! I can tell…!"

"Hey!" Scully silenced him and stood up, placing a finger on his lips gently, her own tears pouring now at his words and the painful memories that were resurfacing. "Mulder _stop_ talking, the drugs are causing you to have these feelings, they are _not real_. I am not going to leave you, I swear."

"But… but you did.." Mulder spluttered. Scully stifled a sob and leant over and kissed him on the lips passionately before he could speak again, trying to show him how much she loved him. Mulder kissed her back in surprise and she felt his body shake under her as the tears slowly subsided.

When she finally pulled away, he looked up at her with soul bearing eyes which took her breath away. She forced a reassuring smile and placed a hand on his cheek, stoking it gently to try and soothe him.

"I love you. I love you forever." She whispered softly.

"Say that again." He said, and Scully felt her stomach flip.

"I love you." She said again, her own heart soaring at the words.

"I love you too." He said, his voice full of sincerity. Scully smiled as she heard him say it. "Scully, I-I'm so confused right now, I'm sorry. I can't think straight..." He said, frowning.

"I know. It's the drugs. You've been through a major trauma." She said gently, kissing him again on the forehead. She reached over and took the oxygen mask out of his hand. He tried to hold onto it at first, but she gave him a look and he finally let go.

"Don't leave me." Mulder said again, his voice small and unlike his usual self. She felt her heart shatter at the sight of him so vulnerable.

"I promise I'll stay right here." She said softly, then placed the mask back on his face. "Now, go back to sleep." She soothed.

He nodded slowly, then closed his eyes again and drifted off into another dream like state.

"William is coming Mulder, and he's going to save you. We are going to meet our son, finally." She said tearfully, but Mulder didn't respond. Scully sighed to herself and brushed away the tears from her face. She squeezed his hand reassuringly as she figured that he had fallen back to sleep.

 _He would see for himself him later._

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

 _ **Mulder and Scully forever XxX**  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Walter Skinner ran up the stairs to the floor where Mulder's hospital room was.

His feet were tired, he had been pounding the streets looking for people who were sick or dying, to tell them to go to the hospital. He had been helping the military take control of the streets as things were starting to get out of hand. People had started looting. He was so angry that people turned to such stupid acts in times of crisis, but he had managed to stop them. An angry young man with a hood had slashed his arm with a knife, and he was bleeding heavily, but he pushed it from his mind as he made his way towards Mulder's room. He needed to catch up with Scully, and see if Mulder was all right. He still felt responsible for them after all these years, and they were his friends, after all.

As he turned the corner and saw the room in sight, he saw Scully pacing the corridor outside, her arms crossed over her chest and her hair tied back, her blue suit that she had been wearing for the past 24 hours was now covered by her doctors coat. Skinner felt relieved to see her, and made his way towards her, just as she turned to see him as the sound of his shoes hitting the floor caught her attention.

"Sir?" She exclaimed as she saw him. He looked a state.

"Scully. How is he?" He asked breathlessly. He looked up at her face and saw that her mascara had run. She looked pale, but there was a glimmer of hope still in her eyes.

"He's not good. But John is coming here with William." She said, smiling as she said her son's name. Skinner felt relief wash over him and pure happiness.

"Wow. I can't wait to see the little guy." He said with a smile, and Scully let out a laugh, she couldn't help it.

"I know, me too." She said. "Although he's not so little anymore."

They laughed for a moment, remembering William as a baby and preparing themselves to meet him for real.

"So, how long are they going to be?" Skinner said, breaking the silence, but Scully was now looking at his arm with worry.

"Sir, you're injured!" She exclaimed, then reached out and grabbed his arm. Skinner winced as she pulled it towards her and checked him over with her eyes, the pain running up his arm.

"It's not that bad." Skinner said between gritted teeth, but Scully shot him a look and raised her eyebrow. Skinner blushed. "Ok, it might be worse than I thought."

"You are going to need stitches. Downstairs is in total chaos, I'll do it for you. Come on." She said, leading him into Mulder's room where she could work.

* * *

Washington DC International Airport – 4.33am

John led William to his parked car and opened the passenger door for him. William was silent, and he got into the seat and buckled his seat belt. He had hardly said a word on the flight back. John was concerned, but he didn't want to pry. He couldn't even imagine what he was going through.

"Should be about a twenty minute drive into the city. The roads were pretty bad on the way out, but I think the military have taken control of the streets now." John said, trying to make conversation as he pulled out of the parking lot. William sighed and turned to look out of the window, the dark night still quiet and eerie. "You want to stop for a drink or anything?" John asked, feeling his throat drying up himself. He felt a slight sickness in his stomach and he wondered if the virus was fighting back, it had been a while since he had had the IV.

"No." William said in a small voice, facing away from him. John nodded in silence. "When will I be able to know if my parents are getting better or not?" He asked.

"It'll take a while to make the vaccine, but I am sure your Dana will be able to tell you exactly how long we should expect to wait. I'm sorry man, I'm not a doctor or a scientist." Doggett said in a low voice, looking at William sympathetically. He still couldn't believe how much he looked like Mulder and Scully.

"Do you think they will survive?" He asked, his voice breaking with emotion. John caught his breath and swallowed nervously, unsure of what to say next. _He had no idea._

"I sure hope so. I really do." John said awkwardly, and William turned away from him again to look out of the window. "But listen, I will make sure we are updated all the time. I'll call Monica as soon as we get to the hospital, all right?"

"Thank you." William said quietly, still looking out of the window.

John sighed to himself, his own heart breaking for the boy. He was incredibly brave, just like his parents.

* * *

Mulder's Hospital Room – Our Lady of Sorrows 4.55am

Scully checked her watch and felt her stomach turn with anticipation.

She was so nervous, she couldn't believe that William was coming, _her William, her baby boy…_

Skinner glanced at her from the other side of the room as she sat by Mulder's side and held his hand, her feet tapping on the floor continually, the nerves clearly eating her up inside.

Scully's phone rang suddenly, making her jump out of her skin. She stood up and grabbed it and saw that Doggett was calling. With her trembling hands she swiped across and answered it.

"Yes…?" She breathed. Skinner rose to his feet and walked over to her, his now bandaged arm in a sling. He stood by her side, ready to support her.

"Dana. It's John. We are just on our way upstairs now. Are you ready?" He said into her ear. Her heart nearly exploded inside of her. She stumbled slightly as she realized that William was now _in the same building as her._ "Dana? Can you hear me?" He asked when she didn't answer.

"Yes, yes I'm ready. We're ready. Skinner is with me, we are in Mulder's room." She blurted out, desperately trying to gather herself. She was suddenly terrified that William would hate her for tearing him away from his adoptive parents, but she had to do what was necessary.

"All right. We will be there in a minute." Doggett said, then put the phone down.

Scully felt all the breath in her body leave her as the phone line went dead. She grabbed onto Mulder's hand again and felt almost as if she would faint. Skinner looked at her with concern and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right Dana." He said reassuringly. Scully shook her head and tears coated her throat.

"What if he hates me? What if he doesn't want to see me?" She asked him, her heart racing uncontrollably.

"Stop, just calm down." He said.

"I can't… I can't…" She said breathlessly. Skinner placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Scully, you need to calm down. You have to be strong for Mulder and William. Stop thinking negative thoughts."

"I've waited so many years for this moment, and now I'm terrified of what he might think of me." She said in a small voice as she kept her eyes on Mulder. She wished that he was there with her, she needed his strength and love. "I need Mulder, _I can't do this alone_."

"I'm right here with you. I'm your friend and I'm here to support you." Skinner said to her and she nodded silently in appreciation, but she was still aware that she was trembling. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined Mulder holding her, _telling her that it was going to be all right..._

Before Scully could dwell on it any further, the door opened and she turned to face her son.

* * *

 **AGHHHHHH !**

 **Please review!**

 **Scully needs a Mulder hug!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

 _William Van De Kamp couldn't believe that he was looking at his biological Mother._

She looked so much like him, _it was like looking in the mirror._ He gasped in shock and held onto the doorframe for support, his heart exploding in his chest.

He realized that he was looking directly at the woman from his dreams. _She was everything that he had imagined her to be._

* * *

"William.." Scully breathed as she took in the wonderful sight of her son. She felt as if the whole room had disappeared and it was just her, Mulder and William. _No one else mattered._

She had to grab onto Skinner for support as she scanned her son from head to toe, taking in _every single piece_ of him. Tears poured from her eyes as she had never seen anyone so beautiful in all her life. She felt as if the past fifteen years had just flown by and she had just been holding him in her arms, his little face staring up at her and his soft baby skin against hers, his little hat with ears placed on his head...

She raised a shaking hand to her mouth and suppressed a sob, _trying desperately to hold herself together._

* * *

William stared back at her in silence.

His face showed a mixture of shock and nervousness, but he didn't answer her after she called his name. Scully staggered towards him, her legs shaking underneath her.

Doggett and Skinner looked back and forth between them with worry.

"William? This is your Mother, Dana Scully." John blurted out awkwardly, without thinking. He had just needed to say something to break the deafening silence in the room as Scully and William stared at each other, clearly both as speechless as the other.

Finally, William spoke up.

"Hello." He managed to Scully, his voice full of emotion. Scully's face erupted into the biggest smile she had ever expressed at the sound of his _beautiful voice_.

"Hi!" She gushed, and took a few steps further towards him, taking in every detail of his amazing face with her wide blue eyes.

"Is that… is that my, my Dad?" William asked uneasily, glancing behind Scully and looking at Mulder on the bed. Scully felt her stomach fall to her feet and her smile dropped, the sadness hitting her again like a wave crashing over her head. She hated that William had to see him like this, _after all these years.._

"Yes." She whispered painfully, and Skinner glanced at her again with concern as he saw her face drop. He kept near her and held out a hand to William to shake. William paused for a second, unsure of who he was.

"This is Walter Skinner, Assistant Director of the FBI. He is Mulder and Scully's boss, and my _ex boss_." John said in as light a tone as he could, smiling at little as William looked to him for reassurance.

"Hello William. It's been a long, long time since I last saw you." Skinner said and William shook his hand in amazement, but then looked back at his Mother who was just behind Skinner, her eyes full of love and adoration as she looked at him.

William couldn't explain how he felt but it was as if _he knew her._ It seemed so strange because he hadn't seen her since he was a baby, but now he understood what people said. That the bond between a Mother and her child is _unbreakable.._

"Nice to meet you." William said to Skinner finally, blushing slightly. _This was all so surreal._

"William? Would you like to come over here with me to meet your Dad?" Scully said softly, her tone coated with love. William froze, feeling uneasy at the thought of getting so close to his biological Mother so soon, but he pushed himself forward knowing that he _had_ to trust her, and funnily enough, even though it was as if he had just met her for the first time, she made him feel at ease.

"Yes." William said in a small voice, and moved towards his Mother for the first time in fifteen years. Scully was almost ready to explode as her son moved into her personal space. All she wanted to do was grab him and pull him into the biggest embrace, but it took _everything_ inside her to stop herself. She must not come on too strong, or it could be a disaster.

Skinner seemed to echo her thoughts and he shot her a look, then took one step back to give them space.

"What's wrong with him?" William asked in a small voice, looking at Mulder sadly. He sighed heavily as he looked at his biological father and realised that he was so similar to himself. His jawline, his hairstyle, his build, his mouth...

"The alien virus is killing him. He was exposed too early and didn't seek any help. Now he is too far gone for the vaccine to save his life." Scully said in a small voice, taking hold of Mulder's hand again. She immediately felt stronger inside, just from the touch of his skin against hers.

"Like.. like my parents?" William asked fearfully, shooting a look at Scully.

 _Fuck._

She felt as if she couldn't breathe. This was going to be terribly difficult. She couldn't even _bear_ to think of the Van de Kamps right now, she wanted William all to herself, but she also knew that was completely unrealistic. But uncharacteristically, she was struggling to behave rationally right now, in _this moment..._

"I… I have spoken to the doctors in New York.! She started with difficulty, choosing her words carefully. "With Monica's help they will have an IV ready very soon." Scully continued, trying to calm him. "Mulder is an unusual case. I have every hope that your parents will get through this." She said, the word _parents_ making her feel slightly sick. She immediately cursed herself for being so selfish and delusional.

"John told me that you need my stem cells." William said, his voice now tense as he stood on the other side of Mulder's bed from Scully, and he flashed her an icy stare – one that she recognized all too well. She knew _exactly_ what he was feeling. He was terrified and feeling defensive. She needed to keep him on her side.

Her heart ached in pain for him and she felt terribly guilty for tearing him away from his adoptive parents while they were in such a bad way. Scully sighed heavily, trying to relieve some of the pain in her heart.

"William, listen to me. I am _so sorry_ that I have made you leave your parents when they are so sick. I want you to know how grateful I am that you are here now. Your Father means everything to me, and so do _you_. I have been waiting for this very moment for the past fifteen years - to see you with my own eyes and to relieve my fears by seeing that you are safe and well." Scully said, tears stinging her eyes again as the words rolled off her tongue uncontrollably, her emotions in overdrive.

William didn't respond.

She could read his reaction and she waited nervously, hoping and praying that he wouldn't leave right now. He had every right to change his mind and go back to New York. _She couldn't force him to stay here and undergo surgery to save someone he didn't even know._

"I get it." William said finally, his voice low. Scully nodded silently and brushed the tears away from her face in frustration, desperate to get a hold on her emotions. Scully tore her eyes away from the sight of her beautiful son for a moment and looked down at Mulder who was now squeezing her hand. She knew that he would be waking up any moment.

She was so excited for him, to _finally_ see his son, just as she was now...

"What's wrong?" William's voice took her by surprise and she looked back up at him, the same blue eyes that she had staring back at her.

She swallowed nervously, amazed and honoured that her son was actually asking about _her_ feelings.

"He's waking up." Scully said, a smile forming across her lips as she felt Mulder squeeze her hand again.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe that this is really happening." William gushed.

"I know. I can't either. Words cannot even express how happy I am to see you William. My little _boy…_ " Scully said, her voice breaking off as tears coated her throat and she had to stop herself as she knew she had probably gone too far. William's eyes glazed over slightly as she said the words, and she saw him him stiffen. Scully closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, knowing that she needed to control herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" She started.

"I'm not your little boy. My Mother is in New York." William snapped, and Scully flinched at the words, her heart breaking inside. She nodded silently. accepting that she deserved his attack. Skinner neared her again, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Scully managed sadly.

"I wanna know how my parents are getting on." William snapped again, then turned to Doggett who was leaning against the wall awkwardly, his arms crossed. Doggett jumped, now alert, then pushed himself away from the wall and straightened himself up, glancing with concern at Scully who was now hunched over Mulder's bed, her hair now almost completely loose from the tie and falling over her face. He couldn't even imagine the strain she was under, physically and emotionally.

"All right. I'll call them now." John said to William as he came towards him. John shot Skinner a glance and Skinner nodded in understanding.

"I want to get some air." William said, his blue eyes glistening and his shoulders squared as he faced Doggett.

"Ok Man, no problem. We will be outside." John said over his shoulder as he led William out of the room and into the corridor, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Scully doubled over as the door shut, the sobs pouring from her as she cried into Mulder's chest.

"Dana, shhh. It's all right. You just have to give him some _time_." Skinner said with sympathy, trying to calm her down. Scully squeezed her eyes shut and clung onto Mulder's hospital linen as she sobbed into his covers. The mixture of happiness and pure sadness was too much to take. "Everything is going to be all right once he has gotten used to the idea. He needs to take a breather. You have to remember that he had no idea who you and Mulder were until today. Just give him some time."

"I can't…. I can't do this…" Scully said between racking sobs. Skinner frowned with heavy concern but then saw Mulder moving, his head shaking from side to side as he opened his eyes slowly. Skinner patted Scully on the shoulder.

"Dana, look. Mulder is waking up. Come on, pull yourself together." Skinner urged, and Scully suddenly jumped up in surprise as she wiped the tears away from her eyes and brushed down her doctor's coat. Skinner squeezed her shoulder again as she tended to Mulder as he woke, placing a hand over her mouth and slowly starting to breathe normally again. _She needed to stop crying._

"I'm all right, I'm ok.." She said to Skinner and forced a smile as he nodded in response and watched as Mulder focused on Scully.

He frowned, with what Skinner could only imagine was concern. He knew that Mulder knew Scully backwards and inside out.

He knew that she was upset.

"Can you erm.. can you give us a minute?" Scully said, turning to Skinner and looking at him forcefully, not giving him a choice.

Skinner nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't really want to stay much longer anyway and he could use some fresh air himself.

"Sure." Skinner said in a low voice just as Mulder caught his eye. Skinner smiled a little at him and then turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Scully watched as he left then turned back to Mulder, the love of her life, as he searched her eyes for answers. She forced a tearful smile for him and felt his forehead to check his temperature. Mulder closed his eyes as she touched him, and she felt that he was burning up again. She gently pulled away his oxygen mask so that he could talk then glanced over for a moment at his monitors.

She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it gently, then with more passion as the tears threatened to fall again, her mouth getting dry and her lips trembling as they touched his skin.

"Mulder…" She breathed as she pulled away, looking down at him with love and concern. "How are you feeling?"

"I… I… can see... it in your face…" Mulder said weakly, ignoring her question and focusing on her. _He knew that something was wrong._ "Tell me Scully. What's happened?"

"It's nothing Mulder. Everything is fine, everything is perfect." She said, lying slightly as she had no idea if she had scared away their son forever, _never to return._ Mulder shook his head, telling her that he didn't buy it. "Mulder, William is _here_."

Mulder stared at her with wide eyes, his heart skipping a beat as he heard her words echo over and over in his brain.

"Scully.. what.. I mean.. are you… are you _shitting_ me?!" He managed after a long silence. Scully let out a small laugh at his words and then brushed another tear from her eye, the happiness welling over her again as she couldn't wait for him to see William for himself.

"No Mulder. I swear. He was just in here." She said happily, looking down at Mulder with loving eyes.

"What?" Mulder asked in disbelief. "Well… where is he?!"

"He had to get some air. This is all a bit much for him right now." Scully said, her smile dropping again and her heart sinking. Mulder searched her face and knew that she wasn't telling him something.

"What happened Scully?" He asked in a low voice. Scully squeezed his hand and looked down at him with concern.

"I may have pushed him a little too far. He has no idea who we are and I.. I was just so happy to see him! I'm really trying Mulder but I am just so happy to see him and all I want to do is _Mother_ him.."

"I know. Of course, it's only natural." Mulder said gently, and he used all of his strength to raise his hand to her face and stroked the tears away from her cheek with his thumb. Scully closed her eyes for a moment as she enjoyed his tender touch, and immediately felt calmer.

"I am _really_ trying." She said again, and Mulder nodded back at her in response. She raised a hand and placed it over his, helping him hold his hand to her face. She watched as his face erupted into a smile and she knew that he was excited to see his son. She couldn't help but smile back at him, her own heart racing in her chest. "I am so full of emotions right now, I can't think straight."

"I know Scully. It's all right." Mulder whispered tenderly.

"Everything is going to be fine. We just need to give him time." Scully said softly, more to reassure herself than Mulder, who she knew was not worried about himself.

"I can't wait to see him Scully, I really can't." Mulder said, his smile still on his lips. Scully nodded and pulled his hand over to her lips and kissed his palm softly.

"William and I, we are going to save your life. You just wait and see Mulder, _you just wait and see.._ "

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **More to come tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital – 5.26am

John Doggett pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and sighed heavily, the cold air making his breath come out in clouds.

He bit his bottom lip and glanced over at the fifteen year old boy that stood beside him. He had just spoken to Monica, and his parents were first on the list for the vaccine. She had said that the doctors were still working on it, but they should be given it in the next hour or so.

William had taken the news well and seemed more relaxed now he had spoken to someone about their progress. John watched as his brow furrowed in thought.

"Listen man, I know that I have no idea what you are feeling right now, but I'm trying to wrap my head around it." He said, and William looked at him with eyes that mirrored Scully's. John couldn't help himself. "Wow. Your mother has shot me that look a few times too." He said with a nervous laugh, his breath billowing out in clouds again.

William softened slightly, considering his next words.

"This is a lot to take in." He said in a small voice. John nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I get that." He said. "But listen, I wanna tell you something about your parents. I knew you when you were just a baby, and I saw how much your Mother loved you, and she still does. She loves you more than anything in the _entire_ world. This is a lot to take in for her also, you have to remember that."

William was silent.

"She didn't mean to push you away with what she said. She can't help it, she is going to be emotional after all this time."

"I know." William said sharply, then his eyes rimmed with tears. "But I'm _not_ her little boy.."

"Yes you _are_ William. To her you are, you have to remember that."

"But…" William started, but then failed to complete the sentence that he wanted to say. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't think of the words. John watched in silence and crossed his hands over his chest.

"I know this is hard, but your Father needs your help. He's dying." John said firmly, trying to bring William back to the real reason he was here.

"I.. I guess I didn't really get a proper look at him." William stuttered sadly, slightly annoyed at himself.

"That's ok. We can go back inside when you are ready and you can meet him."

"All right." William said in a whisper, and he felt his heart race a little faster as he thought of his biological parents in that room. "They look _just_ like me.. don't they?"

John smiled at his words and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder, gripping it reassuringly.

"Yeah! It's unbelievable." He said with a smile. William smiled back finally, and he shifted on his feet uneasily.

"Can we go back inside? It's cold out here." William said, and John felt relief and hope soar through his body.

"Sure, you want something to drink?" He asked, his throat still dry from when they had gotten off the plane. William nodded and smiled at him, and John led him back through the busy lobby of the hospital. As they walked through the throng of sick and dying people, they were reminded again the gravity of the situation.

"I don't understand. How can this be happening?" William asked Doggett in a small voice as they neared the nearly empty vending machine.

William looked around him with frightened eyes and John placed hand on his shoulder again, trying to calm him.

"You're a very special, brave boy William. Your Mother and Father can explain all of this better than I can."

* * *

Scully placed another IV on Mulder's stand and checked his vitals again on the monitor. He was still fighting the virus, but she knew it couldn't last. He was looking at her lovingly, sliding in and out of a dozy haze as the morphine flowed into his veins.

Scully came back round to his bedside and took hold of his hand and he turned to look at her again, a smile forming on his lips.

"Scully, you are too good to me." He said softly.

"Shut up Mulder." She said in a whisper, teasing him.

Mulder smiled back and lifted up his hand again to her face and cupped it in his hand. He pulled her down to him with all his strength and she let him, knowing that he wanted to kiss her. She felt her heart jump to her throat as he pulled her closer, then she was leaning over him to kiss him on the lips.

As their lips met he kissed her back firmly, _exploring her lips and then her tongue with his own…_

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and Scully had to tear herself away from the heavenly state she was in, gasping for air as she pulled back from his lips. She blushed in slight embarrassment and Mulder reveled in her coyness, feeling a tightening in his stomach as she looked so beautiful it hurt.

He knew immediately that William was there, _he could just feel it_.

As she looked over towards the door she saw Doggett and William, watching them in silence. Doggett smiled at her knowingly then moved out of the way, giving the family as much space as he could but remaining nearby to support William. He moved over to the chair which sat on the other side of the room and placed himself down quietly.

Scully brushed her hair away from her face and straightened herself up, grabbing onto Mulder's hand excitedly as she looked at their son.

* * *

Mulder felt Scully's hand on his tighten and he took a deep breath, his own heart now jumping into his throat with nervousness and excitement. He was glad that Scully was there with him. He couldn't imagine how she had felt before, with him resting and unable to support her.

"William." Scully said gently as she looked at her son in the door way. "Come here, please." She said, reaching out a hand towards him.

William paused for a second as he looked at his biological parents. They seemed to be so in love, and he had never seen his adoptive parents kiss like that, _not in front of him anyway._

"Please, come on. Don't be afraid." Scully said, gaining strength from Mulder's grip on her hand. She motioned to William to come over to them and he glanced at Doggett for a second, who nodded at him reassuringly.

With a deep breath, he moved towards them, his identical blue eyes meeting hers.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Mulder & Scully Forever XxX**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"It's all right." Scully said tenderly as William moved towards her, and she held out her hand for him to take - but he passed.

She lowered it slowly and forced herself to keep going, she had to keep trying, _but she wanted to hold him so badly that it hurt._

"William, meet your father. Fox Mulder." Scully said with pride as William reached Mulder's bedside.

Mulder's eyes said it all, he was speechless for a moment and Scully felt her legs go weak as she saw a single tear run down Mulder's face as he took in the sight of his son. _She knew exactly how he felt._ It was the most unbelievable feeling she had ever experienced, apart from giving birth to him all those years ago and holding him in her arms for the first time...

Mulder shook his head in happy disbelief as he looked at his son, standing in front of him and looking at him with Scully's eyes. He couldn't believe how handsome and strong he looked. He was so proud, he wanted to get up out of the bed and grab him into a bear hug, but he didn't have the strength, and he knew he had to keep his distance.

"Wow, my boy." Mulder exclaimed between tears. Scully felt her own eyes well with tears again at his reaction and she started to laugh in happiness, echoing Mulder's energy. William stood his ground, accepting that they had these feelings towards him. He needed to be strong, _they were his parents after all_ , and he understood that they hadn't seen him for years. He also felt the emotions building in his own body as he looked back and forth between them. They were so _clearly_ his parents, and he couldn't believe that he was there with them.

"Hi." William said simply, his voice cracking with emotion. Scully smiled with pure happiness as William started to soften. She felt a feeling of hope grow inside her.

May be they really _could_ form a relationship with their son, that was all she wanted.

"You look so… so big!" Mulder gushed as he stared up at him proudly. Scully let out another laugh and squeezed Mulder's hand again and he turned to look at her, their eyes meeting, their unspoken dialogue firing between them as it always did.

"Well, I'm fifteen." William said with a shrug, and felt a small smile curling at the side of his lips.

"Your Mother and I, we are so happy to see you. You know that right?" Mulder said, gathering himself slowly as the happy tears subsided. Scully smiled at him gently and stoked his hand with her thumb.

"I know. I see it on your faces." William said in a small voice. "It's amazing to finally meet you both."

"You're so brave." Scully said breathlessly, eyeing her son lovingly, pride bursting inside of her.

"I… I guess…" William blushed. Mulder reached out his hand to him and William paused for a moment, considering whether he should take it.

"It's all right William." Scully said gently, as she watched his reaction. "We understand that you love your adoptive parents very much. We don't want to replace them, we just haven't seen you for so long and we still love you even now, we _never stopped loving you._ "

William looked at Mulder silently, his heart raging inside his chest as he heard her words. He let out a sharp breath of air then reached his hand out to Mulder's and finally took it.

"Hi… Dad." William said, his voice cracking as Mulder's grip on his hand tightened. Scully let out a cry of happiness and raised a hand to her mouth, trying to stop herself from screaming with joy. Mulder glanced at her with loving eyes and she stared back at him, elated.

"Hi son." Mulder said smiling, then motioned towards Scully. "Now say hi to your Mom. She needs you."

William glanced up at Scully's blue eyes and red hair, so similar to his own. He was looking directly at the woman from his dreams and he wondered how his memories could have stayed with him for so many years. It was _unbelievable._ He was just starting to admit to himself that she was real, and that he _did in fact remember her in some way..._

William felt hot tears spring in his eyes as he looked at her, her gaze was so full of love that it was overpowering.

He had never been looked at like that before, not even by his adoptive Mother.

"All this time, I have been so worried about you. I've never forgiven myself for giving you up. I will never be able to forgive myself…" Scully gushed, not losing William's gaze. She choked back tears as Mulder stroked her hand in his gently, trying to calm her.

"It's all right Scully." Mulder said softly.

"I know that you gave me up to protect me." William said finally, his lip trembling with tears that were threatening to fall. "It's all right. You don't have to feel guilty. I have had a great life, with parents who love me."

Scully felt the wall over her heart lift as she heard those words from her son. She _had_ to forgive herself, it was the only way to move forward. She felt a wave of relief flow over her as she heard it from him, the words that she had needed to hear for _so long._

"Thank you." She said, blinking the tears away from her eyes. She realised that she was trembling again, and Mulder frowned with concern at her. He wanted to hold her.

 _He wanted to hold both of them._

"What do I have to do to save you?" William asked, looking back at Mulder with worried eyes. Mulder paused, the change of subject snapping him back to reality. He felt sorry for Scully as he knew that all she wanted was to hold her son close to her but William was clearly not ready for that yet.

"He needs your stem cells, otherwise he will die." Scully said firmly. Mulder sighed heavily, the guilt creeping up on him again.

"Then let's get moving now. We are running out of time." William said sharply, echoing Scully's tone. She looked at him in shock, surprised at his willingness to move on.

"Erm… all right.." Scully said uneasily. "John, could you fetch a nurse please?"

Doggett rose to his feet and nodded, then swiftly left the room in silence. Scully glanced back at William and frowned with slight concern.

"You're being so brave William." She said gently, pride welling inside her heart. Mulder nodded in agreement. "I promise I will take good care of you." She said tenderly. William nodded and looked back at his Father, who was now smiling at him knowingly.

"She will. She's the best damn doctor in the entire world, take my word for it." He said, and William couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll get a bed ready for you, then I will talk you through the procedure, all right?" Scully said gently, her heart racing. _She just wanted to hold him._ William nodded, biting his lip anxiously and Scully felt her heart skip a beat as she realised he looked just like Mulder when he did that...

"All right. All right… Mom.." He corrected himself nervously, and Scully gasped as she relished in his words.

Finally. _He had said it._

"Oh William.." She gushed, and blinked back tears that were springing from her eyes again. She saw that he looked overwhelmed with emotion, and he was fighting the urge to run into her arms. _She knew it._ He was her son after all, and they had a connection that no one else could understand. She silently _begged_ him to come towards her, so that they could hold each other...

"I'm not that brave." William blurted out as he realized he was terrified. It wasn't just the procedure, it was _everything._

"Come here. It's ok." Scully heard herself say, and she reached out a hand for him to come to her. William saw her motion to him and he realized then that he wanted nothing more than to gain comfort from her, to feel her warmth on him. _Would he remember what that was like?_

"Please, everything is going to be all right." Scully said again, trying to remain strong for her son, her tears streaming down her cheeks. William looked back at his dying Father and saw the love and emotion in his eyes.

With one last look at his Mother, he saw that unconditional love again. It took his breath away. _He needed her._

Scully let out a sob as her son finally came towards her and fell into her arms.

They fell into each other, William grabbing onto her tightly and pulling her closer and closer, the tears streaming down their faces as they were finally reunited after all these years. Scully couldn't believe this was happening. _Her little boy was back in her arms._

She tried to keep a grip on Mulder's hand and the other wrapped around her son's back but Scully felt her legs give way and her and William fell down to the floor in an emotional heap.

"It's all right, I've got you… it's all right..." Scully repeated over and over through her tears as William cried into her shoulder, their voices filling the hospital room.

Mulder watched on, his own tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt fifteen years of pain suddenly come to an end at this very moment.

He clutched onto Scully's fingers for as long as he could but then let her go so that she could hold their son properly. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, the pain in his body waning slightly as pure happiness took over.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Mulder, Scully & William forever! XxX**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEEN**

11 hours later  
Our Lady of Sorrows, Washington D.C. 6.46pm

 _'Since Doctors in Washington were able to communicate with the Doctors in New York,  
the CDC are managing to stabilise the situation and reports are coming in of a cure.  
Thousands of people are now surviving this terrible disease… origin still unknown.  
Witness reports from Washington tell of a 'flying saucer' which attacked people,  
however only amateur footage of the incident is available…'_

* * *

Walter Skinner shook his head in disbelief as he heard the female newsreader speaking from the TV above him.

People had _died._

 _Miller_ had died, his own Agent. _How dare they deny this?_

He knew for a fact that the news helicopters had been there. The amateur footage that the news had gotten hold of was unconvincing, and the media were in denial that it was a UFO at all. He understood that they didn't want to cause panic, but this was ridiculous. Skinner knew that there would be real evidence out there, and he knew that they had to find it.

He felt the anger boil in his blood as he thought of Mulder and the fury that he would feel when he finally pulled through this, that the media was covering up the truth…

But that was something to worry about later.

Right now - _he just wanted this all to end._

He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes as he pushed himself upright from the hospital chairs in the corridor near Mulder and William's room. He had managed to get a couple of hours of sleep, while Scully had been working furiously on trying to save Mulder. He glanced down the hallway and saw that Doggett was sleeping across the chairs a little further up the corridor from him. They had been asked to keep guard outside the room, just in case.

 _They couldn't take any chances._

He looked up as he heard the door open and a weary Scully walked out, her hair a mess. Skinner rose to his feet and made his way towards her.

"Scully?" He asked, getting her attention. She turned to look at him and he immediately saw the tiredness in her eyes, but he saw that she was also still determined.

"Sir. How are you?" She asked, her tone distant.

"I managed to get a couple of hours sleep. How is it going?"

Scully sighed heavily, the exhaustion evident in her body language. "So far so good. William is resting. Mulder is the same, but we should hopefully see a difference soon." She said in a low voice. Skinner nodded in support.

"What happens now?"

"We have to wait and see." Scully said. Skinner shifted on his feet awkwardly, knowing that his next few words would probably rile her, but he needed her to look after herself.

"I think you should get some rest." Skinner said slowly. Scully shot him a look and shook her head.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Agent Scully!" He exclaimed.

"I need to stay here, to watch over Mulder and William." Scully said.

"Listen, John and I are here. We can keep watch, and we can get another Doctor to keep an eye on them, a nurse perhaps?"

"I don't want to leave them." Scully said in a whisper, gazing back through the window into the room where she saw Mulder laying in one bed and William in another, her heart calling out to them both.

"Dana, if you want to help them you need to get some rest. That is an order."

Scully blinked in surprise at his tone then turned to face him, her heart raging in her chest. She looked into Skinner's eyes and saw that he was not going to take no for an answer. She knew that he was right, but she couldn't bear to leave them. She fought with her emotions then finally gave in.

"All right." She said in a small voice, her eyes heavy in her skull. "But, I want to sleep here." She said, motioning to the spot where Skinner had just been sleeping.

"It's not that comfortable…" Skinner said, half joking.

"I don't care. I just want to be close." She said, her heart aching again as she looked back at her beautiful son. He looked so vulnerable.

"All right." Skinner said in agreement and felt relieved that she was at least going to try and get some rest. Scully tore her eyes away from her son and Mulder and finally laid herself down on the chairs.

She pulled the blanket over her body and closed her eyes.

* * *

New York Presbyterian Hospital – 8.30pm

Monica Reyes placed a hand on her vein in her arm and pressed hard on her bandage. She frowned in pain as the puncture wounds flared up as she applied pressure. The amount of times they had gone in there, she had lost count. _But it was all worth it._

She pushed herself out of the bed and sat upright on the edge, her vision swaying slightly as she tried to focus. The Doctors had been kind enough to lend her a bed, to get some rest and as a token of appreciation.

She placed her bare feet down on the cold hospital floor and slowly made her way over to the chair in the corner of the room where her clothes were strewn over the arms. She pulled on her skirt and sweater, then ran her hands through her hair in an effort to make it look tidy.

Slipping on her shoes, she straightened herself up and walked into the bathroom. Leaning over the basin she splashed water on her face to try to wake herself up. _What time was it?_

As she glanced at her watch she tried to get her bearings. _It felt like it was the middle of the night._ She couldn't believe it was early evening. Frowning in thought, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and realized that she didn't even know what day it was.

 _William.._

She gasped as her thoughts finally returned to the situation at hand, and she knew she had to check on the Van de Kamps.

Monica rushed her way out of the bathroom and back into her room. She grabbed her long black coat from the hook on the door and flung it over her arm as she exited the hospital room.

* * *

Reyes tore down the corridor and tried to push through a throng of people as they queued to get their IVs. She managed to get through while excusing herself, then turned left and finally ran towards the Van de Kamps hospital room. She looked through the window and to her relief, she saw them, laid side by side and still breathing, _as far as she could tell._

A doctor who she recognised came up to her, frowning in confusion. She imagined that she must look worried, and she slowly tried to calm herself.

"Are you all right Miss Reyes?" She asked, eyeing her up and down.

"Yes.." Monica breathed, trying to get the air back into her lungs. "I - I was just worried about William's parents. I promised him I would make sure they were all right."

"You shouldn't be rushing around like that after the procedure you have been under, did you get some rest?"

"Yes. I did. I was just worried, have they had the IV?"

"They have each had _two_ IVs. They are slowly improving, our prognosis is good so far. We will let you know if anything changes." The doctor said to her softly, trying to calm her down. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." She said and Monica nodded in understanding, knowing that she was busy.

As the doctor left her, she looked back through the glass and into the room. _She needed to calm down, she had said that they were improving._

Reaching into her coat pocket she pulled out her phone and thought about calling John, to keep them updated. She took a deep breath and dialled his number, but as she listened to the phone as it rang and rang, she decided that he must be asleep and she hung up.

"Monica Reyes?"

She jumped in surprise as she heard a male voice behind her, and she turned around to face two men in business suits, both with a stern expression on their faces. She swallowed hard, sensing immediately that they were not to be trusted. They glared at her with slitted eyes, their shoulders squared and tense as if they were ready for combat.

Monica felt panic start to boil inside her as she knew that she wasn't armed, as she wasn't an FBI agent anymore. She felt immediate danger, and she needed to get away from these men.

"Who's asking?" She snapped.

They glared at her again, unmoving.

"Monica Reyes, you need to come with us." One of the men said sternly. Reyes felt her heart jump into her throat.

"How about no?" She said.

"No is not an option. Please come with us or we will have to use force."

"Who are you?" She blurted out, sweat beading on her brow. She felt her brain desperately trying to remember her combat training from her time in the FBI. _She felt as if she was going to need it.  
_

"Come with us Miss Reyes. We don't want to ask you again."

Deep down she knew exactly who they were and who they were with, but she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"What are you going to do? This is a public place, you can't hurt me here." She said, but as she said the words it slowly dawned on her that the once busy corridor was now empty. Reyes gasped in shock as they stood there in silence.

They had cleared the area.

She knew immediately that she was right in her suspicions. Only someone with that much power would have the ability to do this. Monica looked back and forth at the men nervously, her fist tightening in preparation.

"There's no one here. No one can hear you scream." The man on the right snarled and Reyes felt a sickening feeling in her stomach as she realised that he was enjoying her fear.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted now.

"Come with us, we just want to talk."

"No! I can't leave these people! I made a promise!" She blurted out, tears stinging her eyes as the men took steps towards her, cornering her near the hospital room.

"And who would that someone be Monica?"

Reyes felt faint as his unmistakable voice carried across the corridor towards her.

It hadn't come from one of the men in front of her, _she knew exactly who it had come from._

She felt every nerve in her body tingle with fear as she saw him walk slowly towards her, appearing from a shadowed corner like a cockroach.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, you hear me!" She screamed at him, and he let out a sickening laugh and blew out the smoke from his cigarette and it wafted in a cloud towards her.

"I'm so sorry Monica, please forgive me." The Smoking man said as he looked at her with false pity.

The men lunged forward and grabbed onto her. She struggled against their hold and spat at them, kicking and screaming with all her might. Just as she was about to kick one of them in the crutch, he brought down a fist to her cheek and she cried out in agony as the room started to spin then she fell to her hands and knees.

"Noooo!" She cried out helplessly but then was silenced as the men kicked her in the stomach, over and over.

Monica felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks as she desperately tried to fight the pain.

 _Her body was begging her to give in._

With one final blow to the head, she finally had to let go and plunged into a deep darkness…

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **more to come...**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Our Lady of Sorrows – 9.09pm

John Doggett looked at his phone and frowned in thought.

Monica had called him while he had been asleep. He wondered whether she would still be awake now.

He called her back but it went straight to answer machine.

He dialed again, rubbing his temple with his fingers.

No answer again.

 _Was she all right?_

Doggett shook his head and pushed the worry from his mind, realizing he was being over cautious. _She was most likely busy._

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked back into Mulder and William's room as they slept.

* * *

Unknown Location – 10.10pm

Monica Reyes felt the room spin around her as she struggled to open her eyes.

She felt a sickening rush of pain hit her senses as she slowly came around. She tasted blood in her mouth and her jaw was in agony.

Running her tongue over her mouth in shock, _she realized that she had a gap where one of her teeth used to be._

"Uuurrghh.." She groaned in frustration and pain.

She finally managed to open her eyes fully and then she was staring up at a large single light bulb which was hanging from the ceiling.

It swayed backwards and forwards. She frowned in concentration as she tried to make out where she was.

Monica tried to pull her hands out from underneath her but she realised to her horor that they were bound together and she was lying on her back, facing the ceiling. She felt a wave of panic wash over her as the memories came back to her, _and she could see those two bastards who had knocked her out..._

"Help…" She mumbled weakly, her mouth tasting of blood. "Help… somebody…"

"It's just you and me Monica. No one can hear you."

 _He was there. He was in the room with her._

She opened her eyes wider in shock as she heard him speak, his sickening voice making her stomach turn. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She had to warn Mulder and Scully…

"Why…." She managed.

"I think you know why. Believe me Monica, this is so difficult for me. You have been such a great help to me over the last few years, I really have grown so close to you." He said in his usual calm voice, and she saw cigarette smoke cloud over her view of the lightbulb above her. She couldn't move her head as it hurt too much, she had no idea where he was but he must be close.

"Please…" She begged, tears stinging her eyes. _She was helpless._

"It's all right, I will let you go and forgive your betrayal, as long as you tell me where Mulder and Scully are, and my _grandson_ of course."

Monica swallowed nervously as she heard his words and felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She already knew that this was what he wanted, but she was _not_ going to tell him.

"I don't know." She snapped.

"Oh come on Monica, we all know that's not true. I know that the couple you were watching over are his adoptive parents. Why would you be there if you didn't know where he was?"

"I _don't... know..._ " She said again.

"This is going to be a long night." He said with a sigh, and she heard him light up another cigarette. "Tell me Monica, why would you abuse the gift I gave you? You have deliberately ruined the plan. People are being cured of the virus! People that should be dead! You _know_ that we never wanted that to happen. I thought you were on board, I trusted you!" His voice rising in tone and growing more agitated as he spoke.

Reyes closed her eyes and tried to ignore him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said, her voice trembling.

"All this time and you were planning to turn against me? I am so heartbroken Monica. You and I, Scully and Mulder, we could have had a seat at the table. But now, you have ruined it all."

"Scully worked it out. _You_ underestimated _her._ " Monica snapped, then immediately regretted her words. She felt her heart jump into her throat as she heard him stand up then walk over to her. His sickening face emerged above her, smiling in satisfaction.

"So, you _do know_ where she is. You have been with her haven't you?!" He said, the happiness evident on his face.

"I'm not going to betray them again. I've learnt my lesson. You will have to _kill me_ before I tell you where they are you _son of a bitch!_ " She screamed.

He paused for a second, considering her words.

"That's a real shame Monica. But, so be it.." He said lightly, then turned away from her.

She felt her body start to shake in terror.

"Wait! Where are you going!" She screamed in panic as he left the room and the door slammed shut. Monica listened but there was silence. She could only hear the sound of her frightened breathing.

Suddenly, the light turned off and she was plunged into silent darkness.

"HELP ME!" She screamed, her cries echoing around the room. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

* * *

Our Lady of Sorrows – 10.20pm

Dana Scully jumped awake as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She threw the blanket off her in surprise and sat up straight in one frantic movement, her heart racing her chest.

She looked up and saw she was looking into the face of John Doggett. Closing her eyes for a moment and trying to regain her breath, she straightened herself up and pushed her hair away from her face.

"John.." She breathed.

"Dana, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." John said as he looked at her with concerned eyes. Scully cleared her throat and stood up, her thoughts already on Mulder and William.

"No it's okay." She said, forcing a smile.

"William is awake. He's asking for you." He said. "I thought you would wanna know..."

Scully felt her heart burst in her chest and she rushed towards the hospital room, swinging the door open quickly.

John stood back as she went inside.

* * *

"William, how are you feeling?" Scully asked, her voice full of love and tenderness.

She sat by her son's bedside, holding his hand tight. He looked at her with tired eyes and smiled a little as she spoke. She raised a hand to his forehead and brushed a loose piece of red hair from his eyes.

"I'm feeling a little sick. Can I get something to eat?" He asked, his face slightly pale. Scully smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Of course, what would you like?"

"Anything! Just something filling, a sub or sandwich. I don't think I've eaten all day, since all of this started."

"All right, I know that we are low on food at the moment but I'll go see what I can pick up from the canteen." Scully said gently, then got up to leave him, but William pulled her arm back as she rose to her feet. Scully turned back to him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Stay with me, I want to talk to you. I have so many questions." William said, blushing slightly. Scully nodded and smiled again, her heart welling with love for him.

"I'll get John to go." Scully said and sat back down, feeling honored that her son wanted to spend time with her.

"How's… Dad?" He asked, pausing before the word _Dad_ as if he wasn't sure if he was supposed to say it or not. _Scully relished in it._

"I need to check on him, but your stem cells should cure him." She said, smiling again at William, trying to remain strong.

"Is he going to wake up at all?" William asked, looking over at Mulder. Scully swallowed down a wave of emotion and squeezed William's hand again.

"Not yet. He needs to sleep through the night while his body repairs itself." Scully said gently. William nodded in silence and kept his eyes on his biological Father. "Thank you for doing this William. I... I mean... _we.._ Mulder and I... we can't even begin to.." Scully started.

"-I know." He cut in, turning back to her. Scully lost her breath for a second as she studied his face.

 _He looked so much like Mulder,_ and his eyes were _identical_ to her own..

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, changing the subject. William sighed as if he was nervous. She squeezed his hand again. "It's all right, you can ask me anything." She said tenderly.

"Okay.." William started. "First of all, why am I special? Why do I have alien DNA?" He asked, his eyes full of wonder. Scully took a deep breath.

"Oh sweetheart." She gushed with affection. "It's a long story, but we've got all night. Let me explain…"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Thank you for all your reviews and support so far, it means the world to me and fuels my fire!**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Our Lady of Sorrows – 10.40pm

"So you were abducted? Taken against your will?" William asked, his eyes widening in fear.

"Yes, but I was returned." She said, changing the subject. _She didn't want to scare him._

"I was brought to the hospital and I was in a coma. I nearly died, but I managed to pull through."

William was silent as he listened intently.

"We only found out this recently, but when I was taken I was given alien DNA. I therefore passed it onto you when I got pregnant with you. I wasn't actually supposed to get pregnant, I was told I was barren after I was taken. You are a _miracle_ William." She gushed, smiling as she looked over every detail of his face.

"So, you and Dad had no idea you were going to get pregnant?" William asked in wonder.

Scully shook her head and then blushed, her thoughts now running away with her as she remembered when they had started making love. She glanced over at Mulder as he lay in the hospital bed, _her heart breaking again at the sight of him so sick…_

"That's okay, I get the message…" William said in embarrassment and Scully turned back to him in surprise. He was looking at her with red cheeks and a small smile, as if he knew what she was thinking. Scully let out a small laugh and squeezed his hand gently.

"We weren't expecting anything, but he told me to _never give up on a miracle_." She said dreamily, and William nodded shyly. She smiled at him and watched as his eyes closed and opened slowly, evidence that he was still tired.

"It's late, you need to rest. I'm going to go and sit with Mulder for a moment and check he's all right." She said gently, and William nodded as she stood up and pulled the curtains across, her heart aching with love for him.

* * *

Scully walked over to Mulder, the silence of the hospital room caving in on her. Only the continual sound of his heart beat on the monitors in her ears. She made her way over to the chair by the bed and sat down, looking at her wonderful man. _She loved him so much it hurt._

Scully took his hand and ran her fingers over his knuckles, trying to comfort him as he slept.

Closing her eyes for a moment, her memories came back to her and she pictured herself asking him for his donation. Her heart then ached in pain as she then remembered how it hadn't worked.

 _She had thought that was the end of it. That she wasn't going to get another chance._

But then that one night when she had lying in bed on her own, staring at the ceiling, clutching onto her stomach and her useless womb, crying tears into her pillow.. She had phoned Mulder and asked him to come over to comfort her…

* * *

Dana Scully's apartment - A night in October 1999

"Hey Scully, what's wrong?"

She opened the door and his face appeared, shiny and wet with the rain that was plummeting down outside. His smile turned into a look of concern and sadness as he saw her beautiful face crumble at the sight of him.

She was dressed in a satin two set, which Mulder immediately noticed much to his embarrassment and arousal that it was incredibly revealing and sexy.

He swallowed hard as he took her in, unable to stop looking at her. The navy blue camisole with lace trim around the white of her breasts made his mouth go dry. He couldn't stop himself as he followed his eyes down her body and saw that she wore matching shorts, _which nearly revealed the whole length of her legs..._

"I need a friend." Scully said to him in a sad voice, her eyes welling with tears.

As she spoke he was snapped back into reality, and he tore his eyes away from her bare skin and looked at her face again, searching it for answers. "Please Mulder, come in. Quit staring at me like that." She said with a frown.

Mulder felt her grab onto the arm of his leather jacket as she pulled him inside the warmth of her apartment.

"I erm…" He started, trying to find his voice. "- I wasn't expecting a phone call." He blurted out stupidly, unable to find he words that he wanted to say.

"I just need you Mulder. I can't sleep." She said, her voice husky as she helped him pull off his jacket. Mulder let her, enjoying the attention. She slipped it off him and hung it up on the coat stand by the door. Mulder stood before her in his jeans and grey sweater. He ran a hand through his rain soaked hair and then wiped the wetness onto his jeans.

Scully stared at him, wanting desperately to fling herself into his arms.

He was her best friend, her comforter. _She needed him._

"So, what's up?" He asked, his voice full of tender concern. Scully paused for a moment and then felt her lower lip tremble as tears threatened to fall. She bit her lip and pulled her arms across her stomach and where her womb was, holding onto it as if she could nuture it back to health.

Mulder opened his mouth wide with concern and shock as he saw her falter in front of him. She doubled over, her body shaking.

He rushed towards her and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Scully hugged into him in response, tighter and tighter and let out her racking sobs, all the heartbreak and pain of never being able to become a Mother overpowering her.

Mulder squeezed her tight and rubbed her bare skin on her back with his palm and fingers, desperately trying to calm her down. She kept sobbing into his chest, her muffled cries covered mostly by his sweatshirt, much to his relief as he didn't think he could bear hearing them properly.

"Shhh Scully, it's all right." He whispered into her ear, over and over as he held her. Her whole body shook as the sobs erupted from her chest violently. He closed his eyes and continued to rub his hands over her skin, trying to coax it out of her.

 _He knew now what was wrong._

"Listen to me Scully, you are punishing yourself for something you can't control." He said gently as her body shuddered in his arms. "I told you, _never give up on a miracle_." He said softly into her ear. Scully finally pulled back slightly and she looked up at him with her haunting blue eyes. He felt a lump forming in his throat as her eyes bore into his, so much sadness and hurt in them. Raising a hand to her face he brushed away the tears from her cheeks and forced a reassuring smile.

"Scully, you need to sleep. You look exhausted." He whispered gently as he looked at her. His strong, wonderful Scully, so vulnerable before him. _It broke his heart._

"Come to bed with me."

Mulder froze.

Her words took him by complete surprise, and he felt his heart skip a beat as he tried to take them in, wondering if he had heard her right.

 _Come to bed with me._

Her words raced around his head, over and over, the sound of her beautiful voice intoxicating him.

He didn't want to show the shock in his face so he took a deep breath and held strong, stroking her hair away from her teary eyes.

"All right." Mulder managed to whisper back.

She blinked, then pulled herself away from him for a moment but she took hold of his warm hand in hers. Mulder was silent but his heart was racing loudly, the sound of it beating in his ears. He was hyperventilating inside as she led him into her bedroom.

Mulder took a deep breath and considered his options as he watched her slide into the bed and pull the covers over her. He stood there and watched her for a moment as he tried to decide what she wanted him to do. Did only want him to share a bed with her or did she want something more?

 _Of course he wanted to make love to her._ He wanted to kiss her and hold her close, feeling her beautiful soft skin against his.

Mulder swallowed nervously as his heart continued to rage in his chest and he wondered whether he should get out of his clothes or not. _What did she want him to do?!_

"Mulder? Please, come to bed." Her small voice came from the bed and he felt his heart break for her as she sounded so sad and lonely, she needed his comfort.

 _To hell with it!_

Mulder pulled off his sweater as fast as he could and then scrambled for his jeans, pulling open the button and zipper then pushed them off.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

 _He was standing in Scully's bedroom in his boxers._

As gently as he could, he lifted the covers and slid in beside her, the warmth of her large bed making him feel instantly more relaxed. _He needed to calm down._

"I'm here." He said gently, and lay next her. She moved under the covers, may be to get comfy? Mulder wasn't sure. His eyes were wide open, focusing on the back of her head as she lay next to him. Did she want him to told her?

"Hold me." Her tearful voice came from out of the darkness.

Mulder took a breath. She had just answered his question.

"All right." He said in a whisper, his heart beating like crazy again as he tried to calm himself. He didn't want to embarrass himself, he needed to remain focused.

He scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her small body, enveloping her against his chest and pulling her close. Mulder couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure as her body pressed against his, the electricity running through them was undeniable. He had wanted this moment for so long. _It was better than he had ever imagined._

Closing his eyes he cuddled up to her and rested his head next to hers, his face buried against her hair and took in a deep breath, taking in her beautiful scent. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head with _ecstasy._

"Mmm, Mulder.." She breathed as she felt his body close around hers. The comfort and warmth that he gave her was overpowering. She felt a renewed strength just by being in his arms, her sadness leaving her as she felt safe and secure. _She felt loved._

"Scully, are you all right?" He asked, cursing himself inwardly afterwards for the stupidity of the question. He had wanted to make conversation and that was all he could think of. His brain had gone to mush.

"I am now." She said in a low, husky voice. Mulder almost burst with happiness, but he forced himself to remain calm.

"You do realise that I am just in my boxers don't you…" He blurted out, then blushed heavily and nearly kicked himself for letting his stupidity taking control again, but to his relief she let out a giggle.

"Yes Mulder. I am aware." She said with a smile. It felt so good to smile, Mulder always had a way of cheering her up. "That's the first time I've smiled today."

"I'm relieved, I hate seeing you cry." He said in a low voice, full of sincerity, then he let his emotions take over and kissed her on the cheek once, then again.

Scully felt him kiss her on the cheek and she closed her eyes in pleasure. Without thinking, she raised her hand up beside her and placed it against his cheek.

Her heart raced with a mixture of excitement and fear as she went for the kill and pulled herself around so that she was facing him. She held her breath as she looked up at Mulder, his handsome features showing in the moonlight. Their eyes locked and they were silent as they stared at each other, their hearts overflowing with love.

Scully placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly drew her finger down his arm, tracing lines across his large muscles.

Mulder took a sharp intake of breath as she touched him, the arousal now impossible to deny. He was unable to tear his eyes away from hers as they lay next to each other, skin on skin. They didn't need to talk, _they both knew exactly what was about to happen._

"Mulder we almost had child together." Scully blurted out in a whisper, her eyes glistening with tears again. Mulder paused and studied her for a moment, her pain still evident.

"I know." He managed softly.

"I can't thank you enough for agreeing to do that for me." She said, her voice full of affection. Mulder bent down and kissed her on the forehead, his heart racing uncontrollably again.

"I wanted to. I felt honored to be asked."

"You know how much you mean to me, don't you?" She asked, her eyes searching his again and her voice now breaking with emotion. Mulder stroked her cheek and studied her beautiful face in the moonlight.

"Yeah, but you have no idea how much you mean to me." He said with a smile. Scully let out a small laugh and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I _need_ you." She said suddenly, her voice laced with longing and arousal. Mulder felt his heart skip a beat again as she ran her fingers down his arm again and then slowly drew it along his chest, feeling his skin and his muscles against her fingers.

Suddenly, she raised an eyebrow and looked at him knowingly. Mulder couldn't hold back any longer and he stiffened against her.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Mulder heard himself say, his voice full of love and respect.

Scully paused for a second, knowing that they would never be able to go back after this line was crossed. But she wanted him so badly, she had wanted him for the past seven years, and she was sure that nothing was going to change, they were so strong together.

" _Yes._ I want this, very mu-…" She started, but was stopped mid-sentence by Mulder's mouth devouring hers…

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **XxXxXxXx**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Unknown Location – 12.05am

Reyes slowly opened her eyes and blinked in confusion as she didn't know where she was yet again.

The memories of the lightbulb and Cancer man came back to her, and she had been left in that room… _to die?_

She spluttered as the air came back into her lungs and she spat out blood onto the cold concrete floor.

 _This room was different somehow._

She realized that she was sat on a chair.

Frowning in confusion she looked down at her body and saw that her legs were tied to each chair leg and her hands were once again bound behind her back. She struggled against her restraints and grunted in anger as she tried to get free.

Her body felt different, it felt less painful than before. _Had someone helped her?_

"Come and show yourself you son of a bitch!" She shouted into the seemingly empty room, but she expected him to be the lurking in the shadows. She struggled with her restraints again and looked down at her body, _but suddenly it dawned on her that she was in completely different clothes than before…_

"You're awake Monica, I'm so relieved."

His voice carried across the room towards her and then she saw the outline of his body coming out of the shadows and a plume of cigarette smoke wafting towards her. Reyes felt the anger trembling inside her.

"What the hell have you done to me!?" She demanded.

"You were in a bad way before. I got someone to tend to your wounds, gave you a fresh set of clothes.." He said, seemingly surprised at her outburst. Reyes' cheeks flared with anger and shame, _how dare he?_

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" She spat out.

"Please Monica! This is no way to thank me." He scoffed.

"How dare you change my clothes while I'm unconscious. Did you get a good look you sicko!?" She snapped.

The Smoking Man shook his head in disapproval.

"I was helping you! I can't believe you are reacting in this way." He said, seemingly upset. Monica felt her breathing quicken in the shock and tried to pull herself together. _He was insane,_ but may be she could get him on her side.

"All right, I'm sorry." She breathed with false regret. He turned to her again and softened slightly.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Monica, but I had to teach you a lesson."

"Yes, I understand." She quipped, the anger raging below the surface. The smoking man lit another cigarette and pulled a chair up from the darkness and sat down in front of her.

"Now, tell me. Where are Mulder and Scully?" He asked in a soft voice. Reyes bit her tongue.

"I _don't_ know."

"Please Monica, this is no time for games." He said, exasperated. Reyes glared at him as her thoughts turned to the Van de Kamps.

"That couple that I was watching over at the hospital, what have you done to them?" She asked, fear rising in her chest.

The Smoking Man was silent, surprise and bewilderment on his face.

"You mean my grandson's adoptive parents? Nothing!" He exclaimed. "Why would I?"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She blurted out.

"Now that's enough!" The smoking man erupted in fury and stood up, flinging the chair across the room in anger. Monica flinched and felt her body tremble with fear as she mentally prepared herself for another beating. "Why are you being like this!? WHY!"

"I've seen people die today, poor innocent people." She said, tears blinding her vision. "What about them? Do you not feel any pity?"

"They died for the greater cause. It was part of the plan Monica!" He said.

"NO!" She shouted in anger. "I was wrong to ever take your deal, I was foolish and stupid!"

"That deal saved your life! It gave you a seat at the table for when it all came crashing down."

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE GOD DAMNED TABLE! YOU'VE FAILED! YOU'VE FAILED!" She roared in hatred, looking at him with mad eyes. _She was ready to kill._

The smoking man paused for a second as the deathly silence filled the room, Monica's cries echoing around the walls. He straightened up his suit jacket and then lit another cigarette.

"I'm sorry Monica, I didn't want it to be this way. I was hoping you would tell me willingly." He said, puffing the smoke out. Reyes froze, wondering what the hell was going to happen to her next. "This is a little something to make you tell me the truth."

She opened the eyes wide with fear as she saw the two suited men come out of the shadows, the same ones that had beaten her. She trembled as she saw them, _her body was not strong enough for round two._

"Please…" She begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's just a little injection. It won't hurt a bit." The smoking man said grimly. Monica let out a breath as she watched the man on her right raise a large syringe into the light. She shook her head in disbelief, knowing that she had no choice.

"Please, don't… I'm _begging you_.." She started, but it was useless. The man on her left grabbed hold of her and held her still while the needle was plunged into her arm and the drug flowed into her system. Monica screamed, while the Smoking Man watched on in silence.

"What… _what have you done to me_?" She said weakly as they pulled away and disappeared back into the darkness. She felt the room sway around her, her vision getting hazy. Suddenly she felt violently sick.

Something was wrong.

"I forgot to say, it has a few side effects." The Smoking Man said in a low voice.

Monica blinked as she tried to focus on her surroundings, but she felt as if she was falling into a deep hole, slipping away.

"I… I can't…" She started desperately, the tears pouring from her eyes. "Please… please don't do this…" She begged again.

"Now, I'm going to ask you once again." The Smoking Man said, ignoring her distress. He bent down in front of her and blew smoke into her face. Monica's eyes darted around in confusion, desperately trying to stay alert.

" _Where_ are Mulder and Scully?"

* * *

Our Lady of Sorrows – 3.40am

Scully yawned as she woke, her neck and back were aching as she pushed herself back from Mulder's bed where she had been resting against the edge. She frowned and placed her hands on her face, rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake herself.

She took a deep breath as she heard Mulder's heart rate, steady on the monitor. She felt relief well over her and she rose to her feet to see him sleeping soundly. She smiled a little at the sight of him and leant over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Scully?"

She heard John's voice whisper from across the room. He stood in the doorway. Scully could tell that he wanted to speak to her urgently, she could read in his body language that he was on edge. She pulled away from Mulder and walked over to William's bed. She slowly pulled the curtain over slightly so that she could make sure he was all right, then turned back to John when she was satisfied. He looked like he was distressed, and she frowned with concern.

"Scully, I need to talk to you." He said in an urgent whisper, his eyes wide. She nodded silently and walked over to him, the distress most evident on his face as she got nearer.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Not here. Let's go in your office." He said in a low voice, and placed a hand on her shoulder and led her out of the hospital room.

When the door was closed, she took a step back from him and paused.

"Wait, what's wrong? You're scaring me." She said in confusion. They stood in the middle of the dark corridor, John's eyes were urgent and pained.

"Dana, lets go into your office…" He started.

"Why? Why can't you tell me now?" She asked, her tone rising with frustration.

"DANA! PLEASE!" John shouted, shocking Scully into silence. She gasped as he seemed to lose himself for a moment and then she watched as he took a deep breath and gathered himself again. She frowned with concern as she saw tears forming in his eyes. "I just… I'm sorry, I really want to go somewhere private, please." He said with difficulty.

Scully nodded in silence, dread filling her insides as she prepared herself for what he was going to tell her.

She let him lead her down the hall and into her office.

* * *

Doggett closed the door behind her and she stood in the middle of the room. Scully felt her heart racing in her chest as she watched him pace over to the filing cabinet, his body tense.

"You may want to sit down." Doggett said grimly, then raised his tanned hand to his mouth and ran it over his stubble.

Scully swallowed nervously.

"No, I think I'll stand." She snapped, getting impatient. John sighed with difficulty and lowered his head, unable to look at her.

"Dana-" He started, then took a deep breath as he pushed himself to continue, "-The Van de Kamps are dead."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **xXx**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Dana Scully felt the ground beneath her crumble as she heard the unbelievable words from her friend, John Doggett.

His eyes were glistening with sadness as he saw the shock and despair on her face, her complexion turning pale.

"I… I don't… _no_ … _no_ …" She started. "My _poor boy_ …"

"I know Dana, it's terrible." Doggett said, covering his eyes with his hand and sighing deeply.

"No. This can't be happening!" She blurted out in disbelief, clutching onto the back of the chair now for support.

"It's true. I'm so sorry…" Doggett said with difficulty.

"But… but when!? And HOW?" She demanded, her blue eyes widening.

"The hospital called me. They said that they had gone downhill rapidly, and no one could have stopped it." He said, his voice cracking with tears as he thought about William. His heart was beating with worry as he wanted to tell her what else was on his mind, _but he had to give her a moment to process this._

"But you said that Monica said they were doing fine!" Scully exclaimed.

"I know. But that's the thing…" Doggett started uneasily. Scully frowned in confusion as she looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"What thing?" She snapped.

"They rang me instead of Monica because… she has gone _missing_." Doggett said in a low voice, worry etched across his face.

Scully paused, trying process all of the information that was being thrown at her.

"What do you mean _missing_?!" She cried out, her emotions on overdrive.

"She's gone Scully, no one has any idea where she is! I'm worried about her." Doggett said sadly.

Scully frowned in confusion and tried to focus. _She suddenly felt violently sick and she was ready to vomit._

"Oh…" She started, placing a hand to her stomach.

"Are you all right?" Doggett asked her warily.

"Oh god… I'm gonna throw up..."

Doggett flinched as he saw her retch and she ran forwards, towards the waste bin by her desk and then bent her head over into it…

Doggett closed his eyes, his heart breaking for William as he tried to ignore Scully's reaction.

But he couldn't deny that his body was on edge.

 _Where the hell was Monica?_

* * *

Half an hour later

Doggett paced the corridor as he watched Scully sitting by William's bedside as he slept.

She was clearly distressed, her shoulders tense as she watched her son sleep. The sadness in her eyes was undeniable.

He knew that she was struggling to find the way to tell him. After she had vomited she had cried in despair, telling him that she was afraid that William would never forgive her for pulling him away from his _dying parents..._

Doggett shook his head in sadness as Skinner paced up the corridor, his eyes stern with worry.

"How is she doing?" Skinner asked, glancing through the glass at Scully and William as he reached Doggett.

"She's struggling."

"It's understandable." Skinner said with a heavy sigh. He glanced over to Mulder who was also still sleeping. _He wondered how on earth they would handle this situation._ "Have you heard from Monica?"

"No. I haven't." John snapped in frustration.

"You don't think that she…" He started with difficulty. Doggett turned on him, his face and eyes full of disgust and rage.

"DON'T EVEN!" He roared, pointing a finger at Skinner. Skinner raised his hands defensively.

"All right! All right I understand. I don't think she would either but why would she disappear?!" Skinner said, then Doggett softened slowly.

"I think she's in trouble. I can just sense it."

"You think she's in danger? How do you know?"

"I just know!" Doggett shouted at Skinner, the anger and frustration erupting from him in waves.

* * *

Scully clutched onto her son's hand and watched him as he slept, her mind racing.

She raised a hand to her mouth and suppressed a cry as she thought of his heart break when she would broke the news. _She just didn't have the heart._ She couldn't tell him now, it wouldn't be right. She needed to tell Mulder first, and so she had to wait until he woke up. They would tell him together, that would be the best way.

But was that fair? _Was it cruel to hide the news from him?_

She shook her head and brushed an angry tear away from her eyes. _Her heart was torn..._

"Scully?" Skinner peered around the corner of the hospital door. She turned to face him and saw his eyes were stern. Scully sighed and rose from her seat by William's bed and walked over to him.

"Sir?" She asked in a small voice.

"Have you got a minute?" He said, and she nodded silently and left the room. She was joined by Doggett as she entered the corridor and he looked distressed.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to tell him." She said sadly, her eyes glassing over again with tears. Skinner nodded silently. "I would prefer if Mulder and I told him. I don't want to give him the bad news just yet, he wouldn't be able to bear it."

Skinner nodded again, silently agreeing to her wishes. Secretly, he was relieved. _He thought it would be best to leave it between the family…_

"I'm so sorry Dana, but there is something we need to discuss." Skinner said, changing the subject awkwardly.

"What is it?" She said.

"John believes that Monica is in danger. He has called the hospital again and they find it very suspicious that she has just disappeared as she was so concerned about their safety. No one saw her leave."

"She wouldn't do that Dana. I know that she betrayed us before, but she has changed. I saw it in her eyes. Something is wrong." Doggett said, worry written all over his face. Scully swallowed nervously, feeling the same concern herself.

"You know what, I think you're right." She said, her heart rate quickening.

"Thank god…" John exclaimed.

"It's very suspicious that she just disappeared. I think I know exactly who has her." Scully said, dread filling her chest.

"The smoking man, right?" Doggett said, his eyes searching hers.

Scully swallowed nervously as she didn't want to admit it to herself. If the smoking man had Monica, _then there was a good chance he now knew about William._

"That cigarette smoking _son of a bitch_ is the devil himself. He would have gone after her because she has turned her back on him." She said, anger boiling inside her.

"I can't believe this is happening." Skinner muttered bitterly under his breath.

"If it is him, it means that he will use her to get information about you and Mulder." John said sadly, crossing his arms over his chest. Scully nodded silently. "That would mean that you are all in danger."

"Yes. It would." Scully said in a frightened whisper as she glanced through the window again at Mulder and William, _her world._ She took a deep breath to gather herself then looked at Skinner firmly. "Sir, I want round the clock protection around this area. No one goes in or out apart from me." She ordered.

"Yes Agent, of course." Skinner said and got his phone out of his pocket. He knew that the security forces were incredibly stretched, but they had to make this work.

"John, we are going to find her. Stay strong." Scully said, placing a hand on Doggett's arm for support. He nodded silently and looked at her with admiration.

"You're taking this incredibly well Scully." He said awkwardly. Scully brushed off his comment and straightened herself up.

"Go get me my gun from my office." She said in a firm voice, _but inside she was screaming._

Doggett nodded and went into her office and fetched it for her, as she watched Skinner talk into his phone. Skinner nodded at her reassuringly as he caught her eye. Scully felt herself tremble slightly, the adrenaline pumping in her veins.

Doggett returned and handed her over her gun. She took it off him and clicked it open, checking that she had enough bullets. When she was satisfied she raised her eyes to Doggett as she clicked her gun back into place.

"Listen to my words Agent Doggett-" She said sternly, her eyes full of rage. "No one, I repeat, _NO ONE…_ is coming near Mulder or my son."

Doggett nodded and felt a small smile escaping his lips as he believed every syllable.

"I don't doubt that at all Dana, and I will do everything I can to protect them." He said. "But what about you, you have to remember that they will be after you too."

"That's what you and Skinner are here for, to protect me and to protect us all."

"But.. What if we can't protect you." Doggett said in small voice, his eyes now full of worry.

Scully paused and felt a reddening in her cheeks as she didn't want to accept the facts. Her memory flashed back to the bright light of the spaceship that had been above her and a feeling of dread filled her stomach. She knew that it had been after her _, she knew it._

"I don't have a choice." She whispered, her eyes full of desperation. Doggett nodded silently in response, knowing that she was right.

"We have to stop these bastards. Let them try, but I will _kill_ them all to protect Mulder and William."

"Listen, there's no going back from that. I just want you to understand."

Scully opened her mouth to speak but then stopped herself as she couldn't find the words. Turning away from John in frustration, she tried to ignore the deafening thoughts in her mind and the sickening feeling of dread as she pushed open the doors to Mulder and William's room and tried to focus all her energy on them, preparing herself mentally for what she may have to do.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Thank you for all your reviews so far, I am so honored that you all took the time to read this let alone review!**

 **More to come tomorrow xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Mulder felt himself slowly come back into consciousness, awakening from a deep sleep.

He frowned as he tried to remember where he was and what was happening. Slowly, it all came back to him and he realized that he didn't feel as sick as he had before. Relieved, he reached out his hand for Scully to take, but there was no one there.

He felt a dryness in his mouth and he was desperate for something to drink. Trying to sit himself up in the bed, he reached over to the table by his bed to take a glass of water but to his annoyance, he grimaced as he knocked it over, sending it crashing to the hospital floor where it shattered and smashed loudly.

" _Shit_." He mumbled under his breath and placed a hand on his stomach as a sharp pain hit him in his kidneys.

"Mulder!"

He looked up to see her running towards him, clearly alerted by the sound of the glass smashing to pieces. He struggled to straighten himself up properly and grunted in annoyance. She caught him, and helped push him back onto the bed, holding onto him tight as she supported his weight. Mulder groaned as the pain subsided and he felt himself calm from her touch. Closing his eyes he caught his breath and sighed heavily. Opening his eyes again he looked into her beautiful face, full of concern.

"Mulder what do you think you are doing?" She said, frowning.

"Nice to see you too." He joked.

"You need to rest." She said, her voice softening as the worry left her slowly. She then looked down at the glass and water below her feet.

"I needed a drink. I was just trying to pick up the glass." He said weakly. Scully frowned with concern and placed a hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry Mulder. I should have been here when you woke up. I'll go get you one." She said gently, and he nodded in agreement, frowning slightly as another wave of pain hit him, but it was less than before.

"Where's William?" He called from across the room as she made her way over to the sink. She placed a hand on her lips to quiet him as she filled up the glass then made her way back over to his bed. "What's wrong Scully? You seem on edge." He asked with concern as he could feel the bad energy coming from her.

"I have a lot I need to tell you Mulder." She said, her voice breaking with emotion as she helped him drink the water. Mulder took a few gulps then passed her back the glass. She took it from him and sighed heavily, then perched herself on the side of the bed. Mulder searched her face for answers and felt dread fill his chest.

"What's happening?" He asked in a low voice. Scully bit her bottom lip as he reached for her hand and took it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, changing the subject. She forced a hopeful smile as she saw that he looked better.

"I feel a lot better." He said, smiling back at her and she let out a relieved laugh and he saw happy tears well in her eyes. Mulder squeezed her hand again and she blinked away the tears.

"Then it's working." She gushed, the happiness welling inside of her. " _Thank god._ Mulder, I was so worried that I would never see you again."

"Scully I don't think its God you need to thank." He said, raising an eyebrow questioningly. She nodded silently, accepting that he was correct. "I'm _right here_." He whispered lovingly, and raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Scully breathed out as his lips touched her skin, enjoying every second of his affection.

After a few moments with each other, Scully's face turned stern again and he could tell that she was hiding something from him.

"Tell me what's going on." He said as she rose from his bed and hooked up another IV to help fight the infection. She sighed heavily and brushed a piece of red hair away from her face. _This was so difficult_.

"I can't tell you right now, not with William beside you." She whispered sadly. Mulder frowned with worry.

"He's asleep Scully." He whispered back, his heart aching for his son. _What was happening?_

"I can't take any chances. I will tell you when he's not here. I promise." She said softly, perching herself back on his bed again and smiling down at him sadly. She placed a hand on his cheek and stroked her thumb over his stubble. Mulder searched her eyes desperately, his heart breaking that she couldn't tell him.

"Okay.." He said eventually, accepting defeat.

"But there's something else." She started, pausing to gather herself. "Mulder, Reyes is missing. We think that cancer man has her."

Mulder's eyes widened in shock as he listened. He felt the anger and rage wash over him once more as he thought of that sick bastard. He felt himself tremble slightly as he dreaded what was coming.

"She may be being interrogated. I can only imagine that he wants to know where we are." Scully said with difficulty. Mulder nodded silently, the rage building inside him.

"That son of a bitch. I should have just killed him."

"I _will_ kill him if he comes anywhere near you or William." Scully said firmly, and Mulder frowned at her with worry, his brain ticking over. She looked into his eyes knowingly and Mulder knew exactly what she was thinking. His eyes widened with shock and he felt panicked.

"Scully no, you can't go after him."

"I don't know what else to do!" She stated, her voice rising with frustration. Mulder grabbed onto her arm desperately, his eyes now full of fear.

"Scully no! It's too dangerous!" He exclaimed, but Scully pulled away from him and rose to her feet. Mulder shook his head in disbelief.

"I have to protect our son Mulder." She said, turning away from him as angry tears rolled down her face.

"I understand that Scully, but you don't know for sure that Monica has been taken by him, she may just have gone missing! You don't know!" Mulder said, his voice now rising anxiously. "I'm begging you Scully, wait it out. Just wait it out and see what happens."

Scully paused, her heart breaking at the sound of the concern in his voice and the desperation in his eyes as she turned back him, the man she loved. She swallowed her emotions down and saw him reach out to her, pleading her to reconsider.

"I can't just sit here and wait for him to turn up and kill us Mulder!" She shouted in frustration.

"And I am not going to let you walk in a death trap Scully!" He shouted back, tears now glistening in his own eyes.

"Oh come on Mulder.." She exclaimed now in frustration, "Are you seriously telling me that you wouldn't do the same thing? You went after him without even telling me! You nearly died Mulder!"

"I know Scully, I realize now that I should have told you where I was going and I'm sorry, but please I can't let you do this!"

"Tell me where you went Mulder." She snapped, her heart breaking as she looked into his eyes. _He looked devastated._

"I won't..." He said stubbornly and shook his head sadly.

"TELL ME!" She roared.

"What's going on?"

Mulder and Scully turned in shock at the sound of William's voice. They both saw him stood near his bed, his face white with fear and confusion as he looked at them back and forth. Scully opened her mouth in shock and tried to appear calm, but she knew that she was failing miserably.

She looked at her son, so frightened and confused and felt a terrible feeling of guilt fill her insides.

 _He must have heard the whole thing…_

"William, stay here with your Father." Scully snapped after a long silence, her heart aching painfully. Mulder shook his head in disbelief and to her shock, Scully saw him struggle to get out of his bed, but she forced herself to ignore him.

"Scully! Scully please don't!" Mulder begged weakly.

She walked over to William and pulled him into an embrace, her eyes welling with tears again as he hugged her back in confusion. She placed a firm kiss on his head then pulled away, and she tried to block out Mulder's heart wrenching cries as she turned to leave the room.

"SCULLAAAAY!" He shouted tearfully after her, a long drawn out cry erupting from his chest, but she ignored him.

With all of his strength he swung himself out of the bed. He felt a wave of dizziness hit him as he placed his legs down on the floor, the first time in hours he had tried to stand. _He had to stop her._

William gasped as he watched his Father stumble and fall as he tried to find his footing, then watched in disbelief as he started to make his way after his Mother.

"Dad! Stop it!" William exclaimed, his eyes now also welling with frightened tears. Mulder staggered towards him weakly and William grabbed onto him, trying to support his weight. Mulder fell into William's arms in defeat and he felt his world crumble as he watched her leave the room, the love of his life leaving him and heading into imminent danger.

"SCUUULLLLLYYYYYY!" He roared, while William clutched onto his weak Father and tried to push him back towards the bed before he collapsed.

* * *

 ** _Please review! More to come!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

"What the hell is going on!?" Skinner shouted as Scully stormed past him, Mulder's cries coming from the hospital room behind her.

She ignored him and charged forward into her office. John Doggett frowned in confusion and turned back to the hospital room as Skinner followed after her.

He gasped in shock as he saw a weak and distraught Mulder on his feet, clinging onto William.

"Hey! Mulder!" John snapped, hurrying into the room to help William hold his weight. "Get back into bed Mulder!"

"NO!" Mulder roared madly.

But John was stronger than him in his current physical state, and he grabbed onto him as William slid out of the way fearfully.

"STOP IT MULDER! YOU'RE SCARING WILLIAM!" Doggett shouted and he pushed Mulder back towards the bed as he struggled against him. Mulder tried his best to push Doggett off him but then stopped himself as soon as he caught sight of William, looking at him with wide eyes from across the room. He crumbled at the sight of his son, the sobs erupting from his chest.

Doggett frowned with concern as he helped him lay back down in the bed to rest.

* * *

Skinner slammed the door behind Scully as she threw off her doctor's coat and reached for her own. She pulled it on and then checked her gun once more, her body pushing her to keep going, to ignore anyone that came in her way.

She could still hear Mulder's cries in her ears and she was desperately trying to push them out of her mind. The look on William's face had nearly made her stop and reconsider, _but she had to keep going…_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Skinner demanded, his face red and angry. Scully ignored him and flung her desk drawer open then reached into it, checking for her car keys. She sighed in annoyance then slammed it shut loudly as she remembered that her car had been on the bridge. _It was gone._

"I need your car keys." She snapped, holding out her hand to him, unblinking. Skinner glared at her with confusion.

"You're not serious.." He started.

"Don't start!" Scully raged. "I need your car keys!"

"Scully you can't go after him! You don't even know where you are going!" Skinner shouted.

"I have a pretty good idea… Agent Miller told me where Mulder was, _roughly._." She said, trying to keep her motivation. She knew deep down that she had no idea where she was really going, _but she had to do something…_

"CALM THE HELL DOWN." Skinner shouted, raising his hands in defeat and pacing towards her. Scully blinked in surprise at his tone and looked him up and down in disgust.

"I am calm." She lied.

"Mulder is going insane in there, he must know that this is a really stupid idea. For god's sake Scully you're becoming more and more like him every day!"

"I CAN'T JUST-…!" She screamed, but then broke off as she choked with tears, and she grabbed onto the desk for support. Skinner waited to see if she would continue. "-I can't just _wait here_ for them to arrive. It's too dangerous! _I have to protect my son_ …" She pleaded desperately to Skinner.

He looked into her eyes, so full of sadness and desperation.

"I understand Dana, but this is not the way. We will figure something out." He said with difficulty.

But before Scully could answer she was deafened by John's shocked cry from the hallway.

"MONICA!"

* * *

Skinner gasped in shock and Scully ran towards him, knocking him over to one side.

They burst through the office door and back into the corridor and saw Monica Reyes lying on the floor, bruised and beaten with John bent down over her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Holy shit! Monica!" Skinner exclaimed as he rushed towards her and helped John pick her up. Scully felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in fear as she scanned the area with her eyes.

"How did she get here!?" Scully demanded, placing her hands on her gun tensely. Doggett shook his head in confusion.

"I.. I have no idea! I came out of the room and she was just lying here!" He said sadly, looking down at Monica as she lay in his arms, lifeless. "Is she dead? Monica? MONICA?!" He asked, his voice rising in pitch as he got more frantic.

Scully swallowed nervously and turned back to face him, her heart aching with worry.

"There's a bed down the hall." She managed in a low voice, dread filling her insides. They carried her towards the direction that she had shown them.

Scully broke off into a run towards the end of the corridor and called for help, _she didn't have time to look after everyone,_ she needed to protect Mulder and William. "I NEED ASSISTANCE DOWN HERE!" She called out to the further corridors but to her shock she couldn't see anyone. She frowned in suspicion as she made her way further along, her heels clicking along the floor in the deathly silence. Her heart raced in her chest as she knew deep down that something was terribly wrong. _Where the hell had everybody gone?_

Suddenly she gasped in terror as the whole hospital floor was suddenly engulfed into darkness, the lights shutting off. Scully pulled her gun out of its' holster in reaction and held it out in front of her defensively. She started to back away, trying to make her way back to Skinner and Doggett, but she had gone too far.

 _"SCULLY!"_

She suppressed a sob as she heard Mulder scream for her once more, his voice distant but unmistakable. She heard the desperation and panic in his voice as she knew that he knew she was in danger.

 _But then her fears were confirmed when she was grabbed from behind._

She fired her gun blindly in shock, the bang deafening in her ears and the bright light illuminating the dark hallway for a second. She then felt a strong arm wrap around her neck, pulling her backwards and silencing her, squeezing her windpipe painfully so she could hardly breathe. She gasped out in shock, desperately trying to catch her breath as the arm tightened around her.

"Give me your gun."

The man's voice in her ear made her jump. She squeezed her hand around her gun tightly and refused to let go.

"GIVE ME THE GUN OR I WILL KILL YOU PRECIOUS LITTLE BOY."

She couldn't bear it. She had to give it to him. Gasping in fear she felt herself start to tremble as she raised her gun to her side and the man snatched it from her hands. She closed her eyes and felt her heart call out for William.

Then she heard the horrifying sound of her own gun clicking into place by her ear. She closed her eyes in disbelief as the cold barrel of the gun was pushed hard into her left temple.

"What was that you said Agent Scully? That you need assistance?"

She opened her eyes wide in anger as she heard the smoking man's voice appearing from her right, low and sickening.

 _She could have recognized that voice anywhere._

 _S_ he tried to pull away but to her horror the bastard who was gripping her neck tightened his hold and she gasped for air, the oxygen starved from her brain. Her vision started to sway and she felt faint.

"Well, I think you are correct," He continued in his usual patronizing tone. "-Y _ou certainly do need assistance."_

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW XxXxXx_**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

"Get off me…" She rasped angrily, her voice just about emerging from her throat.

"Let her go, you're going to kill her." The smoking man said and she was finally let go. She gasped loudly, the air getting back into her lungs. Coughing and spluttering, she raised her hand to her neck and frowned in pain, but the man still held her gun to her head.

"Don't move." The man snarled, and then grabbed her by the arm now. She winced as he twisted it around her back so that her muscles were pulling painfully.

"Arghhh! You son of a bitch!" She shouted in frustration.

"SCULLY!" Mulder's voice called from down the hall after she shouted. He had heard her.

Scully's eyes opened wide in fear as she silently begged Mulder not to speak. _She couldn't face the idea of him being found..._

"Every man has his weakness, doesn't he Agent Scully?" The smoking man with a sickening smile as he heard Mulder. Scully squinted as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she saw the outline of his face, now in front of her.

He looked monstrous, the injuries he had sustained were hideous. She closed her mouth and held her breath as she blew a wave of smoke in her face.

"Lead me to him and I will do you all no harm."

"I don't believe you." She spat out angrily.

"Mulder is my biological son. Surely you understand how I feel about him, you have a biological son of your own." He said, his tone patronising.

Scully swallowed nervously as a wave of emotion hit her. All she could think about was William and his safety. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She just prayed silently that Doggett and Skinner had managed to help him escape. _She didn't want him anywhere near this hospital._

"Please… don't…" She begged tearfully, all of her composure evaporating at the mention of her son.

"Don't what?" He asked with false sympathy.

She pursed her lips together and stopped herself from screaming.

"Agent Scully, I am here to see my son. I hear he is not feeling too well." The smoking man said simply, lighting up another cigarette.

"He's fine." She snapped icily.

"Agent Reyes said that he is dying."

Scully took a breath and felt rage take over her as she thought about Monica and the state she had just seen her in.

"You're just trying to make me hate her, for what she's done." She said tearfully. "I know that you have tortured her, taken her against her will. She wouldn't have had a choice in telling you where we are. You haven't won this game, you never will you son of a bitch."

"All right." He said simply, puffing the smoke into her face again. Scully flinched as the man behind her pulled her arm tighter sending a surge of pain down from her shoulder to her lower back. She bit her lip and tried not to cry out as she didn't want to alarm Mulder. "Let's go for a little walk. You can show me where they are."

Scully felt her heart skip a beat with worry as she was pushed forward harshly and the man led her down the dark corridor, towards the direction she had just come from.

 _She felt herself tremble with worry as she hoped and prayed that they were hiding._

* * *

Doggett carried Reyes down the nearest staircase, glancing back at Skinner nervously who was trying to get Mulder to come with him, but he was shaking his head weakly and refusing. Skinner held onto William by the arm and was urging Mulder to follow.

John sighed heavily and knew that he had to keep moving.

 _He needed to get Monica to the ER._

He looked down at her sadly and saw the bruises on her face, and he knew that she had been severely beaten. He felt so angry at the smoking man for doing this to her, _he wanted to kill him himself._

A dim emergency light lit the tight staircase and he held her close, running down two steps at a time and leaving the chaos behind. As much as he wanted to help, Monica was now his priority.

* * *

"No! Leave me here! I need to stay with Scully!" Mulder begged Skinner, his chest rising a falling in exhaustion.

His eyes were wide and urgent. Skinner frowned in frustration and sympathy as he looked at William and then back at Mulder, his heart racing in his chest. How on earth could he get Mulder to leave Scully? It was impossible.

 _Mulder was weak._

Skinner had pulled him away from his bed as soon as the lights had gone down, knowing that something terrible was about to happen. Mulder had thrown him a look of panic and he had known that the smoking man was there, further down the corridor and that he had Scully.

Now he would be after Mulder and William and it was his responsibility to get them to safety...

Mulder was stumbling on his feet, the alien virus still battering his body. They were standing just inside the door of the staircase in semi darkness. Skinner had managed to get him this far, he just needed him to come downstairs, _and they were running out of time._

"Mulder! Your son needs you!" Skinner urged Mulder, trying to keep as quiet as he could. William's eyes were full of tears, his face clearly troubled.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this son. I promise I will keep you safe, you just have to go down the stairs and follow Skinner. Please, just trust me." Mulder said to William as calmly as he could manage, ignoring Skinner's words and motioning for William to go with him. William's eyes widened as he looked at Skinner warily.

"But… what about you? And what about Dana? What about.. my Mom?" He asked in fear. Mulder shook his head as he felt William's pain and clutched onto the wall for support, the virus making him stumble again. _Skinner had had enough._

"Mulder for gods sake! You're going to collapse!" Skinner said, exasperated. He reached for him and tried to grab his hand but Mulder knocked him back.

"Take my son and get him safe. I'm begging you!" Mulder said, tears now stinging his eyes as he glared at Skinner. Skinner swallowed in emotion as he saw the determination and desperation in Mulder's eyes. "GET HIM TO SAFETY!" He shouted now, and William backed away from him slowly, surprised at his outburst and starting to feel vulnerable.

"Let's go." William said suddenly, wanting to he anywhere but there.

He had made Skinner's mind up for him. Skinner frowned in sadness and felt his heart sink. He didn't want to leave Mulder and Scully up here in danger, but he understood _._

 _William came first._

"I'll come back to find you." Skinner said, his voice breaking. Mulder nodded in relief and slid down the wall and then to the cold floor. He took deep breaths and tried to gather himself, his body slipping away from him further and further now that he was not linked up to his IV.

"I love you son. We both love you so much. I'll see you soon." Mulder said, his eyes fixed on William's.

 _He wasn't sure if he would see him again soon, but he had to remain positive._

William nodded silently. He got the message.

Skinner took one last look at Mulder and then one last look through the glass in the door that led to the corridor. He couldn't see anyone.

"Here. Take my gun." Skinner said firmly, and before Mulder could refuse he had shoved it into his hand.

With one swift movement he led William downstairs as fast as he could, neither of them turning back.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! x**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

The barrel of her gun pressed further into her temple.

She stumbled forward in the darkness as the man behind her pushed her towards Mulder's hospital room.

She felt her heart explode in her chest as she fearfully imagined that they were still there, that they would turn the corner and see Mulder, holding William back protectively…

 _The thought brought tears to her eyes as the man shoved her forward again._

"Hey!" She exclaimed in fury. The man looked at the smoking man with one eyebrow raised, annoyed at Scully's outburst.

"Don't be so harsh with her." He said with a dry smile.

The man sighed then nodded silently, _annoyed that he was not able to beat that little bitch up already…_

* * *

Agent Scully was violently pushed up against the door of Mulder's hospital room. Her hands splayed out on the glass as she slammed against it loudly and the man behind her shoved the barrel of her own gun into the back of her head. She whimpered in a mixture of sadness and worry, fearing deep down in her heart that Mulder and William would be in that room, _hiding somewhere…_

She blinked away angry tears from her eyes and felt herself tremble as the smoking man came around the side of her and shot her a sickening smirk.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming and cursing at him, _as the gun was very evident on the back of her skull…_

"I take it this is the room?" The smoking man asked, observing her reaction. She felt her lower lip tremble with tears as she tried to hide her emotions. "Agent Scully, your love for Agent Mulder is so clear to see. It's just _so touching_. It always has been." He said, smiling again and looking at her with sympathetic eyes. Scully swallowed nervously and tried to calm herself.

"Do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt my son." She managed weakly, her heart breaking.

"A mother's love is so wonderful to witness." He said, looking emotional. Scully felt her stomach turn as she watched him _. He was totally insane._

"I… I don't know where they are. I swear." She whispered.

The smoking man let out a laugh.

"I don't believe you. I'm sorry…"

"I swear, I swear…" She repeated over and over, tears now pouring from her eyes. She ran her fingers over the glass in the door, feeling its cold texture against her skin.

 _She saw red._

She wanted to kill him, but she was helpless. _Her gun was pointing at her brain…_

"That's very amusing. Let's go inside shall we, and take a look?" He said mockingly. Scully shook her head in desperation as the Smoking man opened the door. It swung open silently. She couldn't bear to look so she turned her face away, closing her eyes.

After the most torturous silence of her life, someone finally spoke.

"There's no one there Sir." The man from behind her said.

She opened her eyes wide, hope filling her heart. She almost shouted out in joy.

"SEARCH IT!" The smoking man roared, furious. Scully gasped for air for what felt like the first time in hours, a wall of tension slowly lifting from her chest.

But then she was shoved forward violently, the man clinging onto her arm again painfully as he led her inside the dark room that was so familiar to her, _and meant so much._

"Move it!" The man snapped from behind her and she bit her tongue again _as she was so desperate to knock him out…_

"All right!" She said in frustration, holding her free hand up in defeat.

"Don't be so rough with her, she is one of the chosen elite." The smoking man commented, seemingly trying to show that he had compassion. Scully scowled at him angrily, not believing what she was hearing.

"Your - _chosen elite?_ You really are a monster aren't you?" She snapped in disgust.

The Smoking Man ignored her as he walked over to the empty hospital bed where Mulder had been lying. He ran his eyes over it, then he paced over to William's empty bed. Scully swallowed nervously, she was almost ready to burst. She was overjoyed that they weren't there, _but it was not over yet._

"You know, I really don't understand you." The smoking man started, facing away from her. Scully was silent. "I saved your life! I saved your son's life!" He exclaimed, turning around now to face her. She caught his sickening gaze and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I know." She said sharply. "But I didn't ask for any of this. No one did. You _can't play god_."

"I _can_ play god Agent Scully." He said in a threatening voice, anger now flashing over his face. Scully paused, sensing the man behind her as he searched the area. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the barrel of the gun pull away from her head and for a moment, she considered fighting back…

"There's no one here." The man snarled in frustration from behind her, annoyed that he had to repeat himself. But before she could make her move she was gasping in shock as he grabbed her by the arm again then proceeded to twist it round. Scully's nerves went on edge as the pain hit her hard.

"Ahhhhh!" She cried out in agony as the man tortured her. She grimaced as he pulled her arm further, and she almost fainted as she felt her bones ready to snap…

"Tell me where they are Dana, then I will tell him to let go." The smoking man said grimly, lighting up another cigarette. Scully winced and blinked away painful tears as the blinding pain spread from her arm to her back.

"NO!" She managed through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Agent Scully. I really am…" The smoking man said with remorse, then sighed heavily as a cloud of smoke came floating towards her. _She knew that she had lost this round._

She was ready for it, and as the man snapped her arm in half breaking her bone, she let out a scream.

She blacked out for a moment, the horrendous sound still in her ears of her bone cracking. She blinked in a daze, her mouth open in shock. She couldn't tell if she was still screaming or not, _she couldn't hear anything else…_

"I warned you." The smoking man said, grimacing as he watched her flail about in agony, her arm still suspended in mid-air as the man held it up, making the pain continuous.

"You…. _Sick bastard_.." She started, but then suddenly to their shock, a bright white light erupted from above them and engulfed the windows of the hospital room. Scully felt her voice disappear as she took in what was happening and she was blinded momentarily.

She opened her eyes wide, amazed at what she was seeing.

 _She knew it was a spaceship, it was so clear to her._

Her instincts went into overdrive as she felt the man behind her let go in fear and she took her chance, running towards the door as fast as she could.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

Mulder forced himself to his feet as he heard Scully's terrifying scream.

He was so angry, he couldn't think straight. _He had to get to her, she was in pain_. What the hell was that bastard doing to her? _How dare he touch her?!_

Pushing himself against the wall weakly, he lifted Skinner's gun and clicked it into place. His legs were weak beneath him, his vision swaying, but that wasn't going to stop him. He had to help Scully, _no matter what._

He edged forward through the door from the stairway, the darkness still all around him. He heard their voices in the room, low and muffled, but he could still hear Scully's moans of pain. _They broke his heart._

"Scully.." He mumbled weakly, tears now coating his throat.

He hated hearing her in pain, he felt so useless but he had to keep going, _he had to save her…_

But he stumbled as a blinding white light filled his vision.

He gasped in shock as he saw it envelope the hospital, the bright light shining through the windows and lighting up the once dark corridor. He grimaced as he was blinded momentarily as his eyes were painfully assaulted. He groaned in pain and raised his gun in front of him, trying to somehow defend himself.

 _He knew what it was, it was a spaceship._ They were after Scully and his son, _he knew it._

He had to do everything in his power to get her to safety..

Suddenly he felt his heart lift as she came bursting through the doors of his hospital room, right in front of him. Mulder couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of her escaping, but it was short lived as she met his gaze, her eyes wide and urgent, terror evident in them.

She cried out and ran towards him, then she fell into his arms. Mulder felt his heart burst as she clung onto him desperately, her small frame so vulnerable against his.

"Scully, are you ok?" He asked in a small voice, laced with love. He noticed that she was shaking, and he could see from her pained expression that she was hurt. "What did he do to you?" He raged protectively.

She pulled away from him quickly her blue eyes bore into his, glistening with hot tears.

"We have to get out of here!" She urged, not wanting to go into details. There was no time.

"I know Scully, come on!"

"No Mulder, he's here! He's in there!" She cried out.

Mulder watched as she turned back towards the room and saw that The Smoking Man and his aide were nowhere to be seen. She felt her heart race with fear as she couldn't understand why they would not have followed her.

"Something's not right!" She said in fear, but as Mulder looked at her limp left arm with concern, trying to figure out what they had done to her, two tall figures emerged from the room. Mulder felt his blood boil at the sight of him, _the son of a bitch himself._

"STAY AWAY FROM US!" Mulder roared, raising the gun to The Smoking Man's head. Scully backed away a few steps and sided with Mulder, her heart raging inside her.

"Agent Mulder, what a lovely surprise. I knew you were here somewhere…" He started in his usual patronising tone.

"IT'S OVER!" Mulder shouted.

"No Mulder, it's only just begun.."

"Listen you son of a bitch! That spaceship is going to blow us all to pieces if we don't get out of here!" Scully shouted desperately, very aware that the light was still blinding her eyes.

"I can assure you that it won't, not while I am here." The Smoking Man said with a smile. Scully shook her head in disbelief. _She was done with this bullshit._

"Just… JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" She raged, her heart breaking. Tears poured down her cheeks as she felt years of hurt and pain, caused by this one man in front of her come to the surface.

She didn't deserve this, Mulder didn't deserve this, _and William certainly didn't deserve this._

"It's not that simple Agent Scully, you and Mulder have always been part of the plan." He said calmly, lighting up another cigarette.

But Mulder had had enough, and he was going to do what he should have done years ago.

"It's time to say goodbye old man." Mulder snapped icily, his vision swaying slightly as he felt his body weakening again.

 _It was now or never._

He felt Scully shelter against him, her warmth filling his heart with love and a feeling of courage. _He had to protect her._

Mulder fired his gun once, twice, then three times at The Smoking Man.

* * *

Just as he fired the last bullet, Mulder and Scully were blinded again and a deafening sound from above filled their ear drums as the spaceship started to prepare for attack, just as it had done on the bridge. Scully recognized the sound immediately, and she pulled Mulder towards her protectively. They fell into each other, holding each other tightly as they were momentarily frozen, unable to move as the overwhelming sound took over their bodies, freezing them to the spot.

"I love you Scully.." Mulder said into her ear as they held each other close, unsure of what was happening around them. Scully frowned with emotion as she kissed Mulder's cheek, then hid her face in his shoulder, trying to shield herself from the terror around them..

"I love you Mulder…" She said back.

 _They prepared for death._

* * *

The light disappeared.

Scully frowned in confusion as she felt the darkness come back to them. She clung onto Mulder tightly, keeping her eyes closed as she wondered if she was dead.

The deafening sound also started to cease until it was completely silent..

 _Wait.. not dead?_

Mulder and Scully pulled apart from each other after a few moments, unsure whether they were still alive.

Scully placed her good hand on his shoulder as she blinked in confusion, then she looked around her and saw that they were still in the hospital corridor. She shook her head in disbelief as she felt her heart rate start to slow, the fear and terror of the past few minutes slowly evaporating as it became clear that the spaceship had gone.

There had been no fireball, no attack.

She trembled with adrenaline as she looked back at Mulder with concern, who was bent over next to her, his eyes still closed weakly. She knew that he was still sick, but she had to get him to see that everything was all right...

She turned back towards the direction of the hospital room with dread but her heart skipped a beat when she saw that there was no sign of anyone.

There was no blood, no bullet holes in the wall.

The Smoking Man had simply _disappeared…_

Scully swallowed her suspicion down as she turned back to Mulder and focused on him, stroking his cheek and trying to get him to open his eyes and look at her. She leant over and kissed him on the forehead, begging him to come back to her.

To her relief, his eyes opened and he raised them to hers.

She felt herself smile and he frowned in confusion, just as she had. She watched with sympathy as he went through the same emotions that she had just gone through.

 _It was as if everything had just gone back to normal._

"What… what's happening Scully?" Mulder breathed weakly, confusion etched across his face. Scully brushed a lose piece of hair away from his eyes then kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back and they touched foreheads, gaining strength from each other as their heavy breathing slowed.

"It's over Mulder." She said gently, her eyes welling with tears again as she couldn't quite believe it herself.

"Everything is going to be fine. It's over."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **More to come tomorrow, its not quite finished yet!**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

"Mulder?"

Scully watched as Mulder's eyes started to close and she felt him go limp against her. She grabbed onto him with her good arm and tried to hold him steady.

 _She had to get him back in his bed, and he needed an IV desperately._

"Mulder, come on you have to help me here. I need you to get up and go back into your room." She said gently, trying to get him to stand. She grimaced as the pain in her arm started to come back to her. She had momentarily forgotten about it in the heat of the moment, but it was clearly there now. It throbbed madly and she felt slightly sick, _but she needed to get Mulder up…_

"AGENT SCULLY!"

She gasped in surprise and turned to the direction of the staircase as she heard a familiar voice.

"HERE!" Scully called out, turning back to Mulder with concern. He was getting pale again and she felt tears rise in her chest at the sight of him. "Not now Mulder, come on!" She begged. _She couldn't lose him now, not after all of this._

"AGENT SCULLY?" The voice called again, nearer this time.

Yes, it was Agent Einstein, she was sure of that now.

The doors to the staircase burst open and she ran in, gun in hand. Nurse Daniels ran in behind her, worry and fear etched on their faces.

Scully suddenly realised that the lights were back on. She frowned in confusion as she couldn't remember when this had happened.

"Agent Einstein! _Thank god.._ " Scully breathed as Einstein ran towards her. "Mulder needs to get back on his IV urgently, I'm... I'm losing him!" She said urgently, her voice rising in fear as she said it out loud. "I need help getting him up! Please help me!" She said, tears now blinding her vision as Einstein looked at her with worry. She nodded silently and helped Scully get Mulder upright. Nurse Daniels opened the hospital room door for them and they managed to get him inside and on the bed as fast as they could. Scully grimaced in agony as the pain across her back worsened by Mulder's weight against her, but she pushed on.

Einstein could see that she was injured, but she knew that she would want Mulder looked at first, so she kept quiet.

Nurse Daniels linked Mulder up the IV once more. Scully watched on in silence, her eyes not moving from Mulder as she looked at the man she loved, the man who had come after her and saved her life _yet again_. Her heart was still pounding and she felt faint...

 _William.._

Her stomach turned in panic as her thoughts turned to her son, her beautiful boy. She had no idea where he was or if he was safe..

"Scully?"

Mulder's weak voice came from the bed and she rushed towards him, her heart exploding with happiness as she saw him come back to her. Scully couldn't help but smile as he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's all right, just rest. You need to rest Mulder." Scully said gently, and Mulder closed his eyes again, his chest rising and falling slowly.

"Scully, what the hell happened?" Einstein asked. Scully turned away from Mulder and gave her look of exhaustion. "There was a blinding light.. what the hell was it?"

"You saw it too?" Scully asked in wonder.

"Yes! The whole hospital saw it. Everyone was terrified." Einstein said, her eyes urgent and fearful. Scully sighed heavily and turned back to Mulder, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand.

"It was a spaceship, Agent Einstein." Scully said in a low voice.

"But why was it here?"

"I can only think that it was after me." Scully said sadly. "But, luckily it has gone."

"What the hell!?" Agent Einstein blurted out, exasperated.

"I can't explain it Agent Einstein. All I care about now is that Mulder and I are safe." Scully said, the tiredness in her voice evident.

 _She didn't want to dwell on what had just happened, she needed to think about what to do next._

"Someone needs to look at your arm." Einstein said to Scully after a few moments of silence. Scully looked down at her limp arm by her side and nodded silently. "Now, Scully. Someone needs to look at it _now_."

"I know." Scully said in a low voice, still focusing on Mulder.

"He's going to be fine. I'll treat you in here so you can stay with him, ok?" Einstein said gently, trying to pull Scully away from him so that she herself could rest. She had no idea what they had gone through just now, but she could tell from Scully's face that it was something she didn't want to talk about.

"Scully.." Mulder said suddenly, opening his eyes again. Scully squeezed his hand again to let him know she was there.

"I'm right here." She said gently. Einstein sighed in slight frustration.

"I'll give you a minute, but you should really get that looked at." Einstein said to Scully.

Scully nodded and gave her a thankful look as she left her side and went over to the cupboards on the other side of the room to get some supplies ready.

"What is it Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Where is he Scully, there's no body." Mulder said, his tone low and angry. She swallowed nervously, knowing that Mulder was thinking along the same lines as her.

She didn't want him to worry.

"I know Mulder, but we have to be thankful that he's gone. You need to rest." She said softly, then Mulder reached out to her and pointed at her left arm, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Agent Einstein is right. You need that arm looking at." Mulder said with concern.

"I know Mulder."

"What did he do to you Scully?" He asked, frowning in anger. Scully opened her mouth to speak but then stopped herself, knowing that he would get upset if she told him. "Scully, tell me." He urged.

"It's nothing Mulder, it's just broken." She said as lightly as she could. Mulder's eyes opened wide in shock.

"He broke your arm?" He asked incredulously. Scully squeezed his hand again gently to reassure him she was all right.

"Yes. But I'm going to be fine." She said firmly. Mulder closed his eyes and felt the anger boil inside of him.

After a moment he opened his eyes and looked at her again, her face now full of emotion.

"Mulder, what happened to William?" She urged, her voice cracking with tears. Mulder paused for a moment, guilt filling inside him as he realised that she had no idea where he was...

"Oh I'm so sorry Scully, it's all right, he went with Skinner. I asked him to protect him." Mulder said soothingly as he saw her crumble in front of him, the relief evident on her face.

" _Thank god_." She gushed, a tear running down her face. Mulder looked at her with love and concern, his heart aching for her.

"Skinner said he would come back for us. We will find out where he is soon enough, I'm sure of it." Mulder said, trying to calm her.

"Well Mulder, I want to get you out of here as soon as you are able. We need to go into hiding, we are too exposed here." Scully said with a sigh. Mulder nodded in agreement. "I can take care of you at home, but you need to stay here until you improve."

Mulder felt his heart skip a beat when he heard her say the word _'home.'_ He felt hope and happiness rise inside him, _was she really referring to the house as their home again? Was she coming home?_

"Scully-" He started cautiously, "Are... are you coming home?"

Mulder looked at her tentatively, his eyes glistening with happy tears. Scully couldn't help but smile at his question. She took her hand out of his and reached up to his face, brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes and running her thumb over his stubble. The love that she felt in her heart was so overpowering, she almost burst into tears.

"Of course I am." She whispered lovingly.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

Six hours later – Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital

John Doggett held his head in his hands as he sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair. He was sick of this place now, he had been here far too long for his liking. He didn't like hospitals at the best of times, but this was getting beyond a joke.

The anger that he felt was indescribable as he watched Monica sleeping, her body bruised and broken.

 _She had almost died._

He had watched her being resuscitated and it had almost pushed him over the edge, but now here he was, sitting in another hospital chair and watching one of his friends fight for their life.

 _But not just any friend, this was Monica Reyes._

He sighed heavily and rose to his feet and walked towards her, his eyes glistening with angry tears. Taking her hand in his he tried to reassure her that someone was there. He wondered if she was aware of what was going on around her or not.

"Monica, it's me." He said, feeling slightly foolish. "You're a fighter. I know you can get through this." He said, his voice breaking off with emotion.

He watched her monitors as they remained the same and the sound of her heartbeat filled his ears.

He had no idea if she would be happy to see him when she woke up, but he made a promise to himself that he would be there.

* * *

Roadside Motel, somewhere outside of Washington D.C. - 1.30pm

Skinner heard a knock on his door and he rose from the bed, grabbing his gun from its holster.

 _He could never be too careful._

"Who is it?" He asked in a low voice.

"It's me, William."

Skinner grabbed the door handle and pulled it open quickly, worry filling his chest as he heard William's voice and wondered why he would be knocking on his door.

"Are you all right?" Skinner asked, looking at the young boy with worry. William nodded silently and Skinner's eyes darted around behind him, looking into the corridor. When he was sure no one was around, he motioned for William to come inside his room. As soon as he entered he shut the door and locked it.

"Are you worried about something?" William asked anxiously, seeing Skinner's tense body language and spotting his gun in his hand as he locked the door.

"I promised Mulder I would keep you safe." Skinner said, checking the lock one last time, then he finally turned back to William. "Are you all right?" He pressed again.

"I… I just wanted to talk." William said, folding his arms across his chest defensively. Skinner nodded silently.

"Sure." Skinner said, trying to appear calm.

"How long are we going to be here?" William asked nervously. Skinner took a deep breath.

"For as long as we need to be. Shouldn't be too long now." Skinner said, trying to remain hopeful. He would contact Mulder and Scully as soon as he was sure it was safe. He had no idea how he would know, but watching the news was all he could do at the moment.

"But why are we hiding?" William asked in confusion.

"I told you in the car. I told you about your biological grandfather, the smoking man."

"I know but I don't get it! Why would he want to hurt me?!" William asked in frustration.

"Because he is a very dangerous man. He doesn't think like you or I, like... normal people." Skinner said.

"Have you heard from Mulder and Scully? Are they ok?" William asked, his worried eyes causing Skinner to feel great sympathy towards him.

"I can't contact them. Not yet. I have to keep you safe and that means keeping a low profile." Skinner tried to explain, but William was agitated.

"I want to know how my parents are, in New York." He blurted out.

Skinner swallowed nervously, his heart skipping a beat. He felt terrible, he couldn't bear it any longer. It was torture not being able to tell him about them, but Scully had been insistent that she was going to break the sad news, not anyone else.

"I'm sorry but you know I can't contact them, it's too dangerous…" Skinner started awkwardly. William shook his head in frustration.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" William shouted, the anger erupting from him suddenly.

Skinner lowered his head sadly. William was right to be upset and confused, but he had to follow his friend's wishes, or they would never forgive him.

"I know. I know its bullshit. I understand." Skinner said sadly.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" William roared, his eyes glistening with angry tears. Skinner opened his mouth to speak again but was stopped as William turned and headed towards the bathroom, then went inside and slammed the door shut.

Skinner sighed heavily, his heart breaking for William.

* * *

Dr Scully's Office - Our Lady of Sorrows – 7.40pm

Scully pulled the coat over her broken arm, now in a sling, trying not to catch it.

She winced in pain as the arm of the coat brushed against her cast but then the pain subsided.

As she grabbed the rental car keys with her good hand, she felt her heart ache in her chest as she thought of William and how frightened and confused he must be.

 _Not long now sweetheart…_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to speak to him telepathically.

She had asked John to contact Skinner for her, as Mulder had improved enough to be put under her supervision at home. The doctors had been surprised at her decision. She knew deep in her heart that he really should still be in hospital, but she was a medical doctor and she was prepared to nurse him back to health on her own, no matter what it took.

It was too dangerous to stay here, _she had to do something._

"Are you nearly ready?" John asked as he entered her office. Scully raised her eyes to him as he looked at her with a friendly smile. She took a breath and placed the keys in her coat pocket.

"Yes. How is she?" She asked cautiously.

"She's doing well. I got to talk to her about half an hour ago, now she's resting again." John said, smiling to himself as he thought of Monica. Scully smiled back at him, relieved.

"I'm so glad John." She said gently, walking towards him.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to drive like that? One handed?" He asked, glancing at Scully's arm.

"Mulder is going to be up front with me. He said he is going to put the car in drive and park." She said with a small laugh. Doggett laughed with her, imagining them driving the car as a team.

"Well, just be careful and take your time." He said as they entered the corridor. Scully closed her office door and locked it, not sure when she would be returning. "Skinner called, he is ready at the meeting point." John said in a low voice as the doctors and nurses rushed past in the now busy hospital floor they had had to themselves just a few hours earlier. "If you need any help at all, you know where to find me." He said, placing a friendly hand on Scully's good shoulder. She felt so grateful, he had done so much for them.

"Thank you John. I can't even begin to thank you for everything you have done." She said, looking into his familiar eyes. He smiled again and nodded.

"It was nothing."

Scully felt a pang of sadness as she said her goodbyes.

"Good luck John." She said in a soft voice and then he pulled her into an embrace. Scully closed her eyes for a moment and felt so honored to have him as a friend.

As she pulled back he waved to Mulder who was watching him through the window of the hospital room as he was helped into a wheelchair by nurses. Mulder nodded to him and raised a hand to wave goodbye.

As soon as Scully turned back to John to watch him leave, he was already gone.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! xXx**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

"We should be there soon. Not much further." Mulder said from beside her, glancing at the map in his hands. She drove ahead as cars rushed past her, their headlights shining into the car. Her heart was racing, the excitement building inside her as she got nearer to her son. She could almost feel his pull on her, strengthening with every mile they drove.

"What are we going to say to him Mulder?" She asked in a small voice.

"We've already talked about this Scully." He said with concern. "As soon as we get home we will tell him about his parents. For now, we are sticking together until this all blows over. It's too dangerous for him to go to New York now anyway."

"I can't… I can't even imagine what he is going through. I feel so awful for him." She said sadly, tears stinging her eyes. Mulder glanced at her with concern, feeling the same sadness that she felt.

"I know. I feel the same way." He said in a small voice, then turned away from her and glanced out of the window, trying to hide his feelings from her. He wanted to stay strong.

"How are you feeling?" She asked after a moment, changing the subject.

"Better." Mulder said, unsure of what to say.

He still felt sick, of course he did, but he was feeling better than before. _The morphine was making him feel quite pleasant at the moment..._

"As soon as we get home I need to give you another course of treatment." Scully said, glancing over at him anxiously.

She knew it was risky taking Mulder away from hospital, _but what choice did she have?_

"Whatever you say Doc. I'm in your hands." Mulder said, looking back her and smiling. He placed a hand on her knee and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry about me. You drugged me up enough before we left."

"I sure did." She said with a small smile, enjoying his touch. She couldn't wait to get back to the home they once shared. She couldn't believe that before this had all started, she had never wanted to go back there, to relive all the painful memories. _But now, she was excited._

She glanced over at him again as he looked at her dreamily.

"I don't deserve you." He said, his voice slurring slightly. Scully couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Mulder, you are delirious again." She said.

"No, I mean it…" He said, his voice breaking off as he closed his eyes, a wave of tiredness flowing over him again. He was used to it now.

"Mulder try not to fall asleep. I need you to check the map." She said, noticing him drifting off. Mulder nodded and forced himself awake again, checking the map once more.

"It's just straight ahead, half a mile. Should be the motel on the right." He said, frowning in concentration.

"Thank you." She said gently, driving forward. "Not long now."

 _She was so excited to be reunited with her son, to hold him close and tell him that he was safe._

* * *

Roadside Motel, somewhere outside Washington D.C. – 10.01pm

Scully swerved right as she saw the Motel lights. She pulled into its gravel parking lot, the tyres rustling over the stones.

A cloud of dust from the ground blew up around them, her headlights just breaking through it. Scully winced in pain as she reached over and managed to unclasp her seat belt. Mulder placed the car into park and she switched off the ignition.

Her heart was racing inside of her, making her feel slightly dizzy. Mulder was now also completely alert, his feelings mirroring her own as they searched the area with their eyes, trying to spot William. Mulder reached over to his own seat belt but Scully stopped him, their eyes meeting suddenly.

"Mulder, you have to stay here. You're not strong enough." She said gently, and Mulder sighed heavily in annoyance and frustration, sinking back into his seat. Scully felt sorry for him, but there was no way he could get out of the car.

"I'm going to get out and go to the front of the car, Skinner should be here any minute." She said to him softly, then reached over to open the car door.

* * *

Getting out of the car, she reached her hand under her coat and felt her gun underneath it, placed in its holster. _She couldn't be too careful._

She walked out towards the front of the car, her black heeled ankle boots sinking into the stones. The dust cloud still surrounded them, making it difficult to see the Motel itself. She squinted in concentration, her heart pounding in anticipation.

"Dana?"

She heard Skinner's voice from her left and she turned in shock, fear creeping up her spine. She brushed it off and felt slightly foolish, but she was on edge after today. She had to stay alert, _it could be a trick._

"Sir?" She asked, her voice small and full of emotion. She couldn't see anything.

"Over here." Skinner said, his voice now nearer and to her overwhelming relief, she made out the shape of Skinner's body, tall and muscular as he walked towards her, and then she saw the beautiful sight of her son beside him.

She crumbled at the sight of William and ran towards him, uncontrollable tears rolling down her cheeks.

"William!" She cried out as she neared him, and she placed her good hand on his shoulder, desperate to pull him into an embrace. _She had to stop herself._

"Hi." He said in a small voice, looking her up and down and glancing at her arm with a look of concern. Scully reached up to his face and stroked a hand through his red hair affectionately.

"It's all right. It'll heal." She said gently with a reassuring smile, taking in the amazing sight of her son in front of her. She looked into his eyes, so similar to her own and saw a mixture of emotions. _She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was thinking._ "I'm so sorry you had to go through this William." She said tenderly, her heart breaking for him. "I _promise_ you we will take you somewhere safe where we can wait this out."

"All right." He said simply, and Scully knew that he was bottling up his emotions, but she had to get him into the car, there was no time to discuss this now. Skinner looked at her, breathing a sigh of relief as he was reunited with his friends again.

"John told me what happened." Skinner said. "You know where to find me if you need anything."

"Thank you so much Sir. Thank you." She gushed, her eyes welling with tears again. "Mulder and I are eternally grateful."

"Don't worry about it. Let me know when you get home." He said with a small smile, and Scully nodded in response.

"See you soon kid." Skinner said to William.

"Sure." William replied, slightly abruptly to Scully's surprise. She frowned with concern as she looked back at Skinner, but he didn't respond.

"I'm going to go back to Washington. Drive safe." Skinner said, turning and then leaving them. Scully led William towards the car and got him into the back seat.

* * *

"Hey!" Mulder said with happiness as William got into the car.

He turned to the back seat and looked at his son. He was so relieved to see him safe. "I'm so glad to see you. I was so worried, we both were."

Scully got into the driving seat and glanced at William through the rear view mirror. He was tight lipped and didn't respond to Mulder. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, for him to confide in her, but there was no time.

Mulder didn't seem to notice William's icy body language, and she felt happy for Mulder as she saw his reaction at seeing his son again.

"Let's get going." Scully said, breaking the silence.

Mulder reached over and put the car in drive for her, and she took off turning back onto the main road as they headed towards West Virginia, towards home.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

The drive was long and _awkward._

Mulder fell asleep occasionally, then Scully would glance over at him in concern when he didn't answer her.

But she was always relieved when he came back to her, his eyes full of love and adoration.

Worry was eating her up inside as she tried to communicate with her son.

He was silent the whole journey, not speaking to her when she tried to make conversation. She was so worried that he was never going to forgive her, and she felt her heart break as she almost felt as if she was kidnapping him, even though he was her son, her own _flesh and blood._

She finally saw the familiar sight of the surroundings that she knew so well - the long dirt track. She rememered the time when had come after Mulder, worried sick that he had done something foolish after being inspired and led on by Tad O'Malley. And of course, she hadn't been wrong about her Mulder. She had arrived to find him with Sveta, the poor girl who she could only now presume was dead..

She swallowed nervously as the memories of that day came back to her and she remembered how different her and Mulder had been then, so distant but still totally devoted to each other.

And now as she looked at the cabin that they used to share, their home that she used to love but recently had grown to hate, she felt hope and relief wash over her as she was glad they had repaired their relationship. For the first time in months she felt excited to be going to the cabin, but this time their son would be with them.

Her _William._

Glancing back in the rearview mirror again at William, she felt the trepidation creep up her spine as she mentally prepared herself for the emotions that were already starting to surface.

"This is it, this is home." She heard herself say, trying to break the awkward silence once again. She saw Mulder waking at the sound of her voice and she took a deep breath as he too realised where they were.

William was still silent and she noticed a slight look of disgust on his face which frustrated Scully, but she had to be patient.

"Sorry I fell asleep." Mulder said to Scully gently, shifting in his seat and reaching for his buckle. He then reached over and put the car in park, then placed a hand on hers, trying to reassure her. She looked at him with glistening eyes, a huge mixture of emotions were raging underneath the surface and Mulder knew it, he felt them too.

"I haven't stayed here for a while either William. We will have to set up a bed for you somehow." She said, turning back to face her son, who was still silent.

"First, let's get inside." Mulder said calmly to them both. "One step at a time."

Scully nodded and forced a smile for her son, trying to remain as positive as she could, but deep down she knew that this was going to be an incredibly difficult and emotional time for them all.

* * *

William looked at his biological parents home with wide eyes.

It was so… _them._

He stood on the steps, looking in through the front door and felt his heart aching with a mixture of emotions, some sad and some excited, although he wouldn't admit to them that he was excited to see how they lived.

Not now.

He wondered why his mother had said that she hadn't stayed here for a while either, may be she hadn't been around recently.

Had they recently separated? He had had a underlying suspicion that their relationship hadn't always been this close.

* * *

Scully helped Mulder up the steps then led him inside.

"Come on in, I just have to check on Mulder." She called back to William, trying to reassure him that he wasn't forgotten.

She swallowed her emotions down as she looked around her at the messy surroundings. He had been so broken without her, she hadn't wanted to admit it before when she had turned up a few weeks ago, it would have upset her too much to realise it.

She led Mulder over to their bedroom and set him down on the bed, helping his tired body. He smiled at her weakly as he lay down and tried to brush off her concern.

"I'm all right, just look after William."

"No Mulder, you need another course of treatment." She said firmly,

"I'm fine, just make sure he is ok." Mulder said quietly, closing his eyes as the pain relief washed over him again. Scully paused for a moment and decided he was right, he could wait a few more minutes.

"I will be right back." She said softly, squeezing his hand gently, then walked back out of the room and back into the sitting room where William was standing in silence, his eyes full of tears.

The sight of him looking so afraid and alone made Scully's heart skip a beat. She placed a hand on her stomach in surprise as she saw him glare at her.

"William, it's all right." Was all she could manage, her voice breaking with emotion. She felt so guilty.

"How can you say that? How can you possibly say that it's all right when I have no idea how my adoptive parents are as you won't let me see them!" He shouted. Scully blanched, unsure of how to take his words.

She understood, he was _angry._

Should she tell him now? _Did he at least deserve that?_

"I know this is extremely hard on you, but it is simply not safe for you to be on your own at the moment, let alone back in New York."

"Not safe because of you, right? Because of you and Dad? You are the ones that make me unsafe!"

"That's… Not completely true…" She managed quietly, unable to think straight.

"You're lying to me aren't you. You're not telling me something!" He spat out, tears now rolling down his cheeks, which made Scully's eyes water with her own tears. She couldn't bear this.

"I would never lie to you William. Never." She said, her heart breaking at the thought of telling him a lie. "The truth is, I do need to tell you something. Your Father and I didn't want to tell you before now as we didn't want you to get upset." She said, her own tears now falling. She took a deep breath as she watched his expression change to shock, then she prepared herself for the worst.

But he deserved to know what was going on.

"William, I am so sorry but your mother and father, your adoptive parents… They have not survived."

* * *

William felt the ground from beneath him start to fall away, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He opened his mouth in shock, trying to find the words to scream at her, he wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that what she was saying was just to hurt him, just to break his heart and make him want to be with her and Mulder, but he couldn't imagine she would do such a thing. _Not to him._

But he was suddenly so hurt and mad that he couldn't help the next words that came out of his mouth, that he would later regret...

"You bitch! You fucking bitch! You're lying!" He screamed, his voice high pitched and frantic.

His heart sped at thousand miles an hour and he felt faint.

He heard her say something and saw her come rushing towards him, her arms open wide as if to hold him, but he backed away.

"Get away from me! You're a lying bitch and I hate you!" He screamed again, his voice hoarse with sobs.

Suddenly he saw Mulder emerge from the bedroom from behind them, leaning up against the wall to support his weak body, and he was shouting at them both.

"CALM DOWN WILLIAM!" His Father's deep voice billowed towards him, laced with emotion. Then he heard his Mother shouting at him and then back at William, but he couldn't make out what she was saying as he was screaming himself now as he was desperately heart broken and upset.

* * *

Mulder stumbled towards Scully in an effort to calm her down, the horrifying scene unfolding in front of him as William was losing it and she was sobbing, trying to comfort him, but he knew that William didn't want her comfort, not now, and he was trying to pull her back.

He had heard it all _. Every word._

He finally reached her side and took hold of her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace. She gasped in shock at the touch of his hands and cried out in emotion as he pulled her into his chest, trying to calm her by using soothing words, as he watched in horror as his son fell to the floor and cried out in the most heart wrenching scream.

"Stop Dana, just stop." Mulder whispered into her ear as she trembled against him, clearly in as much shock as he was. But he knew that William needed space.

"I have to help him…" She mumbled between sobs, but Mulder shook his head in silence.

"He doesn't want our help. We have to give him space." Mulder soothed.

"Stay away from me! Shut up! Both of you!" William suddenly exploded.

"William, sweetheart, we just want to help you.." Scully said desperately.

"I said shut up! I wish I had never met you!" William raged, and Mulder felt a wave of protectiveness for Scully flow over him as he knew that his words were stinging her more than they were him.

"Don't talk to your Mother that way!" Mulder said uncontrollably, but that was the tip of the iceberg. William was silent, glaring at them with rage.

"You are not my parents. You never loved me and you don't now. You did this to get me back! Well, I'm leaving!" William snapped, breaking Mulder and Scully's hearts into tiny pieces at his harsh words.

And then to their horror, they clutched onto each other desperately as they watched their son race to the front door and storm out of it, slamming it behind him.

"WILLIAM!" Scully screamed after him, but it was too late.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **ok so, Im sorry I should have said, I have been on vacation but im back now! Your support and loyalty is amazing, more to come! Xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

Scully tore herself away from Mulder and charged out of the house after her son, to Mulder's shock and dismay. He stumbled as she left him, falling down into the nearest chair.

"Scully!" He shouted out.

William ran down the steps and into the cold night, his teeth chattering immediately as he hit the outside. A mixture of shock and coldness hit him.

"William! Stop!" She screamed.

William ignored her as he heard her cries. He stumbled slightly and then kept running, the long wet grass dampening his sneakers.

"William!" She screamed after him, her heart bursting from her chest as she watched her son run off into the night and into possible danger.

To her relief he finally stopped, his face red and puffy from all the crying. She grabbed onto him desperately and flung him round to face her, the night sky closing in on them both.

"William!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "Stop running!"

"Is it true?" He asked, his blue eyes wide with fear and anguish. Scully nodded sadly, her lower lip trembling with tears again.

"I'm so, so sorry." She said, her voice breaking.

"But.. but how?" He asked in despair.

"They didn't survive the virus. Monica did all she could, but it just wasn't meant to be. I'm so sorry." She said again.

She knew that there was possibly a longer explanation, but now wasn't the time. She had her suspicions about cancer man's involvement, and it made her skin crawl.

William was silent again for the first time since he arrived and she felt her own heart breaking for him all over again. She realised that they were both freezing, the cold night air chilling their bones. "Come on, let's get inside." She said simply, changing the subject.

William sighed heavily, then finally gave in and nodded in agreement, his teeth chattering again. He looked at Scully with sad eyes, guilt filling his body as he remembered what he had said to her.

 _Scully knew what he was thinking._

"Don't worry about it." She said tenderly, then she felt her protective instincts flow over her and she pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and they staggered back towards the house, heads held low against the growing cold wind.

* * *

Mulder was waiting for them inside, standing up against his chair, his face full of worry as they arrived.

Scully felt great sympathy for him as she saw him crumble at the sight of them, his family.

"You gave me a heart attack." Mulder exclaimed as they came through the door together. Scully led William in, still holding him close to her protectively and he was letting her, which she hated to admit that she was enjoying immensely.

"It's ok sweety." She whispered to William as they made their way over to Mulder, who was now sinking back in the chair, exhaustion overwhelming him.

"I'm sorry William. I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through, but your Mother and.. Scully and I, we would never have wished this on you. We love you too much." Mulder said sadly, taking William's hand thankfully as he gave it over willingly, looking down at his sick biological Father with slight concern.

"I know. I was just really angry and upset, I still am." He broke off in a heavy sigh, his eyes welling with tears again. "I just wanna go to bed.."

"Take the bedroom, we haven't got you a bed made up yet." Scully said, her eyes meeting with Mulder's and he nodded in agreement.

Scully could set him up nicely on a sofa, he was sure she would look after him well, and William deserved the best.

"Thanks. Good night." William said, his head low. Scully paused and then rubbed his arm gently, then she let him go to the bedroom, resisting the urge to follow him.

Mulder and Scully watched as William went into their bedroom then closed the door.

* * *

Scully crumbled, her strong demeanour leaving her and she let out a sob and fell towards Mulder, who was ready for her. She fell down into his lap and he cuddled her up to his body, enveloping her small frame in his arms. She tucked her feet up and they stayed there for a moment, holding each other in relief, comforting each other.

"I need to give you another treatment before we go to sleep." She said finally, breaking away from him, but before Mulder could let her go, he reached his hand up to her cheek and pulled her towards him, then kissed her softly on the lips.

Scully felt her heart race as he kissed her, for the first time in months in that house, _their home._

As she finally broke away she managed a small smile and kissed him back on the forehead, stroking his cheek gently.

"You're cold Mulder. I'll be right back." She said with sudden concern, rising to her feet. Mulder watched as she went back out of the door and to her car to fetch her equipment.

* * *

Mulder closed his eyes sleepily as she pushed the large needle into his arm. She knelt down beside his chair and placed a hand on his forehead and then listened to his pulse.

"How am I doing Doc?" He asked softly, nearly drifting off into another delirious sleep. Scully rose to her feet again and walked over to the make shift bed she had just made for him on the sofa with blankets and cushions. She reached into her doctors bag and got out another IV then came back over to him and set it up.

When she had finished treating him, she brushed a piece of hair away from his face and he opened his eyes again at her touch, then smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey… What time is it?" He asked, clearly disorientated.

"It's late Mulder. You need to get into bed." She said gently,

"Come on Scully. I'm fine." He said, his voice slurring, Scully sighed to herself as she wondered how on earth she would get him out of that chair on her own.

"Mulder, help me get you into bed." She said tenderly, placing a hand on his arm, but he was falling back to sleep again, and before she could say another word he was gone.

Scully smiled to herself as she watched him sleep, knowing that he would have to stay put. It would be foolish to try and move him now, and the chair looked comfy enough.

Tomorrow he would have his bed. But now it was time for them all to get some well deserved rest.

"Good night Mulder." She whispered softly, then placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She studied him for a moment, her wonderful, strong, kind and handsome man. She was so lucky, but he was so frustrating sometimes…

 _"No ones perfect."_ She whispered to herself, smiling at him lovingly. She reached up and turned off the light beside him, then made her way to the make shift bed.

Slipping her boots and clothes off so that she was left in her long t shirt, she pulled over the blankets and placed her head down on the cushion, but not before placing her gun underneath it, just in case.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

 _The searing pain in her arm was unbearable._

She opened her eyes wide in shock as the agony woke her.

She gasped and placed her good hand over her arm, trying to calm her racing heart as the pain made her feel dizzy.

Scully swung her legs out from under the blanket and rose to her feet. She staggered blindly towards the bathroom where she knew the medicine was, or at least where she thought it had been when she had lived there. She couldn't have any of Mulder's, it was too strong and she needed to stay alert. Besides, he was far worse off than she was.

She glanced over at Mulder briefly and saw that he was fast asleep, his heavy breathing filling the dark sitting room.

 _What time was it?_

'Shit!' She cursed in a heavy whisper as the pain made her eyes water.

 _There was no time to think about what time it was, she needed to keep moving and she needed pain killers._

When she finally reached the bathroom she turned on the light, wincing as her reflection caught her off guard. She looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards, her strawberry blonde waves now bushy and messy. Her mascara was smudged and her cheeks were red.

Scully sighed heavily and reached for the medicine cupboard. As she reached up and grabbed the pain killers she realised how cold it was in the house. Shivering, she took a deep gulp of water from the cup on the side as she swallowed the tablets down.

She made her way back into the sitting room and over to her clothes which she had taken off, pulling on her trousers and socks. She wanted to go into the bedroom to see if Mulder had kept any of her clothes, she assumed he would have, but she didn't want to wake William. She reached down with her good arm, wincing again as her broken arm was pulled uncomfortably in its sling then somehow managed to pull one of the blankets off her make shift bed and pull it over her shoulders.

When she had gotten over the new wave of pain, she slowly made her way towards the kitchen, and she was taken aback by the scene of devastation which she had completely forgotten about. Towards the staircase and back door was where Mulder had been beaten up, struggling to survive against one of the smoking man's horsemen. Scully swallowed with emotion as she imagined the fight in front of her eyes.

She sighed heavily and tried to push the negative thoughts from her mind and made her way over to the staircase and opened the cupboard under it to get to the air conditioning controls.

It was still dark but her eyes were adjusting.

She tried to switch the heat on but nothing happened. Cursing again under her breath, she slammed the cupboard door shut again in frustration.

 _That unit had always been temperamental. It seemed to have completely given up now.._

"Hey."

Scully cried out in shock as she heard William's voice from behind her. She flung around to face him, clutching her good hand to her chest as her heart pounded.

She felt relief hit her as she saw him, her nerves on full alert in the darkness.

"William!" She exclaimed, breathing heavily. She saw the whites of his eyes in the darkness and she saw that he looked incredibly sad. She walked towards him. "You frightened me. What are you doing up?" She asked gently.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I just keep thinking about my parents. I still can't believe they're gone." William said, tears coating his throat.

"I'm so sorry William." She said sadly, reaching his side, then to her surprise he grabbed onto her and pulled her into an embrace. Scully held her breath as he clutched onto her, a little too tight for her broken arm to handle but she was not going to felt her heart break as her son cried into her shoulder. "Shhhh, it's all right." She soothed over and over.

When he finally stopped crying, she placed a hand on his cheek and brushed a tear away from his eye. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Mulder in him, so clearly in his expression.

"Let's go light a fire. It's freezing." She said softly, and William nodded silently as she led him towards the sitting room and back to Mulder, who was still sleeping soundly.

* * *

"Will he wake up?" William asked, motioning towards his Father with slight concern. Scully shook her head and made her way over to the open fireplace and knelt down in front of it.

"He's had a lot of medication. He won't wake for a few hours yet no matter how loud we are." She said with a small grin, imagining Mulder's state of mind right now. _She really hoped he was having good dreams._

"Hey you er… You want some help with that?" William asked from behind her, and she felt her smile get bigger as she felt her son warming up to her. _Besides, it would help take his mind off his heart ache._

"Sure." She said lightly, and he joined her in front of the fire and knelt down. Scully turned to look into those same blue eyes. "You want to hand me that match?" She asked, holding out her good hand. William nodded and passed it to her.

"Is your arm any better?" William asked as his Mother set up the fire with great skill. He could tell she was an FBI agent. She had great survival skills.

"It's still painful but it'll be ok." She said. "Thanks for the concern."

"Dana... I… I need to tell you something." William said after a moment of silence, and the fire came alight, warming them both immediately and making the room a lot more cosy.

Scully frowned in interest as she heard his words, then she tuned to him as she put away the tools for the fire. Next she was sitting in front of her son, looking him straight in the eye. She saw a flicker or emotion cross his face and she felt her heart race with anticipation.

"Go for it" she said gently, trying to remain calm.

"I know this sounds crazy," William started, looking away from her for a second in slight embarrassment. Scully placed a hand on his to reassure him to continue, "but I had dreams every now and then. _You were in them._ "

Scully couldn't help but gasp at his words and tears sprung from her eyes.

 _They were so unexpected. She wasn't prepared for this._

"Dreams?" She whispered in amazement.

"Yes. A woman would sing to me and come up to my bedroom at night. The voice would be so beautiful and soothing, unlike anything I had ever heard before." William continued, not taking his eyes off his Mother.

Scully swallowed the tears down. She had to remain strong for William.

"She looked just like you, but your hair was darker and a little different, may be a bit straighter."

"Oh my god." Scully said in a shocked whisper, realising that he was explaining exactly how she had looked when he had been a baby. She couldn't believe it.

"I don't understand, I mean how could I remember you? After all this time.." William said, his voice now breaking off into tears again. Scully wanted to hug him tight, to tell him that she loved him forever. "All this time, I had those dreams. Now it all makes sense. You.. are my _Mother._ "

Scully let out a happy sob and William reached over to her and they held onto each other again, this time Scully crying happily into William's shoulder. He stroked her back gently as she sobbed, just like Mulder always did.

"I'm so happy that I found you Mom. I can't believe I had you in my memories all this time." William said to her gently.

Scully kissed his cheek firmly, the love she felt was indescribable.

"I dreamt of this. I dreamt of us all being back together again. My dreams came true." She said in a emotional whisper.

 _William felt himself smile for the first time in ages. He was still heart broken at his loss._

"I'm sorry I said those things to you and called you those names."

"You don't need to apologise."

 _But at least he knew he was not alone._

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

"What time is it?"

Scully frowned in thought as William asked the question, her own mind wondering the same thing. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

"6am." She said, rising from the rug by the fire, and she winced as her arm seared in pain again as she moved. William stumbled to get up with her, helping her as much as he could. She couldn't help but feel her heart ache with love and appreciation.

"It's all right." She said, brushing him off, but William stayed with her, the concern evident on his face.

"Do you want to try and get some more sleep?" Scully asked him wearily. William shook his head silently and blushed a little in embarrassment.

"I um.. I'm really hungry.." He said awkwardly, knowing full well that he didn't want to trouble her when she was in this state, but he didn't know where anything was in the kitchen. Scully felt herself smile.

"Well let's see what we can do about that. I have to warn you though, Mulder never was good at looking after himself. I doubt there is anything in the refrigerator." She said, wincing again slightly.

William frowned in confusion for a moment and wondered why she hadn't mentioned herself living here, the topic coming up again, but before he asked the question he stopped himself as he thought it wasn't the best time.

Scully suddenly remembered the mess and raised her good hand to her forehead in annoyance, closing her eyes and cursing under her breath.

She was so frustrated that William was going to have to witness the devastation in the next room.

 _She had hoped that they would have been able to shelter him from the reality.  
_

"Oh dammit." She exclaimed. William frowned in concern at her reaction, wondering what was wrong.

"What's the matter? Is it your arm?" He pressed.

"No, it's not that." She said, lowering her hand from her face and softening as she met his blue eyes with hers. She took a deep breath. "The kitchen is in a bit of a mess." She said awkwardly.

"That's ok, I'll help you clean it." William said lightly.

"No it's more than a few dishes William." She said in a low voice, hanging her head slightly. "Mulder was attacked in this house about a week ago, before all of this started."

William frowned, momentarily shocked at her words. He searched her eyes for answers but she was making an effort not to look at him.

"Tell me what happened. I want to know." William said firmly.

Scully felt her heart race uncontrollably as she felt torn. _Should she tell him or not?_

"I… I don't want to frighten you." She said with difficulty. William sighed with frustration.

"I know, you keep saying that. But I need to know. _You_ know that and _I_ know that."

Scully swallowed nervously and then gave in, knowing that William needed to learn about his parents and why he was in danger.

She finally broke into a reassuring smile and reached around his shoulders, pulling him towards her with her good arm. She led him towards the staircase and the kitchen, explaining to him as they went.

* * *

"Hey, let me help you with that." William said as he watched his Mother struggle with a heavy garbage bag, and he dropped the broom that he had been holding and ran towards her.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly, her arm aching again in agony. She felt sweat on her brow.

William took the bag off her then went outside to put it with the others.

They had been cleaning up for the past hour or so, and now they were both _ravenous._ William appeared again from the back door and saw Scully, faltering slightly on her feet. He felt his heart race with concern for his birth mother as he saw how tired she was. He ran towards her and caught her in his arms as she looked as if she was about to faint.

"Hey, sit down." He said, leading her to the table and chairs that they had managed to put together. There had been three chairs around the house that they had brought into the kitchen after the other wooden chairs had been smashed up. She nodded and tried to brush him off again, but her eyes were closed slightly and she wasn't doing a very good job of it. William set her down on the chair and then went to the basin and turned on the cold water.

Reaching up to the cupboards near him, he finally found a glass and he filled it with water and brought it over to his Mother.

"Here, have some water." He said, and she nodded and took it gratefully.

William poured himself a glass then went to the refrigerator. With Scully's words in the back of his head, he prepared himself for no food.

 _And she had been right._

The only edible thing he could see was a tub of butter and a out of date milk carton. He grimaced at the sight of it, congealed and solid. William decided that he would deal with that later, and he opened the frozen section.

"There should be some microwavable meals in the freezer."

He heard Scully's voice from behind him, and as he looked in he saw that she was right. He smiled to himself. _His biological parents clearly knew each other very well._

"Hey, bonus." He said out loud as he spotted a frozen loaf of bread. He grabbed it and brought it out, closing the doors behind him.

Scully looked over at her son, her body calming again now after the exhaustion of the work they had just done. She had done most of it, she had to admit that, but she hadn't wanted William to tire himself out. Besides, she was his Mother and she should provide for him.

She saw that he had some bread in his hands and a wide grin was on his face. She couldn't help but laugh happily at the sight of him. _She was so proud._

"I'll make us some toast." William exclaimed, placing four slices in the toaster.

"Will there be enough for me?"

Mulder's voice caught them both off guard as he spoke from the doorway, and Scully spun around in shock to look at him.

William smiled at the sight of him, happy that he was on his feet. Scully felt slight annoyance at him for being out of bed, however she knew that he was enjoying every moment of what he was witnessing.

"Mulder!" She exclaimed.

"Hey. How is everyone this morning?" Mulder asked with a smile. She noticed that he was leaning against the door frame for support. Scully knew when Mulder was struggling, and she knew that she had to get him back to bed.

"We found some bread in the freezer. Do you want some toast?" William asked, smiling broadly. Mulder let out a laugh and felt happy tears sting his eyes.

"Yeh! Absolutely." Mulder said.

"Mulder, you should really be in bed." Scully said gently, trying not to cause any arguments.

"I'm feeling great Scully." Mulder said to her, and she nodded silently.

"We cleaned up the place. Dana told me all about the fight." William said, leaning against the counter top. Scully looked at her son then back at Mulder, who had a mixture of emotions on his face.

"Right. Well you did a great job." Mulder said simply.

"Take a seat. You both look terrible." William said, then turned back to the toaster. Mulder and Scully looked back at each other with wide eyes, shocked but amused at William's words. Mulder couldn't help but laugh again at his comment and he slowly made his way over to the table and sat down next to Scully. He placed a hand on her back and stroked it gently, trying to soothe away the tension and worry that he knew she must be feeling. He also knew that she was tired and in pain after all the work she had just done.

"How is your arm?" Mulder asked gently, kissing her hair lightly. Scully closed her eyes for a moment as she felt his warm body side up next to her. She took a deep breath as his hand moved across her back.

"It's painful." She said, deciding not to lie. Mulder nodded silently.

"You sure you don't want any help there Will?" Mulder asked William, who was now buttering the toast.

"No, I'm good." William said, his back facing them as he cut the toast into two pieces.

Scully smiled happily and felt so much love for her son. Mulder felt it too, and they smiled together as they watched him.

"You do realise that you are going back to bed after this. I need to give you another IV and another course of treatment." Scully said, arching her eyebrow at Mulder knowingly. Mulder met her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"I know." He said with a sad smile. "But I've never been so happy in my life. I want to enjoy this breakfast."

Scully reached up to his cheek with her good hand and placed her hand on it gently, tears brimming in her own eyes as they held their internal conversation again as they always did...

"Breakfast is ready!" William's voice cut through, breaking them apart in surprise as the toast was brought down to the table with a bang. Scully and Mulder jumped and looked up at him lovingly, smiles etched across their faces.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Scully exclaimed.

"You're a legend William." Mulder said happily, then motioned for his son to sit down with them. William smiled a little shyly then sat down, quickly digging into the toast.

Mulder and Scully let him eat the most, letting him finish their extra slices.

William ate the food hungrily, his Mother and Father watching their son in amazement.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **XXXX**


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

Later that day, 5.30pm

 _Scully held Mulder's hand as he rested._

He had been sleeping for most of the day and she was expecting him to wake up.

She looked around their bedroom and saw glimpses of herself, pieces of clothing were still in the wardrobe and she saw some of her jewellery and perfume still on the dresser. She sighed heavily, feeling sadness for Mulder as she imagined how hard it must have been for him to stay in this house after she had left. She had taken all she could with her, but had left a few pieces just in case she changed her mind...

 _But she didn't change her mind, and she had been gone for a long time._

She hated herself for leaving him when he had been so depressed, but she had been heartbroken for a long time and it had been destroying her soul. She had needed to get out, that he been the reality of the situation. She knew that she had hurt him, but he had also hurt her..

"Scully?"

She looked up at Mulder and saw he was still asleep, so she turned to the door and saw William standing there, looking at them both. Scully blinked back surprised tears as she was brought out of her painful memories and for a moment she had thought William's voice had been Mulders. _They were not too dissimilar at times._

"William." She said in a happy whisper, brushing an involuntary tear away from her cheek. William looked at her with suspicion.

"What's wrong? Is he ok?" He asked, slightly panicked as he came into the room. Scully looked back at Mulder then back at William.

"Oh, yes. Sorry William, I was just remembering something. Please, pull up a chair and sit with me." She said gently, rising to her feet. William nodded silently and looked at her for a moment, curious as to what this memory had been. Scully smiled at him reassuringly, then he went back outside the room and to the kitchen to fetch one of the chairs.

Scully sat back down on the chair by the bed which was usually at her dresser, and took Mulder's hand again and raised it to her cheek, kissing his palm gently while keeping an eye on him as he slept. _He must be getting better now, William's stem cells had to be taking effect._

"I'm back." William said as he re entered with the chair, and Scully smiled at the sight of him. She still couldn't believe he was there with her. "How is he?" He said, placing it down on the opposite side of the bed to Scully, so that Mulder had one person on each side.

"He seems to be improving." She said, flashing her blue eyes across the bed to him. William nodded silently.

"How long will it take until he's totally cured?" William asked, glancing back down at his Father. He saw how similar his features were to his.

"A few more days hopefully." Scully said gently, stoking Mulder's hand in hers again. "He's a fighter."

"When.." William started with difficulty, and Scully saw him shift in his seat uneasily. She felt her heart ache for him, she knew what he was thinking about. "- when will I get to… go home?" He asked anxiously, tears glistening in his eyes.

Scully swallowed her sorrow down and forced herself to remain strong.

"As soon as we get the all clear from Skinner. Mulder and I will come with you to New York to help you sort everything out." She said gently, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but she forced herself not to cry. William nodded and forced a small smile.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." He said uselessly, feeling insecure.

 _Scully felt her heart skip a beat._

She had no idea what would happen to them after all of this was over, William surely had immediate family that would want to take custody. She had no idea how she was going to bring this subject up with him, and she couldn't bring herself to yet, not without Mulder and not without William bringing it up first. She knew that they probably wouldn't win custody of him, even if that was what he wanted. But, she at least wanted him in their lives. _She couldn't lose him again._

"It'll all work itself out." She said finally. William looked at her shyly and she waited for him to speak, her heart beating loudly in her ears.

"Dana… I mean.. _Mom_.. " He started with difficulty. Scully held her breath and waited. "- my grandparents passed away last year. I have an Aunt in Florida, but I have no idea if she has survived this. Apart from that, we are a small family."

 _Scully couldn't breathe. What was he saying? That he wanted to live with them?_

"We'll find out about your Aunt, I promise. I'll ask Skinner to look into it. I'm going to call him tomorrow.." She blurted out, but William spoke over her.

"- I was wondering if I could still see you. After all of this is over." William said quickly, looking down at Mulder shyly.

Scully felt her heart soar and she almost faint. She let out a small laugh and brushed the tears away from her eyes which were now impossible to keep back.

"Of course. We would love that." She managed to say. William watched her emotional reaction to his words in surprise.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He said with a small laugh, and Scully reached over the bed to him and they jumped out of their seats and grabbed onto each other, hugging and laughing, just as Mulder woke.

* * *

Mulder opened his eyes slowly to see Scully and William in an embrace.

He couldn't help but smile himself as he saw the display of affection between them. But then he suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over him and he had to grab Scully for help, although he really didn't want to..

"Mulder!" She exclaimed in shock and pain as Mulder grabbed onto her broken arm by mistake. She jumped apart from William and they both looked down at him with wide, concerned eyes.

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl Scully…" Mulder said, grimacing.

Scully grabbed the bucket by the side of the bed that she prepared earlier and brought it up to Mulder. She had forgotten the pain in her arm and had forgiven him immediately.

"It's ok." She said gently as Mulder closed his eyes and waited, but nothing happened. He frowned in annoyance and frustration, putting the bucket back down again beside him. He took heavy breaths and looked uncomfortable. William glanced at Scully with worry, trying to read her reaction. But she was calm and collected, focusing on Mulder.

"I'm sorry. False alarm." Mulder said finally, and reached out to William. William smiled at him awkwardly, not sure what to do. "Hey buddy. How are you?"

"I'm… I'm ok." William said shyly. Mulder smiled and patted William on the arm.

"It's great to have you here."

"How are you feeling?" William asked.

"Not too bad, thanks to you." Mulder said, meeting William's eyes. _He couldn't believe how like Scully's they were._

"Mulder your bloodwork has improved a lot. You should be rid of the virus in a couple of days, but you still have to rest." Scully said after removing a needle from his arm and taking a sample of his blood as he spoke to William. Mulder hadn't even noticed.

"I don't want to rest Scully." Mulder said in slight annoyance, keeping his eyes on William.

"I know Mulder, but I am not taking any excuses." She said firmly.

"Hey, Will. Could you get your old man a glass of water?" Mulder asked William, wanting to speak to Scully privately for a moment. Scully felt the need also, she had so much to tell him. She worried that William would be offended that Mulder had referred to himself as his Father, but William didn't seem bothered. He nodded and left the room. "Thank you." Mulder called after him.

When he had left and they were alone, Mulder turned back to Scully and saw her beautiful face smiling down at him. He took a deep breath.

"You are so beautiful." He sighed dreamily.

"You've turned into a real _Casa Nova_ Mulder." She said, arching an eyebrow at him but she was secretly loving this attention. Mulder raised his hand to her face and cupped her cheek.

"At times like these, it makes you realise that life is short." Mulder said gently. Scully felt her stomach flip as his eyes searched into her soul. She was transfixed, she could not escape his gaze.

"Tell me what's going on." Mulder said finally after a moment.

"William asked if he could still see us after all of this is over." She said, happy tears of joy welling in her eyes again. Mulder closed his eyes and smiled, relief and happiness washing over him.

"That's amazing." He said in a whisper.

"I know." She said gently. "We've set up the sofa for him properly, he has pillows and a cover." She then paused before she spoke again, not sure what Mulder's reaction would be. "So... I'll be sleeping in _here_ tonight."

Mulder heard her words and paused, his heart skipping a beat in surprise.

"Oh Scully, it's been too long." Mulder gushed, happiness washing over him again. "I've missed you so much…"

"…I can't even begin to explain how much." Scully whispered, finishing his sentence. She leant down over him then kissed him deeply, her heart racing in her chest. Mulder raised a hand to her hair as he pulled her closer and kissed her harder, not wanting to stop.

* * *

Three hours later - 9.34pm

Scully said good night to William as he tucked himself into the make shift bed on the sofa. They were both exhausted from the emotions of the day.

She paused then turned back to him, feeling slightly guilty at making him sleep out here on his own, but he had assured her that he was fine. She watched as he shifted and pulled the covers over him, settling down to sleep.

He had been quiet and tearful this evening, not wanting to talk much.

The three of them had spoken together in the bedroom about various memories and more about the situation at hand, but then he had gone off to the bathroom for a while and had locked himself in.

She was so worried about him, she couldn't even imagine the turmoil he was going through.

She had tried to talk to him but he had been too upset, so they had sat together on the balcony, a blanket wrapped around their shoulders and hot black coffee in their hands as it was the only hot drink Mulder had in the house, staring at the stars.

She sighed to herself and forced herself to go to bed. _She would stay there all night otherwise, worrying about him._

She switched off the light and saw the last hot orange logs of the fire glowing from the centre of the room. She was reassured that he would be warm enough and she walked towards the bedroom.

* * *

Scully felt so surreal opening that door at night, just like she had so many times before. The memories in this house were unending, most joyful but some so painful. But she was trying to focus on the joyful ones.

Closing the door behind her, she saw Mulder lying in the bed seemingly asleep. She slipped off her sweater and sweat pants, then pulled on a night gown which she had left behind. It was old and uninspiring, but it was comfortable and warm.

She slipped into bed beside him for the first time in months, the familiar feeling of the covers making her heart ache with memories. _You never forget the feeling of your own bed.._

It felt so good to come home. It was similar to the feeling you got when you came back from a long time away from home and you had missed your bed without even realising it...

"Mulder." She whispered to him in the darkness, rolling over and slipping her good arm around him. She ran her hand over his chest, his all too familiar shape and build running under her hands. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes, her head resting just under his shoulder blade.

"Mmmm, Scully.." Mulder moaned as she touched him, and he pulled her closer gently, trying not to hurt her arm. She almost burst into tears she was so overcome with emotion. She kissed his skin and ran her hand over his muscles again, not wanting to miss any details. _It had be such a long time, and she had missed him so much._

"I missed you." She gasped, tears stinging her eyes.

"I love you Scully." He said into her hair, kissing it gently. "Don't ever leave me again. I don't think I could survive that again."

"I won't." She said firmly, raising her head and meeting his gaze. She pressed her forehead to his and they lay there together, skin on skin.

After a few minutes, Mulder groaned and kissed her lips softly then moved to her neck, causing her to exhale with pleasure. She frowned as she tried to remain focused, they shouldn't make love yet. Mulder was too weak.

"No Mulder.." She breathed as he nuzzled her neck hungrily, but he ignored her and she gasped as he touched her body with his hands. Scully opened her eyes wide as he caressed her breasts, making her moan with pleasure. "Mulder we can't.." She whimpered helplessly, but Mulder wasn't having it. He pulled her onto him and she found herself on top. Mulder raised a hand to her cheek and caressed it softly, admiring her amazing figure above him.

"You are a goddess." He said with a smile, and Scully couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked gently. Mulder nodded silently, lowering his hand to her body again. She gasped as he touched her skilfully, knowing her every weakness.

"Be gentle with me." Mulder said playfully, but Scully knew that he also meant it as he was still recovering.

She slipped the night gown over her head.

Mulder took a deep breath as he took her in, her naked body in front of him for the first time in months.

 _He couldn't take his eyes off her._

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW! XX_**

 ** _Felt like that was a long time coming.. :O_**


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

The next day - 4.40pm

Scully smiled as Mulder came into the sitting room.

He had more strength than she had seen in a long time, and she was happy to see him. The memories of last night were still with them, and they had been exchanging glances all day.

"You're looking well." She said, walking towards him. He reached out for her hand and she gave it to him. Mulder took it and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Scully saw that his complexion had improved and it filled her with relief. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great, especially after last night." He said with a smirk, and to her surprise Scully felt herself blush. "I feel like a new man."

"Mulder stop, William is in the kitchen." She hushed, trying hard not to smile. It had been a long time since they had felt this in tune and intimate with one another. _It was difficult not to enjoy it._

"We need more food. That was the last meal." William said, entering the sitting room as if on cue. Scully turned to look at him and she saw a smile erupt on his face when he saw Mulder.

"You look so much better!" William exclaimed, rushing over to him excitedly.

"Thanks Will. I feel a lot better today. And, I'm so sorry about the food situation. I need to sort myself out from now on." Mulder said, looking back at Scully and capturing her gaze. He wanted to show her that he was sincere and that he would try to change. _He needed her to know that._

"Ok, I've had enough of this now. What happened between you two?" William said suddenly, exasperated.

Scully and Mulder jumped at his question, both shocked that he had noticed anything.

"What do you mean?" Scully asked cautiously.

"You said that you haven't been here for a while-" William said to Scully, who opened her mouth to try to explain but nothing came out.

Mulder hung his head low and felt shame and guilt creep over him. He had put this onto his son now, of all people _._

"-You also said that he didn't have anything in the house to eat because he couldn't look after himself on his own. Did you two recently.. _break up?"_

Scully swallowed nervously. The silence after William's question was deafening. She let go of Mulder's hand as her instincts took over, the memories of last night now evaporating in her mind. She felt just as she had when Sveta had questioned her about the break up. _If someone said it out loud it suddenly became more real._ She felt hot tears spring in her eyes as the memories came flooding back. The screaming, the yelling, _the crying…_

But Mulder saved her.

He grabbed her hand back with both of his and she turned to face him in surprise, his eyes bearing into hers. They were so full of love and understanding that it almost took her breath away. William watched them in silence, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't understand why but he wanted his biological parents to be together. He couldn't stand any uncertainty. Not right now.

"We did break up." Mulder said in a low voice, not looking away from Scully. She was transfixed and silent, unable to speak. William waited for him to explain. "I said things I wish I hadn't. I hurt your Mother in ways I can never repair." Mulder continued, his voice breaking slightly with emotion. Scully held her breath as the tears clouded her vision.

"I… I'm sorry.." William said uncomfortably.

"No, it's all right. You need to know." Mulder continued. "I was depressed. My whole life's work had been finding the truth. But when my life's work was taken from me, I became sad and lonely. Your Mother had her own work to fall into, but me, I had nothing."

Scully blinked tears from her eyes and they rolled down her cheek. Hearing it from Mulder made her feel so bad for him.

"I had your Mother of course-" Mulder said, glancing at William and smiling slightly, "- but it wasn't enough. I was selfish, I admit that. I tried, I really did. But it was too much and I turned into a monster."

"It's all right Mulder, you don't have to go on." Scully said tearfully.

"No Scully, he needs to know the whole story." Mulder comforted her. "We were also terribly sad because we didn't have you. We thought about you every day."

William opened his eyes wide in shock. He had no idea giving him up had affected his biological parents so much.

"But that is not your fault son. It was a decision we made, but it was diffcult to live with."

"All right." William said, breathing out heavily. "I.. I get it. You fell out, she left you and then you came back together to work on the X-Files." William said, putting the pieces together in his mind. Mulder turned to him, impressed.

"That's the simple version, but yes." Mulder said.

"All right. I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to make sure that you are together now. I can't deal with… any more drama, you know?" William said, looking at his Mother apologetically. Scully shook her head silently and looked at her son with loving eyes.

"It's all right sweety, you have a right to know." She said softly.

"And I can assure you, we are back together." Mulder said, squeezing Scully's hand again as she turned to him and smiled tearfully. His eyes were questioning, asking her for reassurance.

"I promise." She said in a whisper to Mulder, and also to William.

William nodded, satisfied at their answer.

Suddenly a sound of a phone ringing made them jump. Scully looked at Mulder with uncertainty.

"Is that.." He started.

"The house phone, yes." Scully said, pulling away from him and motioning for William to sit down on the sofa. "Should I answer it?" She asked, her heart racing.

"It's probably Skinner." Mulder said, his brow furrowing in thought. William raised his hand to his face and felt the nerves start to take over his body. _He wasn't sure what was going on. Were they safe?_

"It's all right son." Mulder said to him, noticing his fearful body language. Scully walked over to the phone on the wall and picked it up.

They both watched and listened to her in silence, her own body trembling slightly. _They couldn't be too careful._

"Mulder? Scully? Are you there?"

Scully let out a breath of relief as she heard Skinner's voice, loud and clear.

"Sir, it's Dana. How is everything?" She asked, and Mulder and William relaxed slightly.

"People are getting better, things are calming down." Skinner said. "How's Mulder?"

"He's good. He should be fully recovered in the next 24 hours."

"Good. Listen Scully, I have to talk to you about William. I've received countless phone calls from New York. The hospital has had a relative turning up to see his deceased parents."

"Who?"

"His Aunt. She's going crazy and asking where William is. I can't keep this up for much longer." Skinner said, his voice slightly panicked. Scully looked over at her son and felt her heart race in her chest. _She didn't want to cause a difficult situation, but what choice did they have?_

"How much longer do you think we should be here for?" She asked.

"I can't keep this up for much longer than a day or two. I need to get him back to New York and to his family."

She felt a stab of annoyance hit her as she heard the word family. _She was his Mother. This was his family._ But she stopped herself almost immediately as she knew how selfish she was being.

"I understand. Let us know as soon as you want us back." Scully said finally, then said her goodbyes and put down the phone.

* * *

Later that evening – 10.08pm

Scully lay in bed facing the ceiling.

 _She couldn't sleep._

The conversation with Skinner had her on edge. The idyllic life they had been leading was about to come to an end. She knew it couldn't last, but she had to accept it now. She had told William that his Aunt was well and he had been overjoyed. She felt a little sadness in her heart as he had been excited to go and see her. Deep down she was worried that when he went back to New York, she would never see him again.

"Mulder?" She whispered in the dark.

"Mmm?" He asked, half asleep and rolled on his side.

"What if… what if he changes his mind and never wants to see us again?" She blurted out, tears rising again. Mulder was silent for a moment, then rolled over. She felt his arm come around her, pulling her closer to him. She felt instantly more comforted with him beside her, hugging her.

"Go to sleep." He whispered simply into her ear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

Suddenly, there was deafening sound from above and the whole house was engulfed in a flash of bright light. _Scully knew that sound. It terrified her._

She jumped out of bed and scrambled to her feet, grabbing her gun from the bedside table with her good arm.

"No!" She exclaimed. "This is not happening!"

"Scully!" Mulder called to her, worried she would put herself into danger. He jumped out of bed also, stumbling slightly as he saw her run out of the room and into the sitting room. Mulder grimaced as the sound roared out again and he raised his hands to his ears. The sound was so loud that it was painful. Mulder knew it was a spaceship. Dread filled his insides as he prepared for the worst.

* * *

"WILLIAAAAAAM!"

Scully called his name over the deafening noise. She looked around frantically and realised to her horror that he wasn't on the sofa.

 _He was no where to be seen._

Mulder emerged from behind her, his eyes darting around madly as he searched for his son.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Mulder roared, his heart smashing into a million pieces.

"WILLIAM!?" Scully screamed again, ignoring Mulder and starting to run around the house frantically, trying to search for him.

She smashed into each room one by one, the bright lights from the spaceship above making her squint. Everything was white and harsh. She was blinded.

She checked the bathroom, the bedroom again, the kitchen, the cupboard under the stairs...

 _Nothing._

Letting out a blood curdling scream she fell to her knees in panic and sobbed, screaming his name over and over as Mulder ran out into the cold night. His feet were bare, but he didn't care.

 _He had to find him._

Scully watched as Mulder ran out the front door and onto the balcony. The door slammed against the wall as he pulled it open frantically. Her vision was clouded with tears and she struggled to get back to her feet.

 _She didn't have time to think._

Wearing only a night gown she too ran outside into the freezing air, hoping and praying that it wasn't too late.

"WILLIAAAAAM!" She screamed, her voice echoing all around the vast countryside that surrounded them.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! x**


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

Mulder cried out William's name as he ran towards the tall grass, trying to search for him. He heard Scully screaming out his name also and it broke his heart. His worst fears were being realised _. He couldn't let them take him._

"William!" Mulder shouted desperately. But then to his shock as he turned to his right and saw Scully, he realised she was walking towards the spaceship.

She was walking into the light.

"SCULLY!" He shouted out in panic and ran toward her, desperate to stop her.

Scully ignored his cries and walked towards it, her eyes lifting to the opening just below the spaceship and her face and body now engulfed in the blinding light.

Mulder sprinted towards her, and nearly reached her. He was just about to reach out and grab her to pull her back when the deafening sound roared from the ship once again, causing him to shout out in agony and raise his hands to his ears instinctively.

"Shit!" Mulder exclaimed as the pain in his ears hit him hard and caused him to have a blinding headache. He had to focus. He forced himself to look back at Scully, who seemed defiant to stay near the spaceship. She was soldiering on, looking up towards the light, tears of pain and desperation rolling down her cheeks.

"SCULLY! Get back!" He shouted to her, but she didn't move. For a moment Mulder felt as if she would be taken. He let out a sob as he watched her standing there in harms way, risking everything to find their son.

"WILLIAM!" She screamed suddenly, and Mulder gasped as the spaceship suddenly disappeared without a trace, leaving them in sudden silence and darkness.

Mulder felt his breathing slowly come back to normal. He felt terribly weak from the force that the spaceship had put on them, the conditions had been awful. He ran towards where she had been standing and couldn't see her. For a split second he thought he had lost her, that she had been taken.

 _But he found her._

She was lying on the grass, eyes closed.

"No… Scully!" Mulder exclaimed tearfully as he bent down to her and pulled her into his arms. He placed a hand on her cheek and tried to wake her, but she wasnt responding. To his horror he realised that she had blood coming from her ears..

"Scully?" He asked in panic, tears blinding his vision. He kissed her on the forehead and held her closer, not knowing what was wrong with her. "Stay with me Scully.. Please…" He begged desperately, holding her cold weak body in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

* * *

Undisclosed location - 10 hours later

She frowned in pain as she opened her eyes slowly, blinking in the harsh artificial light that was above her.

 _Slowly, she tried to work out where the hell she was._

She was lying on something harsh and cold. Like a metal table. Scully panicked as she feared she was in danger.

Something wasn't right.

Blinking, she started to make out a long strip light which shone into her eyes, making them sting. She squinted as she thought that she could see a temporary tent or marquee roof. _Where the hell was she?_

A stinging pain in her ears took her but surprise and she realised she was temporarily deaf.

Her thoughts turned to William immediately. She forced herself upright and felt her broken arm pull harshly and she shouted out in pain, but she had to ignore it.

"William!" She exclaimed, trying to focus as she got herself into a sitting position. She frowned in shock and confusion as she realised she was wearing army combat style trousers. _What the hell?_

"Where is he?" She asked out loud to anyone that could hear her, as her hearing slowly came back to her after being deafened by the spaceship. She realised in horror that she was surrounded by people who were talking amongst themselves, hurried and frantic. She blinked in confusion and saw military personnel. Soldiers and men in suits, scientists and doctors. Scully opened her mouth in shock and felt panic take over. _How was this possible?_ Last thing she remembered she had been at home with Mulder, trying to find their son.

"Where's my son!" She shouted angrily. A couple of men turned to face her in surprise. One was a colonel and one looked like he was someone important. His badge read 'VIP VISITOR'. They looked at her with worried eyes as if they were not sure how to deal with her. "WHERE IS HE?!" She erupted.

"Agent Scully, please, you need to calm down.." The important man said, his dark hair messy and his glasses askew. He took a few steps towards her cautiously.

"How do you know my name?" She asked fearfully. The man raised his hands to her to motion for her to calm down but she got to her feet, causing the people around her to back up. "Who are you people?!" She demanded.

"Agent Scully. Please calm down." The man begged her again. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't think straight.

"What have you done with my son?" She snapped, as another man came to try and calm her, but she didn't trust any of them. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

Suddenly she felt a firm hand on her good arm and they were grabbing onto her, trying to restrain her. Scully struggled against them, her suspicion of them growing more and more by the minute.

"Where's my son!" She asked again and again, but they continued to shout over her. Pleading her to calm down.

"Let me through!"

Suddenly she saw a scuffle to her far right.

As she heard his voice her heart erupted in her chest with hope. Mulder was trying to get to her and she could hear people shouting him down, pushing him back.

Scully let out a fearful, desperate sob as she caught a glimpse of Mulder, worry and fear etched on his face as he saw her. She suddenly pushed forward to try to get to him but was again pushed back by the crowd, this time hitting her broken arm against their bodies.

"Let me go!" She shouted through gritted teeth as the pain washed over her. The important man was trying to reason with her.

"Agent Scully please calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" He exclaimed, motioning to her arm.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!" She screamed now, tears rolling down her cheeks.

But she was over powered and pushed back on to the hard table she had awoken from. She saw a doctor appear from the corner of her vision and she saw him eye her sadly. To her horror she saw him produce a syringe. She knew that he was going to sedate her, she could just tell.

"No!" She heard Mulder shout from her right as he forced his way through, knocking people back as he went. He was so angry, he had to get to her.

Scully gasped as Mulder finally got closer. She noticed that he was wearing similar clothes to herself, combat trousers and a plain grey t shirt. But he also wore a jacket as if he had been going outside. She frowned in confusion and fear as she couldn't work out how they had gotten there. How long had they been here?

 _This was impossible, the whole thing was a nightmare._

"Leave her alone! Let me through and I can calm her down!" He shouted to the men holding her back, anger seething from his body. Scully realised that she was shaking. "She's frightened, that's all!" Mulder explained desperately.

"Mulder!" Scully blurted out tearfully. Her arm was hurting now as she was held back. They didn't seem to care. Mulder met her gaze and she saw tears glistening in his eyes.

The important man looked back and forth at them, and the doctor waited for orders.

"Agent Scully you need to calm down." The important man said again with a frustrated sigh.

"You already told me!" Scully snapped in frustration, her breathing heavy.

"Please.." Mulder begged him tearfully, staring at him with wide eyes. After a long moment he finally nodded and to Mulder and Scully's relief Mulder was let go and he pushed forward towards Scully and scooped her up in his arms.

Scully clutched onto Mulder desperately. She fought back tears as he held her, her emotions letting go. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably and she closed her eyes as Mulder supported her weight, stroking her hair gently and holding her close. He eyed the men around them and they awkwardly turned away, giving them some space and privacy. He was saying something over and over but she couldn't hear him as she could only hear the commotion in the room and her hearing was not as good as it used to be. She forced herself to take a deep breath and then she heard him.

"It's going to be all right Scully. I know you're scared, but I'm here now. We'll find him, we'll find him…"

* * *

 **Please review! Xx**

 **whats happened ?!**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

"No it's not all right Mulder! Talk to me! Tell me what is going on!" Scully cried out, pushing back from him in frustration. Her eyes searched his for answers, but all she saw was sadness and frustration. She saw him check her over with concern.

"You have to trust me Scully. I know its difficult and you probably can't remember how you got here. My poor _darling.._ " He said sadly, stroking her hair away from her face.

Scully frowned in confusion at his words. W _hy was he talking to her like she was clueless?_

She felt a wave of frustration and annoyance hit her as he tended to her, like she was a sick puppy. _She didn't have time to be fussed over._

"Mulder!" She snapped and reached up with her good hand and brushed his away. Mulder frowned with hurt as she took a step back from him and he noticed that her eyes were full of anger. He opened his mouth in surprise, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Scully? What's... what's the matter?" He managed with difficulty.

"This isn't real." She blurted out angrily. Mulder frowned with heavy concern and motioned to her to look around.

"What are you talking about Scully?" He asked, worry clear in his eyes. "All of these people are here, they are all real."

" _You_ aren't real." She snapped, tears stinging her eyes again as his reaction to her words made her feel guilty. But she was convinced that this was a trick, and she had to be strong.

She wanted _her_ Mulder back. Something was wrong. She didn't know if she had been abducted or what but _something wasn't right._

"Scully, honey, the spaceship knocked you out and nearly burst your ear drums. You have been unconscious for the past ten hours. I've been so worried... please just hear me out." He said gently, reaching a hand out to her but to his sadness she took another step back.

"I wanna see my son Mulder! Our son!" She shouted tearfully.

The men who had surrounded her before were starting to notice the scene unfolding behind them, and they glanced at Mulder questioningly.

"You said she would calm down." The important man said, pulling his glasses off his face nervously and looking at Scully. "We don't have time for this."

"Please!" Mulder begged him, tears now stinging his own eyes again as he panicked for Scully. "Just let me speak to her privately. She's scared and she doesn't know how she got here, she can't remember…!" Mulder said desperately.

"This isn't real! I want to see my son right now! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON! WHERE'S MULDER!" Scully screamed to the entire room, making shocked heads turn. People that had been working on their computers and speaking into their cell phones suddenly stopped, looking at her as if she were mad.

Mulder couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Could she really believe that he wasn't him?_

"Scully..." Mulder exclaimed in sorrow, trying to move towards her again. Scully backed away once more, her blue eyes wide with fear. "Dammit Scully, Your Mother's name was Margaret, you lost her recently. We went to beach together and scattered her ashes, come on Scully! It's me!"

"SHUT UP!" Scully screamed at him, not wanting to believe where she was. _She just wanted her son back._

"Scully, I love you so much. But you have to just _listen to me,_ I can explain everything. I hate to see you like this." Mulder begged her.

"TELL ME WHERE WILLIAM IS!" She demanded.

Mulder bit his bottom lip as the tears fell from his eyes. He looked around at the expectant faces surrounding him, the doctors, scientists and the soliders, who had all been trying to help.

 _But they had gotten no where so far._

He didn't want to tell her what had happened to him, that he had lost him. He couldn't bear it. He closed his eyes and felt the tears roll down his cheek, searching his mind for the words that he needed to say, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He knew that it would destroy her, and he wouldn't be able to help...

After a few moments which felt like an eternity, he finally found the courage. He opened his mouth to speak and looked at Scully, so small and afraid. He wanted to hold her so badly and to take her somewhere private so they could speak about this alone..

"He's been abducted."

Mulder turned in shock towards the Colonel who had just spoken the words he had been ready to say. He glared at him, furious. How _dare_ he tell Scully? That was his job, he had nearly been ready. _How dare he?_

"You son of a bitch.." Mulder snarled under his breath, then turned back to Scully in fear, knowing that the news would ruin her. He felt his heart call out for her as he saw her eyes gloss over. Mulder felt his heart skip a beat in fear as he ran towards her.

 _She collapsed into his arms._

He caught her just in time.

* * *

Undisclosed Location – Two Hours Later - Private Quarters  


Mulder held his head in his hands as he sat by Scully's bedside.

He couldn't believe that it was now his turn to make sure she was all right.

He was now completely cured. The doctors on the base had treated him after they had airlifted them from their home.

Mulder sighed heavily and tried to ease the worry and heart ache in his chest, but it was overpowering. He had been so worried that Scully was dead as he had held her in his arms outside their home, the long wet grass seeping into her night dress.

The memory of what had happened came back to him.

Mulder closed his eyes and tried to put the pieces together. He would need to explain it all to Scully when she woke up...

* * *

 _The helicopter had come out of nowhere, surprising him and making him fearful that something else was about to happen._

 _He held Scully close as she lay in his arms, unconscious._

 _When the copter had landed in front of him, he had looked at it as if in a daze. He hadn't let her go._

 _Skinner had then stepped out of it and had ran towards him with two soldiers. Mulder had stared at them in total shock and Skinner had helped him get to his feet. Without saying a word, he had gotten into the copter with Scully and they had taken off._

 _Skinner had been looking at Mulder with heavy concern, until he finally spoke to him._

 _"Mulder, I'm so sorry about William." Skinner said through the radio system in the copter. They were all wearing headphones._

 _Mulder had blinked in surprise, snapping out of the nightmare that was replaying over and over in his head. He suddenly realised that one of the soliders had wrapped an insulating blanket around his shoulders._

 _"We will find him. I'm going to take you somewhere where we can get help. It's all gone insane out there. Since I spoke to Scully last night, ten more spaceships have appeared across the globe." Skinner said grimly, and for the first time, Mulder was finally listening._

 _"What… what are you saying?" Mulder asked in a small voice._

 _"I'm saying that the first wave was only the beginning." Skinner said dryly. Mulder looked at him with wide eyes, fear building inside of him. "I was asked to bring you and Scully to the nearest army base that is being set up near a spaceship that has landed in a field in Pennsylvania. We're on our way now. Don't worry, they have doctors there that can help Scully, and hopefully they can help you too."_

 _Mulder frowned in confusion as he tried to process this information. Was he hearing this right?_

 _"But… I… I don't know what to say…" He said in shock._

 _"The people at the base are all experts. They can help you find William, but they also need your help. You two are the only people that are experts on this kind of thing." Skinner said, then paused. "This is it Mulder."_

 _Skinner waited for Mulder's response._

 _He knew that Mulder was hurting at the moment, more than he could ever imagine, but he also knew that he was amazed at what he was hearing. After all these years, he might finally have his moment._

 _"Agent Mulder. It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." One of the soliders appeared from behind him and reached out his hand to shake. Mulder looked at it in bewilderment for a moment, then finally shook it. "Assistant Director Skinner has told me a lot about you. I have just been treating your partner. She needs medical attention but I have done all I can for now."_

 _Mulder felt his heart race as his thoughts turned back to Scully. He wanted to see her, he wanted to be next to her._

 _"I wanna see her!" Mulder cried out. Skinner looked at him with sympathy._

 _"I'm sorry Agent Mulder, no can do. It's going to be a bumpy ride, the weather's terrible." The solider said, his face near his as he shouted over the noise of the copter. Mulder shook his head in frustration as the solider buckled him up tighter. Mulder closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He was never good at putting his trust into strangers._

 _"Hold on tight." The solider said as he made his way back to his seat and also buckled up. Mulder felt the copter move around in the violent weather and he tried to calm his breathing, but all he wanted to do was check on Scully..._

 _His heart broke as he thought of William and where he might be. Raising a hand to his eyes he realised that he was shaking. The shock and adrenaline that he had felt in the past hour had been too much._

 _He had to find William...  
_

 _"My son Skinner... they took my son..." Mulder said over the radio system tearfully, and Skinner glanced around at him with worry._

 _But Skinner didn't know what to say, what could he possibly say that would change anything?_

 _Instead, he was silent._

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! xXx**

 **I was getting a little bored of all the happiness, I can't help myself. (sorry)**

 **I still promise there will be a happy ending!**

 **Hope you like it, Mulder and Scully off to save the world!**


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

Army Base - Undisclosed Location - Private Quarters

 _Mulder looked at Scully with concern._

He had been sat by her bedside for at least an hour, his heart aching for her as he imagined how badly the news of Williams abduction had affected her.

 _It had been so heart breaking to watch her faint in shock._

He sighed heavily and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Taking hold of her small hand, he felt it was colder than his. He pulled a blanket up over her shoulders.

This would be there home for the next… _however long._

 _However long it took to find their son.._

Mulder had seen the spaceship already, and he had been amazed and totally in awe, but the fact that William was missing and in probable danger made him less excited than he would have been if the situation had been different. He remembered how shocked he had been when he had arrived here, and how long it had taken him to get used to the idea that these people were here to help him. He still didn't trust them fully, but he had to made an effort. They expected him to know everything, but he didn't know anything. He had let them down, to say the least.

"Hey, Mulder.."

The door opened slightly and Mulder turned to face a young scientist whom he had spoken to earlier. Mulder remembered that he seemed friendly.

"Dr Sharpe, Hi.." He said in a whisper, trying not to disturb Scully.

"They're asking for you out here, I just wanted to give you the heads up."

Mulder sighed heavily and looked back at Scully, his heart aching with concern.

"I don't want to leave her. I need to be here when she wakes up." Mulder said in a small voice, turning back towards the man.

"The colonel is going insane, he wants you out here ASAP."

"Tell him I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Mulder snapped angily. He was fed up with the Colonel already, how dare he tell Scully the news so bluntly? He had been a pain in the ass since he got there.

"All right. How is she?" Dr Sharpe asked, looking at Scully with worried eyes. Mulder squeezed her hand gently.

"I don't know, I just know that she will need me here when she wakes up." Mulder said sadly.

"I'm sorry man, I know how worried you were about her." Dr Sharpe said with a sympathetic smile. Mulder nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you." Mulder said quietly, then turned to him again. "Hey, have you seen Mr Skinner? The tall man, bald with glasses that came with us when we arrived?"

"I think he's out front. He knows that Scully is awake."

"Good. Thank you."

"All right, catch you later." Dr Sharpe said, then closed the door again.

Mulder sighed again with frustration, and he wondered how on earth he would get Scully to remain calm and to help these people, after all that she had gone through…

"Mulder?"

He jumped as he heard her weak voice from beside him. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her sad blue eyes looking at him, desperate for answers. She looked frightened and confused.

"Hey, it's all right." Mulder said softly.

"Oh my god.." She breathed in shock, blinking as she came to.

"It's all right." Mulder repeated gently with worry. Scully frowned in sadness as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. She suddenly felt incredibly guilty.

"I'm so sorry that I said those things to you Mulder." She said sadly.

Mulder knew she was talking about her allegation that he wasn't who he said he was.

"It's all right, you were scared and confused-"

"William!" Scully blurted out, her blue eyes opening wide in panic and cutting him off as she immediately sat upright. Mulder jumped back as she moved quickly and he tried to steady her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and met her gaze.

"Scully, calm down. It's all right. Can you remember what happened?"

"Where are we Mulder? And who were all those people!?" She cried out. Mulder raised a hand to her cheek and stroked it gently, feeling her heart ache and fear.

"Scully..." He started anxiously, not wanting to scare her. "Listen to me, ten more spaceships have appeared across the world. After the spaceship came to our home and took…" He started, but then faltered before he could say anymore. Scully knew what was coming and she let out a sob. She closed her eyes and managed to pull her good arm away from him, her heart breaking into pieces. _His comfort was not going to help her right now, not when her son was in danger._

Scully pushed herself out of the bed and sat upright on the edge of it. Mulder fought back his own tears as he saw sorrow in her face.

"Look Scully, a lot has happened since then. I need to explain it all to you, but you need to remain calm. I am so worried about you, please just try to remain calm." He said desperately, and she lowered her head sadly. "I believe we are going to find him, _we have to._ " Mulder said desperately, his voice breaking with emotion.

"You don't know that.." Scully said tearfully, turning away from him.

 _He couldn't bear to hear her speaking like this._

Before she could resist, Mulder pulled her into an embrace and held her tight as she sobbed into his chest...

* * *

"You ready?" Mulder asked with concern and took her good hand in his.

Mulder had told her everything, and she was slowly taking it all in.

She was shocked and amazed, _how could this be happening_? She had no memory of the journey to this base, no memory of Skinner or the helicopter.

After a lot of tears, she had gathered herself together and had freshened up. With her hair tied back and the dirt and tears washed off her face, she was starting to feel better. Plus, she wanted to see the spaceship with her own eyes.

"Ready." She said, letting out a deep breath and feeling strength gain inside her as Mulder held onto her hand. Mulder opened the door to their room and they stepped out together into the busy camp.

* * *

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." Dr Sharpe said with a nod as they entered. Scully looked at Mulder in slight confusion and he introduced them.

"I'm so sorry about your son. I have a good feeling that we will be able to find him." Dr Sharpe said sympathetically. Scully looked at him and noticed that he must be in his early thirties. She saw that he wore a checked shirt and body warmer. "It's an honour to meet you Dr Scully." He continued, blushing slightly. Scully forced a smile.

"Thank you." She managed, not before turning to her left to see the Colonel walk up to them with two military personnel behind him. His face was stern and emotionless and he walked with purpose. Scully felt a sickening feeling in her stomach as he neared her, the memory of his blunt words hitting her hard. Mulder's body stiffened next to her and she felt that he was feeling protective towards her.

 _Scully thought that this was very sweet, but Mulder also knew that she could stand up for herself.._

"Agent Scully, good to see you on your feet." The Colonel said shortly, then threw a glace to Mulder before looking at the nearest computer screen. "I sent for you over twenty minutes ago."

"Yes I know Sir. I was with my partner." Mulder snapped icily. Scully looked up at him with slight concern _. Was it really worth it with this man?_

"Forgive my lack of manners Agent Scully, but we have work to do." The Colonel snapped, giving her a sideways glance. "We have a situation. All of the spaceships have started moving."

"What?" Mulder exclaimed in confusion, and Scully frowned in surprise as they all gathered around the computer screen.

"Do you know why it would be doing this?" He asked Mulder and Scully, who were silent.

Scully gasped as she caught sight of it. It was much larger than the one that had been over the bridge and that had been over their house. She swallowed nervously as the magnitude of the situation started to hit her. _She had thought that the worst was over._ As she raised her eyes to the rest of the room, she saw more screens and computers, all taking data and readings from around the site and from the spaceships. She saw images of all the other spaceships, all in different parts of the world.

"My god." She said under her breath.

"The general public are in a state of panic. We have done our best to control the situation, but things aren't improving. People are scared. They want answers." The Colonel said, noticing Scully's shock.

"And the virus?" She asked.

"Most people are now cured, thanks to your efforts in Washington." Dr Sharpe spoke up from behind her. She couldn't believe how much had changed in the past few days.

"Sir, we have never encountered anything like this before." Mulder said finally. "Perhaps Scully could examine it?"

"No one is going near that thing, not after what that one did in Washington."

"I was there. I saw it with my own eyes. This is not the same design, it's different." Scully cut in, glancing at the Colonel. He was silent for a moment as he thought to himself.

"I have orders from the President." He said with a heavy sigh. Scully felt dread fill her chest. _She knew what was coming._ "We have twenty four hours. Then we attack." He said finally. Mulder launched towards the Colonel in shock and anger, but Scully managed to push him back before he did something stupid.

"You have no idea if this spaceship is a threat! Attacking them will just make them retaliate!" Mulder exclaimed.

"Twenty four hours Agent Mulder! You'd better get to work!" The Colonel shouted over him, then turned and stormed away.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR SON!" Mulder shouted after him. But it was too late.

The room fell silent and the professionals around them turned away in embarrassment. They slowly got back to work, trying to ignore the small outburst that had just occurred.

Mulder was fuming. He slowly saw Skinner from across the room, talking on the phone. The sight of his friend filled him with slight relief, but it didn't last.

Scully stood silently, unable to find the words to speak. She sighed heavily as Mulder glared after the Colonel. She knew that she wouldn't be able to calm him down.

Raising a hand to Mulder's arm, she managed to coax him back towards her so that they could focus. She needed to go outside and see the spaceship up close.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I know this has gone on for a long time, so I'm hoping to finish it in ten more chapters.**

 **Thanks for all your support so far, hopefully I can write a good ending!**

 **xxx More to come!**


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY**

23 hours until Military Force  


"Dana."

Scully turned to face Skinner, who was looking relieved to see her. She managed to smile as she saw him, and she felt relief fill her chest slightly at the sight of a familiar face.

"Sir." She said breathlessly, pulling him into an embrace.

"I'm so glad you're all right. Mulder was beside himself with worry when you got here." Skinner said as he pulled back from her, glancing over to Mulder who was now standing watching the TV screen which was showing the news. "I'm so sorry Dana… about…" Skinner started, tears glistening in his eyes as he spoke with difficulty.

"It's all right." Scully stopped him, not wanting to hear his name. She swallowed down her own tears as she saw how upset he was. "We will find him."

"I erm.. I have some news for you." Skinner said with slight dread. Scully frowned in interest, feeling slightly anxious. She took a deep breath as Skinner spoke again. "I have just been on the phone to his Aunt."

Scully felt her heart drop in her chest and she felt slightly faint again. She swallowed nervously and grabbed onto the nearest desk for support.

"Let me get Mulder." She managed with difficulty, and Skinner nodded as she went over to Mulder. She didn't need to explain the seriousness of the conversation, Mulder understood and quickly followed her back over to Skinner.

"What is it?" Mulder asked, pulling Scully closer to him. _She welcomed his support._

"Mulder, as I was saying to Scully, I have just spoken to William's Aunt, Lisa."

 _Scully closed her eyes as she heard his name, and took a deep breath._

"What does she want?" Mulder asked nervously.

"She wants to come here. She's worried sick, and rightfully so." Skinner said anxiously. Scully nodded silently.

"Well, you're right. She has a right to be here." Scully managed in a small voice.

"She's very frightened and very upset. I have to warn you, it took a long time to reason with her. She thinks that this is all your fault." Skinner said with difficulty, anxiously waiting their angry outburst. But to his surprise, it didn't come.

"It's all right." Mulder said finally, pulling Scully closer again as he sensed her emotions changing to overdrive. "When will she be arriving?"

"In about five hours. She's flying over from Orlando." Skinner said, then looked at Scully sympathetically. "I'm sure she will understand when she meets you both. It's going to be all right."

Scully nodded silently, her heart racing uncontrollably. "I just want to find him. I just want him to be safe." She whispered tearfully, and Mulder rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"We need to get to that ship." Mulder said forcefully to Skinner.

"There's no way. They have it blocked off." Skinner said.

"Well then we have to find a way through." Mulder said in a low voice, glaring at the Colonel angrily who was standing on the other side of the room, deep in conversation with the important man and a few other officials.

"I'll do my best." Skinner said, knowing that the Colonel had a lot more time for him than he did for Mulder and Scully. "In the meantime, just do your jobs. Keep everyone happy if you know what I mean."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Skinner walked over to the Colonel and waited patiently for him to finish talking. He didn't want to interrupt him or annoy him in any way. Skinner finally got the courage to speak up and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Colonel, may I have a word?"

He slowly turned to face Skinner, slight annoyance across his face.

"A.D. Skinner of the FBI, how can I help you." He said, slightly mockingly. _Skinner brushed it off._

"My Agents are concerned that we are not taking the correct action. We need to get closer to the ship so that we can study it properly."

The Colonel sighed with frustration.

"I have had strict orders from the White House not to go too close, for the safety of everyone here." He said. Skinner nodded silently, trying to appear understanding.

"Please Sir, if you could ask him again. Mulder and Scully have experience with this kind of thing. It would help them greatly if they could get a closer look."

"No can do. I'm sorry Walter, but I have my orders."

"We _will_ get near it. Either with your permission or without it." Skinner said in a threatening voice, anger burning inside of him. He had been perfectly reasonable so far, and Mulder and Scully had been brought here to help. "Their _son_ is missing for god's sake.." Skinner pressed, however he soon regretted it, as the Colonel reeled and went in for the attack, clearly annoyed at Skinner's words.

"Their son?" He spat out incredulously. "I have heard enough about their _'son'_! As far as I am aware they have no custodial rights over this boy, and they have been holding him against his will in their home, when they should have contacted his relative, his Aunt, after his adoptive parents died."

"He was in danger!" Skinner shouted in shock.

"I know you've been involved in this Skinner." The Colonel carried on, ignoring him and pointing at Skinner accusingly. "I'm sure the FBI would be delighted to hear about this, if you know what I mean."

Skinner opened his mouth to speak again, trying to find the words, but devastatingly, he knew that the Colonel was right. He felt fury rage inside him but he forced himself to calm down.

"All right." Skinner said finally, anger seething through his voice. "I get the message."

"Good." The Colonel said firmly.

He turned away from the Colonel, defeated.

Sadly he made his way back to Mulder and Scully.

* * *

Private Quarters – 20 hours until Military Force  


Mulder pulled Scully close to his chest and kissed the top of her head lightly. He didn't know how she was managing to sleep but he was glad that she was getting some rest.

Himself on the other hand, _couldn't sleep._ He was anxious and couldn't stop thinking about the way this situation was being handled.

 _How could they help without being able to go near the damn thing and try to work out why it was there?_

Mulder sighed to himself in annoyance and stroked his fingers down Scully's back gently, feeling her shoulder blades under her grey t-shirt. His heart was aching for William, his own mind running away with him as his worst fears came to surface. He knew how horrific his own abduction had been. He just hoped that William's was not like that. _He couldn't bear the thought of him being in pain._

There were two single beds in the private quarters, but Scully had insisted to sleep in his bed with him, and he was glad. He cuddled her closer, her small frame so light and fragile against his own and their legs entwined. Closing his eyes again for the hundredth time, he desperately tried to push the horrific images of William being tortured from his mind...

* * *

 _William looked at the tall grey beings in front of him in horror, his stomach flipping in fear as he saw them tower over him as they came nearer and nearer. He cried out as he could hear them talking in his head. Their voices were deafening, but he had no idea what they were saying. It was all just nonsense._

 _Trembling with fear, he tried to back away from them but he realised he was frozen to the spot. He desperately tried to move his feet, but it was as if they were stuck to the floor._

 _"Help!" He shouted._

 _He couldn't remember now how many times he had called out for help. What time was it? What day was it?_

 _The beings got nearer and nearer, their voices now so loud that they hurt his ears. William raised his hands to his ears and grimaced as he tried to shut them out, but there were in his head. He could hear them in his mind, as if he should understand them.. but he couldn't._

 _"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" He screamed as they got ever so close, they could almost touch him._

 _Suddenly William cried out in fear and pushed his hands towards them in an effort to stop them. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was shocked when he saw that some sort of force came out of his hands and pushed them backwards._

 _William gasped in shock and looked at his hands in awe. What the hell was that?_

 _Feeling a renewed sense of strength from his unexpected powers, he felt the fear start to leave him slowly and he was now getting braver. Yes, he was less afraid of them now.._

 _But they started to come towards him again, their arms reaching out to him as they tried to pull him towards them. But with another cry, he pushed them backwards again by some unknown force._

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed._

"NO!"

Scully jumped awake as her nightmare suddenly evaporated in front of her eyes, and she was sat up in a strange bed, sweat pouring from her body.

 _She had just seen William. She had seen it all._

 _He was surrounded by aliens and they were trying to get him…_

"William! No! Oh my god… oh my god!" She spluttered in shock, her body now trembling as she saw the images so clear in her memory. _It had been so real._

"Scully?!"

Mulder was now grabbing onto her desperately, trying to work out in the mad confusion what was wrong. She gasped as his hands clutched onto her and she felt hot tears spring in her eyes. He was pulling her closer now and pushing her wet hair from her face. Scully met his eyes and she saw how worried he looked. She saw him reach over and turn on the bedside light, illuminating the room and making her squint in reaction.

"Scully? Scully what's wrong?" He asked, a look of great concern etched on his face. He cupped her cheek in his hand and checked her over, worried that she was in shock. Scully couldn't speak. _All she could see was William._ "My god, Scully sweetie... you're drenched. Here, let me get you a cold towel." Mulder said softly and slid out of bed, leaving her alone for a moment.

As she trembled in shock she saw it again. She saw William push his hands forward and shout out in fear and the aliens had fallen backwards. She had seen it all, it was so real. _It had to be real._

"William… my poor boy… so afraid…" She whispered to herself, tears now blinding her vision.

Mulder reappeared quickly from the bathroom and rushed over to her. Scully swallowed nervously as she tried to remember every detail, so matter how painful it was.

"Here, it's all right." Mulder soothed as he sat down next to her on the bed and lifted the cold flannel to her forehead and dabbed it gently. Scully closed her eyes as the coolness hit her, a wave of relief washing over her body. _She had needed that._

"Thank you." She said weakly. Mulder frowned in heavy concern as he saw the state of her.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Mulder said firmly, but Scully raised a hand to his arm and stopped him.

"No, no it's all right. I just had a nightmare." She said softly. Mulder pulled her closer and she took the flannel off him and dabbed it over her neck and chest.

"You were asleep and then you were screaming." Mulder said with worry.

"Mulder, I saw him. I saw William." Scully said, her eyes now meeting Mulder's again and she felt a flutter of excitement in her heart. Mulder was silent for a moment, not sure how to react.

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"He's here. William is here. He has to be. I saw him and he was so afraid, but he had some kind of power and he managed to push the aliens back." Scully said, her voice cracking with emotion. Mulder's eyes widened in shock as he listened to her.

"Dana, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that he's alive, and that he's here. I have a very strong feeling that he's here Mulder." She said, starting to smile slowly as she felt a wave of renewed hope. Mulder shook his head in disbelief.

"Was he… is he hurt?" Mulder asked with dread.

"No." Scully said, placing a hand on Mulder's face as she saw how confused and shocked he was. "But we need to hurry, it's only a matter of time."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! xx**


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE**

"Well let's get going then." Mulder said, rising from the bed and reaching towards his clothes which had been thrown over the back of the chair by the desk.

It was pitch black outside and the base was sleeping.

"No, Mulder. We need to think about this." Scully said anxiously, lowering the cold towel from her neck and watching as Mulder starting pulling on his jeans and then his sweater.

"What is there to think about? We need to get to that spaceship."

"I want to get to the spaceship just as much as you do, but we have orders." Scully said with a frustrated sigh.

"Scully, I've had enough of orders. We are going to that spaceship right now, while everyone else is off duty." Mulder said firmly.

"Mulder wait, let's just.. _talk_ about this."

"Scully you said yourself he's in danger!" Mulder snapped.

"I know, but we need to be careful or we won't be able to save him at all."

"There's no time to waste Scully! I need to help him!"

Scully rose to her feet and walked towards him, trying to calm him down. She lifted her good hand to his arm, stopping him momentarily. She met his gaze and saw tears glisten in his eyes. _She could tell that he was upset and wanted to act fast._

"We can't go just yet." She said as calmly as she could. Mulder paused and looked into her eyes for a moment, his chest rising and falling slowly as he fought back angry tears. "I know you want to save him Mulder, so do I. But we have to wait until the time is right." She said, her own tears springing to her eyes as she saw the desperation in his.

Suddenly, he pushed away from her and she jumped back in shock. Turning away from her, he grabbed onto his boots and started to pull them on, ignoring her. Scully took a step backwards and watched in sadness as Mulder's actions seemed familiar to her. He was hunched over, his body stiff. He cursed under his breath as he struggled to pull the other boot on, and then cried out in anger and raised his hands to his head, collapsing down on the other bed across from the one they had just shared. Scully swallowed nervously, sensing Mulder's mood.

"This is all my fault." She heard mumble through his hands. She sighed in sadness as he hunched over, hiding his face from hers in shame.

"Don't say that." She soothed, her heart aching for him. "It's not your fault." Scully said tearfully, knowing that he was starting to slide down into that dark place again. She should have known that something like this would set off his depression once again.

 _It broke her heart to see him like this, so full of guilt._

"Yes Scully! IT IS MY FAULT!" He roared, to her shock, and rose to his feet again in anger. Scully reached out towards him again impulsively, but as soon as she touched his body he flung her off him roughly, causing her to reel in shock.

"Mulder!" She cried out as she stumbled backwards. She could feel the rift between them start to return. She couldn't believe this, _not now,_ not after everything they had been through in the past few weeks. They had come so far, and now the abduction of their son was going to tear them apart.

"Just, leave me alone!" He shouted, banging his fist against the wall in anger.

"Mulder…" She started fearfully, "When was the last time you took your meds?"

"Oh for god's sake… are you seriously asking me that?" Mulder snapped and turned to her, his eyes full of anger and heart ache. Scully gasped in shock as she saw the familiar expression come back to haunt her. _She had seen it on so many painful occasions._ "I was fucking _dying_ Scully, do you really think that my meds were on my list of priorities? Huh?"

"I-I'm sorry. That was a stupid question." Scully said sadly, feeling tears rolling down her cheeks. "We need to get you some…"

"SHUT UP SCULLY!" He roared angrily, making her flinch. She opened her mouth in shock and tried to find the words to say to him, but she could see that he was on a downward spiral.

"Please Mulder, just come back to bed. We will go to the Colonel in the morning and explain everything and then hopefully we will get clearance." She said nervously.

"Are you serious? The Colonel is not going to listen to us Scully! What are you going to say to him? That you had a _dream_ that our son is on that spaceship?" Mulder said, exasperated. Scully shook her head in silence. She knew that he was right, but she didn't want to do anything stupid. They had to be careful or, _god forbid_ , they would be sent to prison and then there would be no way to save William.

"Mulder, listen to me." She started, taking a step closer to him again. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but she was still wary of him. "Don't you think I want to go right now? I want to save our son just as much as you do, but we have to wait until morning. If we go now, we could get caught and then we will be taken from here and we will never see our son again…" She said, tears now falling freely as she spoke, the thought of that too much for her to bear. "Please Mulder, I can't lose you as well." She whispered.

Mulder closed his eyes as he heard her words, and he tried to calm himself. But his emotions were uncontrollable. He felt the overwhelming guilt come over him once again.

"This is all my fault. All of this. If it wasn't for me, you would never have been abducted, and William would never have been born. If you had never met me Scully, you would have been spared all of this pain. _All of this is my fault._ " Mulder blurted out.

Scully couldn't believe what she was hearing. His voice was frantic and fast.

"Mulder stop! This is not your fault, if this is anyone's fault at all, it is that chain smoking son of a bitch, your biological Father's!"

Mulder fought back tears as his mind clouded over. _He was unable to see or hear any sense._

"Stop trying to make me feel better." Mulder snapped. Scully swallowed nervously and brushed the tears away from her face.

"I'm going to wake the Doctors and get you some meds, then we are going to go back to bed and-" She started, but Mulder interrupted her.

"I DON'T NEED ANY MEDS SCULLY!" Mulder roared madly. Scully gasped as she saw the white of his eyes glaring at her, as if they belonged to someone else. This was not her Mulder, he was sick.

"I'm not going to let you do this again. Don't do this again Mulder, _not to me_." She said in a sad whisper, her heart breaking inside.

 _But Mulder was silent._

She frowned with concern and seized one last chance to try to reach out to him again. But as she touched him, Mulder pushed her away, harder this time. Scully cried out in shock as she was knocked back against the wall. She screamed in pain as her broken arm hit it hard, and she raised her good hand to her mouth, tears falling uncontrollably as she saw the love of her life overcome with depression once again.

"I- I'm sorry… are you all right?" Mulder spluttered in shock as he realised what he had done.

"I'm all right." She said after a moment, her voice shaking slightly. "It was an accident." She managed.

Mulder stared at her sadly, as if fighting with himself about whether to comfort her or not, but then she saw his expression change again as he shook his head in anger. _His frustration came back to the surface._

"I told you to leave me alone Scully!" Mulder shouted angrily, then paced towards the door. "I warned you!"

She watched in despair as he reached the door, then grabbed onto the handle.

"Mulder no! Don't!" She shouted out tearfully.

"I'm not going!" He shouted back. Scully felt a small wave of relief wash over her, but then he carried on. "I just… I just need some air."

With that, he opened the door and left, slamming it behind him.

Scully watched after him in the darkness.

She couldn't believe he had just walked out on her. She grimaced as her arm ached with pain. She knew that he hadn't meant to hurt her, but it was as if the clock had been turned back and they were back in that house, fighting and screaming at each other once again. She fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her as the sobs erupted from her chest.

 _Closing her eyes she could see William again, crying out for help._

She cried into the bed covers and pulled them around her, praying that Mulder would come back inside...

* * *

Outside Military Base, undisclosed location - 19 hours until Military Force

The moonlight lit up the open field.

Long blade of grass were illuminated by drops of condensation. In the distance it was foggy and it was almost as if there was nothing around, but he knew that the spaceship was out there, hidden from view.

Mulder raced towards an empty military vehicle angrily, his heart racing in his chest uncontrollably.

As he reached the truck he kicked the large back wheel angrily with his boots, shouting out in frustration towards the cold night sky.

He felt his breathing getting heavier as his thoughts turned to turmoil. He was spinning out of control and he couldn't focus on anything apart from the worry and the guilt that was tearing him up inside. Suddenly he heard a door close and then footsteps, running through the long wet grass towards him. Mulder turned towards the sound and frowned in confusion, trying to work out who was there. But he couldn't see anyone.

"Mulder!"

He jumped as he heard the man's voice from behind him, and turning around he came face to face with Skinner who seemed to have appeared from no where.

"Leave me alone." Mulder snarled, and turned away from him again.

"What the hell is going on!" Skinner snapped. "I could hear you and Scully hollering from my room for god's sake! You nearly woke up the whole base!"

"With all due respect, it's none of your business Sir." Mulder said in a low voice, making his way towards the door of the military truck. Skinner followed behind him anxiously.

"None of my business?" Skinner scoffed. "That's rich, after everything I've done for you!"

"Just back off all right!" Mulder shouted, turning on Skinner and meeting his gaze. Skinner looked into Mulder's eyes and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Scully is beside herself." Skinner said sadly, trying to get a reaction from Mulder. But he didn't flinch. "She said you're spiraling again. Just come back inside and we will get you some help. No one is judging you right now, after all you and Scully have been through I don't blame you at all…"

"Shut up!" Mulder interrupted, pointing his finger in Skinner's face.

"She told me what she saw, and that you want to go right now." Skinner said firmly, trying to ignore Mulder's resistance. "I understand Mulder. But you can't save your son if you're in a prison cell."

"There's no one here!" Mulder exclaimed, looking around them. "I'm going whether you like it or not!"

"Listen to me you stubborn bastard!" Skinner snapped suddenly, grabbing Mulder by his coat. Mulder opened his eyes in shock as Skinner erupted in front of him. He struggled to get free but Skinner was still incredibly strong for his age. "There's cameras all around here! Think about Scully! Just think about her for a minute!"

"Let me go!" Mulder raged madly.

"I'm not going to let you go until you come to your god damn senses! We will find him, but not like this. If we don't get clearance tomorrow, we will find another way. But we have to try Mulder! For god's sake, are you really going to do this to her?"

"I SAID LET ME GO!"

"Mulder!"

Scully's cry came from behind him, making him turn away from Skinner's gaze. She was further away, towards the base.

Mulder crumbled slightly at the sound of her voice as Skinner's words resonated in his ears. Suddenly she was running towards them. He bit back tears as he saw her, her strawberry blonde hair flowing behind her in the moonlight. He softened a little when he saw how beautiful she looked.

"Come on Mulder. Let's get you some meds and then we can talk about this. We're a team!" Skinner said, his voice cracking with emotion. Mulder looked back at Skinner and then back at Scully, the only two people he could trust.

"You need help." Scully said breathlessly. "Let me help you. I can't let you destroy yourself again Mulder."

He sighed heavily then pushed Skinner away from him, and Skinner finally let go. Mulder placed his hands on the side of the truck and closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. He leant against it for support as he tried to snap himself out of this mad state he was in. His breath was billowing out in clouds around him.

"Mulder, it's all right. We are going to figure this out." Scully said soothingly. She reached out to him and placed her good hand on his back. He flinched slightly at her touch, but then he softened again as she didn't take no for an answer.

"What's wrong with me?" He gasped, hanging his head low.

Skinner took a step backwards and gave them some space.

"It's all right." Scully said, trying to hold back the tears. _She had to remain strong for him._ Stroking his back gently she leaned in closer to him. Mulder slowly turned to face her and she felt her heart ache as he looked distraught.

"I'm sorry." He said in a whisper, looking into her blue eyes. "I'm so sorry." He could almost hit himself for what he had done.

"I know." Scully said gently. She raised her hand to his hair and stroked it gently, and he closed his eyes as she pulled him nearer. Mulder relaxed into her embrace, careful not to hurt her arm.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt your arm." He said shamefully.

"It was an accident." Scully soothed gently.

"What's wrong with me Scully?" He asked again, slight fear in his voice.

"You're frightened for your son, just like I am." She said, her voice breaking with emotion. "And you need some meds. Come on, let's go have a look in the medical bay, then we are going to try and get some sleep and figure this out in the morning."

"Emotions are running high. It wouldn't be sensible to do anything now." Skinner said under his breath as he watched them. Scully turned to him and gave him a small smile of thanks, then started to lead Mulder back towards the base.

Skinner sighed as he turned towards the spaceship and squinted, trying to make it out through the fog. "It can wait until morning. We are going to get that clearance, whether the Colonel likes it or not. I'll call the President myself..."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **More to come, what are they going to do? ... thanks for your reviews..**


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

 _William opened his eyes in fear as he heard a loud crash from beside him._

 _He jumped as he looked around him, noticing that he was in a dark room all alone. He was so afraid, but he had to remain strong. The crash happened again, louder this time. He gasped in fear and looked around the room madly, trying to see anything at all, but there was nothing._

 _"Help!" He cried out, for the hundredth time._

 _He didn't know why he bothered, but he had a feeling that Mulder and Scully would be coming to find him, and he had to hold onto that hope.._

 _The crash sounded again, now so deafening that it almost shook him to the core. William spun around, searching the area around him for any sign of movement, but it was just darkness._

 _"William..."_

 _He froze in fear. There was a voice and it had just said his name. They had spoken before but he hadn't understood a word. How was this possible?_

 _"What… who's… who's there!" He called about, his voice wavering._

 _"Willllliiiaaaaam.."_

 _The voice was low and rasping. It made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck._

 _He gasped in surprise as he tried to make out whoever was speaking to him, but again, he couldn't see a thing._

 _"WHO ARE YOU?" He demanded._

 _"We are your kind." The voice rasped again, making him shiver. He felt sick._

 _"What are you talking about?!"_

 _"Weee areee your kind.." The voice drawled out. "You are our kind. We are the same."_

 _William frowned in confusion and anger._

 _"I'm nothing like you!" He shouted, tears of fear stinging his eyes._

 _"Yessss youuu areeeee…" The voice rasped._

 _It was so close now, it could have been beside him. William trembled with fear as he looked around him again, but he couldn't see anyone._

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted out._

 _"We just need the woman.."_

 _"What? What woman?" William asked in confusion, the hairs standing up on the back of his neck again as he felt a feeling of dread in his stomach as he feared the answer._

 _"Youuu knoooowww.." The voice rasped._

 _"I don't understand! I don't what you want from me!" He shouted._

 _"Your motherrrrr, we neeeeeed heeerrrrrr…"_

 _William opened his eyes wider in shock as he heard the dreaded words._

 _He swallowed nervously and felt his heart race in his chest. He couldn't bear it any longer._

 _"LEAVE HER ALONE!" William screamed, anger exploding from within. He couldn't let them hurt Scully. Not her._

 _"IT'S NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE!" The voice screamed at him, making his ears sear with pain. William cried out in agony and fell to his knees, tears now streaming down his cheeks. He raised his hands to his ears and closed his eyes in exhaustion and pain. Suddenly, with one final deafening cry the voice was gone and he was alone again.._

* * *

"Oh! No!"

Scully awoke with a start as she saw William, bent over on the floor of a cold, dark room, doubled over in agony with his hands to his ears. She gasped in shock as she blinked, trying to push the image from her mind, _but it wouldn't disappear._

Mulder was right with her again, sitting upright in the bed next to her, frowning with heavy concern.

"What is it?" He asked fearfully, snapping awake.

"I… I saw him again." She said with difficulty. Scully raised her good hand to her face and covered her mouth, then pushed her fingers to her eyes, rubbing them in frustration. "It's like torture. I can see him but I can't help him."

"It won't be long now." Mulder said softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her on the forehead softly and held her close. "I'm so sorry about last night." He murmured into her hair, taking a deep breath.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Better." He said. "But I'll be better when we get clearance to go to that spaceship." Mulder looked at her with concern again. "You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Scully lied. She didn't want Mulder to know that William was in pain.

Mulder kissed her on the forehead again then got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Scully ran a hand over her temples and took a deep breath, the vision of William still clearly in her mind. _She felt her heart race with fear for her son._

"I'm coming to get you sweetheart, I promise." She whispered to herself, almost as if wished she could connect with him telepathically. She then pulled back the covers and got out of bed.

* * *

Military Base – Undisclosed Location – 13 hours until Military Force

"Colonel, we need to get clearance. Our son is in that spaceship." Mulder said, his heart racing as he spoke to the Colonel.

 _He had to get him to agree, no matter what._

It was busy in the base with people racing around with reports and readings, frantically trying to find out any information they could.

"I'm still waiting for orders from the President. We have been told to wait for now." The Colonel said, just as frustrated as he had been the day before.

"I understand, but you have to speak to him again." Mulder pressed.

"Agent Mulder, we still have thirteen hours to go. We have time."

"Our son is on that spaceship." Mulder said again, unsure if the Colonel was listening at all.

"Agent Mulder I hate to break it to you, but you do not speak for William Van de Kamp anymore." The Colonel said, meeting Mulder's worried gaze. "That lady over there does."

Mulder felt the rest of the busy room start to dissolve around him. He turned towards the direction where the Colonel was pointing, and then he saw her. A forty something year old woman with dark curly hair. William's Aunt, standing next to Scully.

They looked deep in conversation. Mulder watched them talking, seemingly on edge. Scully looked upset. _He could only imagine what she was saying to her…_

"Listen to me. He's still our biological son, and he's on that spaceship!" Mulder said with emotion, forcing himself to meet the Colonel's gaze again.

The Colonel raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"I heard you the first time." He said. "What makes you so sure?"

"I can't explain it, we just know." Mulder said with frustration.

"Oh, you just know huh?" The Colonel said mockingly. "Well, that's just not good enough."

The Colonel turned away from him, as if the matter was closed. Mulder clenched his fists and felt the wave of anger come over him again. Luckily, Skinner appeared and came to his rescue before he did anything foolish.

"Good morning Colonel, if I could have a minute of your time.." Skinner started, but was interrupted by an officer, who saluted the Colonel before speaking.

"Sir!" He said sharply, putting a phone back on its receiver. "We have orders from Washington to prepare for Military Force."

Mulder frowned in shock and looked at the Colonel in desperation, worry building inside of him.

 _It was too early, they still had thirteen hours…_

"Well, well, well." The Colonel said, a small smile appearing at the side of his mouth. "Looks like time has ran out."

"But… wait! We need to try and communicate with them!" Mulder blurted out in panic.

"But here's the positive note, you will get to see your spaceship up close now Agent Mulder." The Colonel interrupted him, ignoring his protests before he called out to the crowded base. "EVERYONE! ROLL ON OUT!"

Mulder was speechless as the Colonel left, hurried along by his officers.

Through the busy throng of people, he looked over towards Scully's direction. She met his gaze from across the room as William's Aunt left her. Mulder and Scully shared a joint look of dread between them.

Skinner reached up to his glasses and pulled them off his face in defeat, then slammed his fist down on the table in anger.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

"Scully?"

Mulder looked across at her with worry as she leant against the window of the truck.

She was sitting beside him in the back as they drove towards the spaceship. She looked troubled, her fingers pressed against her forehead and her eyes closed, as if she was deep in thought. Mulder reached over to her and placed his hand on her knee. Skinner and another Officer were up front as they drove in convoy towards it.

She didn't react to his touch and he frowned with further concern, wondering what she must be feeling.

"Scully? Honey, are you all right?" He asked gently, leaning towards her.

Scully lowered her hand from her forehead slowly, the visions of William now overpowering. The memories of her nightmares were coming back to her tenfold, over and over, making her head hurt.

"She all right?" Skinner asked anxiously, seeing Scully through the rear mirror. Mulder ignored him and focused on Scully, trying to get her to respond to him.

"I'm fine." She said, her voice flat. Mulder knew that she wasn't, but he also knew when she wanted to be left alone.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked out of the window. He looked out of the window also and felt a tightening in his stomach as he prepared to see the spaceship.

"Just up ahead, the fog is clearing. You're not going to believe your eyes." The female officer said as she drove. Mulder almost corrected her, but he thought it was wise not to act like a smart ass.

"Oh my god." Scully breathed as the spaceship finally came into view. Mulder felt his heart skip a beat as he saw it up ahead. _It was massive._

"Jesus Christ." Skinner exclaimed in shock, his face nearly pressed against the window of the truck in awe.

The spaceship was at least twenty stores tall, and it was suspended in mid-air over the open field. Mulder looked at it in a mixture of fear and amazement. He couldn't help but feel fear for his son, and he knew that Scully felt it too. Suddenly she turned to him and he took her hand, squeezing it tight.

"I know." He said simply as he saw the panic in her eyes. Mulder tried his best to calm her with his body language, but he was feeling the same way.

"All right, everyone out." The Officer said, parking the truck and opening her door. Mulder and Scully got out quickly with Skinner following behind.

Scully frowned in pain as the unbearable headache came back again, making her stumble slightly as she exited the truck. Mulder was quick to come around her side, and he looked at her with renewed concern as he saw her falter. Skinner noticed her reaction too, and he rushed to help her. They both held onto her, Skinner letting Mulder take over as she closed her eyes. Wrapping his arm around her, Mulder pushed a piece of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. The thick navy woolen scarf she was wearing was falling out of place, so he wrapped it around her again and straightened it up, trying to keep her warm.

"Scully, what's wrong?" He asked again, heavy concern filling his chest. She frowned in frustration and tried to shake it off.

"I… I just didn't get much sleep I guess. I'll be fine." She said, in another unconvincing tone. Mulder held her close to him and watched as the military made their preparations, removing weapons and ammo from their trucks. He felt his heart break at the thought of them attacking the spaceship.

 _He needed to think, fast._

"What do you want to do?" Skinner asked, glancing at a weak Scully anxiously, but trying to focus on the situation at hand.

"We need to get closer." Mulder said.

"There's guns everywhere, they _will_ shoot you." Skinner said.

"So Agent Mulder, what can you tell me now?" The Colonel arrived suddenly at their truck, his face slightly mocking. Mulder sighed with frustration.

"We need to get closer Sir, please." Mulder said.

"No can do, this is as close as you're going to get."

 _"William…"_

Mulder and Skinner turned to Scully in shock as she whispered his name weakly.

"Scully?" Mulder asked with worry. "What is it?"

"He's here…" She said, her breathing getting heavier. Mulder pulled her closer again protectively as the Colonel looked at her with suspicion.

"What the hell is going on here. Is this some kind of joke?" He demanded. Mulder turned on him threateningly but Skinner pushed forward thankfully, trying to calm the situation.

"I wouldn't say that kind of thing if I were you Colonel." Skinner said, glaring at him and moving in front of Mulder and Scully. The Colonel frowned at Skinner angrily.

"We are attacking in one hour. If you don't want us to attack, you had better come up with something, and fast." The Colonel snapped, then spun on his heels and left them.

"Scully? Scully what's wrong?" Mulder's voice was panicked from behind him. Skinner turned to see what was happening and to his shock he saw that Scully appeared to have collapsed in Mulder's arms. He was desperately trying to wake her.

"What happened?!" Skinner cried out, coming to Mulder's aid.

"I don't know! She just collapsed!" Mulder exclaimed with worry. "Help me get her back into the truck and get me some water!"

Mulder lifted her in his arms and Skinner helped, opening the truck door and helping Scully get back inside. Mulder climbed in after her and lay her down across the back seats. Skinner ran towards the temporary supplies tent to get some water.

Mulder looked down at her with concern as she slowly started to come around.

"Scully?"

"Mulder… William is here… I see him everywhere…" She said weakly, frowning in what Mulder could only recognise as pain. He felt slight relief come over him as he saw her waking, but he knew that something was wrong.

"Do you want me to get a Doctor?" Mulder asked, focusing on her health.

"No.." She said, "Need to get… to the spaceship…" She said weakly. Mulder bit his bottom lip anxiously.

"We can't, they will kill us." Mulder said sadly, tears brimming in his eyes. _How could they be so helpless?_

"We have to." Scully said in a whisper.

"All right, I will try and reason with the Colonel." Mulder said with a desperate sigh. He cupped her face in his hand and stroked her cheek gently. "What's going on Scully? Why are you in pain?"

"The spaceship… it's doing this to me…" She said, frowning in pain again. "I can see William. I can hear him, he needs our help."

Mulder looked at her with worry, feeling completely helpless. _There was nothing he could do to help her._

"It's all right." Mulder said uselessly, trying to comfort her.

Skinner appeared with some water and Mulder took it thankfully. He helped Scully drink it and she swallowed it down.

"Sir, we need to speak to the Colonel." Mulder said firmly.

"He won't budge. There's no way.."

"We have to... try…" Scully said weakly, then to Mulder's shock she fell unconscious again.

 _Mulder couldn't handle this anymore._

He let out a sob of sadness and desperation then felt an unnatural cry erupt from his chest as he lost it. "SCULLY!" He shouted, trying to wake her.

Skinner grabbed onto him and tried to stop him, but Mulder had had enough. He tore himself away from her, not wanting to leave her side but he was fueled by fury. He pushed past Skinner and jumped out of the truck. Skinner ran after him, trying to calm him down but Mulder was uncontrollable. He couldn't bear any more suffering, either from Scully or William. They needed to get closer to the spaceship and that was what he was going to do.

"Hey! Mulder!" Skinner called after him as they rushed past the heavy throng of military personnel as they prepared their weapons. Mulder was heading towards the Colonel, and no one was going to stop him.

He finally reached the temporary command post and grabbed hold of the door, swinging it open and slamming it against its hinges.

The officials inside the room all turned to him in shock at his dramatic entrance. Mulder glared at them for a moment, then raced towards the Colonel.

"Now listen to me you son of a bitch, you're going to let me through to that spaceship!" Mulder roared. The Colonel looked at him with shock and disgust.

"How DARE YOU!" He shouted.

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!" Mulder shouted.

"Get him out of here!" The Colonel sneered.

"I'll show myself out, thank you." Mulder snapped.

"Wait, please, I can explain!" Skinner said breathlessly as he entered the room, trying to stick up for Mulder, but Mulder was already walking past him and towards the spaceship.

"MULDER!" Skinner shouted after him, panic rising in his chest as he watched his friend walk towards the barriers.

"STOP THAT MAN!" The Colonel shouted, and the military grabbed onto Mulder before he could make it. Mulder shouted out frantically as they secured him. He was outnumbered, he had no chance.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Mulder shouted. _But he couldn't have prepared himself for what happened next._

"Sir! Sir! Look at this! Woman on the field!"

Mulder froze as he heard the panicked voice of an officer ahead of him, near the barrier. He frowned in confusion and felt sick with dread. _It wasn't possible, surely she wouldn't…_

The chaos that had just ensued suddenly came to a standstill, with the men and woman of the military and officials all looking at each other with confusion and shock. Mulder tried to get free again but he couldn't. Trying desperately to look ahead and through the barriers, he struggled to make out what they were all looking at.

"Sir! Woman on the field!" The man's voice cried out again.

Mulder shook his head in disbelief and finally, he was able to see.

 _His worst nightmares could not have come close to what he was now seeing._

Scully was walking towards the spaceship, ignoring all warnings around her and putting herself into immediate danger. But something didn't seem right about her, she seemed absent. It was as if she wasn't in control of her body.

"NOOOO!" Mulder screamed in panic as he saw her, then realised that every gun was pointing directly at her.

The people that were holding him struggled to keep him secure, and he shouted out in blind panic, begging for her life.

"SCULLAAAAYYYYY!" His long, drawn out cry filled the area. He watched the guns, his eyes widening. "DON'T SHOOT! PLEASE! DON'T SHOOT!"

Then he heard the Colonel's voice over the speakers.

"Agent Scully, this is the Colonel speaking. You have ten seconds to turn around and leave the area. Ten, nine…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted, and finally got himself free. He scrambled ahead and reached the barrier, slamming himself against the chicken wire fence and pressing his hands against it. He could see her so clearly, _and she was not listening.._

"SCULLY!" He called. "SCULLY IT'S ME! IT'S MULDER! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU! STOP!" He shouted desperately. An officer tried to grab him from behind but he spun around and punched him clear across the cheek in blind anger, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" Mulder roared at the crowd, who were looking at him in shock, then turned back to focus on her.

"SCULLAAAY! SCULLAAAAY!" He shouted out to her through the barrier.

"Seven, six, five…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Four, three…"

Mulder couldn't stand it any longer. He sprinted back towards the Colonel's command post.

As he entered the door again, he saw Skinner shouting at the Colonel, desperately trying to reason with him. Mulder pushed past anyone in the way and grabbed the Colonel roughly by the jacket. The Colonel shouted out in shock as Mulder took the speaker out of his hand.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **(I had to put a 'Scullaaay' in because that's what he sounds like when he shouts for her... :) its not a typo lol)**

 **To all the people that post reviews as a guest, I am unable to reply to you :( so I just wanna say, THANK YOU! xx**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Warning - this Chapter may upset some people.._ **

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR  
**

"Agent Mulder! What the hell are you doing!" The Colonel spat.

"Are you really going to kill an innocent woman who's just trying to save her son? You really want to have that on your head?"

"She's putting everyone in danger!"

"Bullshit!" Mulder snapped.

"Now listen to me Agent Mulder-" The Colonel raged, but Mulder was distracted by the horrific sound of a gun going off…

He felt as if time had stood still and he wasn't sure if he was breathing or not. Seconds seemed to last for minutes as he turned towards the sound of the gun and let the Colonel go slowly, his body responding in shock to the sound. _He had told them to hold their fire, he had shouted..._

Skinner was reaching towards him, grabbing onto him in panic as he saw Mulder's face fall at the sound. Even the Colonel seemed frustrated now, realizing that she had been shot at. His face fell in shame.

Mulder was quickly out of the room and racing towards the barriers, the soliders around the gate hanging their heads low in shame.

It had been one gun shot, just one. _Perhaps they had missed?_

 _He prayed, for one of very few times in his life.._

"Mulder.."

He heard Skinner's voice from behind him, cracking with tears. _He knew it was bad. He could sense it._

Slowly scanning the area, he felt his heart pound loudly in his ears and everything was still as in slow motion. Some soliders didn't want to look at him as they parted a way for him to walk forward, towards the gate. He raced on, not looking back and trying to find out what had happened to her.

"Mulder?" Skinner asked again, his voice now full of worry as he followed behind him nervously. Neither of them could see yet. They made their way further towards the barrier and finally, Mulder caught sight of the field.

The first thing he saw was a young, lone solider staring at his gun in shock. Mulder felt a wave of blind rage and looked over at him with pure fury. _He knew immediately that it had been him that had shot at Scully._

Not keeping his eyes off the man, he went through the gate and onto the vast field. He wanted to kill him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't hear the announcement in time." The solider blurted out as soon as he saw him. "Agent Mulder, I'm so sorry…"

Mulder opened his mouth to speak and clenched his fists but then he found that he couldn't find the words. _What could be possibly say?_

He could tell that the solider was distraught, his eyes brimming with tears and his entire body shaking in shock. He had just been following orders.

"I'm so sorry.." He said again before a group of fellow officers pulled him back towards the barrier, trying to calm him down.

 _And then he saw her._

Lying in a pool of blood which was flowing out of her, Scully lay on her back with her good hand over her stomach. Her beautiful strawberry blond curls flowed out around her head as if in a halo. Mulder felt all the breath leave his body as he saw her and he almost felt as if he was about to vomit, but he had to get to her. He opened his eyes wide with shock, not believing what was before him.

He stumbled towards her, tears flowing from his eyes. They fell involuntarily and he wasn't even aware he was crying. As he neared her fragile body, he realized that her hand was covering the shot wound in her stomach and she was bleeding heavily. Her broken arm had come out of its sling in the violence of the shot. He couldn't tell if she was still breathing, _but he couldn't help but fear the worst._

Letting out an unidentifiable sound of sorrow, he fell to his knees by her side, his trousers dampening with her blood.

The crowd around them were totally silent, realizing now that they had caused this. They had been at error.

Skinner caught up with Mulder but stayed a few feet away as he thought it would be best to keep his distance. He felt a wave of nausea flow over him as he saw Scully lying there, her blouse dark red with blood. He pulled his glasses off his face and pushed his hand to his mouth, trying to catch his breath and stop himself from spilling his guts out..

"Scully?"

Mulder's voice was desperate and full of false hope as he raised a hand to her face. She was still and motionless. He couldn't believe this was happening, this couldn't be real. _This had to be a nightmare._

"Scully? Can you hear me?" He asked tearfully.

She was silent again and he realized to his horror that she was not responding. He shook his head in disbelief as he saw her lying there, like an angel. Her skin was so pale and beautiful, her long eye lashes so clear now in the morning sunlight. He studied every detail of her face, her pink lips that he so enjoyed kissing. He cupped her cheek in his hand and tried to shake her awake gently, the realisation of what was happening now hitting him hard.

 _Panic started to set in, unimaginable panic and fear._

He couldn't live without her. This could not be happening, _not now._

"Scully?" He asked again, hearing his voice out loud. He grimaced as he noticed how pain stricken he sounded. "Please, wake up?"

Again, no response. Mulder couldn't wait any longer, she needed a doctor.

"I NEED A DOCTOR!" He roared to the crowd, his voice hoarse. Finally, Skinner was by his side, bending over and trying to help him. He didn't know what to do, but he had to try.

"Dana? Wake up." Skinner said in a low voice, feeling a sense of dread. He knew in the back of his mind that it was too late, but he knew that Mulder wouldn't give up.

A medical team came running towards them, pulling a gurney along the grass. Mulder felt his heart well with a small amount of new hope, so he focused back on Scully. Leaning over and kissing her on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. He let out a desperate sob as he felt how cold she was.

"No Scully, you _can't_ leave me. You can't leave _me and William_ , not now." He rambled emotionally as he rocked her back and forth, holding her close. "Wake up, please wake up." He begged, then tried to start doing CPR on her, but the medical team were now with him and they were trying to get to her.

Mulder shook his head defiantly as they tried to pull her away from him to work on her, but Skinner managed to help to get him away. They needed space.

"Mulder, give them room. They need to work." Skinner said as calmly as he could, and somehow managed to convince Mulder and it was all right.

"Scully?" Mulder asked, frightened and heart broken. He watched in sorrow as they cleared her air ways and started the compressions and then mouth to mouth, _but there was nothing._

She didn't wake up.

All he wanted was a little sign that she was still there. _But there was nothing._

After a few minutes, Mulder watched in horror as they moved away from her and looked down at the floor. They looked exhausted, but he wasn't giving up.

"No!" He shouted, pushing forwards and kneeling down next to her again. He leant down to her face and did mouth to mouth, crying as he did. He was so desperate to bring her back, he couldn't live without her. "No! Don't say it!" Mulder snapped as he gasped for air, raising his head and catching the eye of the paramedic who looked at him with sad eyes. Mulder felt his body start to shake as they all looked at him silently. "Well what are you all sitting here for! FOR GODS SAKE YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!"

But they didn't help her. They were silent.

Mulder looked at them in shock as they looked at him sympathetically. He shook his head in fear as he knew what was coming. It only took one of them to say it. _Then it would be real._

He pulled her into an embrace again and cuddled her into his chest tightly, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of her hair, the feel of her soft skin. He couldn't bear the thought of not experiencing that all again, not now. _Not ever._

"Scully… please… please come back to me…" He said between sobs, cradling her sadly. Skinner turned away and felt his own tears fall. He couldn't bear it.

"She's gone." The paramedic said in a low voice.

Mulder shook his head and tried not to listen. He couldn't listen, he couldn't accept it.

"No… no she's… she's not…" He said tearfully, his voice breaking off.

They rose to their feet and gave him a minute, surrounding them in a circle.

Mulder's heart wrenching cries of sadness filled the area, echoing through the trees..

 _Dana Scully was dead..._

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

 _Ok so, im really sorry.. I wasn't sure which way to go, but I decided to go this way._

 _BUT LISTEN! I advise you to keep reading because I did promise you a happy ending. So please don't hate me, I really hope I didn't upset you too much. Mulder did die once too, so its not out of the realms of TXF for one of them to physically die._

 _Updates will come in the next few days xxx much love xxx please don't get too upset.. I have to admit I did cry while writing this chapter.. :(_


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE**

William blinked in confusion as he awoke. _He was so thirsty, his mouth was dry from all the shouting._

He felt the fear surround him again as he looked around. As he tried to move, he realized he was pinned down to a chair, his hands and feet tied around the wrists and ankles. The strange chair that he was sitting in was uncomfortable and he wanted to get free so badly. Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate and wondered if he could use his powers to break the ties, but it was no use. He was being held by some invisible force.

"William…"

The voice was beside him again but it wasn't as frightening as before. Somehow it sounded softer and more trustworthy, _but William didn't want to trust it._ He caught a glimpse of a tall figure. As the figure got nearer, William almost cried out in fear as he saw the alien, looming over him. It's dark eyes were lifeless and empty.

 _He realized now that he was trembling._

"Please… please let me go." William asked in fear.

"We can't do that William, not yet." The alien said, in a clear voice.

"How- how can I understand you?" William asked in confusion.

"Because you are one of us. You have our DNA inside you William."

He stared at the alien in shock, trying to process this information.

"I… I'm nothing like you." William said defensively.

"Yes you are, we are not to be feared. We just wanted to see if you were really alive. It's a miracle that I am seeing you now."

William was silent, his heart racing in his chest as he tried to understand what the alien was saying.

 _Could this really be true? That the aliens actually didn't want to hurt him? Was this a trick?_

"Then why are you holding me here against my will!?" He shouted as he struggled against the force again.

"We needed to restrain you for your own safety, and for ours. As you now know, you hold powers which you can use against us."

William was silent as he considered this.

"You are the first human born alien hybrid. You are a miracle William. We needed to see you with our own eyes."

"But… what about the virus? And the bridge in Washington, you attacked a bridge full of people!" William shouted in confusion, not wanting to believe the alien.

"That was unintentional. A mistake, we know that now. We are not proud of it." The alien said, lowering his head slightly as if in shame. William blinked, astonished at what he was hearing. "The virus was not caused by us, it was caused by men like your Grandfather. You know that."

"And… and my Mother?" William stammered in shock. "What do you want with her!?"

The alien was silent for a moment. His face was expressionless and William couldn't work out why he was pausing. He frowned in confusion as he waited for him to speak again.

"Your Mother was very special William."

William froze as he heard the words. _Why had the alien spoken of her in the past tense?_

"What do you mean _was?_ " He demanded, a feeling of dread filling his chest. The alien remained silent and William felt a wave of anger flow over him as he started to panic. "What have you done to her?!" He shouted. "Tell me what you've done!"

"We haven't done anything. We were trying to bring her here to you, so that she could see that we mean you no harm." The alien said simply.

William opened his mouth wider with shock as the panic took over his body and suddenly he could feel it. _He knew_.

She was _dead._

"NO!" William shouted, tears now streaming from his eyes. "She's dead!?"

"I'm sorry William. We wanted to meet her too as she brought you into this world. It appears that your fellow citizens fear us so much that they want to use force against us. Unfortunately, it appears that she got in the way of this..."

"NO!" William shouted again tearfully, thinking of his Mother. He hadn't known her long, but he loved her. He knew that she had loved him too. William let out a sob as his heart broke with sadness. First his adoptive parents and now his biological Mother. _All dead._

"William, we don't have much time." The alien said suddenly, snapping him back to reality. William hung his head low and closed his eyes, desperate for release. All he wanted was to see his Father. He feared that he would be out of control following the death of Scully.

"Please… just let me go…" William breathed weakly.

"We will, but first we have to do something." The alien said in a firm voice.

William was too upset to register what was happening, but suddenly there was a bright light and the alien reached out to his chest. Before he could scream out in fear, the bright light now blinded him and he felt an incredible pain in his chest like he had never experienced before.

It was so painful that he couldn't make a sound. He opened his eyes wide with shock and felt paralysed as the light erupted into him, making his whole body shake uncontrollably. William opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

The pain was too much to bear and he passed out. As he closed his eyes, he thought of Scully. As he saw her in front of him, smiling at him calmly, her beautiful blues eyes so full of love, he felt a feeling of comfort wash over him. But then she was gone, and now he saw his adoptive parents, standing together hand in hand and looking at him with loving eyes, beckoning him towards them.

He prepared for death..

* * *

 _"Agent Mulder?"_

 _"Agent Mulder please, you need to let go."_

 _"Agent Mulder? Are you all right?"_

"Mulder, it's me, it's Skinner, come on we have to let them take her back to the base.."

Skinner's familiar and comforting voice cut through the crowd of others, making him open his eyes slowly. He had been clutching her tight, not wanting to let her go. He had no idea how long he had been with her, but he knew that it wasn't long enough. He didn't want to let her go, not now and not ever. This was his Scully and she was the love of his life. He couldn't live without her. This was _not_ happening.

For the first time, he now understood what Scully must have gone through when he had died. He had never really understood the extent of the pain she must have experienced... _until now.._

"Scully…" He whispered into her hair, holding her close. His heart had smashed into a million pieces and it was beyond repair. The only person he now had to live for was William, and he promised Scully that he would do everything he could to look after him. "I will find him Scully, I promise. I love you so much." He said tearfully, kissing her cold forehead one last time.

"I'm so sorry Mulder." Skinner said in a low voice, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But we have got to let the doctors take her back."

Mulder flinched slightly at his words, but he knew that he was right. With one last kiss on each soft cheek, he looked at every detail of her face for one last time. _He couldn't bear it, he couldn't accept it, not now and not ever._

Skinner helped him to his feet and he lifted Scully up in his arms. Mulder bit back new tears as he saw her head fall back limply as he lifted her, confirming to him again that she was in fact dead.

"We'll take good care of her." The doctor said sympathetically as Mulder laid her down on the gurney. He turned away from her and felt slightly dizzy. Mulder raised his trembling hand to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. As he pulled it away, he saw that it was stained with her blood. This caused a wave of nausea to well over him again as he caught sight of it and he stumbled on his feet.

Skinner swallowed anxiously as he stood by his friend, trying to support him in any way possible.

"Listen Mulder, you can go back with her if you want, you don't have to be here." Skinner said awkwardly, but Mulder turned to him quickly and Skinner was taken back by the look in his eyes.

"No. I need to save my son." Mulder snapped firmly.

Skinner nodded silently, knowing not to question him further.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! XX**


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**

"COLONEL! ACTIVITY ON THE SPACESHIP!"

Mulder heard the officer shout out and spun around to look at the spaceship, his nerves on full alert. He felt a small sense of relief well over him as he had something else to focus on apart from his inner turmoil. _Something was happening._

He saw what looked like an opening in the ship, but it was difficult from that distance. Without questioning it, he took off into a sprint, running towards it.

"MULDER!" Skinner called after him, but he didn't listen.

* * *

Mulder ran as fast as he could, his heart break and sorrow giving him renewed determination. _He had to save his son_. He had made a promise to Scully.

"Hold your god damn fire!" Skinner shouted to the Colonel, who was now rushing towards him with a worried expression on his face, but Skinner needn't have worried. He seemed to have got the message and he didn't want any more blood on his hands.

"It's all right Walter. They have already been told not to shoot." The Colonel said in a small voice, seemingly embarrassed and ashamed at Scully's death. Skinner couldn't even look at him, the man made his skin crawl.

* * *

Mulder charged ahead, not even breaking a sweat. He was grateful now that he had continued to look after himself into his older years.

His heart raced with anticipation at what he might find. He was so close now, only a few more feet. The majestic spaceship was there, right in front of him and in any other situation he would have felt like he had just won the lottery... but he had to focus on finding William.

 _He just hoped that he would be there…_

"William!" Mulder called out desperately, hoping that he would be able to hear him.

Yes, there was clearly a gap in the outer surface, an entrance to the spaceship. _Just a bit further…_

But then suddenly the spaceship was gone.

"Wait! No!"

Mulder gasped in shock as it rose up above him, the huge structure lifting up into the sky and then vanishing into thin air.

He stared at where it had been in awe, amazed at the technology that he was witnessing.

 _But where was William?_

Panic started to pump in his veins again as he spun around frantically, searching the grass for any sign of his son…

"Dad…?"

Mulder turned in the direction of William's weak voice, tears of happiness welling in his eyes as he heard him. Was he dreaming? Had he really heard him?

 _Yes, he had._

Mulder caught sight of William, lying in the long grass about ten feet from him. He let out of cry of relief and rushed towards him, falling down to his knees by his son's side.

Mulder looked down at him, worry filling his mind as he saw that he looked weak and distressed.

"It's all right son, it's all right. I'm here buddy." Mulder said, keeping strong and helping William get up into a sitting position. Mulder checked him over with his eyes and to his relief he couldn't see any obvious injuries. "I'm so relieved that you're here. I thought I'd lost you." Mulder gushed, tears stinging his eyes as he pulled William into an embrace. William grasped onto him tightly.

"Dad, you won't believe what happened." William said breathlessly, which to his surprise made Mulder laugh. William frowned in confusion but didn't question it.

"I'm so happy that you're all right." Mulder said, holding his son close to him. _He was so much like Scully, at least he still had him._ They still had each other.

After a moment, William pushed away from him gently. Mulder met his sons eyes and then he felt his heart sink. He knew exactly what he was thinking, and he could tell that he already knew everything.

Mulder swallowed nervously, tears threatening to fall again. He could feel them rise in his throat, but he had to remain strong for William. _That was his job as his Father._

"I… I don't know how to…" Mulder started, his voice breaking.

"-I know." William said, cutting in and rescuing him from his difficult task. William knew how devastated Mulder must be. He didn't want him to have to talk about it, not right now.

"Ho-How..?" Mulder asked weakly, searching his son's blue eyes. He swallowed nervously, trying as hard as he could to push back the tears. _His eyes were just like hers…_

"They told me. They know everything." William said in a sad whisper. Mulder nodded silently, a single tear rolling down his cheek. William took a deep breath and patted him on the arm, trying to reassure him that it was going to be all right. As he looked at his Father, relieved to see him in front of him again, his eyes passed over his clothes and he saw the blood. William swallowed anxiously, feeling his heart ache with sadness.

"It's all right Dad. You don't have to be strong for me." William said sadly. Mulder nodded again, biting his bottom lip as he tried so hard to keep it together.

"Yes I do." Mulder said, his voice wavering. "That's my job. I'm your Dad and I have to stay strong for you.." But he broke off as he couldn't keep it up. Hanging his head low he stifled a sob. William felt terrible seeing him this way...

"Mulder!"

Skinner was running towards them and they pulled apart, trying to regain their composure. Mulder stood up first, his body shaking again as the reality of the situation hit him, then he helped his son to his feet. William held onto his Father for support.

"William, woah! Are you a sight for sore eyes!" Skinner exclaimed happily as he reached them. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." William said firmly as Skinner looked at him with wide eyes.

"They've gone. They're not coming back."

* * *

Military Base - Undisclosed Location – One Hour Later

The Colonel sighed heavily, running a hand over his shaved head. He watched as the officers started to fall back.

All of the spaceships had gone, all across the world. It was over, as far as they were concerned.

But the boy, well that was the new problem. Everyone was suspicious of him and why he had been taken away. The Doctors were performing tests on him, much to the dismay of Agent Mulder. His Aunt was also upset, shouting that he wasn't a science experiment and that he just wanted to go home.

 _He had seen enough_ , she had said.

He felt so guilty. Dana Scully's death was on him. He had been following orders, but it had been too late.

 _He would take the guilt to his grave.._

* * *

"It's all right William. This will all be over soon." The Doctor said.

He glanced behind him nervously as Mulder stood firm, his chest pushed out in a sign of dominance. He scowled at the Doctor, ready to attack if he did anything further to his son.

He had had enough of his shit.

"Agent Mulder, I just want to say how thankful I am that you looked after my nephew." William's Aunt said, nervously handling her hand bag. She was a well presented woman, with no children of her own. She loved William very much, that was clear to Mulder. He didn't know how to even begin to ask her about some kind of arrangement to still see him after this was over, which was happening faster than he could keep up with.

"Aunt Lisa? I was wondering if I could spend some time with Dad. We have been through so much together." William said. Mulder couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes welled with happy tears.

"I erm… I'm not sure William. There's a lot of things we need to get in order." She said in a low voice, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. Mulder had a feeling that this woman was only being protective and rightfully so.

"I'm all done here." The Doctor said, making them all relax slightly. He took one more nervous glance at Mulder then left the room. William couldn't help but smile a little at his Father as he was being so protective.

"I know-" William continued in a calm voice after the Doctor had left, "-but after everything is sorted, I want to come back to Washington to see him."

Mulder caught his gaze and looked into his eyes - _so like Scully's._ Mulder felt a mixture of emotions and it was almost as if Scully was looking at him.

 _He couldn't breathe for a moment._

Aunt Lisa was looking at him expectantly, her dark curls falling from her hair pin. She pushed them away nervously, not sure what to say. Mulder shifted on his feet as he felt the pressure take over. He couldn't think straight, not right now.

"I um… listen buddy…" Mulder started with difficulty, turning to William and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I just need a minute. I'll be right outside ok?"

William looked at Mulder with concern, knowing that something wasn't right. He didn't understand what he had done wrong.

"What did I say?" William asked sadly.

"Oh! No, no it's nothing you said." Mulder said apologetically. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. _How could he explain to William that looking at him made him miss Scully even more than he already did?_ "It's just that… I just need a minute." He said, choking back tears as he made his way to the door and flung it open, desperate to get out.

As he walked into the busy corridor, he took a deep breath.

"Dammit Scully.." He muttered to himself. "Why did you have to leave me? I can't do this without you."

Mulder felt his body start to tremble again and he wavered on his feet. Everyone around him started to disappear and he felt as if he was going down a dark hole and there was nothing he could do about it. Clutching onto the wall for support he closed his eyes and felt the same horrible feeling come over him. _But he couldn't let it take over him again, not after he had made a promise to her…_

"I miss you Scully…" He whispered to himself under his breath, brushing his tears away from his eyes in frustration.

With all his strength he reached for his jacket pocket and scrambled around, then finally he found the small pot of pills. Mulder grabbed it and popped off the lid, then shoved a few into his mouth, swallowing them down.

Gasping for air, he focused on his breathing and tried to pull himself out of another vicious spiral..

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

For some reason Fanfiction is not letting me reply to all reviews :(

I am not ignoring you I promise x


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

Mulder felt his breathing start to come back to normal and his dark thoughts were interrupted by William's voice from behind him. He turned to face him and brushed some stray tears from his eyes, trying to appear normal, but he knew that he couldn't hide it.

"Dad? Are you all right?" William asked in a small voice. His face looked full of sadness and worry. Mulder forced a smile.

"Sure, I'm fine." He lied. "Hey, should you be on your feet?" He asked with new concern for his son.

"Yeah I feel great." William said, taking a step further towards him. "I mean, they hurt me but I feel fine now. I don't know what happened…" He said, his voice drifting off as he remembered the blinding pain.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Mulder said in a sad voice. He didn't know what else to say. His mind was wondering what the aliens had done to his son, but he didn't want to ask him too many questions when it was fresh in his mind.

"I'm sorry that I was asking those questions in there. I guess I was just trying to change the subject, you know…" William said, meeting his Father's sad gaze. Mulder swallowed nervously, not sure what to say. He couldn't find the words. "Can I-" William started with difficultly after a small silence, his eyes welling with fresh tears, "-Can I see her?"

Mulder felt his heart ache with heavy sadness and he took another deep breath. He moved towards William and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, holding onto him reassuringly.

"Sure, I was just thinking about doing the same thing." Mulder said softly. William nodded silently and held onto Mulder tightly. "What about Aunt Lisa?"

"Its fine, she's pretty cool." William said with a small smile. Mulder nodded silently. "I told her I was coming to check on you, she's waiting for me in the room."

"Let's go." Mulder said, relieved that he had William to hold himself up as they made their way down the hall.

* * *

Make shift Morgue – Undisclosed Location  


A corner section of the medical bay had been set up as a temporary morgue for Scully.

As William and Mulder reached it, Mulder had to stop and take a moment. _They caught sight of her at the same time._

She was laying on the gurney, but her body was totally covered by a white sheet. It was the scene that Mulder had never wanted to see. All of the years that they had been so near to death, all of the times that it could have happened, and now it was real. _She was dead._

"Dad, I'm so sorry." William said in a gentle voice as Mulder let go of him and turned away, almost as if in shame. _He needed to hold it together._

"I'm sorry son, I just… I just don't think I can live without her!" Mulder cried out, desperately trying to remain strong for his son. He raised his hands to his face and felt the tears come again, then he felt William's hand on his shoulder. Mulder soon regained himself, but it was difficult.

"I know." William said simply, a tear rolling down his own cheek now. He knew how much they loved each other, and he couldn't even imagine his pain.

"Oh man, I'm a wreck." Mulder said breathlessly, lowering his hands from his face and trying to shake it off. He needed to focus on William but it was so difficult not to get overcome with the sadness.

"I'm right here with you Dad." William said, patting his arm gently. Mulder nodded and pulled his arm around his son again, feeling renewed strength.

"All right, let's do this."

* * *

 _Mulder and William made their way towards Scully._

The room was dark, with a single light on the table next to her. Mulder grimaced slightly as he saw the medical instruments, now clean and set down. A doctor was there with her, checking over some notes. When he saw them he lowered his clip board and looked at them sympathetically.

"Agent Mulder, William-" He said, acknowledging them. "-I'm so sorry for your loss."

Mulder nodded silently and bit his bottom lip, the words hitting him like a ton of bricks. William clutched onto his Father tighter, concerned of his reaction.

"Thank you." William managed, which Mulder was grateful for as he felt like he couldn't speak. He kept his eyes on Scully's draped body, making out the outline of her body underneath. The wave of nausea came over him again but he kept going, William's hold on him giving him strength.

"We've removed the bullet and stitched up her wound." The doctor said carefully, trying not to sound too harsh. He watched as they stared at her sadly. Feeling like a spare part, he made his excuses and left them alone.

* * *

They stood next to her in silence.

Mulder wanted to see her, and he knew that William did too. After a long moment, he reached his hand out to the top of the sheet and took a deep breath. He looked at William anxiously and he nodded, urging him that it was all right. Turning back to Scully, he finally pulled it back, the tears falling from his eyes uncontrollably as he revealed her light red curls and then her soft, pale skin, more pale now that she wasn't breathing. When he had pulled it back far enough, William reached forward and helped him tuck the sheet just under her neck. _Mulder was thankful for the help._

"She looks so beautiful." William said tearfully. Mulder nodded silently, his heart breaking at the sight of her.

"She loved you more than anything in the world." Mulder whispered painfully, and he noticed that William was fighting back the tears. He frowned with concern and held his son close, knowing that he was sharing his pain.

"She loved you more." William said with a small smile. Mulder looked at him with surprise then saw him grin through his tears. A small wave of happiness flowed over him for the first time in hours, and he was surprised that he managed to let out a small laugh. William laughed too, and they stood there together, looking at Scully, so peaceful and beautiful in front of them. But the laughing was only a temporary relief, and they were soon solemn again.

"I want to come to her funeral." William said tearfully. Mulder nodded again, the realisation of horror that he was actually going to have to bury his Scully hitting him for the first time. He felt his body start to tremble in shock again, and William noticed it and looked at him with concern. "I'm worried about you Dad. I don't want you on your own in that house."

Mulder was surprised and impressed by his son's intuition. He seemed to know exactly what to expect from him, though he hadn't know him long. _He was so much like her._

"I'll be all right." Mulder said in a whisper, not believing it himself but he needed to reassure William.

"I'm going to miss her so much." William blurted out suddenly, then Mulder saw him crumble in front of him and William was then overcome by tears. Mulder didn't know what to do, he wanted to comfort his son but he knew there was nothing he could do. William pulled away from him and reached towards Scully, then to Mulder's sadness he saw him fall forward onto his Mother's chest and clutch onto the sheet, burying his face in it.

Mulder moved backwards and gave him his privacy. He knew exactly how he felt. His own tears started to come again and he couldn't bear the sound of William's sobs. He turned around and looked away, raising his head to the ceiling. He looked up and tried to block out the heart breaking sounds of his son's sobs. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he bit his bottom lip, struggling to regain composure. _It seemed to last forever._

* * *

William let out one last sob and splayed his hands open on Scully's shoulders, trying to take in the feel of his Mother for the last time. He closed his eyes and felt his heart break into pieces. He couldn't believe he had been given this chance to know her, only for her to be taken away from him… _He retracted himself and realised that he should be grateful for their time spent together, and he was, but it didn't make this any easier…_

Suddenly he felt a surge from within him, out of his own control.

A wave of heat erupted from his hands and his fingers and a bright light flashed in his eyes.

"Woah.." William exclaimed, jumping upright in shock and fear. He lifted his hands to his face in shock, looking at his fingers and wondering what on earth had just happened. He frowned in confusion, his face wet with tears.

Mulder was by his side again now, looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" Mulder pressed.

"I… I don't…" William spluttered in confusion. Shaking his head he took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together. "It's nothing. I think I just had a flashback."

"From what?" Mulder asked, frowning in concern and placing his hand on William's shoulder gently.

"The aliens… they… they hurt me. It just… it just came back to me." William said with difficulty. Mulder felt so sorry for his son, he didn't know how to help him.

"It's all right, you're safe now." Mulder said gently. William nodded silently.

"I'm going to go get a glass of water." He said simply. Mulder paused with concern and looked at his son with worry, but then relaxed slightly as he knew that he needed a minute on his own. _He was more like him than he realized._

"Of course, I'll be right here." Mulder said in a low voice. William forced a small smile then left Mulder alone with Scully.

* * *

Mulder turned back to her and stared. _He couldn't believe she had really gone._

It was time for him to say his final goodbye.

Fighting back tears, he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. He raised a shaking hand to her forehead and caressed it gently. Mulder felt that she was cold, _so cold._

"I love you." Mulder whispered. "I always have, always will. There's not going to be anyone else for me Scully, just you."

Leaning forward, he stifled a sob as he kissed her on the lips one final time.

Falling back into his chair, he held his head in his hands and sat in silence.

His mind drifted off to when he had first met her. He saw her in that grey checked suit and remembered it like it was yesterday. He had been looking at slides in his office, minding his own business and consumed in his own isolation. She had walked into his life and he had been sceptical of her, _but she had ended up changing his life forever..._

 _"Agent Mulder. I'm Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with you."_

 _He had turned and seen her for the first time, a pretty young agent with long hair. He had noticed immediately that she was completely out of his league._

 _"Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded? So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?"_

 _He grimaced slightly as he remembered his first words to her. He had been a different man back then._

 _"Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you."_

 _"Oh, really? I was under the impression.. that you were sent to spy on me."_

 _Mulder felt a small, sad smile creep across his lips as he remembered it so clearly. She had held her own from day one. Little did he know at the time that she would become the love of his life…_

* * *

 _"Mulder?"_

Mulder closed his eyes as her voice echoed over and over in his head. He relished in it, so desperate to clutch onto the memory of the way she said his name.

 _"Mulder?"_

There it was again, so real and so close. Mulder felt his heart start to race.

"Mulder?"

His eyes opened suddenly from behind his hands. This was different. She was there, he could hear her. Was he going insane? _How could it be possible?_

"Mulder? What's happening?"

He froze in shock, his nerve endings tingling in slight fear as it was unmistakable now. _She was clearly speaking to him. Dare he even look?_

Mulder held his breath as he lowered his trembling hands from his face slowly. He couldn't believe what he saw.

There, on the gurney was Scully, sat upright with her eyes wide open in shock and confusion, holding her sheet over her chest in an effort to try and regain her dignity.

Mulder almost laughed at the absurdity of it, but then reality hit him. Blinking as if he was trying to snap himself out of his dream, it dawned on him that she wasn't disappearing and that she really was sat in front of him..

 _ALIVE...  
_

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

 ** _... ;)_**


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

"Mulder?" She asked, her eyes wide with fear now as she looked at his shocked face. She was cold, _freezing even._ She looked around her anxiously, wondering why she was on a gurney, _naked.._

Mulder looked terrible.

His face was puffy and red, like he had been crying for days. She saw him blink numerous times, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Something was wrong, why was she covered in a single sheet? She wanted him to comfort her, but he was staring at her in shock, unnmoving.

"Mulder? What's happening?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly.

She searched his face for answers.

He seemed to be looking at her as if she were a ghost. Suddenly she wanted to get off the gurney and wanted to get some clothes on. Blushing in frustration, she reached for the sheet and pulled it closer towards her, but as she moved Mulder suddenly grabbed onto her, making her jump in surprise.

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was half crying, half laughing. _He looked momentarily insane._ She frowned in confusion as she saw his reaction, and she realized that he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Mulder?" She asked with slight concern as she felt his grip on her arms. She suddenly realized that her arm wasn't broken anymore. _How was that even possible?_ "Mulder talk to me! What is going on!" She demanded.

But she was silenced by Mulder pulling her into a passionate kiss, and she opened her eyes wide as he kissed her hard, like he had not seen her for years. She tried to pull away for air but he kept kissing her, over and over.

Finally he pulled away and she took a deep breath, redness flushing to her cheeks as she was taken aback by his passion and love for her. _She had never seen him this way, ever._

"Scully, my Scully… my beautiful Scully…" He gushed over and over, and then his hands were all over her hair and her face, then he was kissing every detail of her face, _her cheeks, her forehead, her neck, her eyes, her chin…_

"Mulder!" She exclaimed in slight frustration, although she was secretly loving the attention. But he wouldn't stop. Suddenly she saw that he was crying, but they appeared to be happy tears. She grabbed onto him now, trying to calm him down. She just wanted to know what was going on.

"Mulder!" She exclaimed again, and their eyes met. He looked at her with so much love that she was almost breathless. "Talk to me! What's going on?

"I… I can't… you don't… you don't _remember_?" Mulder spluttered happily, unable to think straight. Scully shook her head in confusion, trying to remember her last memory…

"I remember the spaceship… we were looking for William and I had a blinding headache.." She said in confusion, the memories coming back to her slowly. Suddenly she felt worry come over her as she thought of her son. "Mulder where is he!?" She pressed, her eyes full of urgency.

But to her shock Mulder was smiling and laughing again, apparently deliriously happy. He cupped her face in his hands. "He's fine. He's safe."

"He's ok?" She asked, relief welling over her.

"Yes Scully. And you, you're alive!" He exclaimed.

Scully paused for a moment, frowning in confusion. Did he really just seem happy that she was _alive?_

Mulder kissed her again on the forehead and it slowly dawned on her. As he pulled her into a tight embrace he wrapped his arms around her protectively, sheltering her naked body from the cold and bundling the sheet around her. Her brain ticked over, and suddenly it all made sense.

She had _died._

"Oh my god.." She breathed in shock as Mulder rubbed her back gently, trying to warm her up and enjoying the feel of her skin on his fingers.

"I know, it's a miracle!" He exclaimed tearfully.

"I… I _died?_ " She gasped. Mulder nodded against her hair and kissed it again, taking in her scent. "But… but _how!?_ "

"You got shot. But it doesn't matter now. You're alive…" Mulder said into her ear gently, not missing the chance to kiss her cheek.

Scully felt her heart fall as she imagined the pain Mulder must have experienced at her death. She was in shock as she tried to take in the information. _Now it all made sense why he was acting this way..._

"Mulder, I… I can't remember anything." She said in confusion. Mulder hugged her tighter.

"I know, it's all right." He soothed.

"I want some clothes." She snapped with frustration, which made Mulder laugh out loud. She was surprised at first at his reaction but then she softened as she was happy to hear him laugh as she couldn't imagine what he had been feeling before. She knew that sorrow, _she had felt it too when she had lost him._

"All right, I'll get you some." Mulder said finally and Scully felt herself smile a little as he sounded like he didn't really want to get them. She looked into his eyes and reached up to brush away a tear from his cheek, and they were silent for a moment. Scully leant in and kissed him on the lips gently, to try and reassure him that she was really there.

"Mom?!"

Scully and Mulder pulled apart as they heard William's voice from behind them, shocked and afraid. She gasped with emotion as she turned to see him and she felt so relieved that he was alive and well. She held her arm out to him to come to her.

Mulder was beaming as William dropped the glass of water he was holding on the floor and it smashed. Not noticing, he ran towards her, and Scully and Mulder pulled him into an embrace.

"William!" She exclaimed tearfully, holding onto her son for dear life.

"Mom! You were just dead!" William exclaimed in confusion, and looked at Mulder in shock. Mulder was smiling happily, happy tears glistening in his eyes.

"It's a miracle. She's back." Mulder said with a wink to William. William paused for a moment as he knew that his Father was thinking the same thing. Something had happened just now, and they both wondered deep down if he had brought her back to life.

"I… I don't understand!" William stammered in shock, and Scully raised a hand to her son's hair, running her fingers through it lovingly and meeting his gaze.

"It doesn't matter, not right now. What matters is that we are all here together." Scully said, tears pricking her own eyes now as she saw her son in front of her.

"Come on, we need to get you some clothes." Mulder said, lifting Scully into his arms off the gurney and wrapping the sheet around her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Scully blushed slightly and smiled lovingly at Mulder as he lifted her up. She felt well, and she probably didn't need to be carried, but she let him as she knew that he wanted to take care of her.

William took a step back and watched how happy Mulder was. He smiled to himself as he followed them through the back door, so that they wouldn't be seen.

 _But he couldn't deny the nagging feeling of fear that was creeping up his spine… how had he brought his Mother back to life?_

 _What had the done to him?_

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

 ** _yipeeeeee ! ;)_**


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE**

Private Quarters – Military Base – Undisclosed Location

Mulder carried Scully through the door of their room and William closed the door behind them, his heart beating fast in his chest as he still couldn't believe what had just happened.

Amazingly, they had managed to avoid sight of anyone, although it had been close at times. Mulder and Scully knew exactly what they had to do, they had exchanged it just by looking into each others eyes. _Their hearts were torn, but what else could they do?_

Mulder couldn't help but smile as he held her in his arms, still amazed that she was alive. Her beautiful blue eyes looked up at him lovingly.

He moved towards the end of the room and asked William to lock the door, which he did. Mulder laid her down on the bed, still wrapped in the sheet. Scully blushed again slightly as she was still naked underneath, and she felt slightly awkward as William was still in the room.

"I'm fine Mulder!" She said as he fussed over her, checking for any sign of injury.

"Your arm isn't broken anymore?" Mulder asked in astonishment.

"It appears that way." She said with a small smile, then she took a deep breath of nervousness as time was not their friend. Mulder sensed it too. "Mulder, you have to tell him." She said in a whisper, her smile disappearing.

"I know." Mulder said in a low voice.

He kissed her on the forehead again, then with a sigh he made his way towards William, who was standing near the door.

* * *

"William, I think you should go back to Aunt Lisa, she'll be wondering where you are."

"I guess so." William said, slightly absentmindedly. Mulder placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I know what you're thinking, and I don't want to you to tell anyone what you think happened. Your Mother came back to us and that is a miracle, nothing more, nothing less." Mulder said, firmly now and looking into William's eyes. William was silent, unable to think straight.

"But… I think it was me…" He started.

"William listen to me," Mulder cut in, his voice now urgent. "You are a very special boy. We need to keep this between us. I mean it."

Mulder was doing everything in his power to sound firm but calm. William paused as he listened to him then nodded silently.

"All right." He said in a small voice. Mulder smiled again, relieved that he was on the same page. He took a deep breath as he prepared to break the news.

"Listen William, your Mother and I need to get out of here."

William looked back at Mulder in surprise, and he felt slight panic rise in his chest. He frowned in confusion and saw that his Father was being serious, he could see it in his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't want everyone knowing what happened, we need to keep this a secret, for your own sake. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

William blinked nervously, then he noticed that his Mother was getting dressed behind Mulder, seemingly aware of what they were talking about. She didn't seem alarmed. William frowned in confusion but focused back on Mulder. _He had to go with it…_

"But-" William started, slightly panicked as he worried that he wouldn't see them again.

"I need you to go and tell Skinner that we are in here." Mulder cut in, not wanting William to dwell on this. "Don't tell anyone else, you hear me?" He said, his eyes bearing into William's with determination. William nodded silently, unable to refuse his Father's wishes.

"Will I see you again?" William asked with worry, tears clouding his vision. Mulder looked shocked for a moment, then his expression changed to sympathy.

"Oh William, of course! You may need to go home with your Aunt for a while, but we _will_ be in contact. I promise. _We won't lose you again._ We love you too much." Mulder said, his heart aching as he spoke. He felt the need to calm his son and playfully he messed up William's hair in an effort to lighten the tone. He saw him grin and felt relieved that he was taking the news well.

"William sweetheart, come here."

Scully's voice came from behind Mulder, and he glanced at Mulder and then back to Scully nervously, who was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a black top. She smiled at him lovingly, then he walked towards her, wondering what she was about to say.

"I love you." She said gently as he reached her, looking at him with loving eyes. William smiled and nodded.

"I know you do." William said.

"Listen to your Father. We need to keep what happened a secret, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." William said convincingly, but he still felt nervous.

"I know you're nervous." She said, knowing once again exactly how he was feeling. "You're going to be safe with your Aunt Lisa. In a few weeks, we will be in contact, when all of this has blown over." She raised a hand out to his and he took it. She squeezed it reassuringly. "I'm going to miss you so much, but now you have my number." She said, handing him a small piece of paper. William couldn't help but smile as he took it. "Don't let anyone else have it, all right?"

"All right. I'm going to miss you too, both of you." William said sadly. Tears stung his eyes. Scully fought back her own as she didn't want to leave him, but they had to keep this as quiet as possible. "I'm so scared that I won't see you again…"

"Don't say that." Scully said suddenly, then grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Mulder watched on silently, his heart exploding with love as he saw them. He took a deep breath, he knew how difficult this was for Scully, but she was so strong. "Don't you _ever_ say that. We _will_ see you soon, I _promise_." She said as she hugged him.

"I want to talk about what happened…" William said nervously, but Scully stopped him quickly.

"I know you do." She whispered into his ear. "I know sweetheart, I know you're scared and confused, but for now we just need to pretend that none of this happened."

William frowned with frustration, he was so desperate to speak to someone about his concerns about himself, but he understood, besides he didn't want to get into danger again.

"All right." William said in a small voice, then finally let her go. "Bye-"

"-For now." Mulder finished with a smile.

As he moved towards the door, Mulder quickly moved to support Scully, who was now clearly faltering as the realization that her son was leaving started to hit her.

 _He pulled his arms around her and held her close as they both watched him leave._

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

 ** _NOT LONG NOW UNTIL THE END - CAN'T BELIEVE IT!_**


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

Mulder held Scully close as she was clearly upset at the departure of her son. They knew they had to do it to protect him, but it was still painful for them both.

"Its ok…" Mulder said to her softly, cuddling her into his chest. He couldn't help but enjoy every second of her touch, even if she was upset. He had just lost her, and now he had her back. _It was amazing._

"Mulder, how are we going to get out of here?" She asked in a small voice.

"I'm hoping Skinner can think of something, and fast" He replied, his heart racing a little faster at the thought of the task ahead. They had to pull this off, _for William's sake._

* * *

1 hour later

"This area is strictly FBI business, please don't ask me again Colonel."

Skinner had a nervous sweat, but he kept his demeanour.

He had cordoned off the whole medical Bay Area with curtains and barriers. It hadn't taken him long to get a team from Philadelphia to the base, after William had explained everything to him.

He had been ecstatic at the news of Scully's resurrection, but he had to keep calm. He knew deep down that William now had new powers, that he didn't understand himself…

 _People would be after him if they knew what he could do…_

"Agent Scully died on my watch and on MY Military Base! This is not allowed and you know it!" The Colonel shouted at Skinner, his face red.

"She was my agent, so this is now an FBI investigation and it's classified." Skinner said angrily.

"You can't do this!" The Colonel spluttered. Skinner handed him over the details which had been drafted up skilfully by himself. The Colonel looked at them with wide eyes, fuming with rage.

"Sir, we are ready to go." An FBI agent said to Skinner in a low voice. Skinner turned to him and gave him a small nod, then the Agent went back behind the curtain. The doctors were standing near the Colonel, in just as much shock as he was.

"I…. I am going to report this Walter!" The Colonel shouted after him as Skinner turned away.

"Be my guest!" Skinner shouted, not turning back at him.

* * *

Private Quarters, 30 minutes later

Mulder and Scully jumped at the sound of someone knocking on their door.

 _Mulder wished he had his gun._

"Get in the bathroom." He whispered urgently, but Scully was already on her way. She closed the door quietly and locked it behind her.

Mulder edged towards the door slowly, his heart racing. But he needn't have worried.

"Mulder!" He heard Skinners hushed voice from the other side.

Quickly he pulled the door open and Skinner burst in, clearly looking stressed. Mulder opened his mouth to speak but Skinner spoke first.

"We need to get you out of here, now. I have a chopper waiting." Skinner said quickly, his voice tense.

"All right. We are ready." Mulder said firmly, just as Scully came out of the bathroom.

Skinner paused, clearly the sight of her alive and well taking him by surprise. Scully smiled a little at his expression. Skinner shook his head in disbelief, softening immediately.

"Dana… Thank god." Skinner exclaimed, and they fell into an embrace. "It's a miracle."

"It is." Scully said as they pulled apart.

"William did this?" Skinner asked in a hushed voice of amazement.

"Yes. But there's no time to talk about this." Scully said firmly, and Skinner nodded silently. He quickly snapped back into the present.

"The chopper is out the back. We have Agents here who know you are still alive. They have signed an agreement and I trust them." Skinner said, glancing at Mulder who appeared nervous at the news that he had others involved. "Oh and.. I thought you might want these, just in case." Skinner said, pulling two guns from his coat and handing one to each of them.

"Thank you Sir." Scully said.

"Wear this Scully." Mulder said, pulling off the hooded sweater he was wearing. She nodded and pulled it on. It was clearly too big for her but the hood hid her hair. Scully threw Mulder a thankful smile as she pulled the hood over her head.

"Suits you." Mulder said, trying to lighten the tone slightly. Scully smiled again, she knew that she probably looked swamped in it.

"We need to move now. The area has been cordoned off, but it's only a matter of time before the Colonel does something stupid, that jack ass." Skinner snarled, causing Mulder to raise his eyebrows in shocked amusement at Skinners display of hatred. He took a deep breath and looked at them both, determined. " Let's go."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

short chapter I know but I'm currently sat in an airport

Merry Christmas everyone! Will update when I can xx


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER FIFTY ONE**

Skinner opened the door first, then Scully followed behind, with Mulder after her. She kept her head down and her hand on her gun, hidden in the front pocket of her hoodie, ready to use it if she had to.

Mulder scanned the area as they moved out along the corridor, nervous but fully trained to deal with these kinds of situations. Suddenly the FBI agent who had been with Skinner before appeared from the end of the corridor, and Mulder instinctively grabbed his gun and pointed it at him, his eyes wide with determination. He grabbed onto Scully and pulled her downwards with his free hand, as if to hide her. Scully managed not to cry out in shock and Skinner sensed what was happening. With a double take, he looked at the FBI agent then back at Mulder, who was pointing his gun directly between the man's eyes..

"MULDER! He's with us!" Skinner shouted, raising a hand to Mulder's gun and pushing it down. Mulder blinked and then paused, the words sinking in. His heart was beating so fast, he couldn't risk anything.

"I didn't know." He said brazenly to Skinner, who was looking at him, exasperated.

"Come on!" Scully exclaimed, slightly annoyed at Mulder but she understood his concern, but they needed to hurry.

"This way!" The FBI agent motioned to them to come forwards, and Mulder gave him a slight apologetic look as they ran past him and through a back door.

The door burst open and they found themselves in the field again. The sun was so bright compared to the dull temporary lights in the base that Mulder and Scully squinted in shock.

There was a black Chevy Silverado waiting for them, surrounded by men in suits – presumably FBI. Mulder frowned at them suspiciously, he couldn't trust anyone.

"Get in!" Skinner shouted, and pushed them towards it. Scully got in first, keeping her head low under the hood. Mulder climbed in behind her, then Skinner banged his hands on the bonnet of the car, signalling it was time to go.

Mulder felt a slight panic as he noticed that Skinner wasn't coming with them. He watched through the window as they drove off, just before he saw the Colonel come running out of the base and get into a shouting match with Skinner.

"It's all right Mulder.." Scully said gently beside him, placing a hand in his arm. Mulder turned to face her, her eyes full of love. He felt his worry slowly fade away as he realised that they had indeed made it.

"The chopper is just ahead." The man in the driving seat said to them. Scully nodded and squeezed Mulder's arm.

* * *

Mulder & Scullys House - Rural West Virginia - two days later

"Oh god! Yes! Yes Mulder!"

Scully screamed with pleasure as the shuddering wave took over her body. As he saw her crumble beneath him, Mulder also let go. He let out a long moan and then they were still, Scully's breathing heavy in his ear. Mulder pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately on the lips, relishing in the sound of her moans. After a long moment of shared bliss, he turned over onto his back next to her on the bed, gathering his own breath as the exhaustion kicked in. _They had been at it for hours._

Scully pulled the sheet over her as the weight of his body above her left him. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment that she had died and gone to heaven…

Mulder reached over to her again and spooned her up from behind, kissing her shoulder blades and running his hand over her stomach and upper thighs. Then his hand came to a rest, cupping her breast. He wanted to sleep like this, cuddled up to her. Scully's breathing was slowing now and she held onto his arm, squeezing it gently in response. She felt so safe in his arms, _so loved._

"I love you." Mulder whispered into her ear before they slowly both fell into a heavenly sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning

Mulder was already making eggs in the kitchen when she woke up.

She frowned in confusion for a moment as she realised that he wasn't beside her, then he heard the sound of the whisk beating the eggs. Scully smiled a wide grin of happiness. It had been a long time since Mulder had made eggs for her in the morning, and it was such a great feeling to be happy again.

She pulled on her night gown which was hanging on the hook on the back of the bedroom door, then caught a glance of herself in the mirror, stopping momentarily. She realised that her face was flushed and full of colour. She looked like a different person this morning, like she had found herself again. So many mornings she had woken up after leaving Mulder, in the cold and lonely apartment, beautiful as it was, but it wasn't home… and she had not been able to recognize the sad person in the mirror…

"Wow, I'm impressed." She said with a smirk as she made her way to the kitchen. Mulder turned to look at her and was instantly aroused by the sight of her, her hair sexy and tousled after the night they had shared and her body clearly naked under the gown. He took a deep breath and tried to control himself, turning back towards the eggs in the pan which were now nearly ready.

Scully frowned in thought as she saw that Mulder was fully clothed and there was a grocery bag on the side.

"What time is it?" She asked in confusion, sitting down on the nearest chair.

"It's 11.30am. I woke up early so I went to pick up some food." Mulder said, smiling at her. Scully nodded silently, seemingly more impressed by the minute.

"That's great Mulder." She said lovingly.

 _He had changed. She knew that this time was different. They were going to be all right._

"Here you go, eat up. You over exerted yourself last night Miss Scully… you need the calories." Mulder said with a raised eyebrow as he carried the plates over to the table. Scully glanced at him and felt her stomach flip as she saw the excitement in his eyes and his sexy grin. She smiled also, her body aching for him again. She couldn't believe how much they were in tune with each other again, like it had been years ago. _They couldn't keep their hands off each other._

"You did too." Scully said, arching her eyebrow sexily. Mulder took one bite of his eggs and swallowed it down, watching Scully's every move.

 _She looked so hot this morning,_ her lips were blush and her cheeks were full of colour, _and she wasn't even wearing any make up._ He took another bite but nearly choked on it as he saw the white of her breast pushing out from her gown.

"Scully?" Mulder groaned, unable to control himself.

"Yes?" She asked innocently, unaware she was showing so much flesh.

"Get back into the bedroom, _now._ " Mulder said in a low voice, full of passion.

Scully froze in surprise and blinked, raising her eyes from her breakfast and meeting Mulders. She stared at him for a minute, her heart racing uncontrollably with desire. _He wanted her, and she couldn't resist._

"Let's do it here." Scully said suddenly, her voice low and husky. She was slightly surprised at her own confidence, but Mulder couldn't have moved faster. He pushed the plates aside on the table and reached over to her, kissing her hard on the lips again and exploring her mouth with his tongue. He reached to the tie on her gown and pulled it, opening it then whipping it off her and exposing her beautiful naked body again. Scully gasped in delight as he undressed quickly and she gazed at his muscular body with desire. _She was a lucky woman…_

"Oh Scully… I missed you so much." Mulder moaned breathlessly into her ear, laying her down onto the table beneath him.

"I missed you too Mulder." She whispered.

Then he made love to her again, _over and over…_

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER FIFTY TWO**

Three Days Later  


Scully pulled her knees up to her chest then hugged them. She closed her eyes as her heart ached for William, the heartbreak was so overwhelming. They had exchanged messages today and William had told her that today was his adoptive parents funeral. She had wanted to be there with him so much, to hold him close and comfort him. He had been upset and it had broke her heart that she was unable to be with him.

* * *

Mulder was standing on the balcony, looking out into the night sky. He leaned against the banister and took a deep breath, his own heart aching with pain. Today had been the first strained day that they had had since returning from the base. Scully had been upset and he had tried to comfort her, but she wasn't letting him in.

Mulder took a final sip of his cup of coffee then turned back to look through the door to check on Scully, and his heart sunk when he saw that she was crying. Mulder wanted to go to her, but he stopped himself momentarily as he knew that she would probably want him to leave her alone. He watched her sadly, his own eyes pricking with tears as he felt the same pain she did. They just wanted to see their son again.

* * *

The Next Morning

"This is Fox Mulder."

Mulder answered the house phone after it rang loudly, waking them both from their sleep. Scully groaned in frustration and turned over in the bed, pulling the sheet up to her face. _She had only just got to sleep, and the phone had woken her up.._

"Sir!" Mulder exclaimed in shock, and Scully's mood changed instantly as she realised who was calling. She jumped up in bed and leaned in towards Mulder who was now sitting up on his side of the bed, the phone to his ear. She tried to listen to the conversation. Mulder gave her a reassuring look.

"Mulder, how are you both?" Skinner asked anxiously.

"We're all right. How about you Sir?" Mulder asked. Scully leant closer towards Mulder, her face almost touching his as she listened.

"It's done. Scully is now officially _alive_ , much to the Colonel's disbelief." Skinner said with a slightly amused tone. "We have kept it all classified. The Colonel couldn't believe it when I told him, that she had actually still been alive and that we had managed to resuscitate her but that we had kept her recovery a secret for her own safety. I told him that it was due to a secret assignment. He couldn't ask any more questions after that, its official FBI business."

"That's a relief." Mulder said. "What happens next?"

"William's Aunt is now aware that you are both alive and well. William kept it all a secret as planned, he has done well. Now we just need to try and make an arrangement with her." Skinner said. Scully felt her heart racing as they discussed William but she felt proud that he had managed to keep the secret from his Aunt, as difficult as that must have been for him. "She doesn't know about his abilities, and I think we should keep it that way."

"Have you seen him? Spoken to him?" Mulder pressed, reaching his free arm around Scully who he now sensed was getting emotional. He pulled her closer as he saw her eyes glisten with tears. "We want to see him so badly."

"I know you do." Skinner said. "And yes, I have spoken to him on the phone, but I haven't seen him. Don't worry. His Aunt is looking after him well."

"We don't doubt that." Mulder said in a soft voice, pulling Scully closer.

"I am trying to arrange a meeting. Perhaps they could come to you? I would be able to pay for their transport and get them there safely." Skinner asked. Scully looked up at Mulder with wide eyes, begging him to agree. But Mulder was already nodding.

"Yes, that would be great." Mulder said with a smile, his heart beating faster in anticipation.

"All right. I will let you know when I have a date. Scully is now free to go back to her apartment, if you wish."

Mulder paused, his heart dropping for a second as he heard the words. Scully was silent as she looked at him, unsure of what to say. She wanted to go back to her apartment, but only to collect her things. She knew that Mulder would be worried that she would stay, but she had hardly anything in the house...

"All right." Mulder said finally in a small voice, unable to read Scully properly for the first time in a while.

Skinner said his goodbyes and Mulder put down the phone silently, still holding on her. Scully took a deep breath and blinked back a tear that ran down her cheek. She was so happy that things were moving forward, but the waiting was like torture.

"Do you want to go back to your apartment?" Mulder asked suddenly, turning her thoughts back to the awkward topic. She sighed and looked into his eyes and they looked frightened and fearful. She felt her heart ache for him. Raising her hand to his cheek she ran her thumb over his stubble and smiled a sad smile.

"Mulder, I have to go back there - but only to collect my things. I promise." She said gently, her voice soft and reassuring. Mulder nodded silently, still battling with his own demons as he found it hard to believe her. " _I promise._ " She repeated again, raising her hand to his hair and brushing her fingers through it. Mulder closed his eyes as she touched him and he felt a wave of comfort rush over him.

"I want to go with you." He said with difficulty.

"We will go together then, tomorrow." She said with a smile. Mulder leant towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. Scully closed her eyes with pleasure and as he pulled away he pulled her into a tight embrace, not wanting to let her go.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **More to come.. not long now!**


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER FIFTY THREE**

Dana Scully's Apartment, Washington D.C. – Washington Heights

Scully led the way, with Mulder behind her.

Mulder had been shocked at how modern and expensive the apartment block was. He felt slightly sad that she had chosen something so grand, like she had been missing this sort of life when she had been with him, _something he could never have given her._

But it wasn't his place to be sad now, as she was moving out and coming to live with him, for good. _So she said..._ but he still found it hard to fully believe it with his underlying depression.

* * *

The large lavish lobby was strangely deserted.

Scully frowned in confusion and felt an overwhelming sense of sadness as she imagined that people had fled during the virus, or even died. This hallway had always seemed so busy, with young professionals heading out to the city to their high paying jobs.

"Dr Scully!"

Scully turned around in surprise at the sound of the familiar voice. She found herself looking at the janitor, Mr Jimmy. He was such a kind man who always spoke to her as she left for work every day. He was probably in his late-seventies, the refuse to retire type - and wore thick glasses due to his failing eyesight. Her face erupted into a happy smile to see him alive and well. She rushed over to him.

"Mr Jimmy! I'm so glad you're all right." She exclaimed. Mulder watched in interest then she motioned towards him to come and introduce himself. Mr Jimmy looked at Mulder with questioning eyes. He was slightly protective towards Dana, she was one of the only people that had time for him.

"Dana! Where on earth have you been!" He asked, his eyes widening.

"It's a long story, but I have been so busy at the hospital and with work. We were called on to try and help the situation.." She said vaguely, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"We? This is your partner? Erm… Muldurrr? Muldray?" Mr Jimmy asked rubbing his head with his fingers in confusion and pronouncing Mulder's name completely wrong, which made Mulder laugh. He held out his hand for him to shake it.

"Fox _Mulder,_ FBI. Nice to meet you Sir." Mulder said with a smile, while Mr Jimmy shook his hand firmly.

"Muld- _er._. that's it. So sorry I forget names so easily nowadays." He said with a wave of his other hand. Scully smiled and looked at him fondly, he was such a kind soul.

"Did you get infected?" She asked with slight concern.

"I did, but I went straight to the hospital. They were able to give me a vaccine, and then I was right as rain! I asked the nurse about you and they said that you were making the vaccine, is that right Dana?"

Scully blushed slightly and glanced at Mulder for a moment. Mulder smiled proudly at her.

"Yes- that's right. But… it wasn't just me-" She started awkwardly.

"Well then! You saved thousands if not millions of lives! You are an angel Dr Scully, a real angel!" Mr Jimmy shouted with joy, taking hold of her hands now and shaking them excitedly, tears springing in his eyes. Scully swallowed her own tears down as she smiled bashfully, shifting awkwardly on her feet. Mulder watched her with pride and love, she really had saved so many lives, including his own.

"I erm… I came to collect my things. I'm moving out of town." She said finally, which made Mr Jimmy's face drop.

"No! No you can't do that!" He exclaimed.

"Mr Jimmy, I will still come and see you. A lot has happened in my life in the past few weeks and I need to move on." Scully said gently, then took Mulder's hand in hers. Mulder felt is heart skip a beat as she grabbed onto him and then met his eyes. He felt secure again, like she would never leave him.

"Oh! You and…. Mr Mulder! Oh well! That's wonderful!" Mr Jimmy said excitedly, watching the two looking at each other with loving glances. Mulder smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "But wait! Wait I need you to meet someone!" Mr Jimmy suddenly erupted, his tone changing to slight desperate panic. Scully frowned in confusion and turned back to him and saw that he looked on edge.

"What do you mean?" She asked with slight concern.

"You won't believe it!" He chuckled as he met her gaze. "Oh it's nothing to worry about, but I wanted you to see him so that you can decide if you want to look after him or not!" Mr Jimmy said with a wide grin. Mulder and Scully looked at each other in total confusion, wondering if the old man had lost it. "Come on! Follow me!"

Mr Jimmy walked off towards the door on the left which led down to his office. Mulder looked at Scully questioningly, but she was just as confused as he was.

"I have no idea what he is talking about!" Scully said in a hushed whisper to Mulder. "But we had better follow him." She said in a low voice, slightly concerned for her friend. Mulder nodded and they made their way after him, watching their step in the dimmed light of the staircase.

* * *

Mr Jimmy's Office – Washington Heights

"Mr Jimmy? I'm sorry but I don't…." Scully started but then tripped over a broom which was laid across the floor. Mulder caught her before she tumbled, and they paused for a moment as he checked that she was all right. Scully brushed him off in slight embarrassment which Mulder found adorable.

"Woah! Watch your step!" Mr Jimmy said with a small laugh as he saw her trip. Scully brushed a piece of hair away from her face and felt slightly flustered. _What was Mr Jimmy doing?_

"Would you like to tell us what is going on?" She asked, now with slight annoyance but then she was suddenly left speechless as Mr Jimmy stepped aside, a massive smile on his face as if he was revealing a present to a young child at Christmas.

Scully gasped in shock as Mr Jimmy revealed an adorable small brown and white dog with an eager, wagging tail.

* * *

She almost cried out in shock as she saw him.

"Dagoo!" She exclaimed with love, then rushed towards the dog, who was already bounding towards her with excitement. With a happy bark, Dagoo jumped into Scully's arms and started to lick her face, his tail wagging furiously. She laughed with delight as she stroked and cuddled the dog, so happy to see him.

"Oh – my - God" Mulder said in a long drawn out tone, hardly believing this was happening. He wasn't half as excited as Scully was of course. Mr Jimmy was laughing, half at Scully's happy reaction and half at Mulder's hopeless response, as if he knew he had just signed up for a puppy he didn't want.

"But- but how!?" Scully asked Mr Jimmy in shock. "I had to give him away because the building wouldn't let me keep pets! I gave him to the local rescue centre!" She rambled, totally in shock that Dagoo was back in her arms. It had broken her heart to give him away but she had known at the time that she couldn't look after him properly, not with her current situation.

"He came back here the little rascal!" Mr Jimmy exclaimed. "I don't know how but he must have escaped somehow, he must have missed you too much!"

Mr Jimmy laughed happily and moved towards Dagoo and Scully, then rubbed Dagoos scruffy fur on the top of his head playfully. Scully watched with happiness.

"Mr Jimmy, you must want to keep him though?" She asked with slight concern. She didn't want to tear the dog away from a kind old man.

"What sort of life would he have here, hiding in an office? What's your new place like, the two of you? A big garden? Lots of space for walking? Huh?" Mr Jimmy asked excitedly, stroking Dagoo lovingly then looking at Mulder who was speechless.

Scully took a deep breath as it started to make sense. Dagoo would be perfectly happy in their home with so much space to run around in. She suddenly turned her thoughts to Mulder as Dagoo licked her face again. Trying to display an innocent look, Mulder met her gaze, his hands on his hips and a small smile curling at the side of his lips as he saw how happy she was.

"I don't know Scully…" He started awkwardly. Scully stroked Dagoo again and then carried him towards Mulder so that he could get a closer look. Mr Jimmy chuckled behind them as he watched Mulder pet him awkwardly, clearly not as used to pets as they were.

"I can't believe this." Mulder muttered under his breath, shifting on his feet awkwardly as Scully looked at him with begging eyes. _How could he say no to her?!_ And besides, he wasn't going to admit it, but the dog was _cute._

"I'm sorry this is such a surprise Mulder, I had no idea he would come back!" Scully said with a laugh. Mulder let out a small laugh and Dagoo barked in response, seemingly knowing that Mulder was softening towards him. "He'll be outside most of the time, _I_ will walk him." Scully said, a small white lie as she knew that Dagoo would totally be part of the family, laying on the rugs and sofas… _eventually..._

"Dammit… all right." Mulder sighed finally in defeat.

"Yes! Thank you Mulder! Thank you!" Scully exclaimed like an excited child, and she put down Dagoo on the floor then threw herself into his arms. Mulder squeezed her tight and looked over her shoulder, just as Dagoo was looking up at him, his tail wagging and his big brown eyes softening at the sight of his new family.

* * *

 **AHHHH DAGOOOO**

 **I think this is my fave chapter yet haha xx I couldn't leave him out of the little happy family**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR**

Mulder & Scullys House – Rural West Virginia

Scully smiled as Dagoo ran past her feet and into the large home. He panted heavily after the long car journey, desperate for a drink of water.

She obliged, getting him a bowl from the cupboard and filling it with water which he happily gulped down. She heard Mulder's footsteps as he came up the terrace, carrying a heavy bag with ease. She watched as Dagoo finished drinking then ran towards Mulder, wanting to say hello to his new Dad. She giggled as he ran circles around his feet, clearly getting in the way but with good intentions. Mulder looked frustrated but he was trying to hide it for Scully's sake.

"Dagoo! Stop it!" She said finally, when she had enough fun watching Mulder squirm. Dagoo barked in response and ran towards her, sitting down at her feet obediently. Mulder let out a long breath then set the heavy bag down in the bedroom. Scully waited for him to return to the living room, but he didn't. Frowning in thought she wondered if he was all right.

"Mulder?" She called in a soft voice. But he didn't respond. Dagoo ran out to the terrace to take in the sight of his new home and the vast countryside that surrounded it. _The little dog couldn't believe his luck._

Scully made her way to the bedroom to check on Mulder, and she found him sat on the bed, holding a photo on his hand. She stopped suddenly, noticing immediately what photo it was. _It was her photo of William as a baby, which she kept so close to her heart._ It had been placed in an envelope on the top of the bag which he had been carrying, so it wouldn't get damaged.

Mulder was staring at the photo in silence and she leant against the door frame and watched him for a moment as he studied it.

"Mulder?" She whispered gently. Mulder raised his head to face her slowly and to her sadness she saw that he was crying. Scully gasped in shock and hurried towards him, sitting down next to him on the bed and placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Scully, I didn't mean to look in your bag... I - I just saw this envelope with his name on it and I couldn't help myself…" Mulder said tearfully, handing her back the photo. She took it and stared at it for a moment, concern filling her chest. She swallowed down her own tears as the photo brought back so many emotions.

"It's all right. I understand." She whispered softly, stroking a hand through his hair while holding the photo in the other. She leaned in closer to him and searched his face for answers. "Mulder, what's wrong?" She asked gently.

"Scully, I have exactly the same photo." Mulder said in a small voice. Scully felt her heart skip a beat.

"Of course you do." She whispered in shocked realisation. She suddenly remembered sending it to him when he had left her after William's birth. Their letters and emails had been the only way to communicate, and it had been a difficult time. "I had forgotten about that." She said with a sad smile. "But why are you upset? Talk to me Mulder."

"I guess I just can't believe how this is all playing out. It seems too good to be true. I can't believe you have moved back in with me and that you have given up your old apartment. There was a part of me that was worried you would change your mind today." Mulder said, slightly in shame. Scully licked her lips nervously and focused on him.

"Mulder you have to stop this. Have you took your meds?" She asked calmly, trying not to anger him.

"Yes, of course I have." Mulder said in a small voice. "I won't do that to you again."

"I know." She said in a whisper, placing the precious photo back into its envelope then placing it on the dresser. She made her way back to him and pulled him into an embrace. Mulder hid his face in her hair then kissed her on the neck. They pulled apart slightly then touched foreheads. Closing their eyes, they sat together for a moment, gaining strength from each other.

Dagoo suddenly jumped onto the bed with bark, separating them and breaking their moment, which made Scully laugh in surprise. Mulder couldn't help but laugh either, _may be the dog was going to be good for him after all._

"Damn mutt." Mulder mumbled playfully. Scully gasped in mocked horror and slapped him on the arm in jest.

"How dare you Fox!" She exclaimed. Mulder laughed again, his sadness now gone.

* * *

One Week Later

Mulder and Scully hurried around the spare room nervously, checking that everything was in the right place. They had made up a bed for William, with certain little momentos on the chest of drawers such as a baseball and a framed photo of the two of them. Mulder had pinned his prized Yankees shirt to the wall, for some kind of decoration. His underlying desire was to play bat and ball with his son, _but he wasn't sure if William even liked the game._

Scully had bought fresh bedding for William, the most expensive and comfortable she could find. She had cleaned the room from top to bottom and spruced up the pine furniture with polish. Mulder had joked that she was like a nesting Mother, but Scully had actually heard some truth in those words.

"It's ready." Mulder said as he watched Scully checking everything over once again. He must have watched her do this countless times, wanting everything to be perfect.

"We only have two hours until they get here." Scully breathed nervously, checking her watch for the millionth time today. Mulder smiled to himself and tried to relax her.

"Come on honey, I wanna show you something." He said, making his way over to her and catching her from behind, wrapping his arms around her and stopping her mid walk. Scully softened slightly at his touch and he kissed her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment and let him take over. _He was right, the house was clean and tidy._

"All right." She said with a small smile, and Mulder took her hand and led her out of William's room. He led her downstairs and into the sitting room, then towards the door of his office. Scully watched as Mulder paused outside of it, taking a deep breath. She frowned in thought as he looked slightly nervous, but excited.

"Your office?" She asked questioningly.

"Yes, my office." Mulder grinned.

"I know what your office looks like Mulder, a dump." She said playfully, crossing her arms over her.

"Ah, well. Have a look now." Mulder said, opening the door and leading her inside. Scully frowned in suspicion as he opened the door. It looked the same to her in the darkness. But as he flipped the light on, she gasped in shock as she saw that it was transformed into the tidiest office she had ever seen.

"Not so much a dump now is it?" Mulder asked with a playful smile as he watched her reaction with happiness. Scully's mouth was wide open in shock as she took in how much work he had put into this.

"But… when…?" She asked.

"In the middle of the night. When you were asleep." Mulder said, completely satisfied with his achievements. "I wanted to show you that I am not going back to the way I was. That I have cleaned up my act. This office, as you know was my place to hide from the world and obsess. That made me sick Scully, and it made me act horribly towards you, the one person I in the world who I love _unconditionally_."

Scully was silent as he spoke so sincerely, taking her hands in his and squeezing them gently. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the love in his eyes. A wave of emotion took over her and she blinked back tears.

"I said and did some terrible things to you in this office Scully, I made you run away and that is not right. I feel like I don't deserve this second chance with you, so I wanted to prove to you that I am not that man anymore. When you died, I felt like I couldn't breathe, I _can't_ live without you Scully, I _won't._ " He said, his voice cracking with emotion as he remembered that terrible day she had lay dead in his arms.

Scully couldn't believe the way he was pouring his heart out, so passionately and sincerely. She swallowed the tears down and tried to keep it together. She was in shocked silence as she took all of his words in, unable to find the words to respond.

"I love you Dana Katherine Scully…" Mulder started in a low voice, then he did something that almost made her faint.

 _He started to get down on one knee,_ making her heart explode with a mixture of panic and excitement.

 _Scully couldn't hold back any longer._

"No! No Mulder what are you – _what are you doing!?_ " She exclaimed, the tears now running down her face as he knelt down, taking her left hand in his. He didn't take his eyes off her and kept calm, though she could only imagine that he was terrified.

Scully felt as if she whole world seemed to stop spinning in that moment. She had never pictured them getting married, she wondered if he really wanted this or if he was just doing this to please her...

"Will you marry me?"

Scully heard the words from his lips and she couldn't believe it.

 _He had said it, he had actually gone and done it._

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**

 ** _AAAH!_**


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE**

 _Scully stared at her hand in silence, unable to speak._

She urged herself to say something, anything, but nothing was coming out.

Mulder felt his heart race uncontrollably with slight panic at her silence. _Why wasn't she answering?_ May be this had been a mistake. He hadn't really thought it though at all.

"Scully?" He asked in a small voice, frightened that she would reject him. She blinked in shock, seemingly trying to speak. He watched the tears fall from her beautiful blue eyes and felt his heart sink, _was she happy or sad?_

"I… I don't know what to say Mulder. Is this what you really want?" She said finally, her voice cracking with emotion. She had never seen Mulder as the marrying kind. He blinked as she spoke, seemingly confused at her words. Scully swallowed nervously. "Mulder I didn't think that you ever wanted to get married."

"It's never been a huge goal of mine, I will admit that. But after you _died_ Scully, I realized that I cannot live without you. There's no one else in the world for me Scully, _no one._ We might as well make it official." Mulder said with a hopeful smile, his voice so full of love and adoration that he took Scully's breath away. She watched as he slowly got back to his feet and took both of her hands in his. "Is it because I don't have a ring yet? I didn't know if you wanted to have your Mother's.. and I didn't want to just take it as it's so special to you..." Mulder asked softly, his mind racking with confusion.

"No, no it's not that Mulder." She said in a whisper. "I just never expected this from you."

Mulder nodded silently and squeezed her hands tenderly. She gasped in response as he leant towards her and they touched foreheads again, as they did so often.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Just forget I said anything…" Mulder started in a disappointed but understanding tone. But Scully felt her body start to panic in response to his withdrawl and she was unable to control herself.

"Yes!" She blurted out, new tears of happiness welling in her eyes. She started to smile as he pulled away from her, a shocked expression on his face. She let out a delirious giggle and raised her hands to his face, looking into his eyes lovingly. Mulder looked stunned. "Yes, I will marry you!" She exclaimed happily. "But I don't need a big wedding, and we can do it whenever, no pressure." She smiled.

"Oh Scully…" Mulder started breathlessly then lifted her up into his arms. She felt her heart race with passion and excitement as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Mulder placed his hand on her neck and pulled her forward so her lips met his, then he carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

Two Hours Later

Mulder and Scully sat in the living room across from each other, nervously waiting for William and Aunt Lisa.

They had gotten carried away after the proposal and they had made love immediately after. They had then needed to shower, which meant they had rushed around like crazy, cleaning up after each other as they went.

Finally, they were ready for the arrival and Scully felt as if her hair was still slightly damp. She had dried it as quickly as she could.

She was wearing a light blue v neck sweater with diamond earrings. She wore a grey skirt which was cut just below the knee, more casual than Mulder was used to seeing her in at work. He smiled to himself as his eyes moved down her perfect legs and to her feet. She wore some light blue sexy kitten heels which complimented her outfit perfectly. She looked beautiful. Mulder sat back in the sofa and took a sigh as he took her in, just as Scully turned to look at him, wearing a well cut checked shirt and dark jeans. She felt a small smile curl up the side of her lips as she saw how handsome he looked. She loved seeing him this way, so casual but smart.

"You look beautiful." Mulder said as he felt her admire his thigh muscles that were peeking out from under his jeans. Scully blinked, turning her eyes back to him and meeting his gaze. She saw that he was smiling at her knowingly, aware that they had both been checking each other out.

"You don't look bad yourself." She said in a low voice, sexy but loving. Mulder bit his lower lip, his heart beating faster with passion.

"Mulder?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I want my Mother's ring, as beautiful as it is." She said. "We can go and find the perfect ring together."

"Sure. As soon as we can." Mulder said with a wide smile. He still felt as if he was dreaming.

"They should be here by now." She sighed, looking at her silver wrist watch anxiously, changing the tone.

"It's all right. They'll be here." Mulder said soothingly, trying to calm her.

"I just hope that Aunt Lisa likes the house. I really want William to come and stay with us." Scully said, her heart aching with anticipation. She glanced around the living space once more. It was a perfect setting, the dining table had a candelabra in the middle and was set out with style and thought. The wine glasses shone in the candlelight and it was set for five people, as they weren't sure if Skinner would be staying or not. She smelt the roast in the oven, making the whole room smell inviting and homely. She was so nervous, but she knew that Mulder was feeling the same way.

"Everything is perfect. Please don't worry, just relax."

"You don't think that may be it's... too much?" She asked anxiously, wringing her watch around her wrist with her fingers.

"Of course not. William is going to be happy to see us, whatever we do." Mulder said gently.

He watched as her left leg started to tap nervously, and just when he was about to leave his seat and come over to her side to try and ease her nervousness, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER FIFTY SIX**

Dagoo ran from his basket by the fire and up to the door, barking excitedly. Mulder and Scully jumped to their feet at the same time, glancing at the door. Mulder rushed towards Scully and they made their way towards it together.

"They got a dog!?" They heard William's voice from the other side of the door, full of excitement. Scully looked at Mulder with glistening eyes as they heard him and he couldn't help but smile. _It was so wonderful to hear his voice again._

Mulder pulled the door open and they were immediately face to face with William and Aunt Lisa. Scully cried out in happiness at the sight of her son and she reached her arms out to him. William obliged, holding onto her tightly. They hugged for a moment, Mulder watching lovingly. He then pulled away from Scully and it was Mulder's turn, enveloping his muscular arms around his son happily and laughing.

"Welcome Lisa. It's lovely to see you again." Scully gushed, holding her hand out to Aunt Lisa to shake. Aunt Lisa looked slightly awkward and shocked at how happy William seemed to be to see them, but Scully couldn't sense any resentment, luckily.

"Is Skinner here?" Mulder asked, pulling away from William and admiring his son's smart attire proudly. He wore a checked shirt, similar to his with jeans but his shoes showed that he was a lot younger and trendier than his Dad. His hair was also different, styled in a sort of quiff which made him look handsome.

"He's in the car with the other FBI agents." William said, motioning to the government 4x4s which were now clearly in view of them both. Scully glanced at Mulder with slight worry, _why was Skinner not coming inside?_ Mulder shrugged it off, not wanting anything to ruin this evening. He patted William on the back and led him inside, followed by Aunt Lisa.

"Thank you so much for coming here, it means the world to us." Scully said to her, leading her towards the kitchen.

"Here, may I take your coat?" Mulder asked Aunt Lisa, always the gentleman. She awkwardly obliged. Mulder hung it up on the coat hanger near the door as she joined William by the fire, where Dagoo was playing with him excitedly.

"You got a dog! This is amazing!" William exclaimed, turning to Mulder and Scully who were watching him lovingly. Scully let out a happy laugh as Dagoo ran circles around William, loving the attention.

"His name is Dagoo." Scully called over, laughing again as William patted his head then Dagoo rolled over onto his back and waited for him to stoke his stomach.

"Good boy Dagoo." William said with a laugh as he patted it.

"You have a lovely house." Aunt Lisa said, looking around the living room. "How long have you lived here?"

Mulder and Scully paused for a moment, unsure of who was best to speak. Mulder glanced at her expectantly and she smiled, taking on the task. She took a deep breath and left Mulder's side, walking towards Aunt Lisa and speaking to her as she went. Mulder watched her for a moment and felt happy tears spring to his eyes unexpectedly as he watched William and Dagoo playing. He brushed them away in slight embarrassment then made his way over to the kitchen and got some glasses out of the cupboard. Just as he was about to pour some wine, he paused as he caught sight of the 4x4s parked outside. He felt a tightening in his stomach as he wondered why they needed so much security. Glancing back at Scully and William once more, he set the wine bottle down on the side and decided to go outside to speak to Skinner. As expected, Scully heard him leaving and she turned to him in surprise.

"It's all right, I'm just going to speak to Skinner." Mulder said to her calmly, throwing her a reassuring smile.

She nodded in response and turned back to William as Aunt Lisa was telling her about how William had always excelled at school, much to William's embarrassment…

* * *

Outside – Mulder & Scully's House – Rural West Virginia

Mulder walked down the steps slowly towards the cars. The windows were blacked out as usual and he knew that from the size of them there must have been at least six agents inside. As he neared, the front driver's side window rolled down and he saw Skinner.

"Mulder, it's great to see you." Skinner said with a small smile, but Mulder could tell that he was on edge slightly. He stood by the door and looked inside, seeing an agent by his side with a stern expression on his face. Mulder turned back to Skinner.

"Evening." Mulder said to the agent, who didn't respond. " _Tough crowd.._ Are you coming inside? We have enough food to feed a small village in there." Mulder joked lightly.

"Oh, thank you. But I'd rather stay out here." Skinner said.

"All right, what's going on?" Mulder asked anxiously.

"Nothing, we just don't want to take any chances." Skinner said with a long breath, looking at Mulder through his glasses. "This is your son we are protecting here and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him."

Mulder was silent for a moment, considering this.

He didn't want this to be how William lived his life from now on, would it ever stop?

"Well this can't happen every time he comes to visit Sir. Scully and I can protect him, you know that."

"I know. But this is the first visit and we have brought them here. We can stay and make sure nothing happens. It's not a problem." Skinner said, raising an eyebrow at Mulder and keeping his firm demeanor. Mulder knew that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"All right. Thank you, all of you." Mulder said, leaning down and peering closer into the car. The FBI agent nodded silently and he turned to leave Skinner, wishing that things could be different for his family.

"Mulder.." Skinner called after him, making him turn back.

"Sir?"

"I thought you would like to know that John and Monica are well. I heard from them briefly last week, they wanted me to pass on the message."

Mulder nodded in thanks. "I'll tell Scully..." He paused, feeling in debt to his friend. "Are you sure you don't want dinner?" Mulder asked again.

"Absolutely." Skinner said with a small smile.

* * *

"Well that was a beautiful meal." Aunt Lisa said, her cheeks flushed by the amount of wine she had consumed.

Scully smiled happily and Mulder placed his hand on her knee under the table. She gazed at him lovingly. It had been a perfect evening, everything had gone so well.

"Thank you." Scully said softly, turning her eyes to William who was still drinking his soda. He looked over the rim of his glass at her happily.

"And you have a great house." Aunt Lisa said, casting her eyes around the room, then slowly coming to rest on William. Scully saw the love in her eyes for her nephew. It comforted her that he had her in his life. "So, how long have you two been together?" Aunt Lisa asked, the question that they had been avoiding all night. Scully felt her heart skip a beat in anticipation as she looked back at Mulder and his brown eyes searched into her soul. They looked at each other for a moment nervously.

"We actually recently separated." Mulder said in a quiet voice. Scully felt her stomach drop as he gazed into her eyes. "But we got back together, just before we met William. We have known each other for over twenty years. We've been FBI partners and best friends for as long as I can remember, and then... we fell in love."

Scully felt all of the air leave her lungs as she heard Mulder's words, so true and tender. She couldn't speak as he raised his hand to her cheek affectionately. William and Aunt Lisa stared at them in wonder, amazed at how much chemistry was between them.

"We've actually just got engaged." Scully blurted out, without thinking.

William slammed his glass of soda on the table in shock and nearly spat it out.

"What!?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, today actually." Mulder laughed, keeping his eyes on her and caressing Scully's cheek with his thumb.

"OH MY GOD!" William shouted happily, and stood up at the table. Aunt Lisa gasped in surprise at his reaction and drew back as they broke apart and turned to him happily. Scully laughed tearfully as she saw how excited he was. He left his seat and made his way to them. Mulder laughed as William patted him on the back with approval. "Well done Dad! It was Dad that asked right?"

"Yes, it was." Scully laughed, then pulled William towards her and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you both." William exclaimed, hugging his Mother with all his might. "Hey, can I be a... what's it called, a _ring bearer_?"

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later

Aunt Lisa stood by the kitchen sink, drying the plates as Mulder washed.

He felt slightly awkward to be with her on his own, but he was happy that Scully was showing William his bedroom. Aunt Lisa has been hesitant at first, but they had reassured her that it was only there for any future visits, and that there was no rush.

"I don't think I will ever get used to him calling you both Mom and Dad." She said in a small voice as she dried a wine glass. Mulder glanced at her with slight sympathy.

"It must be strange for you."

"He had a great life you know, he was very loved." She said.

"I know. We both do. We are so grateful to the Van de Kamps for bringing him up and loving him as their own. I mean that." Mulder said sincerely. Aunt Lisa felt tears prick her eyes as she thought of the loss of her brother and sister in law. She remembered the funeral, it had been such a sad day but the ceremony had been beautiful, just as they had wanted.

"I… I'm sorry." She said, brushing the tears away from her eyes. Mulder watched her with concern.

"Hey it's no problem, I can finish up here." Mulder said gently.

"No, no I need to speak to you." She said in a change of tone. Mulder felt his heart skip a beat and felt a wave of nervousness wash over him.

"All right.." He started.

"William loves you both, I can see that." She said gently. "You have a great home here and I know that you would look after him well." She carried on. Mulder waited as patiently as he could, but he felt as if he was about to explode as he wondered where this was going. "I think I have made my decision." She snapped suddenly, placing the wine glass down on the kitchen counter. Mulder opened his mouth in shock as she turned and left him quickly, not saying another word.

He felt his heart race in his chest.

 _What was the decision?_ He wanted to scream. _What decision?!_

* * *

Mulder took another swag of whisky as he watched Aunt Lisa sit by the fire with Dagoo on her lap. She stared into the fire as if she was deep in thought.

 _He had to force himself not to disturb her and grab her by the shoulders and shake her, beg her for the answer…_

He poured another glass and told himself to calm down. _She would tell them before they left, he knew it. T_ aking another swag of the whisky he swallowed it down and he realised that he was shaking. His mind raced.

 _It has to be good news, please don't take our son away from us…_

"That room is really great."

He heard William's voice as they came down the stairs. He felt happiness well inside of him as he knew how relieved Scully would be that he liked it. He turned to watch them descend the stairs together, and he realised that Scully would sense his nervousness straight away, _not apart from the fact that he was standing by the whisky decanter with half a glass in his hand.._

"Mulder?" She asked, right on cue as he clocked him. Her voice was laced with worry and anxiousness. Mulder took a deep breath as William made his way towards Aunt Lisa and Dagoo, flashing Mulder as smile as he went. Scully walked up to him and raised her hand to his arm and she could feel him shaking. She frowned with concern as she saw the half empty whisky decanter and the glass in his hand. She panicked for a moment as she wondered what they had spoken about while she had been with William.

Was he _depressed_ again? _What had she said to him?_

Scully tried to push the bad thoughts away as she looked at Mulder with concern. She had to believe that he was right, _that he had changed._ Mulder sighed heavily and pulled his arm around her, pulling her close to him and enjoying the comfort of her warmth.

"Mulder what's wrong?" She asked in a soft whisper so that only they could hear. He didn't answer. "Please tell me, you're scaring me." She asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm sorry Dana, I didn't mean to scare you. It's all right." Mulder whispered tenderly, tightening his grip on her.

He just hoped that he was right. He knew that she would still be unconvinced.

* * *

Aunt Lisa made her way towards the door and Mulder grabbed her coat for her. Scully watched Mulder anxiously as he still appeared on edge. She tried not to dwell on it and focused on William, her heart breaking slightly as she knew that she had to say good bye. It had been such a wonderful evening, so full of love and laughter. She knew it had gone well. She just hoped that William would be back, _and soon._

William stood by her side and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, then placed a soft kiss on the top of his head, taking in the scent of her son. He was like a drug to her. The tears threatened to come now as she faced saying good bye all over again.

Closing her eyes she tried to hang onto him for a long as possible…

"Hey Mom, it's ok. I'm gonna be back." William said gently, sensing her sadness. Scully opened her eyes and pulled back, looking into his blue eyes. She smiled sadly, unable to speak. Mulder watched her sadly then turned to Aunt Lisa expectantly.

They needed to know, _he didn't want to see Scully tortured all over again…_

"Yes. He will be." Aunt Lisa's voice cut through, making Scully turn to her in shock. Mulder almost lost his footing as the relief washed over him. "Fox, Dana, I have decided to move to Washington, so that William can be closer to you both." Aunt Lisa said, a small smile curling at the side of her lips as she knew that the news would make them very happy. William gasped in shock, seemingly unaware of this as well.

"Really?" William exclaimed.

Scully almost burst into tears and she raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a happy sob.

"Yes, really. I see that you are both good people and that you love William very much. He clearly loves you and wants you in his life. So, I am happy to drop him off here every other weekend to start with, see now that goes. Then we can take it from there." Aunt Lisa said, taking a deep breath as she watched their emotional reactions.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Mulder gushed.

"That's all right." Aunt Lisa said with a smile. She buttoned up her coat and looked at the three of them, back and forth. "I'll be in the car. Don't be too long Will." She said with a wink, then left.

William shouted out in happiness as she left and Scully burst into tears of joy. Mulder rushed towards them both as they embraced. He fought back tears of relief himself and Scully's reaction was not helping. She sobbed with happiness as she hugged her son tightly.

"Yes Dad! I can't wait!" William exclaimed happily as Mulder reached his side. Scully let him break away from her for a moment and he hugged Mulder tightly. Scully watched with joy as they embraced, shaking her head in happy disbelief as Mulder raised his eyes to hers lovingly.

Finally, everything was coming together.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN**

X-Files Office – FBI Headquarters – Washington D.C. - Six Weeks Later  


Friday - 5.14pm

Agent Mulder placed the X-File he had just been reading on top of the mounting pile which was in front of him.

The first week back had been long and busy, they had had so much catching up to do after all that had happened.

The X-Files office was now busier than ever before, with people reporting mysterious sightings of UFOs all across the country and stories of people dying without reason. It was now Mulder and Scully's job to get the truth out about what had happened. People were still concerned and scared and the media was not helping. They were still trying to play down any reports of aliens, presumably to avoid mass hysteria. _It made Mulder's blood boil._

"Hi." Scully said suddenly, breaking him out of his deep thoughts as her raised his head to look up at her. Mulder smiled a little as he saw her and he calmed down. He had been engrossed in the files for the past few hours, getting more and more frustrated as he read. Scully brought him back to reason.

"Hey." Mulder said in a tired voice, rising from his chair and straightening his tie. Scully looked at him with slight concern.

"Mulder you look exhausted. Are you ready to go home?" She asked gently. Mulder nodded silently, meeting her gaze.

 _They had been looking forward to his weekend for six long weeks._

"I sure am." He said with a sigh, making his way round the desk to Scully and reaching over to her hand. She smiled a little, closing her fingers around his. It was still a little strange to her that they were showing affection at work, _only in the privacy of the office of course._ "There's just so much work here Scully. I can't stop thinking about it. We need to tell people the truth." He said, his eyes turning serious as he looked at her.

"I know Mulder, and we will." She said soothingly. "But first we need to go home and take some time off. This week has been a mixture of emotions for us both, coming back here after everything, Agent Miller's funeral…" She said sadly, her voice breaking off momentarily as she saw Mulder sadden at the words. "I really wish you would stop punishing yourself for his death. I know you are, I can see it in your eyes." She said, raising her free hand to his face and caressing his cheek gently. Mulder raised his hand over hers and held it there, deep in thought for a moment.

"He found me and brought me back to you. If he hadn't done that, I would have died for sure. I don't blame myself for his death but I can't help but feel slightly responsible for putting him in harms way. He was a good Agent, and a good man." Mulder said sadly.

Scully sighed heavily, unable to find the words. After a long pause, she shifted and moved around the desk to get her briefcase.

"Mulder we need to go." She said with gentle urgency, excitement building inside of her.

"I know." Mulder said with a smile, finally joining her side and opening the door for her. "Let's go see our son."

They left the office and made their way towards the elevator hand in hand, then to the parking lot.

* * *

The Next Day

Mulder & Scully's House – Rural West Virginia – 8.45am

William opened his eyes sleepily and rolled over in the bed, the bright morning sunlight making him squint as he struggled to make out where he was.

He frowned in frustration as he blinked and a strange unfamiliar room came into view. Slowly his eyes moved around him, coming to rest on a framed photograph of his Mother and Father.

His nerves vanished immediately as his brain suddenly remembered where he was. William let out a sigh of relief and heard himself laugh a little, happiness welling over him. He hated that feeling when you woke up somewhere you weren't used to, but he was so glad that he was here. _He felt so safe and loved._

He was here for the whole weekend, he couldn't wait to spend it with his parents.

Suddenly he heard a long sigh next to him and frowned in surprise, wondering for a second what it was. He felt something warm and heavy next to his legs, then he realised it was Dagoo. Smiling happily he sat up in bed quickly and saw the little dog at the foot of the bed, half asleep but stirring now that he was awake. William reached over and stroked him. _He was falling for Dagoo, there was no doubt about that_.

He remembered him jumping onto his bed when he had gone to sleep. Had he been there all night?

Suddenly he heard the sound of pans crashing together in the kitchen, then he heard the wonderful sound of his mother's laugh. He relished in it, then jumped out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown and slippers. Dagoo was now on full alert, jumping off the bed and running around the room, his paws and nails clipping against the floorboards.

"All right Dagoo!" William laughed as Dagoo's tail wagged from side to side furiously as he waited at the door, desperate to be let out. William opened his bedroom door and Dagoo sprinted out, running along the landing and bounding down the stairs. William followed him slowly, hearing his Mother's voice as Dagoo entered the kitchen, finding her immediately.

"Morning puppy!" He heard her say happily.

His stomach rumbled at the smell of freshly cooked bacon and he bounded down the stairs now, excited for his breakfast.

He turned the corner and made his way into the kitchen, only to be met with the sight of his parents, clearly so happy to see him.

* * *

"Hey son, good morning." Mulder gushed, feeling as if he had won the lottery at the sight of William in the morning. He couldn't help himself and he pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tight.

"Hey Dad." William managed, Mulder's hold on him was making it difficult to breathe. Mulder finally let go, and William let out a sigh as the air came back into his lungs. Mulder studied him for a minute, confused as to why he looked out of breath.

"You ok?" He asked with slight concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." William said breathlessly, smiling with slight embarrassment. His Father was so strong. _But it made him feel pretty awesome that his Father was such a badass._

"You sure?" Mulder asked again as William sat down at the breakfast table. Dagoo was dancing circles around Scully, trying to get any piece of bacon that she might drop.

"Did he just hug you too tight as well? Seriously he doesn't know his own strength." Scully said, turning to William with a smile. William laughed as Mulder listened, slightly embarrassed and confused as to what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Mulder asked, but William and Scully ignored him. She plated up the breakfast and scolded Dagoo to get out of the way, who ran into his basket as soon as she raised her voice. Mulder watched in amazement. "He never listens to me." He said under his breath.

"Here you go, breakfast." Scully said as she walked over to the table with two plates, a wide smile on her face as she looked at her son lovingly. She didn't think that life could ever get this good.

"Thanks." William said.

She placed them down on the table then leant over to William, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked tenderly.

"I slept like a baby. Dagoo slept on my bed last night, cool huh?"

"That's nice." Scully said happily, catching Mulder's gaze. He grabbed onto her unexpectedly and pulled her into a kiss. He couldn't help it, she looked so adorable this morning.

"Mulder!" She exclaimed in slight embarrassment, but he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. William laughed, watching them being so affectionate with each other was unexpectedly normal to him. "Mulder! Get off!" She exclaimed again, but William could tell that she was secretly loving every minute. He laughed again as Mulder ate his breakfast whilst holding her on his lap, not letting her go. "I'm hungry!" She protested, then William caught sight of her ring.

"Nice rock." William said, changing the subject and meeting his Father's eyes, then he winked at him. Scully was taken by surprise at his observation and looked down at her hand.

"Oh, yes. We got it last week." She said, looking at the golden band with a simple but timeless diamond. _She loved it. It was perfect._

"Very nice. Now Dad, please let Mom go. She needs to eat." William said with a small smile.

"Do I have to?" Mulder protested playfully.

Finally through a fit of giggles, she managed to wriggle free from him. Then she got her plate and joined them at the table.

"Nice to know that William is here to protect me." Scully said jokingly.

* * *

Mulder & Scully's House – 7.02pm

Scully leant against the banister on the terrace and looked out at William and Dagoo, playing just down the steps from her. She smiled to herself as Dagoo barked at William to throw the ball, impatient and demanding. _He was a real character that dog._

She suddenly felt a wave of emotion come over her as she watched her son. She couldn't believe that they had him for the whole weekend, and there was still another night and day to go. She felt like the luckiest Mother in the world to have this second chance. She was eternally grateful.

Blinking away happy tears she took another sip of wine from her glass as the aroma of Mulder's pasta bake wafted from the open front door over to her, making her stomach rumble. They had a beautiful day together, bonding and laughing. They had spent most of their time outdoors, walking Dagoo and Mulder trying to teach William baseball. No one had fallen out, _it had been perfect._ It was as if William had always been with them somehow. She swallowed the wine down, brushing away the happy tears with her free hand.

She sensed him behind her before his arms enveloped her and she waited patiently, enjoying the feeling of him watching her and taking in the sight of their son and Dagoo. She wondered if he was feeling the same way _, she thought that he must be._

On cue, she felt his hands lace around her stomach and then he was holding her, his warm muscular body pressed against hers. Scully moaned slightly as she enjoyed his touch, and she felt his breath on the back of her neck. Mulder kissed her just below the jaw line, making her close her eyes momentarily in pleasure.

"What are you doing out here all on your own?" Mulder asked tenderly.

"I'm enjoying the view."

"You'll catch a cold." Mulder observed, feeling a chill on the skin on her cheek.

"I'm fine." She said.

"This is so perfect." He mumbled into her ear, making her stomach flutter.

"I know." She whispered.

"He seems happy."

"He does."

"Dinner's nearly ready."

"It smells divine."

"Scully?" He asked.

Scully turned around in his arms, coming face to face with his handsome features and soul bearing brown eyes. She looked up at him, the love of her life, her soul mate, her partner, her best friend, her lover..

"Yes?" She asked in small voice.

"I love you." He said, so tenderly.

"I love you too." She whispered lovingly.

The happy sound of William's laughing and Dagoo's barking in filled their ears. Scully smiled at Mulder, happy tears glistening in her eyes again.

"Why are you crying?" Mulder asked with gently concern, raising his hand to her face and cupping it.

"I'm just happy. That's all." She said, biting back tears. Mulder placed a kiss on her forehead.

Then Mulder lifted her face to his and they shared a romantic kiss in the moonlight, the stars above them glistening in the cold night.

* * *

And the unremarkable house was full of love and laughter that evening, while the three of them dined on Mulder's messy but comforting pasta bake.

 _Dagoo even got some leftovers, which he was delighted about._

They settled down together on the sofa by the fire and watched a movie. Mulder pulled a throw over Scully and himself as she cuddled up to him with another glass of wine. She soon fell asleep on his shoulder and as it ended, he carried her to bed, just as William said good night.

* * *

William stifled a yawn as he made his way upstairs. Dagoo was following him, his paws clicking on the floorboards once more.

He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him, then switched off the bedside light.

Closing his eyes, he felt Dagoo jump on the bed and cuddle up next to him.

 _William couldn't wait for two weeks time, when he could come back and do this all over again._

 _ **THE END  
** _

_XxXxX_

* * *

 _PLEASE REVIEW!_

 _Thank you so much for reading my story, it really has been a pleasure writing it._

 _I will miss writing it but it won't be my last. I already have some cool ideas for a new fic._

 _I really hope that you enjoyed this one._

 _Special thanks to the following readers who have reviewed most if not pretty much every chapter and have helped make this all worthwhile ::_

 _Loveshipper_

 _NikitaKaralis_

 _Kyouryoku Senshi_

 _JenniferAnderson (Guest)_

 _Sappy (Guest)_

 _Starxphiler54_

 _ **There are loads of you who have read and reviewed and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.** _

**_Mulder & Scully Forever, pray for Season 11 xxxxx_**

 _Until next story! ... **bye!**_


End file.
